


Elsa: A Frozen Tale [Complete]

by Fieryeel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen, POV Multiple, Post-Movie, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 122,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryeel/pseuds/Fieryeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love will thaw. Simple words which saved Elsa and returned the summer. Simple words which came thirteen years too late. Anna sets out to help her sister heal from the ordeal, but her love for Elsa soon becomes the very thing which tears them apart.</p><p>[Fluff, Angst, Light Kristanna, Post-Canon] - (PLATONIC ELSANNA)</p><p>Rated T for dark themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reopened Wounds

                                                                                              _**"...I will be free."**_

* * *

                                         

* * *

 

 **A/N** :  _This story explores the events after Frozen, showing Elsa and Anna coping with their new lives together, and their mutual healing process. Be warned there will be some pretty dark stuff coming, as well as a fair bit of incestuous subtext._

_As of 30/12/15, this is a rewrite of the original story. I couldn't have done it without help from /frz/ and /r/Frozen. You guys rock._

_Critiques are very welcome!_

 

* * *

 

You'll be fine, Elsa.

_I won't, Papa. Not without you._

It'll be just two weeks, darling.

_Mama, don't go. Don't go! I promise I'll be good. I'll control my magic this time. Please!_

Their backs faced her, and Elsa reached out. Her fingers grazed the soft folds of Papa's shirt before pinching onto one. Yes, this time she'd stop them. So close. So close–

"Elsa?"

Her eyes flew open. The wind howled and whipped her hair. Her heels crunched on grass. The valley was blanketed by low-lying fog, and above her was an empty, grey sky.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

The snow queen reached out to her side. Anna's fingers closed around hers, so tightly that it hurt, as if fearing she would slip away. Dreams didn't hurt. Dreams didn't have warm fingers.

"I'm fine." Elsa forced a smile for the one person in the world who shared her loss. Anna's lips pressed into a thin line, and their eyes met. Time passed. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. When it became clear her sister had nothing more to say, Elsa squeezed and let go, shuffling towards the twin graves before them.

The stone marker loomed over her. The craftsmanship on it was remarkable; what was once rough mountain rock had been polished smooth as river pebble. Yet, it stayed porous enough that dew and time would paint its surface with a mosaic of moss, just as its owner would've liked.

A worthy tribute, if only it wasn't empty.

Elsa touched the etched crocus with a finger before tracing down to the Futhark runes.

'Here lies Queen Idunn'

The words blurred before her. The queen was no longer here to hold her, to love her, or to listen. But Elsa whispered all the same. Even without looking, she knew Anna mirrored her by the other grave.

"Mama, do you remember Stein's bakery down by the clock tower? Anna and I went yesterday. She said their custard tarts were your favourite. I can see why." Elsa chuckled under her breath. "They really were the best. We brought two whole boxes back. You should've seen how many Sven and Olaf ate! You–" She rested her head on the cold stone. "You should have _._ "

 _I could tell you all the stories in the world. Of my coronation, of Anna helping me conquer my fears, of how Arendelle accepted me at last. I just wish you'd hear even one._  Elsa closed her eyes. If the stone heard her, it gave no indication.

Just one, was that too much to ask?

A sniffle made her glance behind. Past the pain, her heart swelled with pride at the sight of a dozen lowered heads. Kristoff, Gerda, Kai, Sven, Eirik and the ministers showed up always; such was their loyalty to her parents, so beloved a pair of monarchs they were.

Anna and she switched places. Now standing before Papa's resting place, her eyes fixed on the runes.

'Here lies King Agdar'

The knife stabbed deeper. It felt like yesterday when she heard the shouts echoing through the walls. When even the gloves were no barrier to her ice, she saw for the first time in her life, this brave and noble man crying. He took the blame of her magic unto himself. And so he died full of regrets, not being able to see his daughters reunited, or his beloved kingdom flourish under her.

A glimmer of blue crept across the stone. She clenched her fist, and the frost cleared into the air.

"I haven't touched Mama and you since twelve." She caressed the cool surface of the stone. "And now I never will. Oh, Papa…" Her other hand clutched her chest as she gasped.

_A queen must retain composure no matter what. Conceal, don't feel._

"I–I want to do what you taught me. To live not for myself, but for our people. But how can I ever make it up to Anna? I love her, Papa. I love her  _so much_. But I only made her suffer." Elsa fought it, but her shoulders heaved on their own accord, and the fire in her eyes couldn't be quenched.

"Why couldn't we have understood that love was the key? If there were others like me, we'd have known what to do about my powers. Why was I the only one with magic?  _Why?_ "

Tender hands wrapped around her shoulders. Elsa tore her gaze away from the stone, meeting her sister's glistening eyes.

 _Conceal, don't feel._ "Anna, I–"

The younger girl took her in a crushing hug, as if to banish her pain by force of will. Anywhere else, Elsa wouldn't have allowed it. Rulers masked any and all weaknesses. To the world, she had to be the all-powerful snow queen, and Anna, the fearless princess.

But here, they were just two girls yearning for their parents. She buried her face in Anna's neck and let the grief take over.

 

* * *

 

_I don't deserve you._

The spoon flashed silver on gleaming porcelain.

 _Ding_ – _ding_ – _ding_ –

Kristoff cleared his throat.

 _Ding_ – _ding_ – _ding_ –

"The soup isn't gonna drink itself," he said.

Anna poked into the bowl, stirring up its murky depths. Seconds later, the spoon fell in with a sticky plop.

 _Okay, not the stew then_ , Kristoff thought.  _Why not pass it over to me?_

"Anna." He waited for a moment, then raised his voice slightly. "Anna." Her eyes were glued to the soup still, but at least he saw her shoulders twitch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She pushed the bowl aside.

Kristoff bridged his fingers, saying nothing else. The grandfather clock drummed before their contest of silence.

"I am fine." Her tone was forceful enough to tell him otherwise.

Giving off a tough front no matter what. Any other time, this girl's spirit rivalled the summer itself. Few things could dampen it so, but Kristoff had a pretty good idea. "Elsa?"

Anna's back slackened. "It's been three months since we saved her. But–" Her mouth pressed tight, and her eyes were misty. "She still can't get over everything."

Watching the scene this morning, it took every ounce of his will not to approach. But it was neither his, nor anyone else's place to intrude.  _We tried. Only you can heal Elsa's wound._

"This can't go on." Anna dipped her head, covering her eyes.

"Give her a little time. She's been through a lot."

Her voice softened to almost a whisper, "That's putting it lightly. Do you know what it's like? To be cut off from the closest person in your life, even though she's right next door? I cried for her. I cried for Elsa every night. I couldn't stop asking, what was it that I did? Why did she have to shut me out? All those times, I wondered, I begged, I cried, I shouted– But I still couldn't help her."

"You saved her from Hans."

"I made her wait thirteen years."

"But you did all you could."

Anna gave a small, bitter laugh. "That's what Elsa told you? Something about how I never gave up on her? How I knocked on her door every day, and sang whenever it snowed?"

Kristoff leaned forward. "…Didn't you?"

Her mouth opened, then closed. Her fingers locked onto the edge of the table till her knuckles were white.

"Come on, I know you tried." He reached for her.

" _I didn't!_ " Her palms slammed down, sending plates clattering against one another.

Kristoff pulled his hand back, unwilling to risk another outburst. The silence stretched between them.

"Please, Anna. Help me understand."

She wheeled on him, and the intensity of her stare disarmed him. Then he realized the source of the rage in her eyes.

"Did you know? One day, when Elsa was fourteen, I saw her in the hall saying goodbye to her tutor. There it was! My chance to bond with my sister again. She looked at me, and I looked at her. And you know what I said?"

Kristoff sat beside her. She didn't resist as he took her trembling hands in his.

"Nothing. I said nothing to her. I thought I didn't matter to her anymore, so I pretended she wasn't there, that I didn't have this sister. After so long, she finally had the courage to come out into the open. But I was just… so angry, I made it all about me." Anna's voice broke. "I could have said something, could have asked how she was, could have asked 'why'. But I turned my back at her. Then my parents were gone, so she shut herself again.

"I  _failed_  her."

Kristoff pulled her close, willing his warmth to drive away her sorrow. This talk was long overdue. Neither sister had allowed herself to dwell on the ramifications of their isolation, instead choosing to relish in their reunion. So now, when the grief came, it surged over them like a tsunami. He'd expected that one of his jokes or songs could lighten the situation, but nothing could've prepared him for this utter resignation.

"She blames herself, I heard it just now. She blames herself for all our pain. She locked herself in her room to protect me, but I was out there having fun. I had people to talk to. The servants. The guards. Who did she have?"

He stroked her hair. "It doesn't matter anymore. The two of you are together again."

"Why didn't Elsa tell me? Why's she always hiding her pain? We promised there'd be no more secrets again!"

"She doesn't want you to worry."

"How could she blame herself? Everyone knows it was–"

"No." Kristoff squeezed her. He refused to let her go down this train of thought. "Don't think about that now." It took a moment before she relaxed into his embrace.

_Elsa isn't the only one who needs help moving on._

She mumbled something into his chest. He gave it a few seconds before patting her. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Have you ever heard of anyone like Elsa?"

"Someone with ice powers?"

"Nope. Anyone with any sort of magic. When she spoke to Papa, she asked why there wasn't anyone else." Anna nodded to herself. "Strange, isn't it? There must be others out there. You've travelled a lot, right? Do you know any?"

She looked so hopeful that Kristoff was tempted to lie. But at last, he said, "No. Sorry."

Anna heaved a sigh and detached from him. She propped her face against her knuckle, puffing her cheek up.

_God, you're so cute when you do that._

"I've heard tales," Kristoff added quickly. "You know, witches, sorcerers and so on, but I've always thought that those were just stories. And yet we have your goddess of a sister." Hearing Elsa described as that always cheered Anna up.

She jumped to her feet. "That's it! We should find them!"

"Uh…"

"Elsa never spoke of this before. I didn't even know she wanted to meet others with powers like her. Did you see how sad she looked? Elsa must be getting lonely! And if she's lonely, then she's miserable. And if she's miserable, then she can't be a good queen! And if she isn't being a good queen, then I'm not doing my job as a sister!"

Kristoff stared at her blankly. "She has you."

"But I have no powers. I am well, just me. But if we found someone, it'd change everything! I mean, just think of the possibilities! Another king or queen out there with fire magic, or lightning!" Anna gestured wildly with her hands, as if conjuring an invisible storm.

"How about ice?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Elsa's special. She's the only one in the world with ice magic!"

A smile tugged at the corner of Kristoff's lips. Of course Anna idolized her sister, and what a dear she was for that.

"We need to search somewhere. We need to start like, right now!" She rattled his shoulders.

"Whoa there, calm down."

She seemed not to hear him. "The library's out. I've been there a thousand times. Okay, maybe not one thousand, but you know what I mean. Kai and Gerda can't help, because they don't travel outside much. Ah-ha! Once Olaf's back, we can have him ask around too!" Face scrunched in concentration, the feisty little princess ticked off invisible notes from her fingers.

He pushed himself up. "Get your cape. We are heading out."

"Since they're just stories, we can't simply– wait, what?"

Kristoff gave a wry smile as he grabbed his hat.

"There is someone."


	2. Troll's Dilemma

* * *

 

"KRISTOFF AND ANNA'S HOME—!"

_Wait for it… wait for it…_ Anna braced herself.

A boulder flew at her. Whum! She caught it with a hug. _Hah! I'm getting the hang of this!_

The breath was knocked out of her as a second one barrelled into her side.

"Hey hey hey! Guys, stop!" Powerful arms steadied her. "She's not used to flying hugs yet!" Kristoff said.

A collective groan sounded out and every boulder halted in mid-roll. They quivered, and unfurled into squat bodies with stocky limbs, grinning monkey-like faces and enormous noses. Twenty trolls surrounded them, and more were rolling into sight still.

"C'mere you!" Kristoff knelt, sweeping his parents into a hug. Cliff and Bulda giggled and ruffled his hair. Then, Sven charged in, bowling them over in a mass of laughing bodies and sprawling limbs. This was the sixth time Anna was seeing this, yet every reunion between the unlikely family was a heartfelt one; such was the bond formed from kindred spirits who once shared in grief, and later, healing.

Anna smiled a bittersweet smile. _I jumped at Mama and Papa whenever they returned from a long trip too._

She pivoted on her heels, drinking in her surroundings. She still couldn't fathom how this valley worked; if only Cliff allowed her to bring her old tutors, or Isabelle here. Steaming geysers warmed her while stone and moss was the very ground. A lavender hue permeated the air, sweeter than even her best perfumes. But it was the swirls of purple-and-green light dancing across the night sky which always left her breathless with awe.

This place possessed magic; a raw and primordial force which seeped through every vine, pebble, and grain of soil. It was little wonder why the winter never breached here. There was hope for Elsa yet. If magic lived in her sister and in the valley, then it surely lived elsewhere too.

Tiny arms wrapped around her ankle. Anna saw two pairs of wide, beady eyes staring up at her. "Cuddle time?" she said, pulling Stony and Pebbles into her chest. She couldn't remember the names of all the younglings still, but these two were too adorable and bold for her to forget.

"Where is Olaf?" Stony peeped behind her.

"He's on the North Mountain, keeping his little brother company," Sven (actually Kristoff) answered.

"If being thirty times bigger and nastier than your brother is called 'little', then yeah I suppose Marshmallow is," Kristoff said.

"Take off your clothes, I'll wash them!" Bulda tugged at his pants. "You too, Anna! Clothes off!"

An image of the trolls stripping Kristoff kicking and screaming filled her head. She'd have laughed, had the next thought not been of them doing the same to her.

Kristoff raised his hands. "Guys, it's not polite to say that to a girl."

Anna blushed.

"Oh c'mon," Bulda perched herself on another troll's head. "What's there to be embarrassed about? We're practically family! Surely you two have already–"

A crack rang through the air as Kristoff slapped his palms. "Okay! We are _not_ touching this topic. Seriously, guys. We need to–"

"Can we marry you here? Today? Right now?" Cliff said.

Anna racked her brains for a polite excuse, but seeing forty hopeful grins bobbing up and down, all she could manage was, "Uh..."

They took that as a 'yes'. And just like before, Anna and Kristoff were lifted off their feet to be planted into a ring of rocky bodies while an elated Sven pranced about. The trolls clamoured around, planting kisses and hugs. Somewhere in-between, Anna was sure she squeezed the message 'get Grandpabbie' through before they were swept back into the whirlwind.

A tug-of-war over their clothes came next. That day, Anna learnt she possessed superhuman strength when the alternative was to end up naked before a mob of dancing trolls. When the clothing fiasco ended (they kept everything on, barely), the trolls dug a gigantic pit and declared it as their winter getaway home.

Kristoff groaned.

"They mean well! It's just their way of showing love," Anna whispered as they warded off four eager ones from draping a 'passion-inducing-cape' on them. "Look at it this way, at least no one's breaking into song."

Bulda popped up between them. "What's the issue, dear? Why're you holding back from such a girl? _Is it the jumpy way she walks~_ "

Cliff leapt onto his back. _"~or the cheery way she talks?"_

Kristoff groaned again.

 

* * *

 

_Okay, maybe their way of showing love needs work_ , Anna thought.

Dances, games, and some goopy moss-like food buffet (which was strangely tasty) passed in a blur. Kristoff was slumped against what Anna hoped was an actual boulder, clutching his head. Her belly was close to bursting, and every bone ached. But Anna had never been more alert.

At last, he came. A ripple passed through the dense bodies of trolls, and they parted for their king.

"Grandpa!" Kristoff stumbled to his feet.

Pabbie nodded and clasped Kristoff's hands. He turned to her, his eyes narrowing. "Something ails you, Your Highness. Yet I sense it is no spell or illness."

Anna returned an uneasy smile. His knowledge of magic eclipsed all of Arendelle. If anyone in the world could help, it was this ancient, venerable troll. Yet, words eluded her now. The last time they met, tensions had escalated; that he'd stolen her memories as a child wasn't something she took lightly.

"I do not see Her Majesty today. Is she doing well?" Pabbie ventured.

"Well, of course. She's a great queen! You should see what Arendelle's like these days, there's so many people now that we're gonna need more streets soon! I mean, I don't know much about economics, but everyone's saying that our kingdom's richer than ever. And–" A lump formed in her throat.

Somehow, Pabbie understood. He held his palms out. "I'll help Elsa anyway I can."

Anna swallowed a lungful of warm, valley air. "Is there anyone else besides Elsa who has magic?"

At once, the trolls mumbled among themselves in palpable excitement. Anna's heart lifted. _There is someone!_

Pabbie's eyebrows crinkled. "Why, my dear, do you want to know?"

"I want to find them."

"Then I cannot help you."

"What? But, why?" There were a hundred other answers Anna had imagined, but his refusal was not one of them.

"Haven't you ever met anyone else?" Kristoff said.

"The answer is not one which you would like. Even if there was, I do not see how it helps Elsa."

Anna's voice became tight. "Please, Grandpabbie. All these years, Elsa suffered for nothing. Things would've been different if we knew better."

The surrounding trolls hushed up. Beside her, Kristoff tensed.

"How would knowing have helped?" Pabbie said.

"How could it not? If someone with magic had just trained Elsa, she wouldn't have isolated herself in the first place." _Or..._ Anna bit her tongue to stop the words from spilling. _Or if you had just told us love was the answer._

Pabbie closed his eyes.

"And what about after my parents died?" Anna said. Her sister didn't see the wreckage survivors, the envoys pouring into the castle to offer condolences, or partake in shared mourning with Kai, Gerda and everyone else. In Elsa's eyes, Papa and Mama simply stepped through the door and vanished. Trapped in this abyss, her only company was the cold walls of her room. How long had Elsa clung on to hope that they would return? Would be there to share the burden of her magic?

_How long had Elsa prayed that I would understand?_

Anna clenched her teeth, unsure if her anger was directed more at Pabbie or herself. "Why didn't you come?"

"Your Highness, I cannot always guide you through the door. All I can do is to show you your path."

_Easy for you to say._ Anna steered her gaze away. "Elsa lost her entire childhood. She lost thirteen years of her life. It's not fair."

"She needs more time to heal," Pabbie said.

"But there must be something more I can do. So we– I, I need to know if there's anyone else." Anna knelt to level her gaze with him. "There is, isn't there?"

The troll king grimaced. He shuffled away, kneading his crystal necklace, dragging his emerald cape across the ground. Anna shivered. She had never seen the trolls so solemn. Just as she began to fear he'd leave, his voice rumbled through the silence.

"Many years ago, two parents much like your own came. They spoke of their child who possessed magic, and asked for help to suppress it. I told them to bring their child here."

"So there is someone!"

Pabbie spun around. "They never returned."

"Why not?" Anna said, aghast.

"I do not know. But they feared this magic, Your Highness. They were so utterly terrified. It was nothing like how your parents feared Elsa's. I could sense that this was something darker _._ "

Dramatic gasps from the trolls filled their ears.

Anna threw Kristoff a glance. He raised his hands. "I don't even remember this!"

"This happened before you lived here." Pabbie nodded reassuringly. "You've kept nothing from Anna."

"But now we know. Elsa isn't alone," Anna said.

Pabbie beckoned her closer. She knelt, and he cupped his coarse fingers over hers. "Your Highness. Anna. Child. Listen to me, please. Your sister is special, and it is more than just magic which makes her so. Her selflessness, grace, wisdom, and most of all– love for you, are what make her who she is."

_You're right. There's no one in the world who even comes close to Elsa._

"But not everyone is like her. Not all who has magic will refrain from abusing it."

"You've never met this person! How could you say that?"

"My dear, they called this child a demon," Pabbie whispered.

She paled, drawing her hands back. Elsa was accused of being a monster when her powers emerged during the coronation. It was this fright and hostility which drove her to flee her own kingdom.

"Then all the more I must try."

"Come on, Grandpa must have his reasons for not telling." Kristoff held her arm.

"You heard what he said! What kind of people calls their own child a demon? What if he or she's being imprisoned somewhere, pleading for help, or… or… dying?"

Her fiancé let go. Clearly, he had not thought that far.

"I do not know if you can even find them." Pabbie shrugged. "They came from another land."

"Where?" Anna tried to mask her surprise, having thought knowledge of the trolls to be limited to her court.

"Would you not reconsider this?"

She shook her head fiercely. "Elsa deserves to know others like her."

"Do you truly believe this is the best way to help her?"

"Yes, so just tell me already! Can't you–" Anna's voice caught. The elderly troll had crossed his arms, and his eyes flashed with pain and regret. But there was something else too – the same look Papa gave her when she tore his favourite painting.

_I've crossed a line._

Kristoff's hand was warm and firm on her shoulder. She bit in a harsh retort, opening her mouth to apologize…

…A younger Elsa knelt on the floor weeping. Hopeless and alone due to her magic and the fear it wrought. All of this despite living in the protection of the castle with loving parents. And now they expected her to abandon someone else to a worse fate?

" _Where?_ " Anna locked onto Pabbie's eyes with her own.

He sighed aloud. "Your people call it Weselton."

Horror clogged Anna's throat. Behind her, the trolls fell into a furore again.

"–A demon kid?"

"–Isn't that the kingdom that tried to murder Her Majesty?"

"–I remember those two! The father sure looked mean."

Anna dipped forward, curling her arms around the ancient troll. "Thank you, Grandpabbie. Really, thank you so much. And I'm sorry too."

He touched her cheek. "My dear, listen to me. What Elsa needs now, more than anything, is _you_."

"I know." She drew back from the hug. "That's why I'm doing this." She peered at Kristoff.

He averted his gaze, his mouth set into a harsh line. He ached to spend time with his family. It was only right, and she should be telling him that they could stay a little longer. She dug her fingernails into her palm. She _should._

"Let's go." Anna allowed herself to be selfish for this one instance. She'd make it up to them later. Elsa waited thirteen years to be saved; she wouldn't let this child suffer even a second longer.

 

* * *

 

The murmurings died down as Kristoff, Anna and Sven left the valley. One after another, the trolls curled up. Cliff and Bulda shared a kiss before they too, surrendered themselves to the Earth Father's embrace.

Pabbie never turned away, not till the figures of the three shrunk into dots too small even for his eyes. Something stirred in his heart then, which left his cheeks running wet and warm.

"In time, you'll understand, Anna. Not all magic is as beautiful as Elsa's. There are some so vile that you cannot even imagine."


	3. Elsa's Gift

* * *

 

_I'm not alone._

Elsa pressed a hand to her heart, chanting the words under her breath. _I'm not alone. There's someone like me out there._

"Come on!" Anna's lips formed into a pout as she did her cute little bounce. Anyone else would've assumed that she was headed for a leisure trip. Perhaps Anna herself believed it.

"I've already told you over and over. No."

"Oh, stop worrying!" Her sister nudged her shoulder playfully.

Elsa crossed her arms. She'd cut all ties with Weselton, consequences be damned. And now her one chance to meet someone like her lied with them? Elsa shook her head, the sheer irony leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

"I forbid you from going."

Anna's smile withered. "Ha. Ha."

"Please, Anna. Listen to me. You saw the reports. The trade guilds are powerful. Ruthless. And I've made enemies out of them."

"Bah! You know how paranoid Louis is."

"When it comes to Weselton, I'd believe him. You don't need to do this."

"You know you can't stop me. Not even with a giant, angry snowman."

Elsa tangled her fingers in her hair. "Fine. You win."

"I knew you'd come around!" The younger girl raised her fists.

"Eirik will be escorting you with ten of–"

"What? No!"

"Okay, just Eirik and four others. His ship will–"

"No!"

"You're not going alone! Take–"

"Kristoff! Just the two of us. We can maintain secrecy this way."

Elsa thumbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers as she steadied her breath. " _Three_ of us. I'm not letting you go without some form of protection."

"No, you're not! Not with the waterworks project, or the negotiations with Rossiya ongoing. Arendelle needs her queen so you can't leave now. But I'm not needed here. Let me be your eyes and ears over there. Your personal spy!"

"What are you talking about? Arendelle needs you as well. You're the princess! Surely I could send Louis or some other diplomat."

"This isn't a diplomacy trip!" Her sister rushed forward and grabbed her wrists. "Don't you get it? There's someone there with the same gift as you. I'm doing this for you!"

"Anna, you mean well but you're taking a big risk. What if the Duke comes after you?"

"He wouldn't! He knows that Kristoff and I are together now."

She couldn't tell if Anna was feigning ignorance. "I meant: what if he attacks you to get revenge on Arendelle."

"I can take him; he's no match for me!" Anna threw out shadow punches akin to the one she decked Hans with. "And Kristoff can handle his thugs! If anyone else dares threaten me still, I'll just tell them that my sister is Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa made a show of wiping her mouth to hide her grin. "And give away your identity? Genius."

"I saw that!" Anna wrestled her fingers away. "Besides, what's the chance of him even finding me?"

"Fine. Putting the Duke aside. What makes you think that this person is still in Weselton, or isn't mad and dangerous. What if you get hurt? Think about it. What are you going to do once you meet? _If_ you meet!"

"Uhhhhh…" Anna turned, as if the answer could be found somewhere behind.

Elsa wrapped her hands around her sister, and buried her face in her auburn hair. "I am scared. I've hurt you twice already. Just imagine what someone with powers like mine could do to you."

"There's no one like you. You are the only snow queen in the world."

"That's not the point. Anna, I'm very happy that you would do this for me. But look at me, I am fine. Whatever I said this morning in front of Papa was just… nonsense. I have no regrets about what happened."

Anna whipped around. "There you are again, hiding your pain. As you always do!" The disappointment in her voice was searing. "I need to do this for us. I need to know that we can help others avert our fate."

"Anna..."

"How are you supposed to heal if you still think you are responsible? If you can't move on, then neither can I! Maybe if I do this, then we can finally have closure."

"I don't need it. Arendelle has accepted me for who I am. I have everyone by my side. Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Kai, Gerda. Most of all, I have you _._ "

Anna grasped her fingers. "This is our chance to find someone who's like you! It could be our _only_ chance!"

"I don't care about that anymore."

Perhaps it was the tremble in her voice, or her refusal to meet Anna's eye, but the younger girl was unconvinced.

"Elsa, please. I told you what Grandpabbie said, about how scared the parents were, how they called their own child a demon! I can't bear to think of someone else going through what you went through! Let me go. Let me at least try!"

Elsa hated herself at that very moment. She wished she could be selfish, to harden her heart and command Anna to stay. It'd be the end of the discussion, and disgruntled as the younger girl might be, at least she would be safe.

_Anna, your quest is so foolish. You know nothing about this person. You have neither leads nor allies there, and you do not even know how long ago Pabbie met them. But you are just so wonderful, brave and kind. You'd risk everything to save an innocent soul from a land of hate. If only the rest of Arendelle knew what I know…_

_…You're the best of us all. Our parents would be so proud of you._

"Elsa?"

She wedged her eyes shut, praying the darkness would bring clarity. None came.

Her jaws went slack. And Elsa knew then she had to believe in her little sister; that she'd be strong enough with Kristoff's help to overcome any challenge that Weselton could throw at them.

"All right." The words grated against her throat. "I'll get Admiral Vigard to prepare his best ship."

"Yes!" Anna did a half-jump and abruptly withdrew her arms, covering her mouth in her typical guilt-pose. "Uh. By the way, there's no need for that. Kristoff and I are leaving tomorrow morning."

Elsa's hands dropped. "What?"

"Well, I didn't want to bother you with details cause you're the queen, and you gotta take care of the entire kingdom, plus with your royal duties to take care of– " Anna caught the look on her face and cleared her throat. "Sorry. What I was saying was, I've already been to the pier. The _Eternity_ 's leaving tomorrow for Litera City. Since Weselton's so close, Captain Lars agreed to drop Kristoff and me off at its harbour."

The _Eternity_ was a modest Arendelle trade vessel that operated throughout the neighbouring countries. She'd met Lars once or twice, but knew by reputation he was trustworthy. In addition, the route between Arendelle and Weselton was straightforward and in calm waters.

_Unlike our parents' voyage._

"How long?"

"Captain Lars said he'd be returning to Weselton in four days after he's dropped off his goods. So that means Kristoff and I'll only be gone… six days! See? I planned everything."

"You'd have gone even if I said no."

Anna grinned and stuck her tongue out.

 

* * *

 

Kristoff edged his way through the crowd, a rucksack slung over his shoulder.

Sven prodded him with his antler. _What's with that smile?_

"Oh, like you're not smiling?"

Sven snorted. _Not as much as you_.

"Please, your teeth–" he pinched those furry cheeks. "–are showing!"

The reindeer shook his head in response. They navigated through the town square, squeezing through gaps in the mass of bodies. Royalty gathering at the port always drew onlookers like flies to a lamp. It wasn't so long ago when he was one of those pointing and chattering. Funny how things turned out.

They broke through the fringe of the crowd, and Anna was there, beaming as she saw them. She did a spin. "Ta-da! How do you think?"

He drew a quick breath in. Her ponytails were back, and she wore a plain, blue dress with just a hint of rosemaling. A matching green cape wrapped over her shoulders did little to hide the graceful figure underneath. He could just imagine her as a peasant girl; albeit one who'd still turn heads everywhere she went.

"I make a good spy, eh!" she spread her arms.

"Just like the ones in your books," he said, meaning it. _Now we actually look like a proper couple, instead of a commoner next to royalty._

She grasped Sven's antlers. "My very first voyage–!"

"It'll be like a honeymoon!" Sven said.

"Right..." Kristoff arched an eyebrow. "Weselton. Honeymoon. Buddy, you're so romantic."

The guards gaped at the sight of him talking to Sven. Then, their faces twisted with horror when he whipped out a huge carrot, letting Sven chomp first before he wolfed it down himself. Kristoff guessed they were thinking along the likes of: Blasphemy! This is the brute who'd somehow won their princess's heart? He felt a little perverse glee at their jealousy, even if he somewhat agreed.

"You're not going to kiss Anna before washing your mouth, are you?"

 _Holy shit!_ He whirled around. Elsa's face was so blank it unnerved him. "Er…"

"Wash. It. Thoroughly," she commanded.

"Got it, Elsa."

One guard touched his sword, and several stiffened in obvious rage.

" _Queen_ Elsa, I mean!"

Kristoff chided himself. After all this time, and castle life confounded him still. The food and stables were good of course. But he could do without the "courtly behaviour" and addressing of royalty, the maze of the castle walkways, the countless servants and guards, and the bothersome social interactions every day. People skills never meant anything to him before, but things were different now; Anna had brought him out of his shell, and thankfully she was also up for the task of teaching him.

_If only I were a better student._

"Look after Sven, Your Majesty."

"Don't worry, big guy." Elsa ran her hand down Sven's neck fuzz, and he wagged his tail happily. Was she referring to him or Sven?

"See? Elsa will take good care of me," Kristoff said for Sven, followed by, "Yes, bud. She will."

Elsa cringed, rather like how she did the last time she dragged him into a corner, snapping 'If you want the court to take you seriously, you _need_ to stop talking to Sven in public, and especially not in that voice!'

His buddy really should pretend to be a dumb reindeer when others are around.

"Your Highness, about the matter of your escorts in Weselton–"

"The Ice Master and Deliverer shall be my escort!" Anna announced.

Scowling but knowing well enough not to raise his voice was Eirik Ingegerd, guard captain of the castle, the man responsible for the royal family's safety. In short, he who spectacularly failed in his duty to protect the sisters during the Great Freeze.

The towering man turned, his gaze so sharp Kristoff wondered if he could read minds.

Kristoff puffed out his chest. His lack of combat training made him a less-than-optimal escort, but he'd also harvested ice since young. Frequent rock climbing and ice lugging granted him a strength and endurance that was the equal of any guard. Probably.

Eirik rubbed his chin, frowning.

_That's the way, my friend. Acknowledge these biceps._

"Kristoff Bjorgman may become your prince-consort one day, so he needs an escort too."

"Wait, what?" Anna and he blurted together.

_May? And what the heck is a prince-consort?_

"Your Highness, I must insist that you allow two of my best lieutenants to follow."

"Don't you trust Kristoff?"

"I do."

"So there's no need for them to tag along."

"Please, Princess. It is our duty."

"Your duty is to protect Elsa!"

"Of course, but you are our princess as well."

"Ah-ha! Your princess orders you..."

"Only if Her Majesty..."

They reached an impasse – Eirik with spread arms, his patience clearly wearing thin, versus Anna, biting her lips in her best you-can't-say-no-to-me expression.

Elsa strode forward. "Kristoff Bjorgman. Step forth!"

"At your service, Your Majesty!" Kristoff dropped to a knee and bowed his head. She had no desire to see her subjects at odds, he knew.

"Kristoff. You will take care of Princess Anna, you will attend to her needs, and you will protect her at all costs!"

"With my life, Your Majesty!"

"Then I leave my sister in your hands."

Kristoff lifted his head slowly to peer at her. Their eyes met, and a smile graced her lips as she dropped the tiniest of nods.

 _She truly means it_. There was an easing in his heart. _She believes I've proven myself worthy of Anna._

Elsa flashed Eirik a sideway glance as if asking: will that do. Though the guard captain looked like he had more to add, he set his lips in a tight line.

 

* * *

 

Anna raised a hand to stifle her laughter. Had the two been practicing? That was so… bizarre! Still, that settled the issue at least. Kristoff went to grab their bags while Eirik marched off.

Elsa stood there, tangling her fingers nervously.

"So…"

"So…"

"Your first time leaving Arendelle," Elsa said. "Scared?"

"No. Yes." Anna paused. "Maybe?"

"Anna, you're going to the Duke's kingdom! Show a little fear or something!"

"Why? Everyone's probably really short there. You know, like him!" She jigged a hand over her head and bent her knees.

Elsa bowled over, giggling. "That–would–be–quite the sight! A kingdom of little people dancing…"

"Like chickens with the face of monkeys!"

When Elsa finally regained her breath, she beckoned her closer. "This is for you." She smiled shyly as she unfurled her hands.

Anna squealed. Two miniature woven dolls as small as her palm sat there. One with blond hair in a regal dress, the other with ginger hair in a summer dress. On their heads were identical crowns. Elsa and she, sewn together holding each other's hand.

"Elsa! Elsa! ELSAAA–! It's so cute! It's like the ones we had when we were kids! Just a lot smaller and adorable-rer!"

Her sister nodded with a widening grin.

"Where did you find it?"

"I made it. It took me many days you know," Elsa winked, looking rightfully proud of herself. "After I lost our first dolls, I've always wanted another."

"But you're always so busy! You're the queen, you run the kingdom, you take care of all the people, and you still had time to make this?"

"Gerda taught me, and she helped."

"When did you finish sewing it?"

"Last night."

Anna stilled, only now did she notice the dark circles around Elsa's eyes. "After I left, you stayed up just to complete this, for me?" She darted forward and hugged her sister. "You didn't need to!"

"I had to! Don't you know that tradition says it's good luck to give someone a gift before their voyage?"

"But still!"

Elsa pulled back slightly to hold her shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT!"

A glint of mischief flashed in Elsa's eyes. "I've put a little bit of my magic in it too."

Anna pressed her cheek against the dolls. A cooling sensation emanated from deep within. She remembered how she loved to place her face on the window after a bout of snow. But even that was nothing compared to this, for whatever discomfort and heat she had were banished by its soothing touch. She sighed in contentment. _Best gift ever!_

"Anna." Elsa cupped her face, leaning forward so they were nearly touching. "Promise me that you will be careful there. This is the first time either of us is travelling out to sea. I lost Mama and Papa like this. If I lose you too..."

Elsa was so beautiful, so perfect. She was the one person who should never have to cry. And yet, a tear was seeping out from the corner of her eye.

"You're treating this like I'm heading off to my doom! I'll be fine. If you keep this up, I'm gonna cry too."

Elsa's lips quivered. "Promise me you'll be back."

Anna touched their foreheads together. "Promise."

Neither said anything, content to let the moment stretch as each basked in the heat of her sister's body. Shallow breaths fluttered against soft lips as they inhaled the other's scent.

Anna twirled her finger in Elsa's locks. "When I come back, let's–"

"Build...a...snowman!" they said in unison.

"The biggest ever!"

"The biggest ever," Elsa echoed, throwing her arms around Anna for a final embrace.

"–We are leaving in ten! All aboard!"

Anna's heart clenched. Her hands felt glued to her sister's body. She couldn't even bear to look at the ship. _Oh crap. Oh crap! Should I stay after all? I feel like I'm making a terrible mistake. I– no, grow the hell up. It's just one week. Elsa will still be here when you get back. Remember, you are doing this for her._

She fought down the swell in her throat. "Elsa? It's time."

"I know. Just... be safe." Elsa's arms brushed across Anna's back, coming to a rest on her hands. Their fingers interlocked once, then they were apart.

 

* * *

 

The snow queen stood rooted to the spot, her eyes set on the horizon curve devouring the dot that was the _Eternity._

"Princess Anna acts first and thinks later," Kai said, patting her shoulder. "And that is not necessarily a bad thing."

"After you left for the North Mountain, she immediately set out to save you. Your sister was but one girl alone in the cold wilderness. While others saw only recklessness and stupidity, I saw a woman whose heart has no equal."

It was a story that'd been recounted to her countless times, but he knew his queen never tired of it.

"And so you understand why she must go. If there is even a small chance there is someone like you out there, and who suffers as you once did…"

"I know."

The lightness of her words did little to mask the furrows of doubt and unease now etched across her elegant face. It seemed to Kai that as much as his liege was regal and queenly in every way, hers was a beauty exquisite in its fragility as much as it was noble in strength.

 _My queen's worries are perfectly justified_ , he mused.

The sisters had only found each other again after much trial and hardship. Another loss would shatter her. If anything, he wondered how Elsa could find the courage to let her sister go.


	4. The Calm before the Storm

* * *

 

"Your Majesty, shall we return to the castle?"

Elsa did not answer. She squinted till she felt the pinch behind her eyes, but the _Eternity_ was truly gone. So she focused on the sea instead. She breathed in deeply, letting the cool air fill her lungs. It felt good to be out of the castle, watching sunlight reflect off the glistening sea and hearing the squawks of gulls. Being at the port let her appreciate just how far Arendelle had come since her coronation.

"Kai, did we always have these many ships before the gates were shut?"

"You mean, before the–"

"Before my sister's accident."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Arendelle enjoyed much maritime trade thanks to your father."

Her loyal servant glanced, and she nodded for him to continue.

"In the dark days after the King's and Queen's passing, we saw few visitors. You know Lord Louis's policies too well. He feared that other nations would take advantage of our instability." Kai straightened, rubbing his palms. "I'm not criticizing the Regent. He was a loyal aide to your father and a worthy ruler. But times have changed. While his cautiousness served us well then, what Arendelle needs now is Princess Anna and you."

He waved to indicate the dozens of ships before them. "All this is thanks to you. With these new treaties and trade going on, people finally have reason to visit, and even live here. Everyone knows now that your powers are not a curse but a blessing, powers which will keep them safe.

"With you as our ruler, Arendelle will soar to new heights."

Elsa chuckled. Wouldn't that be a wonderful thing to strive for?

"We need to come out more often. I like it here. It's beautiful."

"We shall. As often as you like."

She took a last, lingering look at the horizon line. _One week before I can see Anna again. Ridiculous. Barely twenty minutes and I miss her already._

"Let's go."

She spun, only to find herself facing a wall of people. Had she really been so distracted that she'd forgotten the crowd standing right behind? Pushing back the heavy feeling in her heart, she waved. A rush of cheers came up.

"Queen Elsa!" they yelled as she strolled into their midst. "All hail Queen Elsa!"

As always, Eirik and the guards looked on tensely, weapons at the ready. Elsa gave them a measured nod. On every past occasion, she had made clear of her absolute trust in her people; any guard who dared hinder the crowd would be told off. Now they resigned themselves to fierce glares, hoping it enough to deter would-be assailants.

"Where did Princess Anna go?" sounded out repeatedly, to which Elsa replied, "To save someone in need just as she saved Arendelle and I."

"–Your Majesty, have a look at my wares!"

"–Milady, flowers for you."

"–Our beautiful queen!"

Hands were touched, babies were held, and gifts after gifts were piled onto her. Kai hurried forward to take them as they spilled from her arms.

"I want to see her magic!"

She stopped to look, and a startled woman hushed her children.

"It's okay! I don't mind at all." Elsa offered her hand out.

A torrent of tiny bodies rushed at her. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Elsa wouldn't have been able to stop smiling if she'd tried. She led them to an open area away from the shops as the sea of onlookers followed.

"Ready?"

They knew the drill. "Ready!"

"One…two…THREE!" She clapped her palms.

Grins melted into puzzled frowns when nothing happened. Elsa winked and spread her hands. Dozens of sapphire orbs shot out, and the crowd jerked back. Some orbs twirled in random directions, while others encircled the people. Giggling children jumped to catch them. Even the guards could not help but gesture.

She pointed up, and a hundred glowing balls jetted to the sky. A snap of her fingers and they burst into firework flowers, raining trails of blue on the crowd. Before astonished eyes, it began to snow. Adult and children alike grabbed at snowflakes while the adventurous ones stuck their tongues out for a taste.

"Our queen's showing her powers!" People spilled out of houses. Even shopkeepers began laying down their wares.

Elsa wasn't done yet. She cupped her mouth and blew. A spray of glittering ice powdered on the delighted children, and even their parents edged closer to be bathed in her magic. A swish of her fingers and crystal flowers bloomed all around. A tap of her heels and piles of snow rose from the ground.

"Eirik!"

The guard captain trotted to her. He snapped to attention, his chiselled face a mask, polished sword by the side; the very model of a castle guard.

She pouted her lips and frost caked his face. "Your men and you need to have fun. Queen's orders!"

His nostrils flared. She wondered if he would stomp off again.

The edge of his lip curled upwards. He turned to address his men in a deep booming voice, "Guards of the crown! Our queen orders us to–" he grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it into their midst. "–have fun!"

The snowball fight among Arendelle's finest began in full earnest.

Elsa allowed herself to catch a breath at last. In every direction were laughter and whoops. All was good. She scanned her surroundings, savouring one last view before heading back.

Then she saw them.

A woman and her children stood alone by the edge of the market, simply watching. Did they fear her magic? Just as Elsa considered approaching, the girl saw her staring and crossed the distance instead. She peered up timidly, pressing her hands to her chest.

Elsa dropped down beside her. "Hello! What would you like me to do next?" She couldn't be older than six.

"Queen Elsa, you have magic! Can you fix my brother's leg?" She pointed back.

All of Elsa's delight bled out. The boy held on to his mother with one hand while leaning on a crutch with his other.

"I–I will see what I can do."

The knot of unease pulled tighter as she approached. He wore no shoes on his left foot. It was a swollen, misshapen thing; the midfoot arched far up as if on heels, while his toes twisted against one another. Try as Elsa might to wear a blank expression, mother and son could still sense her distress. Their hopeful smiles vanished.

"Your Majesty," they greeted together. Their clothes were tattered and so stained she couldn't tell the original colour.

The boy made to bow, but Elsa touched his shoulder to stop him. "What is your name?" she said.

"Arvid." He angled his head.

The girl curtseyed. "Ah am Bella!"

"May I ask, what happened to your feet, Arvid?"

"He was born so, Your Majesty," the woman said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How is he coping in everyday life and studies?"

"No school for me, Your Majesty. I stay at the store to look after the counter while–" The woman shot him a glare. "Sorry, Ma. Please excuse me, Your Majesty."

His politeness was endearing. And she felt sorrier for him than ever.

"Does your father help?"

The look on the woman's face told Elsa that he didn't. Whatever the reason, she didn't have the heart to ask. An awkward silence reigned.

"My queen?" Kai approached hesitantly, his eyes flicking from them to her. She met his eyes and turned her head just so slightly. He dropped a tiny nod and stepped back.

Arvid's gaze was fixed on the other children laughing and tumbling in the snow. He'd been robbed of that. And Bella... she could join them if she wished, but she chose her brother – chose to stand with him so he wouldn't be alone.

Could anything be more unfair?

_An ice leg, or can I somehow use my magic to set his foot right? No_ – _that'd just give him frostbite._ Elsa clenched her teeth. She could breathe life into snow, engulf a town in ice, and raise a palace with a mere gesture. Yet, she could do nothing to see the siblings play aside each other.

The woman looked away, shuffling her feet.

_What would Anna do?_ She's _always been better with people. She'd know the right things to say._ Elsa blinked. _The right things to_ … _say!_

She pushed a handful of coins into the woman's palm. "This'll be enough to buy everyone new clothes."

"Your Majesty! We– we can't!"

"Please, accept it." Elsa smiled and folded her fingers for her.

The woman opened and closed her mouth several times before pocketing the money. She bowed low. "Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you!"

"You're most welcome. And do visit the castle when you can, I'll arrange personal tutors for them."

Elsa might as well have told her she was getting a pot of gold. The woman turned slowly to her children. All three's mouths were agape.

"Darlings, did you hear that? You're getting tutored soon! By her Majesty's chosen no less!" She swept her son, crutch and all, into the air. He whooped as he grabbed at the snowflakes. Bella darted forward, hugging Elsa's legs.

She embraced the girl, making a silent vow to spend more time with her people.

 

* * *

 

The air was thick with the smell of old wood and damp air. Any sailor wet behind his ears would've gagged by now. But Lars sucked in deeply. A good smell. A good omen. He ran a calloused finger down the manifest, playing names and numbers on the tip of his tongue.

_Splendid. Everything's in order. Yuri and Sorby always were reliable._

He pressed his hand on a sack, relishing the shifting of grains underneath. Funny now that he thought of it, he was standing in this exact spot yesterday inspecting racks of textiles when Sorby thundered down the stairs.

"You look like you just saw the princess," Lars said.

And then Princess Anna herself descended the steps. Before he so much as had a chance to kneel, she barraged him with questions. Who was he? Where was he going? When was he leaving? Did he have any ties to Weselton?

Next thing Lars knew, his monarch had clasped his hands, begging to be taken to Weselton. Never mind the fact she could've outright commanded him.

Of course he said yes. Even the Leviathan could not have robbed him of this honour. Decades ago, it was a storm's rage that consumed his ship and life. Yet, it was a king's generosity which granted Lars this new ship. If his daughter wanted passage, then damn well he'd bring her anywhere she wanted.

_Thump-thump-thump._ _Thump-thump-thump._

Lars jolted back to the present, peering at the ceiling boards. The steady tapping continued for a while, then rose into a clamour of stomps. He could've sworn someone was playing a lute.

"Capt!" He might have mistook it for a cry of alarm had he not caught the grin on Sorby's face. "You're missing out!" The first mate zipped back up.

His curiosity at a peak, Lars followed. The music swelled in volume, and he couldn't help but wonder if a festival was taking place. Raising a hand against the sun, he emerged onto the deck.

_Good Lord!_

Within a circle of clapping sailors was a maiden out of any man's dream. Her hair flourished in the wind, and her dress was a dazzling blur of green and blue as she danced. They stamped their feet with her, cheered as she smiled at them, and strummed their lutes with insane vigour as she twirled from one side of the ring to another. Just as Lars worried she might fall into the crowd, her heel came kicking down, snapping her back to the centre.

"Come on everyone!" Princess Anna shouted. She was the sea. Wild, free and utterly beautiful.

Kristoff jumped in. They hooked arms, laughing and matching steps. Moments later, their hands came apart, and they circled each other, biting their lips playfully. When the music hit a new tempo, the two closed the distance, fingers intertwining and bodies coming together. They whirled round after round before the ice harvester released her. Anna swung outwards– His hand shot out to catch hers, and she twirled back into his arms again. They giggled, feet sweeping over the deck, taking turns leading the dance. The young couple's energy and joy spurred even the grumpiest of sailors to shout and clap.

For the finale, Kristoff lifted Anna high into the air and spun her. The cheers reached a deafening peak before her feet touched the deck and they released each other.

Tossing her hair back, the feisty princess dove into the crowd, emerging with two gaping deckhands. She dragged the bewildered men to the centre, swinging their arms until they were willing to dance on their own. Now Kristoff took over a lute, strumming an upbeat tune.

Something welled up deep within Lars – A memory from another lifetime when he was a teenager dancing in the stony streets of Manbul. Before long, he found himself cheering as his princess, with her endless energy, made sure everyone got a dance. Of course she went for him eventually, and he showed his men that their captain retained the stamina and moves of his glorious youth.

The afternoon passed in a blur of song and dance.

As the sun began its slow dip, spirits remained high as captain, sailor, princess and ice harvester chewed on rye bread and dried fish, trading stories. Kristoff shared his ice harvesting ones while Anna narrated the events of the Great Thaw. In turn, Lars regaled them with wondrous tales of sea serpents and lost islands.

"So, you mean to say that you simply snatched the harpoon from your captain whom I quote, 'had nearly peed himself', and fearlessly plunged it into the kraken's tentacles?" Anna muttered between mouthfuls of bread.

"Aye!" Lars thumped his chest.

"What about the mermaids?" Kristoff said.

"As real as our trolls," Lars replied. "And as bloodthirsty as sharks. But, oh _so_ beautiful. That, my friends, is what makes them dangerous… to men." He steered his gaze towards the lewdest of his crew, smirking at their faces.

"Hah! If even that doesn't scare you Capt, then I can't imagine what would," Sorby said with genuine admiration.

Lars looked away. "Pirates."

"You mean, like 'Arrr! Gimme all yer gold!' kinda pirates?" Anna covered an eye, wielding a stick of bread like a cutlass. Kristoff and the sailors exploded into fits of laughter.

He shook his head good-naturedly. "It's the losing-my-ship part that I fear." _That, and losing any of my men. Especially you, Sorby._

"My sister will keep our seas safe, Captain."

Lars straightened and raised a mug to the sky. "All hail the Queen!"

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" they echoed, Princess Anna the loudest of all.

 

* * *

 

Anna leaned against the bulwark, letting her eyes rest. The ship rocked gently, sending vibrations through the planks to massage her body.

"Enjoying your first voyage?" Kristoff came up from behind, nuzzling his nose in her hair. She pulled his arms around her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air. The wind blowing in your face," she said.

"The seasick in your guts," Kristoff said.

Anna tutted. "That's your fault for eating so much. Aren't ice harvesters supposed to be tough?" She sighed. "I wish Elsa could be here."

"Hey, you could go on another trip with her."

"But she's always so busy!"

"And yet she still found time to make your dolls," Kristoff said. "Is it with you now?"

Anna lifted her cloak.

"Did you put them there on purpose?"

"Yes. What do you think?" She had pinned them to the underside where they'd rest on her heart.

"Wish I'd gotten something too."

"Get your own sister." Anna patted the dolls. "So, what do you think we will find in Weselton?"

"Who knows? It's a pretty big place after all."

She'd have preferred if he replied with some optimism. Poring over the maps earlier had only made her stomach churn. A week? She wasn't sure if they could sweep through even a quarter of Weselton in a month.

"What if we fail? What if there really isn't anyone with magic? I don't want to go back to Arendelle and say 'Whoops! I was wrong! There's no one there like you, Elsa. Looks like you're alone after all'."

"Don't worry, once we're back, I'll tell her for you."

She dug into his forearm with her nails.

"Ow! Okay, sorry. Whatever happens, at least you'll know that you tried."

"I miss Elsa already. And–" She caught the look on his face. "I'm ruining the mood am I not?" _Oh great, I'm making my fiancé jealous of my sister._

Kristoff chuckled and held her close. They stayed in that position for a long time, enjoying the moonlit night.

 

* * *

 

"The moon would probably be beautiful tonight," Olle muttered, leaning against the rough cavernous wall. A lantern threw shadows in all directions, the flickering flame causing them to writhe like great misshapen beasts.

_I should be out there_. _With a woman in my arms, making love before the moon. But there are no windows in this Godforsaken place, and no innocent maiden to kiss._

A scrapping noise interrupted his thoughts and he was alert at once.

_It_ was waking.

Olle watched as it breathed heavily for a moment, then turned to a side. Seconds later came soft, wheezing snores.

"Such a terrible thing, and yet you seem so harmless. So… weak." he whispered. If it heard him, it gave no indication.

Looks were deceiving. There was a reason why rows of iron bars and six meters of gap separated them. Though he'd never witnessed its powers, tales of the horrors it'd unleashed were playing through his mind.

_If even half the stories are true, then God help us all if the demon ever escapes._

Olle clutched his weapon just a little tighter.


	5. The Bjorgmans

* * *

 

Weselton. At long last.

Kristoff noticed the smell first. Fish, spices, wood and sweat. Not altogether unpleasant, because it spoke of hardworking people, and he respected that.

"Everything looks to be in order." The harbourmaster returned them their travel documents. "Well met indeed, Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman!"

"Well met," Kristoff said. The use of his surname was a nice touch, courtesy of Elsa. Inconspicuous enough not to draw attention, but the association with his title meant they could squeeze out favours if needed.

The chubby man spread his arms wide. "I bid you welcome to the fair kingdom of Weselton–!" He couldn't look any prouder if it was his own wedding.

And the harbour was indeed impressive. Thrice as large as Arendelle's, and ten times busier; trade was the lifeblood of this port kingdom (as Kai mentioned once). Ships dotted the sea, from tiny dinghies to towering barques. Flags danced proudly in the wind, many Kristoff recognized, far more he did not. Dockworkers scurried like ants while their handlers yelled gruff orders. Past factories and warehouses were rows of tightly-clumped houses which could've passed for Arendelle's. Though these ones had far more colourful walls and chimneys that shot to the sky, as if fighting for attention. And further beyond were mountains all around.

"Oh, this place is sooo lovely!" Anna chirped in a falsely-high tone. "Tell me, sir. Do you know anyone who practices magic here?"

The harbourmaster stopped short and gave her a strange look.

"Or, maybe you've heard stories of someone who has amazing powers, like say, creating fire or lightning, or even conjuring a summer?"

The reply was an awkward silence. Kristoff cleared his throat. "Don't mind my wife. She's _very_ fascinated with… tales of the occult." _Subtle, Anna. Real subtle._

The harbourmaster dropped a tactful nod. "Well! Can't say I've a taste for this sorta stuff m'self. But you might find some fortune-tellers, or hear stories from our taverns eh? And! I dare say we have some of da finest inns and establishments for a young couple like you two." As he prattled on about nearby attractions and shopping districts, Kristoff returned non-committal grunts from time to time.

The clanging of bells caught their attention, and they spun to see the _Eternity_ sailing off.

"So, Arendelle still doesn't wanna trade wit' us?" the harbourmaster said, frowning.

"The ship's just dropping us off, that's all," Anna said.

"We aren't Arendelle folks. It was a holiday stop," Kristoff added.

"Don't mind if I speak frankly then. Ever since that witch-queen took the crown, that place's been nothing but trouble!"

_Wait, what?_

Anna stamped on the planks. "YOU DO NOT INS–!" Kristoff clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What's that?" the harbourmaster said.

"My wife meant to say that Queen Elsa is no witch. We spent a week there, and Her Majesty has shown herself to be a kind and gracious ruler." _Work with me, man. Play along... play along..._

"Is she now!" The fatty's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Did'cha know that she froze everything in her own kingdom three moons back, fancy that! God's favour be on our Duke, for he lived. Instead of saying sorry, the accursed witch then betrayed our treaty! She cut all trade wit' nary a warning, and now two of my cousins be jobless!"

Anna wrenched Kristoff's arm off. "Your people started it first! You tried to murder my– the queen!"

"Good riddance that if we succeeded! Being a witch is bad enough. We certainly don't need one sitting on a throne!"

Before Anna could charge at the pig, Kristoff flung his arms around her. He had no intention of getting arrested within ten minutes of stepping into Weselton. The harbourmaster let out a huff and stomped off, muttering more curses.

Kristoff dragged Anna away. First objective: calm his fiancée down. Second objective: find an inn.

 

* * *

 

"–AND STAY OUT!" The door slammed behind them.

Kristoff whipped around, his muscle taut. Drunken fools were too prone to violence.

Anna waved a fist at the tavern. "It's not nice to throw people out! You're lucky I'm not the princess, or I–I– Argghhhhh!" A pebble with the misfortune of being next to her was sent flying across the sky.

Kristoff heaved a sigh of relief when no one came rushing out to retaliate. Taverns, stalls, inns. They were all the same; smiling faces turning dark with anger at the mere mention of 'magic'. If he hadn't shouted Anna down when she tried to pry information from the first inn, chances were, they'd still be without a place to sleep.

"Let me do the talking," he said. When Anna glared, he quickly added, "Spy mission, remember? Gotta be careful, and gather information in secret."

Anna took several deep breaths and hopped in spot. "Okay, spy mission. Secret, careful, got it! You know what you're doing, right?"

Kristoff returned a reassuring grin, which said nothing for the turmoil in his head. He came expecting false trails or phonies out to scam their money, but there was nothing; no stories of anyone with magic or hints of any place to look for. No one wanted to be associated with this supernatural force, as if doing so was tantamount to trouble. The few curs who tried to impress Anna simply pointed them towards 'Arendelle and its witch-queen'.

"It's weird, isn't it? Everyone's just so angry. You don't think it's–" Anna's voice trailed off.

_Elsa? No, not really._ This, Kristoff sensed, was resentment too deep-seated to be born in three months. These people knew something; Grandpa did have a good reason not to want Anna to come.

"Maybe there really isn't any magic here."

"You don't really believe that." Anna arched her eyebrows. "Maybe he or she's locked up somewhere so secretive, most people wouldn't even know!"

Forget locking up, he doubted that Weselton would suffer anyone born with magic to live. He didn't say that aloud.

"Oooh what are we gonna do? We know absolutely nothing!" Anna cupped her cheeks.

"Hey..." He pulled her chin up. "You need to rest. Let's grab a bite first, we can ask around later."

"But we're running out of time! Captain Lars said he'd be returning in four days."

"That still leaves us with three. We will find something. For now, just forget about that person and focus on food. It's our first time overseas, remember? What's the point of coming all this way and not trying something new?"

Right on cue, Anna's stomach growled. Head slumped in defeat, she allowed him to lead her away.

"Maybe we can even do a little shopping," Kristoff said.

Anna's shriek sent heads twisting their direction. She clutched her face, such terror there that his heart skipped a beat. "What?! Anna, what is it?"

"Omigosh! Omigosh–omigosh–omigosh! I forgot to ask Elsa what souvenirs she wanted!"

 

* * *

 

They found a bazaar, or rather, stumbled into one.

Located between rows of buildings was a street that snaked on for miles, so packed that Anna wondered if half the town was here. Merchants were positioned on both sides, shouting and waving their wares in the air. There was an astonishing variety; clothing, weapons, silk, art pieces, and even exotic pets. The smell of roast meat tickled their nose, while Yindu stilt-walkers loomed past them, blowing kisses. Vendors pushed carts through the crowd, reaching out to pull people in, while children ran freely through the gaps between haggling adults.

"Do you think they sell carrots here?" Kristoff said, his eyes lighting up.

Anna slapped her head. Of course he had to have his carrots even when they were over a hundred miles from home. She feigned shock. "Christopher Bjorgman! Surely you can think of some other food! It's our first time overseas, remember?"

Instead of getting annoyed as she'd hoped, he instead smirked. "Precisely, Emma Bjorgman! I bet Weselton carrots taste different from Arendelle ones! Can't wait to buy some for Sven. Look! There's a vegetable stand here, and there's a shop over there that sells ice axes!"

She rolled her eyes and waved him off. He ran with the energy of a boy bound for a candy shop.

Not that Anna could blame him, really. This _was_ their first time in a market that wasn't Arendelle's. With that thought, she shoved her hunger aside. If Kristoff was getting carrots for Sven, then she needed to buy something for Elsa as well.

Darting from store to store, Anna ogled at calligraphy, gasped at clay sculptures of naked people, scrunched her nose at oriental spices, held cute little potted plants, and ran her fingers over wood carvings. In her entire life, she'd never seen so many different things to shop. _When I get back, we're definitely gonna expand our market._

A wagon caught her eye. Filling every inch of wood was a dazzling selection of beads, gems and trinkets. Even the old lady vendor wore so much jewellery that she was hunched over by the weight of it all.

A ring? Anna held it up. The amethyst looked good, but giving her sister a ring would be– She blushed. Well, people would probably talk.

A bracelet? Safe and pretty, but she honestly couldn't see Elsa wearing it.

"Mmm not bad." Anna pressed a string of pearls against her neck. The iridescent colours were a good match for Elsa's ice dress, adding to her sister's elegance.

The old lady smiled a toothless smile. "Looks stunning on you, lass!"

"It does look good." Kristoff came up from behind, holding a sack of probably-carrots.

"But do you think Elsa would like it? I mean, it'd be bad if I went home empty-handed. But wouldn't this remind her of, you know, when the Duke tried to _kill_ her?"

"It's gonna be fine," Kristoff said. "Doesn't matter where it comes from. Elsa would like anything you buy for her."

Fair enough. As Anna paid, she offhandedly asked, "Hello, nice vendor, could you tell us something?"

"Of course!" the old lady said as she counted the money.

"Have you heard of anyone with magic here?"

Coins cascaded on the table.

_Okay, she definitely knows something._

"No, never! I can't imagine what'd make you ask such a question!"

"I was just curious, that's all."

"That's not a good thing to be curious about."

"Why not?"

The jewellery-seller shifted in place, averting her gaze. "Magic brings nothing but pain and sorrow. No good comes of it. God's grace, but a young lady like you shouldn't dwell on this."

"The way you speak, it's almost like you've seen it before," Anna said.

"Nonsense!"

"C'mon! What's this deep dark secret that Weselton is hiding?"

"Lass, this must be your first time here. Weseltoners do not like enjoy talking about things like this. It's getting late, I have to pack soon. Have a good evening!"

Anna had come too far to back off. "Please, we've been asking the whole day but no one knows anything. Queen Elsa of Arendelle can't be the only–"

Her hand slapped on the table making Anna jump. The old lady glanced down, as if startled at her own outburst. Kristoff's arm came around Anna to steer her away.

"The demon."

Anna dug her heel down. "What?"

"Its name is all I know. I'm only saying this because you've good taste in jewellery. But please, you must leave."

"I– thank you! Sorry to bother you. We're going now. Sorry!"

Her wrinkled hand shot out to catch Anna's with surprising strength. "Be careful." She let go.

Anna nodded and sped off with Kristoff. As soon as they turned the corner, she clutched him. "Did you hear that? She gave a name!"

"The demon."

"Yes, you know what this means? It's the same person– the one whom Grandpabbie spoke of. I _knew_ he or she was here!"

Kristoff's mouth hung open. No jump of joy. No smile of relief. Was he even interested in this quest?

As though sensing her thoughts, he shrugged. "Just surprised, that's all. At least we know grandpa remembered the right place."

"It's a start! Let's ask around later," Anna said. "Now, let's eat!"

They strolled around for another ten minutes, then an aroma ensnared them to a stall by the side of the street. Any doubts about it faded when Kristoff saw the words 'Borsch Soup' painted in bright red. Ah yes, his third greatest weakness, right behind carrots and her.

Stool and table granted much-needed reprieve to their legs as they ordered potatoes, berries, herrings, and of course, a tantalizing bowl of soup. While they filled their bellies, Anna glowered at the sight of children chasing each other in games of tag.

A little girl dashed past and tripped, crashing to the cobblestone. She took one look at her bloodied knee and burst into tears.

Anna leapt to her feet but a boy reached first. The girl glanced up and opened her arms. Her brother, Anna guessed, judging by their shared freckles. He swept her up like she didn't weight a thing. Cooing, he kissed her knee. That not only stopped the wailing, but even pulled out a brave smile. With his sister cradled in his skinny arms, he headed off to rejoin the other children.

The corner of Anna's lips jumped. Was that what it was like – That one time when Elsa comforted her after she fell and scrapped her knees?

"This place is beautiful." She sat back down. "I mean, I hated Weselton for trying to kill Elsa. But now..."

"But now?" With the entire bowl covering his face, Kristoff's words came out muffled.

"Now I know. These people can actually be nice. Not everyone's like the Duke."

The kids played and laughed as if they haven't a care for the world and its troubles. It didn't matter whether they were from Arendelle or Weselton; children were innocent. She would not let her perception of a kingdom be tainted by the acts of one man.

Kristoff lowered the bowl and lines of red trickled to his chin. "The Duke can't be that bad, can he?"

Anna slammed her fork down.

"You have no idea."

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** _Reviews make me happy._


	6. Quid pro Quo

* * *

 

Kristoff found himself trotting to keep pace with Anna.

The street was abandoned. A chill wind sent leaves crinkling across the pavement. Dogs barked from somewhere far. Most people would've long retreated for sleep and other night activities. But his fiancée wasn't like most people.

Anna constantly mumbled under her breath. Kristoff caught words like 'demon', 'Pabbie', and 'parents'. It was just too bad they made little sense to everyone she'd tried to juice information from.

_You know, if you put even half as much effort into us as you do for Elsa, I'd be the most pampered boyfriend in the world._

A neigh pierced the silence, stopping them in their tracks. A carriage blocked their view of their inn.

Anna walked up to the horses and patted their necks. "Hello! What are you doing here?" They whinnied. "Christopher, what did they say?"

"Very funny." Kristoff circled around the carriage. The coachman glowered and waved them off. Ivory edges and polished timber suggested royalty, or at least someone of importance. It was empty.

They glanced at each other before pulling the door. Dark night gave way to a merry air of laughter and clinking mugs. A table of labourers sitting beside gawked at Anna. Kristoff crinkled his nose at the stench of their sweaty bodies. He knew their kind; rough men with small minds who meant nothing but trouble. He'd been hoping to avoid this type but the night always drew them out like rats to a dump.

He closed the door and put his hand around Anna's waist. They advanced in, scanning the crowd a table at a time. Even in the din, he could hear her sharp intake of breath.

A tiny man sat by the largest centre table with two bodyguards on either side. He was exceptionally well-dressed, with a dark coat overflowing with medals, gold trimmed collars, and a red sash across his chest. His haughty face was topped by greying hair and perfectly round specs, giving Kristoff the impression of an owl studying everyone else.

_Dammit. Is it too much to ask for a peaceful night's rest?_

By the look of loathing on Anna's face, this could only be the Duke of Weselton. He leaned back with folded arms, shaking his head at the elderly innkeeper. The old man bowed deep and shuffled off. His bodyguards swept their gazes through the crowd.

"They are the ones who attacked Elsa," Anna growled.

Before Kristoff could say anything else, she marched to the table. She dragged a chair with a ear-piercing trill and plopped her butt down. The Duke stared in astonishment.

_There goes being spies._

 

* * *

 

"You!"

"You!"

"What are you doing here?!" Anna and the Duke said in unison.

The stinker jerked up straight. "I! Am the Duke of Weselton! I go as and where I wish!" His pitched voice sent a plume of fire into Anna's chest, and she felt like punching his face in.

Every head in the inn swivelled in their direction. Anna rose taller than him by far. _And I am the Princess of Arendelle,_ she nearly countered, but she bit the words in. Now wasn't the time to expose herself. "How did you even find us?"

The Duke snapped his finger. "Excellent question! You see, I was informed that there was an Arendelle trade ship at our harbour. By the time I got there, it had long left!" He balled his fists dramatically. "But the harbourmaster told me it dropped two passengers off. Like a bloodhound with the eyes of a hawk, I tracked you down to this very inn!"

_Really._ Anna could've laughed but something told her Stinker genuinely believed himself.

"You just checked every inn near the harbour, didn't you?" Kristoff said.

The bodyguards closed in. Kristoff stood his ground even as the moustached goon strode right up to him, chest against chest. Anna's heart raced. Kristoff was taller and stronger for sure, but what if they were armed?

Stinker drummed his chin in amusement. "And who might you be?"

"He is Kristoff Bjorgman, my fiancé – The champion of Arendelle, the official ice master and deliverer, AND the chosen spy of the crown!" she announced. _Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that last part._

Hushed murmurings came up all around. The goons eyeballed each other, suddenly unsure.

"Someone important then!" The Duke adjusted his specs as he examined Kristoff with a care he'd never afford to any commoner. "So you have the authority to facilitate trade between our nations!"

"Hey!" Anna slammed her palms on the table. "Have you forgotten Elsa's decree? 'Arendelle will henceforth, and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weasel–town'!"

"It's Weselton!" the Duke snapped.

"Whatever."

"–what did she say?" Angry voices came up all over. "–that fucking wench!"

"Sorry guys!" Anna said, grabbing Kristoff's arm; he'd nearly charged at the table where the insults came from. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." She bowed in both directions. When she was sure no mugs would come flying, she whipped back to face Stinker. "Point is: we are not here to deal with you."

"What!" He all but leapt out of his seat. "You didn't come to restart trade?"

"After you attacked Elsa? Dream on."

"She tried to kill me!" he said.

"She did not!"

"Did!"

"NOT!"

The Duke smacked his chest. "I was the first she attacked!"

Anna leaned forward, her voice low and dangerous. "You told your men to kill her."

"She cursed the land! I had to do something or we would have frozen to death. Death!"

"You could have just talked to her!"

"Lots of good that did for you!" The Duke jabbed at her. "She nearly killed you when she froze your heart, didn't she? What point is there in talking to a monster?"

Her nails dug into her palm. "My. Sister. Is. Not. A. Monster _._ "

"She is! You just can't see it!"

Her body moved by itself. Her hand shot forward, gripping Stinker's collar. Someone screamed.

The inn came alive at once. Mugs clattered. A chair thudded to the floor. Men were shouting. Something smashed behind her. Then Kristoff was yelling, and she heard tables being shoved and boots squeaking against wood. Throughout, she never took her eyes off Stinker's.

Anna held her breath, but the goons' attack never came. She wrenched him to his feet.

"You listen here." She placed her face inches from Stinker's. "My sister is not a monster, a witch, or any other damned names you and your people have thought up. She's done _nothing_ to hurt you. But you on the other hand, schemed against us. Committed high treason. Deceived our people. And attempted to murder our queen. Be glad we did not deport you as we did Hans." She said it loudly enough for the inn to hear.

_Come on, hit me or something! Give me a reason to choke you._ She ignored the grumbling from all around, instead drilling her gaze into the Duke's, whose eyes were wide with terror.

"I… ah, okay. Okay! Queen Elsa is not a… monster." Stinker raised his hands. "Can you let go of me. Please?"

She stole a peek at Kristoff. He had his back to her with his fists clenched, engaged in a stare-off against the moustached goon. The other one stood several meters away, rubbing his jaw.

Anna released the Duke. He dropped into his seat, panting heavily. "Okay… okay. Your Highness, we got off to a bad start. I offer you my sincerest apologies." He patted down the wrinkles on his coat. "Now tell me then. What is your purpose here?"

The goons circled around to take their place by his side, but they continued to shoot Kristoff dirty looks. He stood right behind her, his hot breath puffing onto her hair as he matched their stares.

Anna locked her fingers onto the table edge. "We're looking for someone."

"Maybe I could direct you to said-person?"

"Not... unless your person knows magic."

Stinker stared at her, then burst into a little nervous laugh. "This is good! This is good! Did your queen send you? I never knew you two had a sense of humour."

"You probably know another name then. The Demon."

His jaw dropped with the slamming of mugs. Every other voice died. The fireplace began to crackle.

"You know about the demon of Weselton. Who told you?" Stinker's voice was far too calm. He bridged his fingers, and studied her with narrowed eyes.

The Duke had never been one to intimidate Anna, but now she found herself pulling away. "It doesn't matter. I need to find this person."

"You have no business poking your nose into our affairs, Your Highness."

There was no good counter to that, so Anna put on her best scowl instead.

The Duke heaved an ominous sigh. "I can't help you. Not unless–" His next words were easy to guess. "Arendelle, oh Arendelle... Our _ex_ -closest trade partner. Now her princess has come to ask for help." He sucked his cheeks in, eyes wide with greed. "What shall I do?"

"Get straight to the point," Kristoff said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Trade with us again."

"No! No way! Elsa already laid down the ruling." Anna slashed her arms into a cross.

"One favour for another, Your Highness. And come now, Weselton has much to offer Arendelle. Think of the possibilities! We could import precious metals! No? Weselton cuisine! No? Silk! No? Chocolate!"

Anna sat up straighter.

The shrewd man missed nothing. "Oh yes, chocolate of all types! Milk, white, dark, nutty, fruity, hazelnut! Anything you could think of."

"I will have to give it some thought." _Chocolates, Elsa! Maybe we could trade for that only?_

"And you'll tell us more about this demon?" Kristoff said.

"I'll even bring you to its prison!" The Duke rubbed his palms hungrily.

Kristoff lowered himself to her. "Wait. Think carefully. I know you wanna help, but this is the Duke we are talking about, this is the man that tried to kill your sister."

Anna closed her eyes to steady her thoughts. Yes, that's right, wasn't it? But try as she might to summon her fury again, there was nothing. She didn't want to, but she _could_ understand why Weseltoners hated her sister. To them, Elsa was the one who hurt their Duke and destroyed their jobs. There were children here, and people dependant on Arendelle for their livelihood – all innocent of the Duke's crimes.

_If I do this, maybe, just maybe Weselton will learn to accept Elsa._

_"_ Trust me," Anna whispered.

She faced the Duke, who now wore a smirk of utmost confidence. "As the Princess of Arendelle, I will formally put in a good word for your kingdom, and inform Queen Elsa of your wish to resume trade."

He frowned. "That's not enough."

"And, I'll allow you to send a ship of trade goods to Arendelle. Your people shall have a chance to present the best that Weselton has to offer. If they convince Queen Elsa to lift the ban, then our kingdoms shall begin an era of mutual prosperity. If they don't, then you know it is by no failing of yours." She offered an olive branch. "I will even give my endorsement."

The Duke's face contorted as he pondered, carving furrows into his wrinkled skin. Anna leaned into her hand to hide her smile. He was trapped. A rejection was as good as admitting that Weselton's products did not live up to Arendelle's standards. Elsa had pushed for her to study books on politics and negotiations. To finally be able to put her new skills into use was… gratifying.

"You drive a hard bargain, Your Highness." He sniffed aloud. "But it smells like we have a deal!"

_Oh, that was easy._ "Well I guess everything's settled then. Now about that person who has magic."

Stinker motioned at the shorter, clean-shaven goon. "Poul. Take Princess Anna and her champion to the _Belly of the Beast_. Tell the warden of their true identity, and that they are there to visit _that_ creature."

Something flickered across Poul's face.

"You are not coming?" Anna said. That name conjured up too many disturbing thoughts.

"I do not like the warden." The Duke wiped his glasses on his sleeve. His expression was unreadable, but the disdain was thick in his voice. "And he is beneath my station. But no worries! I'll send a letter along so he will know you are there on my authority."

_Didn't think there could be someone that even the Duke dislikes._

"Is that even a real name? Belly of the Beast, seriously?" Kristoff said it just a little too loudly, and once again silence took the inn. This time however, it was a quietness that chilled her to the bone, as if the name was so vile that it sapped all other words.

"Yes," the Duke spat behind gritted teeth. "And you'll soon see why." He turned back to her. "Word of advice, Your Highness. Keep your hopes down. This wretched demon is nothing like your sister."

Anna bit her lips, unable to tell if that was a compliment or insult. "I–I will be the judge of that," she managed a moment later.

He snorted. "Let's see you say that after your visit." They stared at each other, then the Duke clapped with an air of finality. "So, I suppose I'll see you at my villa tomorrow for the trade discussion."

"No. I want to leave this till the last day of my visit."

The Duke frowned. "If you say so, Your Highness. And you'll be here for?"

Kristoff tightened up beside her, but she said it anyway. "Three more days, before the _Eternity_ picks us up again. So yeah, three days then."

"Excellent!" The Duke leapt on his chair suddenly, and Anna jerked back. "Listen up! I, the Duke of Weselton, now decreed that she, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and he, Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle, are under my jurisdiction! The royals of Arendelle are our esteemed guests. Let no harm come to them for the entirety of their stay here, or I will personally have _your_ heads!"

The Duke's being cordial! Will wonders never cease? Anna saw heads nodding, and as the crowd dispersed, she could've sworn their murmurings sounded positive. Perhaps this trip was off to a good start after all.

Poul approached. He didn't look happy.

"Shall we go now?" Anna said.

"Tomorrow morning," he said.

"No! We leave now, right now!"

He rolled his eyes. "Nine in the morning here. See you. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Without another word, the three left. The wind blew the door shut with a tremendous bang. Moments later, Anna heard the horses galloping off.

"Aren't you going to throw carrots on his face?" Kristoff said.

She punched his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Another night went by.

Countless marks etched by fingernails adorned the wall. There were hundreds. Thousands maybe. Each signalled a day's passing, but there were no fresh ones today. Nor had there been any for years; they had long lost their meaning.

Only one thing mattered to the demon now.

"...I will be free." The cracked whisper was lost in the stale air of the cell.

The jailor slumped against the wall, snoring, eyes closed, drooling even. So blissfully asleep, so out of reach.

_I will be free. Iwillbefree–Iwillbefree–Iwillbefree–_

Bloodied fingers gripped the bars.

_I WILL BE FREE!_


	7. Alone, or Not

* * *

 

Elsa glanced at the sea. She had lost track of the number of times she did that. Hope bloomed in her chest each time a dot appeared from the horizon... only to give way to mounting disappointment when she saw that they lacked the _Eternity_ 's sails.

The sun was strong, setting her kingdom awash in hues of blue and green while early shoppers filled the markets. It was glorious. Any other day she'd have admired this, would have allowed herself to breathe easy knowing Arendelle was safe. But unease gnawed at her.

A hesitant peek at her calendar revealed that– yes – only two days had passed. She turned to the door, still half-expecting Anna to come bursting in at any moment, demanding attention or dragging her out for the meals she so often missed engrossed in work. Elsa would grumble, but would relent eventually. This pattern became habit. She only realized now just how much she missed it.

Every other day Anna would be showing Kristoff around the hallways, or playing with Olaf and Sven. The corner of her lips pulled up at the memory of Gerda chiding the trio as they frantically wiped at a suit of mud-caked armour.

Elsa closed her eyes. She could hear the clamour of the market. The soft steps of her servants who moved with a lightness of the feet which Anna never could master. The song of steel as Eirik roasted his guards. The world around her was alive, but Elsa had never felt more alone. During those thirteen years, at least she had her sister's singing.

"Next time, Anna. I promise we'll go anywhere you want, just the two of us."

But she did try, didn't she? She offered to go, but Anna would rather be alone with her fiancé–

–No, that was a stupid line of thought. Anna was right. Arendelle needed their queen right now. The Rossiyians were tough negotiators; any perceived absence on her part now would be taken as an insult by the tsar. And Heaven knows that Arendelle was wanting for allies.

She pulled out the drawer. Instead of documents or a concealed weapon as some might expect of a monarch's office, there was wool, thread and a collection of needles. So many sleepless nights, but Anna's joy was worth it.

_Curse this stupid, childish jealousy; I should be happy for her instead. But... what if Anna decides to move out of the castle? What if she actually likes Weselton so much she decides to live there with Kristoff? What if she's just using this as a getaway because I've been too overbearing on her. What if–_

Elsa shook her head to clear the storm brewing inside. Deep down, she knew she was overcompensating for the years she had missed, but she couldn't help it.

"Two days and I'm already reduced to a nervous wreck. Dammit, Elsa. Get it together."

Inhaling sharply, she twisted from the window to confront a more immediate adversary. Piled in a semicircle on her table, they came in all favours of viciousness: Courtship letters, ledgers, missives, and everything-in-between. Every day there was something 'of major importance' demanding her attention.

It was her duty of course, but three months had worn thin her patience. Just how did Papa cope with it?

A sudden desire overtook her. What would happen if she froze every parchment and envelope? Could she reduce paper into sapphire dust? Or would they simply become wet?

_Time to find out._ She raised her hand. Slowly. Purposefully. Her fingers poised to strike with wintry magic, magic that could bring an entire country to its knees. The stacks laid unmoving, helpless to the snow queen's wrath coming upon them.

Then Elsa snickered and grew an ice rose on the corner of the table.

"What are you doing now, Anna?" She brushed her finger absently against a crystalline petal.

Mountain climbing with Kristoff. Breaking into a tower. Beating the Duke up. Discovering a king who possesses fire magic! Or lighting! Or ice!

Five delicious minutes of their adventure sailed by before responsibility took control. _Fantasies won't get my work done any faster_.

Elsa studied the documents again. Farmers at the outskirts of town were requesting aid for food and supplies; autumn always did hit them the hardest, and the Great Freeze had only worsened their situation. She made a mental note to pay them a visit within the week. Minister Oddvar would like her to supervise the final stages of the waterworks project at Merchant District. That was something to celebrate, at least. An ambassador from the Southern Isles was asking for an audience with her. That could definitely wait. And here's another letter from Prince Norus. That poor, hopeful young thing. Not that Elsa disliked him; he was handsome and carried himself well enough, but she honestly couldn't care less for courtship at the moment.

With a sigh, she submerged herself into a world of unending paperwork.

Two tense hours passed. Then unexpected rescue came in the form of a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Her spirits rose when her royal butler entered. How he bowed so gracefully when carrying a loaded tray she'd never know.

"Morning, Kai." She motioned with a hand.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Lovely rose if I may say."

He set the tray down. On it was a cup of steaming hot cocoa and a stack of paper.

Elsa pointed. "Is that–?"

"Aye." She snatched it up and rummaged through everything. One page of hastily-scribbled names, two files on Weselton's trade guilds, and the last was a yellowed paper with badly faded drawings and words. Elsa frowned.

"Give us a little time. We'll gather more, I'm sure," he said, smiling uneasily. Elsa had never had any reason to doubt Kai Anderson's competency. If this was all there was to be found, then she had to trust that he'd indeed given his best. She squeezed the stack, as though that'd somehow churn out more paper. She only relaxed her grip when she realized her fingers were leaving imprints.

"Perhaps you'd like to hear Eirik's findings first?"

"Yes, please." Elsa clutched the cup, letting the heat seep into her hand.

"Our good captain found four men who migrated from Weaseltown shortly after the gates opened. All have seen or heard stories." Kai folded his arms behind his back.

Elsa nodded as she took a sip. It was warm and rich. Perfect.

"One claims to know a clairvoyant who travels along Weaseltown's trade road. Apparently, her skills at predicting the future are of such renown that even royalty seek her out."

Elsa considered for a moment. "Fortune-telling isn't something that'd entice Anna. She was adamant on finding someone like me, which means she's looking for something exciting." She paused. "Or someone who's imprisoned."

"The other two mentioned a snake charmer who has control over cobras and– never mind. The last man, he ah, spoke of a demon."

The same name Pabbie gave. Elsa sat straight up. "What else did he say?"

Kai averted his gaze. "In the cover of night, this demon seeks out women, takes control of their mind, then drags them into the forest and drinks their blood. He said it terrorizes the town of Belking even today."

"And what do you make of this one?"

"I think it's nothing more than a children's story, one which warns about the dangers of going out alone at night. The demon is an allegory to thieves, murderers, and rapists."

"We need something better than a tale." Elsa scanned the list of names again. "Wait, did their accounts tally with each other?"

"Yes, we questioned them separately. Two have heard of the clairvoyant, so that at least, has some weight. But for the demon, none of the others would say anything. They probably think the story ridiculous as well."

"Was there anything else Eirik could get?"

"They mentioned a prison."

Elsa tilted her head. "What about it?"

"This one goes by a rather... unusual name. Belly of the Beast." Kai grimaced as though there was something foul on his tongue. "Said to cage the most heinous of criminals. Once in, there is only one form of release: death."

"I've never heard of this place."

Kai pointed at the yellowed paper.

Elsa studied it again. At first glance, the faded lines seemed indecipherable, but now she realized they made up a series of crisscross patterns filled with tiny dots. Cells and people. "Where did you find this?"

"Our royal archives."

Elsa's jaw hung loose.

"Your Majesty, this prison is older than you by far."

"Kai, how did my father even get a hold of this?"

"It wasn't your father. It was Queen Magda."

"My _grandmother?_ "

Kai Anderson strolled to the windows and stared out for a long time. "How do you think she dealt with her enemies?"

The air took on an unnatural chill. Elsa's fingers let go of the paper that had suddenly turned heavy, and she dared not touch it again. Every stroke of ink upon yellow parchment suddenly resembled poison. There was something more to this, more than just drawings on old paper. The more she drilled into the lines, the more she felt herself getting sucked in.

Finally, Elsa tore her gaze away. She looked up at Kai, gulping for air. "Do you think Anna would try to find it?"

"I pray not, Your Majesty. This is a place of despair. Those sent there are executed, or imprisoned for life. It should be no surprise then, that it carries a host of dark rumours; political prisoners, innocents who offended the wrong people. And, and…"

"Those with magic? Kai, the truth now. Did you know about this place?"

He glanced away. Elsa thumped her cup down. "You knew, and yet you never told us."

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but I was only obeying King Agdar's final wishes. He was… ashamed of Queen Magda's dealings with the Weselton royal family. Of the prisoner swaps which were nothing more than a front to banish those she felt threatened her rule. And besides, the very nature of this prison was always one of gossip; what better way to misdirect your enemies? I must admit though; I'm still not fully convinced that it exists."

"And if it does?"

Kai sucked in his breath. "Weaseltown fears magic. The Duke's actions did not just reflect his own, but that of his entire kingdom. If there's anyone like you there, then I fear this prison is their only destination– _Elsa!_ "

The rose twisted as spikes erupted from its petals and stem. Elsa slashed down and it dissipated into the air. "It–it's all right, Kai. I'm fine." _Conceal! Remember what Papa said. Conceal, don't feel!_

She did not miss the alarm on his face; it likely reflected her own. Before her royal butler had a chance to protest however, she added quickly, "Do we know its location?"

Kai blinked several times, peering at the spot where the rose was. "I'm afraid not. Not even when we offered money were the four able to provide anything more than hearsay."

"So we can't confirm if anyone with magic is held inside."

He shook his head.

"But you know my sister well."

The portly man sighed. "Yes. If Princess Anna gets even a whiff of it, rumour or not, she'd turn it upside down."

Elsa sunk into the chair. A part of her yearned to know more, but she'd never allow her sister to risk herself. She was now surer than ever the trip was a terrible idea. Why didn't she try harder to stop Anna?

Kai rubbed his bald spot. "The guard captain and I will dig deeper."

"What about the trade guilds? What do we know?"

"Lord Louis's on it, but he's got nothing to report so far. He doesn't think Princess Anna has anything to fear however; the guilds are cunning, but they are neither reckless nor stupid. Weaseltown stands more to lose than gain if it's seen kidnapping a royal."

_They fear my magic too._ "My sister was never one for subtlety. What if the Duke knows she's there?"

Kai retrieved her empty cup. "Your Majesty, if I may just speak my mind, there is no need to worry about Princess Anna so. She's strong. She's clever. She can take care of herself. And Kristoff is more than capable of looking after her. They make a potent combo."

Elsa nodded. _They did save me._

"All we have now is just speculation. There's a good chance this prison no longer exists, if it even did in the first place. Perhaps Princess Anna sought out the clairvoyant after all, or perhaps there isn't even anyone with– I'm sorry. I meant, perhaps this trip will be without incident. Your sister will return to us safe and sound. I know it."

"Thank you. Please convey my thanks to Eirik as well." Elsa picked up her quill.

"Your Majesty. We would do this even if you did not ask." Kai placed a fist to his heart. "The _Eternity_ shall be returning in four more days, you'll be the first to know when we spot it."

That at least, deserved a smile and a brighter change of topic. "How's Sven?"

Kai chuckled. "Still moping. A pity Olaf's not here."

"I'll see if I can cheer him up later," Elsa said, returning her attention to her paperwork. "Is there anything else?"

There was a pause. "Nothing, Your Majesty."

The quill stung against the welt on her index finger. And her treacherous eyes would not stop blinking against the numbers staring up at her. But still, she had to get this done. Food would just have to wait.

"May I make a suggestion?"

Surprised, she looked up.

"Would you like to take a break? Gerda and I are headed to the uphill market, perhaps you could join us."

"I'm afraid I can't. These ledgers–"

"Are not as important as your health or your people."

"But–"

"Elsa." Kai drew himself to his full height, knuckles against hips. After a moment of stunned silence, she giggled. How strange it seemed! He had suddenly become a father chiding his unruly daughter.

This man who had been the caretaker of the castle longer than the years she'd been alive for was more than qualified.

Covering her mouth to stifle her laughter, Elsa rested her quill down. The papers could wait, her people couldn't.


	8. Belly of the Beast

* * *

 

The tension simmered right below the surface, getting on Kristoff's nerves.

Poul trudged across the dirt road, his back to them and his hands naked. Still, Kristoff kept his eyes trained on the Duke's bodyguard at all times. That coat could easily hide a dagger, a poisoned dart, or he could be leading Anna and him into a trap.

So far though, Poul _seemed_ fixated on their destination, setting a fast pace and ignoring them otherwise. "The location of this prison is top secret. It would be most _unwise_ to share it with others," was the only thing he'd said since they left the inn. The way he emphasized the word left little doubt to his meaning. Anna responded with an icy glare. Not surprising really. What does one say to the man who tried to kill your sister?

As it turns out, plenty.

"So! You fought against Elsa at the North Mountain," she said to Poul, an hour later.

The goon spared her just the slightest glance. "What about it?"

"Why? You could have talked, instead of...you know, shooting at her."

His lips curled in annoyance. "She was dangerous."

"No, she isn't. She's nice! I bet if you'd tried talking, everything would have worked out, and Hans wouldn't even have had a chance to capture her."

"She attacked us," he growled.

"I don't believe that."

"What do you call a giant snowman attacking with ice spikes?"

"Marshmallow," Anna said.

Poul quickened his steps, leaving her behind. His austere expression reflected just how much he cared for the two of them as companions.

The thought was mutual.

Bustling streets parted, giving way to villages, which opened into farmlands, later spreading to fields of yellowing crops. What few houses present were dilapidated; loose boards creaking in the wind and fences left broken. With the coming winter, the final nail in the coffin shall be knocked in. People numbered less and less till they were now the only three humans as far as the eye could see.

The sorry sight hardly dampened Anna's spirit, given the way she skipped like they were headed to her favourite chocolatier.

"So… do you think Elsa's friend is a guy or a girl?" Anna said.

Kristoff shrugged. He couldn't tell and didn't care. _Besides, how do we even know if that person's gonna befriend Elsa?_

"What powers would Elsa's friend have? Elemental like my sister, or something totally wild?"

He shrugged again. The less flashy, the better.

"Once we bring this person back to Arendelle, I'd go, 'Hi Elsa! Meet our new friend from Weselton!' Just imagine!" Anna grinned, waiting for him to respond in kind.

Kristoff shrugged once more. She twisted away, grumbling under her breath. Though the wise thing to do would be to entertain his fiancée, he simply wasn't in the mood. Why did the Duke have to show up at their inn of all place?

In truth, Kristoff never had faith in this quest. Yesterday, after he'd kissed Anna goodnight, he headed straight downstairs where the innkeeper was.

"Can you tell me anything about the Belly of the Beast?"

The old man dug into the table top with his rags. "If there's any sense in that head of yours, you take your princess and go back to Arendelle." He had a sour smell and a sourier face.

"Look, I know Arendelle and Weselton aren't on good terms these days. But can you tell me anything about that place, please?"

"Ha! You think it's about you! Always, Arendelle people like to show arrogance! What a sad, sad place." The innkeeper glanced around, checking for orders, or perhaps ensuring there were no prying ears. "My beds are comfortable, yes? You want to have a good night's sleep?"

Confused, Kristoff tilted his head.

"We've good night's sleep here. All of us, good Weselton folks. Thanks to that prison. You don't understand? No? Arendelle must not have criminals, or perhaps you let dangerous folks run free."

_What the heck is this man prattling about?_

"Many bad men in Weselton. Bad, bad people. So we take these scums, the worst in the kingdom, and we lock–" He flung the rags to a basket. "–them in there. Far away from everyone else. Understand now, Arendelle man? Evil go in, evil don't come out. If you go to the belly, you make sure–" He bared his yellow teeth. "You fucking make sure you don't bring the beast back."

The innkeeper would say no more.

Kristoff replayed Grandpa's words. _They feared this magic. They were so utterly terrified. It was nothing like how your parents feared Elsa's. I could sense that this was something darker._

Darker _._ Was it a coincidence Anna's quarry bore the title of 'demon'? There must be more to it than frightened name-calling.

The young princess hummed a tune as she strolled. The sense of foreboding clawed deep into Kristoff's stomach. He adored her guileless nature, her selflessness, and her willingness to trust in the best of strangers. But now he wondered if they were about to free a menace into this world.

_If I sense even the slightest danger, then I will stop you, Anna. For your sake. For all our sake._

One Hans was enough.

 

* * *

 

They trekked for another four hours before stopping. "We are here." There was an edge to Poul's voice that wasn't there before.

Kristoff took a sweeping look all around, and the breath hitched in his throat. There was nothing but barren wasteland, mountains, mountains and more mountains. One loomed over them, darker than the rest, with a vast cavern at its base as if some monstrous worm dwelled within. Rows of wooden spikes taller than him jutted from the ground like teeth. Completing the image of its namesake were the stalactites lining the ceiling.

Even the sun seemed more subdued here, if such a thing was possible. They were in another land, devoid of all life but scrubs grey as rocks, and ravens which cawed at them mockingly. Truly, this was a fitting rest for the harshest of criminals. Kristoff couldn't help but feel genuine admiration at Weselton for the feat of planting a prison here. But just how much blood had been spilled to do it?

Anna whistled. "Well! This place is certainly impressive. Kinda gloomy though, don't you think?"

He whipped around to chide her for her flippancy when the shout cut in from nowhere. "Halt!"

Kristoff blinked. Sentries were positioned by the mouth of the cave. The taller of the two stalked towards them with his crossbow raised. He was a gaunt figure in ill-fitting chain armour, and his eyes were cruel and stupid. His partner was the opposite; a midget of a man whose head whipped left and right as if expecting an attack. Visitors were either a rare sight here, or it was his first day on the job.

"Relax! It's just the three of us!" Kristoff made sure his voice carried. Who knew how many more laid hidden, waiting to spring out at the first sign of trouble?

Poul whipped the letter out as the sentry snatched it. He held it high, letting the wax seal gleam red in the sun.

"The Duke?" Gaunt-sentry said.

"Oh good, you can read," Poul said with a smirk. "Fetch your master then."

Gaunt did not return the gesture. "Stay here. You can joke with him later." He trotted into the cave.

Midget gaped at them, looking less an armed guard and more a nervous rabbit. His chain mail swished from side to side as he fidgeted.

_Definitely his first day on the job._

Poul shrugged and turned.

"Hey! Weren't you supposed to talk to the Warden?" Kristoff said.

"All in the letter."

"You're not bringing us back?" Anna said.

"My job was to take you to the prison. Look where you are." He did a double-take. "Oh, one more thing. The Duke expects you at his villa in two days. Try not to test the Warden's patience." He dropped a salute-goodbye and walked away quickly.

"Kristoff!"

"It's okay, I remember the way back," he said. _I think._

The false smirk. The eagerness to go. Kristoff might not be the most observant person in the world, but even he could tell: Poul was terrified.

Stomps and clanking metal announced the presence of a big person or someone trying to make an impression. Kristoff spun. It turned out to be both.

From the jaws of the cave emerged a grizzled man almost as wide as he was tall, most of it muscle. He lumbered towards them with the unmistakable gait of authority. His chainmail was polished silver, and the enormous bearskin draped over his shoulders only added to his girth. One burly hand rested on the hilt of a sheathed blade; the letter was crushed in the other. Gaunt trailed a safe distance behind, looking for the entire world a runt before the alpha wolf.

Anna's smile vanished. She curtseyed, and in a soft and cautious voice said, "Princess Anna of Arendelle." The sentries stiffened but the Warden looked unimpressed.

"Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle." He bowed slightly, not taking his eyes off the master of the prison.

The Warden's green eyes bored a hole through Kristoff before settling on Anna. "Your sister is the snow queen."

"You know about her?" she said.

"Only fools know not of that witch. So you've come here to… what? Pay the demon a social visit?" His chuckle was dry and humourless.

All pretence of formalities was lost then. "So what if we are." Anna matched his stare.

He tilted his head, examining her as a hawk eyes a mouse. "You know nothing of it, do you?"

"We know you fear that person because of magic," Anna said.

If her words surprised him, the Warden didn't show it. "Search them!" he barked.

Midget approached with the reluctant haste of someone wanting to get something over with quickly. Kristoff was having none of it. "She's the Princess of Arendelle!" He shielded her.

The Warden closed in. "I don't give a damn whether she's a princess or a prostitute. If you don't like it, walk." Kristoff could smell the animal odour of this son of a bitch; could sense his eagerness to draw his blade. He steeled himself for the fight that was coming.

"Kristoff, let them." Anna raised her hands.

Under his glare, Midget gave the lightest of pat-downs before declaring her clear. He barely even felt the sentry's hands brushing over his clothes. "They are clean!"

The Warden snapped a finger at the cave, and Midget all but dashed back.

"You have not introduced yourself yet," Kristoff growled.

"I am the Warden. In this place, my word is law. That's all you need to know."

Anna marched to him. "Look here, Warden…"

"I am looking. And all I see is a foolish, little girl who thinks she knows better." The condescending in the bastard's tone was unmistakable. "Let me say it now. You are only here because the Duke thinks he can weasel some favour from you. So do not think to question me again." The unpleasant green eyes now fixed on Kristoff. "Or gods help me but I _will_ incarcerate you two."

Words failed Kristoff. His body shook. _Not now, not while Anna is here._ He forced himself to even his breathing. _Calm down. He's goading you. Calm down. Calm down._

Seeing no retort, the Warden beckoned at them and trudged towards the cave.

"Anna, we don't have to do this."

She turned slowly to face him, her eyes a flurry of emotions. He expected fear or anger. Instead she said, "Think of that person suffering inside right now."

Everything good and kind had long fled this place, yet this woman stood out as the defiant candle against a sea of darkness. How could anyone not love her as he did? He locked his fingers with hers, and they entered the jaws of the waiting beast.

Kristoff craned his neck as they passed under clusters of teeth-like stalactites. He couldn't help but wonder if they'd ever impaled anyone. They walked through heavy fences of oak and iron, as sentries who almost made Poul look kindly glared down. The sun abandoned them, and now their world was the light of torches and the Warden's footfall.

"Is it me, or is the air kinda thin down here?" Anna whispered.

"Yep. This place was probably a mine." Kristoff studied the faded imprints of weapon gouges and dark stains on the wall. _Or worse._

Tunnels enclosed them. He rubbed his eyes, granting them a reprieve from scouring through their surroundings. But it brought little relief; the stench of dust and sweat and urine was overwhelming, while the air itself seemed to claw at his skin. His lungs were starved, but he forced himself not to inhale deeply.

Distant noises sent chills scuttering down his spine. One minute a whisper, the next, some far-off scream. Kristoff swivelled his head but he could see nothing. It was only the crunch of their boots upon gravel and Anna's soft breaths which grounded him. His gooseflesh was rock-hard. They were being watched. Somewhere, he knew, eyes in the dark spied on them, ready to pounce on any sign of weakness. Every instinct screamed at him to flee. His arm angled back to pull Anna into a run. But the careful stiffness of her movement spoke her determination to see this through.

_How is she doing this?_

Even as he thought that, he began to appreciate the sheer ingenuity of this prison. The sheer cruelty. Even if someone escaped, what hope was there? An insane maze of tunnel was the only way out. Already, he'd noticed what was likely the skeletal remains of three such attempts; strew and neglected as though they mattered as little in death as they were in life.

A squeeze on his fingers startled him. He felt a dull ache in his hand; he'd been so distracted he didn't even realize how tightly Anna was clamping on. Her cheer was gone, replaced now by a grimness unlike her usual self. He made to speak, then caught himself in time as she turned to him, her lips curling into a strained smile as if saying thanks.

If she wasn't pulling him along, he'd have stopped right there. _She thinks **I** am the brave one. She's drawing her courage from me._

Kristoff returned her squeeze. They continued on, hands joined as they descended into the bowels of the mountain.

Sentries passed. Each time, the men flashed them curious looks but said nothing. Kristoff assumed it was due to the Warden's presence. The fear he inspired was incredible. For all its reputation, the Belly of the Beast was nothing without its master.

"Who are they?" Anna pointed at one of the many dozens of alcoves to their side. Kristoff squinted, and barely bit back a gasp. Cells. Men and women were huddled within. They stared out with eyes that had no light, murmuring indecipherable things. Some seemed not to even notice their presence.

"Rapists. Murderers. Traitors. Take your pick," the Warden said in the casual tone of a grocer asking her to pick fruits.

"How long will they be jailed for?"

Kristoff stepped between Anna and the cells.

"How long?" Anna raised her voice.

The Warden gave a low throaty chuckle. "Do you know the story of Valdus the Redeemed?"

"No?"

"Valdus was a knight in service to Baron Hindrik. After falling from grace, Valdus slew eight farmers in a dispute over land. On account of his previous deeds, Hindrik dealt an easy sentence, jailing Valdus for eight years. After his release, Valdus returned the favour by going to the baron's house, killing every guard, servant, and boy. Then, he raped Hindrik's wife, daughters and granddaughters. Even for years afterwards, people still remember how they screamed for mercy. And oh yes, mercy they received too in the end, for Valdus would rather burn them all with him, than to be caught. One naive act of leniency brought the death of thirty innocents."

Anna's voice was strained as she said, "What happened to Hindrik?"

"He poured the last of his wealth into building this place. Then he killed himself."

"But, that was just one incident," Anna said.

"Say it to the sleepers in the grave. Have you heard of Malkus Fastdraw? Helene of Novena? Lysender the Whore Blade? There. I thought not. You know nothing, girl. Murderers will always be murderers," the Warden said with an air of finality. "They are caged here where they belong."

Kristoff was surprised by the Warden's willingness to indulge Anna with a story. More surprising still was that he _could_ understand his point of view. He was glad that criminals were few and far between in Arendelle. God willing, the sisters would never be faced with such a choice.

"Where is the person I seek?" Anna said after a long while.

"We sealed the demon in our deepest cell."

"Why do you keep calling it that?"

The Warden sucked his breath in. "That's exactly what it is."

"Surely he or she has a name."

No reply came. Kristoff wondered if their presence was the cause of his foul mood, but thinking about it, he found it more likely this man was simply pissed-off with everything.

It must've been late afternoon already. They saw fewer sentries, and the winding tunnels had converged into one. The air was now a choking mix of ash and rock. Kristoff could feel his tunic clinging to his skin. Even the screams had faded into an eerie silence, punctuated by the soft, almost rhythmic clinking of the Warden's chain armour.

They passed through a groove. Anna gasped. They faced a narrow passageway. Despite the torches that lined both sides, the end was a gaping void; Kristoff couldn't even fathom how far down it led.

"Are you scared, little princess?"

From her scowl, she did not appreciate that question.

"Hey," Kristoff said. "That's enough."

"Learn your place, boy." The Warden took a step towards him.

"Just bring me to its cell." Anna imposed herself between them.

The Warden wheeled around and snatched a torch. For good measure, Anna grabbed one herself. The Warden snorted, but made no move to take her makeshift weapon.

"Stay close to me," Kristoff said.

They stayed two arms' length behind the bastard. Their footsteps echoed through the passageway into the darkness, returning with increasing frequency as their pace quickened. Whereas the Warden's steps were steady before, now he moved in a hurry. And there was... a difference in his stance somehow, as though even he was on guard.

Anna brandished the torch before them like a sword. Kristoff squeezed her shoulder and she eased a little. "What are you going to do once you meet?" he whispered.

"...I don't know. I mean, it'd have to depend on the kind of person he or she is, right?" She jabbed a finger at the Warden. "He'll probably be watching. Maybe we could start with a chat, you know, try to see if Elsa's friend is evil, or mad, or– Why are you smiling?"

"I thought your response would've been 'we'll storm this place and free the prisoner!'."

"Oh, that comes later."

The Warden angled his head at them and they clamped their mouths shut.

They reached the end. A door towered over them, carved from solid wood that was almost black. Despite the rusty hinges and weathered frames, Kristoff did not doubt its sturdiness. This, after all, was the barrier that kept Weselton safe from whatever dwelled within.

The Warden hammered on it. They heard a chair being dragged, then the face-window slid open. A pair of eyes stared out, darting around before coming to rest on Anna.

"Holy shit, visitors?"

"Olle." The single word carried a warning even Kristoff could read.

Olle grunted an acknowledgement. The gap slammed shut, there was a click as the lock was unlatched, and the door swung open. A draft billowed into them and the flames shrunk slightly.

The Warden leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as if saying: Enter if you dare.

They stood rooted to the spot. Kristoff stared, but the shadows revealed nothing. He could feel _something_ though, a malevolence within just creeping out of reach.

This was it. Their entire journey boiled down to this. Kristoff found himself paralysed. The plains, the labyrinth, the passage; they were nothing compared to this. He wished more than anything to call this quest off and leave the thing inside in peace.

His mind conjured up a many-limbed creature with bloodthirsty jaws, dripping with pus and ichor. _Thank you, my dear troll family, for telling me all those stories._

He jumped at the scrapping noise, then he realized it was Anna's boot. Three brisk steps and she was in.

"Anna!" He charged in, and almost knocked into her when she froze. There it was, confined within a jungle of metal bars in the far end of the cavern – The demon.

It was a _woman._ And the surprise on her face matched his.

"I knew it," Anna breathed. "You're just like Elsa."


	9. The Demon I, Victimized

* * *

 

She was a pitiful thing.

Ghostly pale skin. Arms thin as sticks hugging her body. Kristoff thought the woman to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She might've been pretty once, if not for those bloodshot eyes, cracked lips, and ashen hair hanging over her face in long unkempt strands. Her clothes were little more than rags, so caked in grime he couldn't even guess at their original colour.

Anna covered her mouth. "Oh gosh, it's really you, isn't it?"

The woman simply stood there, lips parted and eyes wide. Kristoff had the impression she'd not seen any outsiders for years. A rush of pity swelled up within him. He'd expected something or someone impressive, but right now, 'dangerous' was the furthest thing on his mind.

 _This is_ _the demon that everyone fears? Is this a mistake, or_ –

Panic seized Kristoff. He whipped around, arms raised to ward off the coming attack.

Nothing. No sentry had charged in. The Warden's blade remained sheathed; he'd parked himself by the door, peering back at the passageway. Kristoff coughed, thankful no one had noticed his outburst.

"Hello?" Anna said.

The woman set her mouth in a harsh line as her gaze swept repeatedly between them and the Warden, yet the man did not return a look. The air was so tense that Kristoff could cut it with a knife. He wished he had one, for he was so laughably far from his element.

This was no place for an ice harvester to dwell, so deep underground. He yearned to feel the softness of snow under his boots, instead of this crunch on gravel. It wasn't danger which he dreaded – he'd scaled cliffs high enough to steal any man's breath short, and fought off wolves and bears alike more times than he could count – it was this uncertainty of not knowing when Olle or the Warden would attack, or what damned magic this prisoner possessed.

"There's no need to be afraid. I can help, you know." Anna threw out her best winning smile, but the prisoner only responded with a cold glare.

With his eyes adjusted to the darkness now, Kristoff made out a cavern large enough to hold at least twenty men. Iron bars extended from ground to ceiling, cutting the place into two. One half was the prisoner's cell, while their half was the jailor's quarters. His furnishings were spartan; a table, lantern, weapons rack, and a straw bed.

Olle skulked behind them, scratching at his prodigious belly. His eyes roamed up and down Anna's figure with such _hunger_ that Kristoff saw himself pummelling him into a bloody pulp. It couldn't be hard, really; the jailor was too soft and plump to be a trained sentry, and his weapon of choice was but a mere club.

They waited a lifetime, but still the woman did not reciprocate. The Warden turned at last. A low growl left him as he beheld the prisoner. Kristoff had never seen more loathing in either's eyes.

Anna cleared her throat. It was clear enough that as long as the master of the prison was here, his prisoner would never speak. Kristoff was about to point that aloud when he reacted.

"Watch them!" he snapped at Olle. He gave Anna a strange look before slamming the door shut and stomping off. That man truly relished being as noisy as possible.

"Wow. What's with him?" Anna said, when blessed silence at last found them.

"You haven't seen the worst of him yet," a raspy voice said.

They spun. The prisoner shuffled towards them, as far as her cage would permit.

"…Hello there." She cleared her throat, grimacing. Clearly, she was not used to talking. "Welcome to my house."

The initial surprise in her green eyes had now transformed into something else: a piercing, calculating look that Kristoff recognized from merchants – the cunning ones.

Anna stepped forward and he threw out his arm. That brought a snort from the prisoner. "The bars are there for a reason. You've nothing to fear."

_Besides the fact you're being treated as the most dangerous thing in this land?_

"She's right," Anna said, pushing his hand away. "I'm not afraid."

Kristoff stood firm. "It's not–"

His fiancée elbowed him aside. "I'm glad we found you at last. Oh gosh, you won't believe what we went through. I mean, it's like– all the Weseltoners are being stinkers and all mysterious 'ooh we can't tell you anything cause we got a deep-dark-secret' kinda thing! Then Kristoff and I had to ask _everywhere_ for the whole day! Not today of course. Yesterday. And it ended up being the Duke, of all people! Who had to tell us your location! I mean, he's usually such a stinker himself and– wait, sorry. I'm rambling again." Anna rubbed her hands, breathing deeply. "Nerves. Nerves. Nerves." She touched her chest. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, nice to meet you."

There was a thud. Olle had dropped to a knee, slamming his club down like some kind of half-assed knight. "Your Highness! What an honour to have you here!"

"Er… please rise?" Anna said, furrowing her eyebrows.

The woman pressed her face between the bars, reminding Kristoff of a mouse poking its snout out. "You are a princess?"

"That's right!"

"And you have been trying to find me?"

"That's right!"

"Why?"

"I can explain! First, can you tell us your name? Everyone out there calls you something… else, but I know you have a real name."

"My name…" Several times she opened and closed her mouth, as though unsure. "Freya. That's my name, Freya."

"Cool! Isn't that–" Anna craned her neck as she thought it over.

"The name of a goddess," Freya said.

"Nordic goddess!" Anna snapped her fingers. "Of love, fertility and life!"

"And war and death," Olle added, drawing looks of surprise from them.

"No, I do not have her powers. Nor am I actually the mortal form–" Freya chuckled dryly. "–of a goddess. It's just a name my mother gave me."

"But you have the gift of magic, right?" Anna said.

Freya jerked back as if struck. "Gift?"

"D–did I say something wrong?"

"Gift. Gift!" Freya clenched her teeth. "You call it a gift? Magic is _not_ a gift, silly. It's a curse."

Anna glanced at Kristoff, her eyes as wide as saucers. She mouthed: _just like Elsa._ She turned back to Freya, spreading her hands. "No! Trust me, magic can do amazing things! Wonderful things!"

Freya crossed her arms. "Really? And how do you know that?"

"Because my s–" Her words cut off as Kristoff squeezed her wrist. "What?"

"Not yet," he whispered. He met Freya's eyes. "Tell us first, what can you do?"

He'd been studying the peculiar design of the cell, but for the life of him, couldn't discern its purpose. Two rows of iron bars kept Freya from them. The first split the cavern into two, the second was separated from the first with a span of flat ground stretching at least six meters. He couldn't see signs of hidden spikes or traps in the empty space. Was it just to enforce a distance between her and everyone else?

"Oh right. Prove to us you have powers." Anna clasped her hands, grinning. When Freya did not respond, she cupped her face. "Sorry, that came out kinda rude. I really wanna see your magic though. Can you show us something, please?"

"A visiting princess asks to see my magic. How can I say no?"

Kristoff assumed they had angered Freya, but her hand reached between the bars. She smiled at Anna and nodded.

"Anna," Kristoff warned.

"Relax." She pressed against the bars and mirrored Freya.

Kristoff tensed. No trap or steel jaw came flying out at Anna's hand. There was still a healthy gap between their fingers, surely–

They gasped. A green tint rose from Freya's feet, travelling up her body in a pulse. It came to a rest on the tip of her finger, coalescing into an orb.

"Beautiful…"

As soon as Anna said that, Freya's body lit up like a firefly. Swirls of magic, shifting from jade to grass to ocean-green danced up and down her figure. She was shrouded in a wavering, living cloak of magic.

 _Yes_ , Kristoff had to admit. _It is._

Freya's magic resembled his queen's, but while Elsa's wintry magic could be described as the streams of a river, tangible and strong, Freya's was like the fog over a forest, haunting and ethereal.

Mesmerized, Anna froze her arm in position. Freya's eyeballs rolled white and her fingers stiffened. The orb swelled. Green layered onto green until the emerald light seared his eyes. The spell was coming. What happened next was a blur.

Anna hurtled back, screaming.

Kristoff flung his hands out to shield her from Freya's magic. Then he realized the attack came from behind. Olle had hooked his arms around Anna's body and was dragging her back as she thrashed. Kristoff let out a roar and charged. Olle dropped his club as Kristoff hauled him against the wall.

"–saving her! Was saving her!" the jailor gasped, arms flailing.

Kristoff's fist halted a hair away from Olle's nose.

"Swear! Not trying to hurt Her Highness." Olle's plump finger stabbed in Freya's direction. "It is! It is!"

Kristoff whirled around. The glow subsided as the orb dispersed into streams of magic, flowing back into Freya. She looked angry.

Anna glowered at Olle. "She just wanted to show us her magic!"

It took immense effort to compose himself, but at last, Kristoff shoved the jailor away. He stomped up to the bars, though he stopped short of its edge. "Any other ways you can show us?"

"He's not gonna let me put my hand in again," Anna said.

Freya snorted and dropped to her knees. Her hand pawed around her feet before closing over something. She positioned it on the ground an arm's length away. A rock. Small and jagged, it looked as though it could've been used as a weapon.

Freya raised her hand over her head.

Olle jabbed with his club. "The hell you think you're doing?"

With a shout, she slammed her hand down. Kristoff winced. A sharp gasp escaped Freya and her hand flew back up with the rock embedded in it. He watched in stunned silence as she ripped it from her palm. At once, blood oozed from the ragged hole.

Anna whimpered. "No! No! Why did you do that?"

"Look." Grimacing, Freya cupped her good hand over her trembling palm. Red streaks trickled out.

An emerald glow peeked out from gaps between her fingers. Seconds later, her hands were dark again. She spread them apart and wiped the blood against the bars, then thrust her palm at them.

The flesh was whole again.

Seconds passed before understanding dawned on them. "Your hand is fine! Ah! You got healing magic!" Anna said.

There was a hint of a smile on Freya's lips. "Your Highness. Freya Solberg at your service." She curtseyed.

Anna returned the gesture. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, again. You know what? Just call me Anna."

"Pleased to meet you, Anna. And you are?" Freya angled her head at him.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," he said.

"Are you the prince of Arendelle?"

"Uh, I am an ice harvester," he said after too long a pause.

Anna had a wide grin. "Ooh I like that. 'The prince of Arendelle'. First time I've heard someone call you that. Are you blushing?"

Kristoff chided himself in silence.

"Not used to compliments huh?" Freya said.

"Oh, don't be fooled," Anna said. "He may look the part, but he smells like a reindeer."

"Hey!"

"And he was raised by trolls."

"Hey!"

"And his best friend–"

Kristoff sighed. This was going to be an uncomfortable talk.

 

* * *

 

 _Women. I will never understand them._ Kristoff slumped on the floor, head buried in his hands.

In just an hour, every flaw, trait and even sleeping habit of his had been picked clean and left for the scavengers. Oblivious, or in response to his ordeal, the women giggled like children. From the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Olle seated by the table, shaking his head and smirking.

Kristoff didn't remember when he'd lost so much dignity, but the one time the trolls tried teaching him about puberty with _live_ demonstrations came close. He kicked that memory out of his head before it could take hold.

"By the way, you still haven't explained why you were looking for me," Freya's tone suddenly turned business-like.

"Well. I'm here because my sister is… Queen Elsa!" Anna's arms were spread, as if awaiting surprise or awe. None came.

"Sorry. I have no idea who that is."

"Oh…" Anna's hands slapped down at her sides. "I guess no one had told you then. Here's a hint: she's also known as the Snow Queen."

"That's an… interesting title. Why would others call her that?"

"C'mon! You can guess, can't you? My sister's like you."

"Like me? You don't mean–" Freya was trembling. Kristoff could sense the hope and fear in her, as if she wanted to believe Anna, but dared not allow herself to complete the words.

"Magic! She has powers like yours. Wait, not _exactly_ like yours because you heal, and she controls ice and snow, but the key is: you both share the gift of magic."

Freya pushed against the bars. "I knew it! I knew I wasn't the only one!"

Anna pointed at her. "You– Are not alone!" She smoothed her hair sheepishly. "Always wanted to say that to Elsa, but you're here now, so you get that first."

"Your sister! Is she powerful?"

"Yep! She has more magic than– well, I don't have anyone to compare with, just take it that she's the most powerful person in the world."

Kristoff scoffed. _You were about to say that Elsa has more magic than her, weren't you?_

Freya's eyes begged for more. "What can she do?"

Anna rubbed her chin. "Mmmm… First, she created a winter over our land. Then she made an ice palace! And she made two snowmen which came to life. Best of all, as queen, she made Arendelle rich and powerful."

Freya's eyes narrowed. "…Really."

Kristoff wasn't surprised by her scepticism. Two total strangers now stood before her prison, one claiming to be a princess, the other an ice harvester engaged to her. Then came the story of a queen with such power that she might as well be a deity. He had to admit that it was as crazy a story as any.

"It's true!" Anna said hotly.

"Sorry, I just– I've never heard of anyone else with magic. Thought it'd be like mine. So… your land's now in winter?"

Anna laughed. "Of course not! Elsa ended it three months ago."

"So where is she? Is she in Weselton?"

"Uh. She's busy with her royal duties, in Arendelle."

_Our story's getting more convincing by the minute._

"Oh." Freya shrunk back. "Makes sense. She's a ruler after all."

"But she's like you, really!"

"I doubt it." Freya's voice turned sharp. "Was she imprisoned like me too?"

 _Shit._ Kristoff draped his arm over Anna's shoulder. Her words were jerky, "Yes, for thirteen years."

Freya's jaw fell.

"What's important is that everything's fine now," Kristoff took over.

"You said she was imprisoned, but is now the queen."

"Yes, Elsa is the undisputed queen of Arendelle, loved by all," Kristoff said. His fingers kneaded out the tension in Anna's back.

Freya sat down, dumbfounded. "Your people welcome her as queen. Is it because her powers are useful? Or that they fear her?"

"No!" Anna said. "It's stupid to be scared of magic! It has never– never–"

"Arendelle loves her because of who she is," Kristoff cut in. "A kind ruler, a great leader, and a wonderful sister." He felt a plume of relief as Anna's shoulders eased.

"She sounds amazing."

"She is!" Anna gushed. "Elsa's beautiful, and kind, and smart! And her powers! Oh Freya, if only you could see her. She once made an outdoor skating rink for everyone!"

Freya's face was filled with longing. "I wish I could be like that."

"Hah! Everyone wants to be Elsa!" Anna bit her lips.

"But not everyone has the power to make it happen."

"...What?" was all Anna could manage.

Kristoff shuddered, an abrupt sense of unease filling his bones. He wasn't sure what or why, but _something_ about Freya's words made his hair stand on end.

"Speaking of power. Freya, what else can you do? These–" He tapped on the bars "–wouldn't be needed if healing was all you did."

"Oh yes." She ran a fingernail down the length of the metal. "I could do so much more if not for them."

He didn't like the sound of that. "Can you show us the rest of your powers?"

"No." Freya paced about, suddenly agitated. "It won't work from here. I need to be closer to a person."

"Can they hurt me?" Anna asked, hesitation creeping into her voice at last. Kristoff stiffened. _No, Anna. You are not going in no matter what she says._

"At last it shows its true colours," Olle's voice lashed out. "Your Highness, this demon's far more dangerous than it looks. Don't be fooled, don't." Anna cast him a warning look, but the jailor pressed on. "I beseech you, listen to me! I've been its jailor for a long time. I know its powers. Even the strongest man would be fell by a single touch! I cannot allow it to harm you." He crept up, hands outreached.

Kristoff jumped to his feet, fists clenched.

Olle waved the club at him. "This demon has terrorized us for years. You know not the blood it spilled, the lives it destroyed!" His words melded into a blabber. "You want to know what it can do? I will tell you, I will. It can control your mind! It will consume your very soul! This minion of hell would rip the life out of our bodies to feed itself!"

"She has a name!" Anna said.

"Your Highness, trust in the words of those who faced it. We defeated it, we did!" Olle beat on his chest, proud as if he had something to do with it.

"Olle. Have you ever seen those powers?" Freya's demeanour was calm, but her voice betrayed her seething anger.

"Creature! I didn't give you permission to speak!" Olle thumped his club against the bars.

"That's enough!" Kristoff's roar echoed through the cavern. The jailor raised his club defensively, his chest heaving. Kristoff shot him a warning glare before turning back. He almost wished Olle would attack him; God knows the thrashing he'd give this creep.

Freya nodded at him in gratitude. "Please, Olle. Just tell me something: Have you ever _personally_ spoken to anyone who has been hurt by me?"

Olle's scowl melted.

"Go on. Here's your chance to unveil all my evildoings."

"I– I, but they all said…" The jailor was flustered. A dark thought wormed its way into Kristoff's stomach. The demon's reputation had permeated all of Weselton's culture, yet he couldn't help but wonder if this had all been a terrible mistake.

"Who?" Freya pressed.

Olle stumbled back, unwilling to meet their eyes.

"Anna. Kristoff. Do you see now? This is what Weselton thinks of me, what they will forever think of their demon. What hope do I stand here?" Her fists clenched and unclenched.

"Freya." Anna shifted forward, her lips curling up. "Let me tell you about the time when Elsa revealed her powers. It was during her coronation…"

 

* * *

 

It was a story Kristoff had heard countless times, one he knew would endure the ages to come.

"...and now, the people cheered for her. Can you believe it? Elsa was finally accepted by everyone. The days of hiding her powers–" She sniffed and wiped away tears. "–were over! And that's how she became known as the Snow Queen of Arendelle."

A silence hung in the air as reverence for Anna's tale. Freya was misty-eyed. Even Olle was thunderstruck.

"They called your sister a monster at first," Freya whispered.

Anna nodded. "They tried to kill her."

"But everything turned out well for Elsa. Because you never gave up on her. Because you took that blade for her," Freya said.

"It's what sisters do. They sacrifice themselves for each other."

Freya choked and whipped her head to the side.

"Freya?"

"I–I am fine."

Kristoff thought otherwise, but she hid her face in the shadows. "Tell me more. What else did Elsa do after she became queen? And what about the Duke? You said he tried to kill her on the mountain, yet this time, he's the one who told you about my prison. Did he change his mind about us?" Freya did not quite mask the edge in her words.

If Anna went on, this talk could drag on for hours. Much as he hated to do this, Kristoff spoke up. "Anna, we gotta go. I don't know how long it takes to get back to town."

"You are leaving? But it isn't that late yet. Where are you staying?" Freya said.

"At an inn near the harbour," Anna said.

"The harbour. So you came by sea?"

"Yep! My first time on a ship! Three more days before we return to Arendelle."

"Three days…"

 _Okay, that's enough info for them._ Kristoff tugged at Anna's sleeve. It was a daunting journey back to their inn; he had no intention of getting caught out there in the dark.

Anna shrugged and got to her feet. Freya gripped the bars as if attempting to wrestle them apart. "Will–will you come back again?"

"Duh! You need to tell me all about yourself tomorrow," Anna said.

"You promise?"

Anna beamed. "Promise!"

Freya's eyes found his. "Kristoff, will you?"

"Promise."

And against his better judgement, he meant it.

 

* * *

 

The shutting of the door sent a transformation blazing through. All lustre and gaiety evaporated, plunging the cell back to a dark and wretched state. Olle still stared stupidly at the door like hopes alone could bring his dear princess running back.

Freya sat in meditation, stilling her churning emotions.

Anna's story was as incredible as it was unreal. But the subtle way Kristoff and she touched and moved together with the easy grace of a couple used to each other's body spoke of their love. It was beautiful beyond belief, and it… hurt to look at it. She could never have anything like it. There was no lie in their feelings, just as there could be no lie in Anna's tale; that affection she held for her sister was too familiar.

So there really is someone else with magic. One with more power than she could ever imagine.

Freya smiled. It had been too long since she could. Too long since the gods have favoured her.

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I look forward to meeting you._

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** _Thanks for the support everyone!_

_If you have any feedback or comments, do let me know._


	10. The Demon II, Goddesses

* * *

 

Kristoff felt a twinge of relief as the mouth of the cave came into view; standing guard were the mismatched pair from yesterday; the lanky sentry, Gaunt, and his partner, Midget. A pair of louts to be sure, but they knew Anna and him. In the Belly of the Beast, this small comfort was better than none.

"Please halt, Your Highness." Midget squirmed, as if undecided between bowing or not. His crossbow remained slung on his back.

"Good morning, guys!" Anna beamed.

Just as the skittish man dipped his head, Gaunt stalked past and Midget jerked back up.

"Your Highness." Gaunt stood to his full height, crossbow raised though it wasn't pointed at them. "Weren't told you two were coming. Where's the Duke's hound?" His scowl hid none of his surprise.

The map rustled within Kristoff's shirt. Through the trail of snapped branches he left yesterday and a bit of blind luck, they'd navigated their way back. Never underestimate an ice harvester.

"He's not here. It's just Kristoff and I."

"You've had your visit already, Your Highness. You aren't supposed to be here."

"Why not? What about the Duke's letter?"

Gaunt shook his head. "A one-time thing."

Kristoff was tempted to whip out the authoritative voice that Elsa had drilled into him. Words were already forming: _Princess Anna here is on a diplomatic mission. Dare you stand in her way?_ But he held his tongue. Let Anna work her charm.

"Once isn't enough!" Anna said.

Gaunt waved in the direction of the town. "Look. This is beyond my jurisdiction. I could detain you for trespassing, mind you. But I won't. So you got to go. Now."

"I knew it! You're a nice guy, aren't you?"

The sentry's weapon lowered just a little.

"It's just a visit! We won't disturb anyone else. Please?" Anna bit her lips and pressed her palms together. Gaunt's face grew flushed and he looked at his partner who shrugged. A smile tugged at the corner of Kristoff's mouth.

"Wait here." Gaunt jogged to Midget. As the two muttered, they stole occasional peeks at Anna.

"Y'know, they really need to lighten up. This place could use a little more–" Anna whirled around. "–cheer? I know! Next time, I'll bring Olaf along."

"…Olaf. Here."

She grinned. "Yes, here."

Kristoff clicked his tongue.

"Why not?" Anna said.

"Then Sven should come too."

"Good idea!" Anna snapped her fingers. "They can perform a duet!"

He rolled his eyes. "A duet? What'll the two of us do then?"

"We could dance!"

"Anna. That was sarcasm."

"Oh… I mean, I knew that!"

Kristoff coughed to halt his laughter at the sentries' faces. "Guys, relax. We do this all the time." He paused. "Where's your Warden?"

Midget twisted, searching their vicinity. His voice came out softly, "Inside, I think."

Kristoff released his breath. He doubted the Warden would've been opposed to them returning, but that was best left as speculation.

"Well, too bad for him then." Anna advanced on Gaunt, her basket raised. A cloth concealed its content.

"What's that?" He drew back.

Anna's fingers pushed under, and the cloth jutted up from something sharp. "Hold!" Gaunt snapped his crossbow up. His jaw dropped when a baguette emerged.

"Whoa whoa!" Kristoff's hands shot up. "Calm down man. It's just bread."

"Breakfast for you actually." Anna cleared her throat. "Can you, like, take this dangerous-looking thing away from my face? Please?"

"…Your Highness, I don't understand." Gaunt lowered the crossbow, though he eyed the bread as though it was full of thorns.

"Best picks from the market! It's really delicious, you know?" Anna said.

"I mean– Why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, you look like you've not eaten in days. Thought it'd be a good idea to bring something. There's other stuff here." She held the basket out. "Want some bao? Or kifli? Or muffins? Oh wait, I got chocolates too!"

"Had breakfast already." Even as he said that, his gaze was drawn to its contents.

"Was it the best picks from the market?" Anna teased.

"No. Just gruel." The pink of his tongue popped out between his lips.

"You look hungry. You _are_ hungry, right?"

Kristoff ogled the basket. Months ago, such frivolous spending would've been impossible for him. Money was a scarce thing to ice harvesters. But that was then. Now he was engaged to the princess of a kingdom with as much gold as it had ice. He still had to pinch himself sometimes.

"Your Highness, we can't accept this," Midget said.

"Why not?"

The tiny man fidgeted. "There are well, protocols when it comes to food and gifts. Please understand; it's just a precaution."

"For what?" Anna said.

"Maybe it's poisoned." It was a lame excuse, and the sentry recognized it, refusing to meet her gaze. "Sorry."

"Hey, if they're not taking it, I will." Kristoff made a grab for the bread, only to have Gaunt snatch it. The sentry's eyes darted between Anna, who nodded encouragingly, and the bread. He risked a nibble on the tip. Midget's gaze whipped to the left and right, as though to ensure they were not being watched. Gaunt chewed for ages, swallowed, then he ripped off a bigger chunk.

"It's safe. Okay." He licked the last bits of baguette from his fingers. "Not bad."

"Wow. You really are hungry, aren't you?" Anna dug into her basket. "One more?" _Food is the surest way to a man's heart_ , Kristoff had told Anna the night before. And what a fast learner she was.

Midget stepped forward, palms facing the sky. She dropped muffins into their hands. "Okay, no time to lose. We're going in to pass them to your buddies."

Gaunt fumbled his piece. "Excuse me?"

"You don't mind if we share these, do you?" Anna said.

"You–you–you can't just! The Warden needs to know!" Midget said.

Pure dread filled their faces. Kristoff couldn't help but be impressed. A guillotine hung over their necks constantly; such was the fear the master of the prison instilled.

Anna pushed more pastries into their hands. "How about this? We'll head in first. When you see your boss, tell him we are at the prisoner's cell."

"The demon," Midget said.

Anna stomped, startling them. "She has a name: Freya. So let me correct you. We're going to Freya's cell, and we have permission to do so, as stated on the Duke's letter!"

Kristoff squeezed her shoulder. _Stop now before you offend them._

Gaunt's mouth twisted as if grappling for an excuse to stop them. Eventually though, his shoulders went slack. "When the Warden hears about this…"

"We'll bear all responsibilities," Kristoff said. "Satisfied?"

Gaunt exhaled with an air of finality. "I cannot stop you. But take heed, Your Highness. You deal with things you do not understand. Tread lightly."

“I will. Chew slowly, okay? See you later!” Anna said, but the sentry no longer heard her. His gaze locked onto Kristoff's. He was astonished to see the plea in those eyes; past this coarse exterior, the sentry really did cared. For them, or for himself, Kristoff knew not. But his fear was real.

Anna grabbed his hand. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

_It’s not too late to call this off._

Kristoff peered about; the Warden was still nowhere in sight. For an absurd moment, he wished that the master of the prison would stomp out and deny them access.

_But I promised her…_

“Kristoff?”

Honour won out over caution, and he allowed her to pull him along. As they made for the cavern, neither sentry would so much as look at them.

 

* * *

 

"You are back!" Freya Solberg jumped to her feet.

Anna wasn't sure whose grin was wider, Olle or Freya. She hoped for the latter.

"Of course I am. Guess what I brought?" Anna rattled the basket, near weightless now. It did a spectacular job judging by the mirth and smiles she left along their trail. She felt like they'd entered a different place. The tunnels might be dark and endless still, but the sentries along the way were more than eager to guide them. Being a princess did have its benefits.

Best of all, they never saw the Warden.

Freya clapped. "What?"

"Snacks to bribe the sentries with," Kristoff said.

"It's goodwill!" She smacked his shoulder. "Come on. They guard this place tighter than we guard our vault. You don't think the Warden would buy them snacks, do you?"

"Your Highness, you humble us!" Olle approached, pressing a fist to his heart as he bowed. She cringed.

"You don't get out much huh?" Kristoff stared daggers at him.

Olle's miserable expression was the answer.

Anna turned to Freya, running a hand through her hair. "Um… I wanted to bring more, but the sentries kinda ate most of the stuff. Don't worry though, I saved the best for you. Behold–" She flung the cloth aside. "Chocolates!"

Freya's eyebrows crinkled. "Thanks, Anna. But I'll pass."

"Wait, what?"

Olle loomed behind, his intention too obvious.

"Freya, are you sure?" Anna said.

"Yes."

"Really, really sure?"

Freya smiled patiently. "Yes."

Anna sighed, shoving the basket towards the jailor. His fingers trembled as he grasped it. He scampered to the table, easing it down like a priceless vase. Kristoff met her eyes, his nostrils flaring.

Anna shook her head slightly, mouthing 'calm down'. It took a moment before Kristoff unclenched his fist. She glanced at Freya. "My fiancé's protective."

"Lucky you," Freya said.

"I can't believe it though. Chocolates! How could anyone dislike it?"

Freya grimaced. "Heard of Belking?"

Anna sat up straighter. "That's where Weselton chocolates are made."

"My hometown. Seen so much of that brown thing everywhere that it made me sick."

"Okay… I get that," Anna said. "No wait, I don't. Isn't that the point? Don't they remind you of home?"

"That's precisely why I don't want any. I don't want anything reminding me of Belking."

"Isn't there anything you miss? About home?"

Anna flinched when Freya laughed harshly. "Home? Weselton is no home of mine. What's here for me? Nothing. Nothing at all. No, silly. I'm not as fortunate as you or your sister. I have no home. Except–" Her hands spread outwards. "This."

"Freya, I think you– Whoa whoa whoa." Kristoff's widened eyes fixed on the wall behind Freya. "How long have you been here?"

Anna followed his gaze. Was there something hidden there? Granted, the lines made for a strange pattern, but she spotted nothing that could–

Her jaw fell. Those were _scratches._ There was a startling consistency to them; four vertical scratches in a row, and a line slashing through. These were day markers – Five counts each. She'd read about this often in her books. In one, it'd be a man stranded on an island. In another, a girl trapped in a cave. Marking every night's passing as a promise that the days still mattered, and that there was hope.

Not an inch of the wall was left untouched. "There must be hundreds," Anna whispered.

"Over a thousand." Freya indicated with the finger she must've used to carve them. "That's not all, you know? I stopped for years. Don't even remember how long."

"Oh Freya… You've been alone all this while?"

Freya grinded her lips under her teeth. "Now you know why I call this–" Her knuckle flashed green. "–a curse."

"What about your family?"

"They can't help me anymore," Freya said it so easily, yet Anna sensed a deep pain underneath. It was the haunted light in those eyes; Anna recognized it from Elsa, Kristoff, and even her own; the anguish born of personal loss.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You said that your mother gave you your name. Tell us more about her," Kristoff said. Anna could've kissed him right there for his choice of words.

For a minute Freya composed herself, peering at her hands. Olle's munching provided a strange distraction to the silence.

"My mother was amazing. So beautiful and kind that you'd believe that she was a goddess. She loved singing, and her voice would make even the naughtiest child stop pouting. Like me," Freya chuckled then gasped suddenly, clenching her chest. "Her stories were the best. She was the village storyteller. Commoners became heroes! Peasants became kings! Mortals became gods! Those were our favourite. That's why she named me 'Freya'. She thought I could achieve great things in life." Freya's lips quivered. "Now she'll never see it happen."

"That's not true! You'll be free one day," Anna said.

"My mother is dead."

Anna wasn't surprised, but that somehow made her feel worse. It was the selfishness in her, she realized, somehow _hoping_ that Freya's parents were dead… so it'd be one more aspect she could link to Elsa. She rolled words in her tongue, but her mind could offer no appropriate ones for this situation, and Kristoff was unhelpfully quiet.

_Elsa would know what to say._

Freya sniffed, and the sound drove a response out. "My mother's name is Idunn."

Freya Solberg lifted her head. "A beautiful name."

"A Nordic goddess name like yours."

"Is– is she…"

A lump rose in Anna's throat. "She died at sea when I was fifteen."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The words were not said out of mere politeness. Anna knew that Freya meant it.

"You have so much in common with my sister." _I made a mistake. You should be here with us, Elsa._

Freya hugged her knees to her chin. "You asked if there's anything I miss about home? I remember now. The sea. My mother and I spent entire days at the beach. We had so much fun counting the waves, collecting seashells, throwing stars back to the water, and having picnics afterwards." Her smile was distant and pained. "I'd do anything for that again… to see the waves and the shells and–" Freya dropped her head against her knees. Her shoulders began heaving.

Anna felt her eyes burning. "Oh my God. Oh my God, Freya… I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry…"

"You know what it's like, Anna." Freya looked up, her face full of muddy streaks left by tears. "I'm sorry it happened to you too."

"How did– how did she pass away?"

Freya gripped a fistful of hair. "She was sick. I wanted to heal her, Anna. I wanted. I wanted… but they wouldn't let me. Because I am a demon. And they wouldn't let this demon out. Not to save its mother, and not even to say goodbye."

Anna clutched the bars. They were solid metal. She yanked but they would not bulge. Still, she tried. Tears ran down her cheek. She wanted more than anything to reach over and hug Freya, but all she could do now was to cry with her.

Kristoff stomped towards Olle with such sudden ferocity that Anna and Freya gasped aloud.

"Is it true?"

"True? What! Is what true?" Olle stumbled over his chair, groping for his weapon.

"Is it true?! That you let her mother die!"

Olle backed against the wall, club raised. "Not my fault! I wasn't always the demon's jailor, I wasn't! Just been assigned here for two years! It– she has never even talked to me!"

"My mother died many years ago." Freya said. "This man wasn't my jailor then."

Kristoff huffed in disgust and sat next to Anna, crossing his arms. She leaned into him, sliding her fingers into his.

" _Thank you_ ," Freya breathed.

"You don't need to thank me. No one deserves to be made an orphan. Not even you."

"Not even me?"

"Kristoff!" Anna warned.

He raised his hands. "What I mean was–"

"You don't trust me yet, do you?"

He at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry. Takes a while for me to warm up to people."

Freya wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "I'm sure my body's warm enough for you."

It took a moment before Anna registered the words. "Did–did you just flirt with Kristoff?"

"Hey, I don't get much chance to meet decent men nowadays." Freya's eyes roved to Kristoff's biceps.

"Well excuse me here, but he's my fiancé!" _What did I tell you, Elsa? Women do find Kristoff hot!_

They matched stares for a moment, then Freya chortled. "Relax, I was joking! Gods! Do you know how adorable you looked?"

 _I am not!_ Anna whipped about, searching the room for a mirror. That was enough for Kristoff to divert the attention to her.

"Don't bother, she's right. You're adorable." His manoeuvre was as brilliant as it was maddening. "See? You are getting angrier and cuter by the second."

And to that Freya could only laugh harder. After a failed attempt to look furious, Anna joined in. In that moment, as their guffaws rang through the cavern, the worries of the world melted away. And Anna somehow knew then that this quest would bear fruit.

 

* * *

 

Contrary to belief, the Warden could move quietly if he so desired. Stomping everywhere birthed an illusion that was the only way he walked. It thus became oh, so easy to sneak up on the unsuspecting.

Boisterous laughter spilled out of the room. The chatter of youth who hadn't a care for the world.

 _Fools. All of you are fools._ He pressed his ear against the door, absorbing every word.


	11. The Demon III, Death

* * *

 

"What does death feel like?"

Anna recoiled. "Excuse me?"

Freya Solberg stared at her. "You died once, didn't you? When you saved Elsa from that Southern Isle prince."

Anna's lips went dry. She had to inhale deeply, having suddenly forgotten how to breathe. "I–I suppose so..."

"I want to know what dying felt like to you." Freya raised a finger before she could interrupt. "It's not what you think. I'm not going to kill myself. When you told me about Elsa, and how she was finally accepted by Arendelle, there was one part I couldn't get over: when you froze to death. What was it like?"

"It's nothing interesting, really." Anna fidgeted. "I mean–I mean, Kristoff and I fighting off wolves was way better. Did I mention how I set one on fire? Plus, I used his lute to beat them off! And then he nearly fell to death but I threw a rope–"

"Anna. I just want to know what it was like at the moment when your pain ended. That's all I'm asking for. Please."

Anna fell silent. She examined her palms. They were rosy. Pink. Soft. But it felt like yesterday when she peered down at _something_ else. She blinked. There they were again: snowflakes lining every crease, her fingernails lumps of crystal.

"Freya, she's not comfortable with this," Kristoff said.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Really!" But that wasn't the truth was it? Anna did mind. She wanted to talk about anything but _that._ Sitting here facing this woman who had nothing in life going for her however, she just couldn't bring it in herself to say no.

"What was your death like? What?" Freya leaned forward.

Anna screwed her eyes shut. Her shoulders trembled.

_Hans tricked me. He's left me to die. Why was I so stupid? Why? Why? WHY?!_

The breath went short in her throat.

_The ice! Olaf, watch out! Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

Olaf was lost to the storm. Her body began breaking down finger-by-finger, limb-by-limb. _I was robbed of my true love's kiss. Oh God, I am going to die._

She was back there on the frozen sea. Her mouth worked by itself. "Kristoff! Kristoff!"

He clutched her hand. She _knew_ he was. But she hardly felt it, hardly heard him calling out.

"Kristoff? It–it is so cold."

"Cold? Cold and what else?" Freya's voice was so far away.

"The storm has stopped…"

The gale surged past, bringing the storm to a stop. Static screamed in her ears and snow particles hung in the air. The world itself froze.

Anna no longer cared.

It wasn't snow, it wasn't the cold; it was the white of death that surrounded her. Even the smallest movement caused her heart to pulse with magic, then a dagger sawed into every inch of her body, cutting right down to her toes. Another step and her toes weren't there anymore. She bit back a scream. Another step and her feet were gone. Now it was her ankles.

_Can I take my heart out and save the rest of my body? Nah, I'm gonna die anyway. So stupid…so stupid…_

Something crackled. What was it? Another crackle. Was someone coming to save her? No, it was just her body. Anna would've giggled if she still had lungs to laugh with. Instead, her breath came out as sprays of frost. A moment ago she thought she might freeze to death. Now, cold and hot had lost all meaning. Her eyes were frozen, her feet were nothing more than chunks of ice. Ice. Ice. Ice. Was she even human anymore?

A figure in the distance. She summoned all her strength to cry out, "Kristoff?"

"Anna!"

Her heart surged with joy. He cried out and ran towards her. Her hope, her only chance. Huddling to herself, Anna inched forward one step at a time. Any bigger movement and she might fall and shatter.

_Almost there!_ A smile graced her lips. _Almost there, Kristoff!_

A sharp whistle of metal, and Anna couldn't help but glance.

"Elsa?"

Her sister laid there as Hans loomed over her like a demon, his sword raised.

_Turn around! Turn around please! He's going to kill you!_

Kristoff slipped but he didn't slow. He was coming for her. She knew then, beyond all doubt, that he was her true love's kiss. But it didn't matter anymore. What good would it do if she lived and Elsa died?

_Thank you for everything, Kristoff._

Her legs moved. She didn't think she had the strength, but she found herself lurching forward. Hans reared back, his blade gleaming.

_Elsa!_ She hauled herself forward.

"NO!" Her hand rose to shield Elsa. The sword plunged. Hans was sneering, so sure of his victory. Maybe he'd win, but she couldn't think anymore. Nothing else mattered… nothing except Elsa.

_I wanted to say goodbye._

"Everything…is…white…"

" **ANNA!** "

She snapped back to the present. Her body jerked back and forth– someone was shaking her.

No more white. No more Hans. Kristoff held her, his face so close she could feel his blessed warmth. She darted forward and flung her arms around him, wailing into his shoulder.

He was her lifeline to reality and she would never lose him again.

 

* * *

 

"I shouldn't have asked."

Anna buried her face against her kneecaps. Elsa's dolls pressed against her chest, and she wished more than anything that her sister was here. Her spine ached from the phantom ice she knew only existed in her mind.

"Anna, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry."

"Yes, you should be," Kristoff said. "Why do you even want to know all that for? What the hell does it matter to you?"

"I just– I was curious, that's all."

"Curious to know how she suffered?"

"No! I wanted to hear her heroism, how she chose to save her sister over herself."

_Heroic? I caused Elsa's plight in the first place._

Kristoff grunted angrily. She felt him sit behind her. A pair of hands rested on her shoulders, warm and firm, and began kneading. She closed her eyes, letting the backrub numb her racing heart. She licked her lips. They were salty.

"Show us all you can do, Freya." Kristoff's tone brooked no debate. "Yesterday I asked, you said you couldn't, because you need to be close to a person. Explain."

"My magic can't go beyond six or seven paces. They disappear past that."

Anna did the mental calculations, _five meters._

"That explains your cell," Kristoff said.

Freya snorted. "If I wasn't limited by range, I'd saturate my magic through the entire kingdom, healing everyone."

"I don't get that impression from someone who hates her country."

"Hey, I may not give a shit about Weselton, but I do not hate her people. Would help them if I could, like what Elsa does for Arendelle."

"Elsa uses her magic to protect us, but–" Kristoff paused. "–she can, and she has hurt others before."

"Kristoff!" Anna jolted up.

"But it was accidental. She'd never hurt us now." Kristoff added. Anna swept his hands off still. "I can't say the same about you. You told us that healing wasn't all you did. Your magic is dangerous, isn't it?"

Freya closed her eyes. "Yes."

Kristoff flashed Anna a smug look. She ignored him.

"What is your power, exactly?" Anna said.

"The soul."

Anna blinked. "The soul? That's how you heal?"

Freya nodded. "That's one aspect of it, yes. Let me explain. Do you know that all of us have a soul?"

"Not exactly a religious person here. So what's with our souls?" Kristoff said.

Freya pointed to Kristoff's chest. "Your soul is the source of your being – your life force. By controlling your soul, there are… many things I could do." She raised the palm that she'd cut yesterday. "Mend wounds. Remove scars. Cure illnesses, and–" Freya clenched her fists, her expression turning so dark Anna shivered. "–hurt people."

"So the stories are true," Olle said. He clamped shut when Kristoff shot him a glare.

"Yes, I can make my enemies scream. I can rip at their very beings and tear their souls out. Is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to show you your heart before I crush it?" Freya's eyes locked onto Olle's, a look cutting across years of imprisonment. The jailor stepped back, hugging the club to his chest.

Understanding dawned on Anna. How many times had Freya tried to use her power as a force of good? As a way to heal and help others? But then someone like Olle would go pointing fingers, screaming otherwise. She knew too well how easily the mob would pick up the cry. _When Elsa lost control in the ballroom, where was I doing when she needed her sister most?_

"So you can heal, cure, hurt and kill at the same time? That's… that's kinda cool, actually."

Every head snapped towards Anna. She crossed her arms. "What?"

Freya broke the silence. "You think my powers are cool?"

She grinned. "Aren't they?"

Kristoff wheeled on her. "Which part of 'can kill' did you think is cool?"

"You can kill someone with your bare hands too. You don't see me complaining, do you?" She poked at his biceps.

"That's not even the same thing!"

Anna waved dismissively. "Yes it is– _Oh_ , Freya."

Freya cupped her mouth with a quaking hand. "You are just like her."

Anna's mind went blank, then it drew the only logical conclusion. "…Your sister?"

Freya Solberg went silent, and that was enough.

"You have a sister too!" Anna squealed, hardly believing it. Her similarities to Elsa were uncanny! Magic, isolation from everyone else, parents who consulted the trolls, and later passed away, plus a sister! She– Anna's heart skipped a beat. Something didn't add up.

"But you said your family can't help anymore."

Freya dipped her head until her face was shrouded in shadows. Her hand shot out, locking on a bar.

"No." Anna whispered. "No no no…"

"My sister died for me. Just like you did for Elsa." Freya's chest heaved. "Christina. The loveliest, most innocent girl you'd ever hope to meet. She was the light of my life, Anna. Do you understand? But I lost her. I lost her. Anna, I lost my sister. It's been so many years, but I see her still. Every day, I see her. In my dreams. When I close my eyes. I see her. I see Christina."

Freya shut her eyes. After a minute, they fluttered open, and tears hung on her eyelashes. "Anna, you and Elsa have no idea, _no idea_ how lucky you are to have each other."

_Believe me, I know._ "How did Christina die?"

Freya opened her mouth, then closed it again. Her lips narrowed into a furrow and she twisted away.

"Sorry!" Anna reached out. "That was rude, of me. Um, it's okay if you don't want to answer."

Freya's smile didn't reach her eyes, but at least she seemed relieved.

"You still haven't told us why you're here," Kristoff said. "You hurt others with your magic, didn't you?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Freya said. In spite of herself, Anna kept silent. She did want to know.

"Tell us the truth please," Kristoff said.

Freya pulled back, her eyes widening. "I didn't mean to do it."

"We need to know, Freya. Tell us, or we walk."

"I swear. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't. I didn't." Anna watched in disbelief as Freya hugged her body, pulling back into the shadows. "Ididn't–Ididn't–Ididn't" She clawed at her arms, and a whine escaped her lips.

"Stop! That's enough!" Anna clutched the bars. "Freya, it's okay! We are here. You are safe. Freya!"

Kristoff was on his feet, shouting and smacking the bars. Freya dropped her head into her hands and began rocking back and forth, her shoulders shaking from her sobs. It was worse than when she talked about her mother, and no amount of pleading from Anna would snap Freya out of her personal hell.

It took a gut-wrenching ten minutes before Freya calmed. A wounded animal that had no energy to even cry, she peeked at them from gaps between her fingers, tear and snot dripping from her chin. Olle had wisely kept quiet, simply sitting by the corner watching like a gargoyle.

"Sorry," Freya said at last. "That was– I can't, sorry."

"No." Kristoff ruffled his hair. "It's me. I pushed you. Sorry." He wanted an answer still. Anna could tell from the way his mouth clenched, as though there were words he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Freya." Anna let their eyes meet. "I believe you. I believe that whatever you did, it wasn't on purpose." After a long time, Freya returned a heartfelt nod.

_I don't know what happened, Freya. But I know you don't deserve to be here. I couldn't save Elsa, I made her wait thirteen years._

_But I **will** save you._

 

* * *

 

She ran.

Her feet pounded like thunder, but still she ran. The moon, so comforting and beautiful, hid behind clouds, abandoning her to a sky black as the abyss. A thousand stars blinked mockingly at her. She could imagine them saying: You knew this would happen. You knew you crossed the line this time.

_Did I?_

Freya kneeled over, gulping precious air. And then the reality of everything hit her at once. Dillion. Gabriel. Mikkel. Just lying there eating mud. No longer able to move or laugh or cry or breathe again. She remembered the looks of accusation on their faces. Their eyes, wide with horror, as they fell. She didn't stop to feel their pulse because deep down, she knew there was no longer any.

_Oh gods._ Freya gagged. She'd done it at last. What would her family say now? What would Christina–

_No, it's not my fault. They shouldn't have pushed me._ Freya seethed with rage. They forced her hand. She was only trying to protect herself. How was she to know that the bastards would be this weak? She could see Daddy standing over her now, his mouth opened to say:

'I told you'.

_I tried, Daddy. I tried!_ It felt like another life when the only trouble was the lone villager who'd mutter curses whenever she passed. Then it got worse. People started calling her a blight upon the town, a sinful creature that'd incur the wrath of God – a demon. Then fright and superstition got the better of them, and those who were once the friendliest of neighbours began ganging up on her, often with weapons. Leaving the house became a gamble for her life.

Christina would always be there to shield her before things got out of hand. Small-minded as the villagers were, they would not harm her sister. Today however, she wasn't there to stop the mob, and Freya could not flee in time.

_I will leave Weselton. There are other places in the world for me. I can be who I want to be without hiding my abilities. A doctor. A healer. A lady. Together with my sister, I can–_ The world tilted under her. _Where are you, Christie?_

Light came from the edge of her vision. Heart pounding, Freya spun. Dots of pulsating yellow pierced the night. The angry shouts rose to a cacophony.

_Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

Her legs churned. Buildings rushed to meet her. White squares popped up all over towering houses. Their inhabitants were stirring, no doubt curious at the source of the din. More eyes to spot her with.

She ducked into an alleyway and dipped her head. _Breath in. Breath out._ _Be a village girl minding my own business. Breath in. Breath out._ Horses thundered past, their riders shouting and waving torches. Freya cupped her mouth.

Her stomach lurched at the snarling of dogs. Doors were kicked down, carts were smashed. From somewhere high came the wail of a baby. In no time at all, the entire town would be awake if it wasn't already. They'd be upon her anytime.

A house on the opposite street stayed dark. No movement, no noise, no light. It beckoned at her.

Freya muttered a prayer to the goddess she was named for. She dashed out.

"It's here! The devilspawn is here!"

_NO!_

The shouting multiplied a dozen times as the mob spilled onto the street. Many held makeshift weapons of sticks and farming tools. Pointing at her as if she was a rabid bear, they spread out, cutting off all escape routes.

The semicircle of weapons closed in.

"Stand back!" came a shout. "Beware her sorcery!"

The warning was lost on a pair of fools. They advanced on her, ugly faces sneering. The larger of the two roared and charged. Freya thrust her palm out and a wave of green burst forth. He raised his pitchfork as if that'd somehow shield him. It didn't. A mist settled over his body. He dropped his weapon, too stunned and stupid to comprehend what was happening.

Seconds later, he howled as if he'd been set aflame. He fell, thrashing and clawing at his face. His screams soon ceased.

The smaller man stared at his dying partner, then he took one glance at her and whirled back. _Too late._ Freya lashed out. Tendrils of green shot from her fingers through the man's back and out of his chest. He froze.

Freya yanked, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

The onlookers gasped and stumbled back, many throwing out signs of the cross. A bestial growl sounded, and dogs emerged from between their legs, eyes dark and saliva dripping. As one, the hounds bolted at her. Her fingers already glowing, Freya flicked her wrist.

Snarls became whines. The creatures slammed to the ground, sliding to a stop at her feet, twitching and frothing at their jaws. The mob scrambled back, pushing and stepping over one another as they hurled their weapons aside.

Freya gave them the final push they needed. "Now you know what I can do! If you value your worthless lives, you will leave me be!"

She heard a snap, then something ripped through her.

Freya twisted to the left, shrieking. Something cracked into the wall behind her. Her eyes widened at the crimson flower blooming on her shirt. An arrow had grazed her.

She gritted her teeth and laid a hand over her waist. Pale green light pulsated beneath her fingers, and the fire subsided. She lifted her hand gingerly. The wound was gone, replaced now by pink flesh as unblemished as a baby's.

"It's immortal!"

"The demon can't be killed! Christ almighty, save us all!"

"Demon! Demon! Demon!"

Everywhere was a sea of bodies. They were petrified in place, too frightened to attack, too stubborn to disperse. Children huddled behind their mothers while fathers yelled curses. Did they truly want her dead so badly?

_Oh Christie, where are you?_

"Out of the way!" a powerful voice sliced through the din, and the crowd parted. A mighty figure stood before her, Rasmus Ivar. Hope filled Freya. There was no one closer to her family, and best of all, he was the newly made mayor. _Have no fear, Rasmus is here_ , he'd whisper when tucking Christina and her into bed, on those nights when Mummy and Daddy were out hunting.

Already, the mob was thinning. Freya gave Rasmus her sweetest smile. She had no fear.

"Archers! Step forth!"

Freya retracted her smile. He didn't need archers to protect her, did he? All he needed was to drive them all away. Through the gaps in the mob, men with crossbows stepped through. _Mayor Rasmus, what's going on_ , she wanted to shout, but her throat went dry at the grim look on their faces.

"Spread out! Keep it in your sights at all times!" Rasmus yelled.

Freya stared. She stared with such intensity, such visceral hatred that he must've felt it, for he shifted and caught her eyes. For the briefest of instance, he almost looked sorry. But he shook his head and turned to address the rabble. Was he regretful? Disappointed? Showing pity? Then it didn't matter anymore. The row of militiamen swept to the front, crossbows levelled at her.

_Odin curse you heathen bastards!_

Freya's hands shot out and the men jerked back, fearful again. She focused all her rage, all her power into her fingers till they shivered. Her magic bottled to the point of no return, and she shoved. Night became day as death rushed forward… and dissipated before it even crossed half the distance.

She made to run, then something smashed into her leg. The ground hurtled up–

The world twisted. Someone cheered. More shouts.

Freya cracked her eyes open. She was sprawled on the cobblestone, a terrible screeching in her ears. It took her a moment to learn it was her scream. She clawed against the ground, but she couldn't push herself up. Then she realized why.

An arrow jutted out of her thigh, coming clean through the other side. Keening in agony, Freya tugged. The pain nearly made her black out.

"Please! Please stop!" Freya raised a bloody hand. "Someone help me! Please…"

Her vision blurred, but the mob's eyes were clear to her: cold and cruel, even the children.

"Please…"

They raised their crossbows in unison.

_Christie, I'm so sorry, I won't be around for you anymore._

Everything turned black.


	12. The Demon IV, Sisters

* * *

 

Kristoff could only stare in wonder.

Prisoner and princess bantered like lifelong friends. Anna, of course, was the livelier one as she gushed about the possibilities behind Freya's soul magic, the ups and downs of being a commoner, and living in a town that made chocolates. In turn, Freya asked about Anna's life as a princess, her relationship with Elsa, and what Arendelle was like.

Each time Anna steered towards the circumstances behind Freya's imprisonment however, it dissolved into a one-sided conversation. Then, Anna would apologize and they'd move on to food, the sea, or anything else that popped up.

At least, that was until Freya asked, "Why was Elsa imprisoned? Wasn't she the princess?"

Kristoff gritted his teeth. He was hoping they wouldn't come to this.

Anna's smile faded. "It was my fault."

"What happened?"

"Anna." Kristoff touched her shoulder. "Maybe another time?"

Anna squeezed his fingers. "She needs to know." She turned back to Freya. "When we were kids, I used to wake Elsa up at night to play. One night, we snuck to the ballroom, and she conjured piles of snow for me to jump on. I had her make more and more, until I was nearly at the ceiling. It happened so quickly... Elsa told me to stop, because she couldn't keep up. But I didn't listen. I jumped even when there was no snow."

Freya had gone still.

"I could've died then, but Elsa pushed me to safety. Her magic... It–it hit me on the head. But it wasn't Elsa's fault! It really wasn't. She had no choice. She tried to keep me safe, yet all I cared about was my own fun. I was so selfish and stupid!" Anna tousled her hair.

"The trolls saved me, but they also removed my memories, of that accident and of Elsa's magic. They said it was so I could heal. They then told my parents that 'fear will be the enemy'. The trolls meant that Elsa could only control her powers if she embraced and not fear them. But my parents thought it meant that everyone would fear my sister, and that she had to control her powers first. So she was kept away from everyone else, including me."

Freya's hands flew to her mouth. "That's why…"

"Yes. My parents died at sea, and I didn't know the truth about Elsa." Anna choked out a small and bitter laugh. "Some sister I am."

"She wasn't imprisoned," Kristoff said. "She was isolated. For her good, and yours. I know it was the wrong move. But who could've known?"

"Oh I dunno," Anna said, almost casually. "The trolls maybe?"

"You blame Grandpabbie?"

"No, I blame myself."

He grabbed her hand. "You were five. You were playing. Accidents happen!"

"An accident I CAUSED which made my sister live in fear her entire life! Can you imagine if she didn't have to hide? Maybe my parents would still be alive."

Kristoff put an arm around Anna's shoulder to steer her around but she resisted. He sighed. This discussion had been a long time coming.

A week after the Great Thaw, he entered the castle into a world of chaos. Frost blanketed every furniture and wall, frightened servants scurried about, and Elsa flew from hall to hall, screaming for her sister.

As it turned out, since Anna never did regain her memories, she insisted that Elsa fill her in. When Elsa told her of the accident, Anna fled the room, shouting repeatedly, 'It was my fault!'

He later found Anna in the stables clutching to Sven, crying her heart out. It took the combined efforts of Sven, Olaf and Kristoff to sooth her, and the sisters had a second tearful embrace before the stunned castle staff.

Though Anna assured Elsa otherwise, Kristoff knew that the guilt lingered within her like a viper, ready to strike at the smallest provocation. The morning after her parents' memorial he caught a glimpse of it, but that was more subdued then; a grief numbed by a drive to find someone else with magic.

Now that the quest had led them here, the viper was back. Grandpa knew what he was doing when he took her memories.

The truth often led to more pain.

"Idiot."

They turned to Freya.

"You want to wallow in self-pity? Go ahead. Blame yourself. Blame yourself for all the bad things that happened. Because you know what? That's life. Shit happens. So keep living in your guilt. And one day when Elsa and you are apart, you'll regret not letting go of this crap."

Anna's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Your sister doesn't blame you." Freya's face became kind. "Trust me."

"I know that, but she should!"

"Why? Elsa loves you."

"Maybe she shouldn't. All her life, it's been about me. Playing with me. Saving me. Protecting me. Suffering alone for thirteen years because I screwed up."

"You think she regrets any of that?" Freya said. "You think she wouldn't willingly do this for your happiness?"

Kristoff inched away quietly.

Eyes glinting, Freya continued, "When I was young, the only ones who knew about my magic was my family. One day, my parents brought Christina and me to watch a hunt. Halfway through, my sister snuck off into the woods. Then we heard her screams. By the time we got there, she was backed against a tree with five wolves about to rip her apart. The others couldn't make it in time so I charged in."

Freya stabbed at her sternum with a finger.

"I didn't care that I shouldn't expose my magic. I didn't care about what they'd think afterwards. All I knew at that moment was: save my sister. When I was done, the beasts laid dead around me. Because of that, the town would forever fear me. And then word reached the rest of Weselton. Now you know why I'm here."

Anna's voice quivered, "Do you blame Christina?"

"Of course not," Freya said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. "How could I? She's my sister and I love her. I'd do anything and everything to protect her. And I know it's the same for Elsa. You said it yourself, remember? That's what sisters do: they sacrifice themselves for one another."

"But all I did was shield Elsa once. Her–she sacrificed so much more."

"All you did? You were willing to die so she could live! How the hell is that not noble? Look, we can go on all day about this. But what truly matters is that you need to stop living in the past. We all do things we regret." Freya sounded close to tears. "You made a mistake once, that doesn't mean you need to pay for it your entire life."

Anna's jaw went slack.

"From one sister to another, I say this: Anna, you're not at fault. It's time to forgive yourself and look forward. My sis is gone. You still have Elsa. Treasure that."

Anna dipped her head, one hand reached into her cloak to clutch the dolls. After a long while, she looked up. Her eyes had a clarity that wasn't there before. "Come with me to Arendelle."

The world went still.

"Can–can you say that again?"

"I said–" Anna's smile was the brightest since they'd arrived. "Live in Arendelle with us. We'll be your family from now on. _I'll be your sister._ "

Freya gasped, pressing her hand to her heart as her chest heaved. Her lips curled up, and there was such joy on her face that Kristoff felt his heart stirring as well. "Anna…Anna…" Freya's trembling hand extended, wishing to hold Anna's, but falling far short. Anna reached out through the bars as well. They grasped at empty air, but one look at their faces and Kristoff knew the gap didn't matter.

" _Yes,_ " Freya whispered. "Thank you! Thankyou–thankyou–thankyou–"

 _No_. Kristoff thought. _Thank you._

 

* * *

 

As if living up to their new-found status as sisters, Anna and Freya moved alike in many ways: the casualness as they leaned against the bars, delight in every gesture and word. But who was mirroring who?

"...Trolls don't count!" Anna crossed her hands.

"Okay, so it's just Elsa and I then."

"Two sisters with magic are enough for me."

"Silly, forgot about your boyfriend? His looks and figure must be an act of magic too."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. Anna guffawed as she rolled onto her back, legs kicking. He suspected she wasn't half as amused as she looked.

"So, why do only women have magic?" Anna said, still heaving for breath.

Freya ran a finger down the length of the metal. "Because– we will inherit the world one day?"

Anna was on the floor again. She was generous with her sense of humour today.

Kristoff glanced behind. Olle held up a thick book, its title hazy in the dim light. He was pretending to read, of course. Not that he was wrong to listen in; Freya was his prisoner after all.

"Hey."

Olle lowered the book.

"How are prisoners released?" Kristoff said.

There was a crack as Olle clapped the book close. "Released? You think prisoners go free here, you do? Anything that comes deserves to be locked up for life."

Kristoff jerked a thumb back. "Even her?"

"You actually believe her?"

He shrugged. "Don't see a reason not to."

"Good luck taking it up with the Warden then." Olle returned to his book, corner of his lips twitching.

_Fair point._

"...the port where our market's at, we get hundreds of ships visiting every month. And the waterfall! If you stand on top next to it, you can see the whole of Arendelle!" Anna gestured breathlessly.

"Sounds way, way better than Belking."

"Better than anything Weselton has!" Anna bit her lips, looking smug.

Freya gazed at the ceiling. "Arendelle sounds wonderful."

"Wait till I introduce you to Elsa and everyone in the castle. There's Olaf, Sven, Kai, Gerda, Eirik, a bunch of old geezer ministers, and more servants and guards these days than even I can remember. You'll be a member of the court, and your position shall be…" She sucked in deeply. "The Official Arendelle Healer and Health Minister!"

"Awww, no more princess positions?"

Kristoff shuddered. Something clicked within him, something about Freya's words. The look on his face must have showed, because Freya peered at him. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Just imagining what it'd look like, you walking out of this prison, triumphant and freed. I wonder what the Warden–"

Kristoff knew immediately he'd said something wrong.

Freya deflated like a torn water bag. Anna glared at him. Kristoff raised his hands. _W_ _asn't planning to dampen the mood._

"In the end, it doesn't matter does it? He will never let me go."

"I'm a princess, I can make him."

"No. No, you can't. Trust me, that man isn't someone you can persuade; not with reason, nor blood, nor authority. Nothing."

"We will think of something," Anna said.

Freya shook her head, smiling a bitter smile.

"I'm not returning to Arendelle without you. I'll tear down this place if I have to."

"But–"

"I _will_ get you out." Anna's confidence burnt so brightly no one could take their eyes off her.

"Anna..." Freya breathed, leaning forward as if trying to push her body through. "Do you know what a silly and wonderful and crazy girl you are?"

"When Elsa went to the North Mountain, I went through hell itself to bring her back. I'll not forsake you now, so listen. Captain Lars is fetching us tomorrow. You need to remember that his ship, the _Eternity_ has green and purple masts. It's the only Arendelle ship in Weselton, so you can't miss it."

"Why are you saying all these?" Kristoff cut in. Olle wasn't even pretending to read anymore. For all they knew, the jailor could simply be bidding his time.

"If we somehow split up, I need her to head to the _Eternity_. We gotta meet the Duke for the trade-thing, remember?"

 _She doesn't get it_ , Kristoff mused. Olle was infatuated with Anna, but would it be enough for him not to alert the Warden?

"But you will be back to save me?"

"I swear to you, _I will_. We're family now, and I'll never let my sister down again." There was no hesitation in Anna's voice.

Kristoff glanced at Olle again but his book was raised.

 

* * *

 

Moonlight and chirping crickets greeted Kristoff and Anna as they emerged from the prison. They nodded their goodbyes to the sentries and set off on a brisk pace towards the town. For a long time, neither spoke.

It was not until light from the faraway town breached the darkness that Anna paused. They were at the edge of the forest.

"Kristoff."

He knew what she'd say, but he kept quiet. He waited, rubbing his palms together to keep warm. His left kneecap ached still; that damn wound never did heal after all these years. Winter would be upon them soon. Real, natural winter, not a magical one created by Elsa.

"How can we save her?"

Kristoff kept his tone razor-sharp. "You were so confident that I thought you really had a plan."

"I do! I mean, it's like, it could work. Maybe."

"Tell me of your maybe-plan then."

"Let's find the Duke, make him agree to release Freya. If that fails, then we'll just break her out. I distract Olle, you steal the keys." She bit her lips. "See? Told you I had a plan."

"Anna."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna threaten the Duke."

"Anna."

"Don't worry, it's not like the Warden can do anything to us. I'm sure he's just bluffing."

"That's not what I am worried about." Kristoff locked eyes with her. "We need to talk."

Anna folded her arms. "So talk."

"We shouldn't free Freya. At least, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Think about what you are doing."

"What I am doing?" Her voice rose dangerously. "What I'm doing is to free someone who's been imprisoned her entire life, thanks to the magic she didn't ask to be born with."

"Are you talking about Freya? Or Elsa?"

Anna's eyes became as wide as saucers. Kristoff crossed the distance between them and held her shoulders. "I know what you're going through. Why you're doing this. You think that by helping Freya, you can make up for Elsa's isolation."

Anna tried to turn, but he held her firm. An owl hooted.

"You think of her like that, don't you? Because that's Elsa was: Innocent, helpless, separated from her beloved sister, an unwanted power. I get it. But Freya isn't your sister. She isn't Elsa. Whatever happened to Elsa was in the past. You need to look forward." He cringed when he realized he'd used the same line as Freya.

She brushed his hands off. "Right. I'm looking forward. Tomorrow's our chance to do some good."

"You think you are doing good by freeing Freya?"

"Am I not?"

"You know what I mean," he said.

"I don't."

Anna was in deadly earnest, Kristoff realized. This'd be harder than he hoped.

"What do we really know of her? Tell me. What do we know of how her sister died, or what she was imprisoned for? How do you know she's innocent?"

"You heard her yourself!"

He waved irritably. "She could be lying. And we wouldn't know."

"You don't know, or you don't want to believe?"

"She's the most dangerous criminal in all of Weselton. Magic or not, she's here for a reason. I admit, she's pitiful. And yes, I do like her. But we don't barge into another kingdom to jailbreak someone just because you call her 'sister' on a whim!"

Kristoff had never seen Anna so hurt. He regretted his words immediately. He took a long, drawn-out breath to steady himself. "I get it, Anna. Believe me, I get it. You want to help Freya. Believe me, I do too. But you can't just rush into this. The Warden's itching to lock us up. We can't give him a reason to."

Tears welled in Anna's eyes. "I can't take it. Freya's alone and suffering… crying from losing her sister… I can't take it, Kristoff. I can't take another minute of knowing she's in there. I want to save her now."

_Don't make me do this, Anna. Don't force me to mention his name._

She wiped her face with her cape. "Please, believe me. I know Freya's a good person."

"You know."

"I know."

"Remember Hans?"

The change in her expression was terrifying. "Why. Bring. Him. Up?"

Kristoff paused for only a beat. "To remind you that you've made mistakes in trusting people."

"I know I did. But Freya's different."

"How so?"

"She just is!"

"That's not an answer."

"Fine! I'm saving her with or without your help." Anna twisted away. It was an ill-timed moment, but Kristoff couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked pumping her fists in the air with lips pursed. Freya was right; she was cute when angry.

"You want to free her? Fine, we get the truth. Let's find out why she was imprisoned. Once we know, we ask Elsa to help. Then we get someone in Weselton to pardon her, the Duke, the King or someone of authority." Kristoff peered down at her. "Official channels. No prison break, no stealing of keys."

"And how long would that take? What if the Warden decides to kill her tomorrow? Don't you think–"

The crunch of twigs made them jump. They spun, half expecting to see a charging bear.

"You want to save the demon." The Warden emerged from between two trees, sword drawn. It was not a question but a statement. The easy way he carried himself told Kristoff this was the kind of man who'd kill without a second thought.

Raising an arm to shield Anna, he scanned the ground for a weapon. Could she make it to the town if she ran?

The Warden chuckled and sheathed his sword. Kristoff did not lower his fists.

"Your man is slightly cleverer than I give him credit for."

A compliment was the last thing Kristoff was expecting.

The Warden caught his gaze. " _Slightly._ You are right to want to know more. The demon will not get her pardon ever."

"Because of your stories and tales?" Anna said.

"Stories and tales?" The warden laughed bitterly. "Little princess, I know more than you think."

"Really. Did you know that she had a sister and a family she loved?"

The Warden's foot stamped down and Kristoff drew back for the coming attack. The animosity was in his voice instead. "Freya told you that she has a sister now, did she? Christina, yes?"

Anna's voice was hushed. "You know their names?"

"I was the one who put Freya in there."

"You bastard…" For the first time in his life, Kristoff heard Anna curse. "You won't keep her any longer. One way or another, I'm freeing her."

The Warden snorted. "I admire your tenacity, little princess, but you _are_ stupid. You have no idea, do you? Of what you've been talking to all these time, that thing you asked to be your... sister." He scowled as though something foul was in his mouth.

Dead leaves cracked under the Warden as he loomed in on them. Kristoff reached down to grab a branch.

"The truth hurts."

The words froze Kristoff and Anna in their tracks.

The Warden inched closer, baring his teeth in a grin. "Oh yes. By the time I'm done here. Why, the two of you'd probably even want to kill Freya with your own hands."


	13. The Demon V, Christina

* * *

 

_**Fifteen years ago.** _

Water. Bubbles. Sinking.

She was in the sea.

But not the sea she loved swimming in, biting cold to everyone else but pleasantly cool to her, not the crystal clear world teeming with fish and corals of a thousand colours. This was something else. An ocean so black and vast the bottom was nothing but an abyss.

She tried turning, but her body was sluggish as though she weighted a dozen times more. All around the edge of her vision she caught glimpses of light. As she focused, they wavered, losing to the murkiness. The droning of bees rang in her ears. So annoying. She willed herself to ignore it. It faded.

Now there was just the deep blackness calling out to her. She allowed her limbs to go dead. She sank.

She sank deeper, deeper, deeper still. Soon there shall be no turning back.

_Good._

Her mouth opened wide. She welcomed the water gushing into her throat, filling her lungs. She belonged to this world. Warm and comforting, it embraced her like a mother's womb. Somehow she just knew – this was right.

A splash. So far away she thought she'd imagined it. Maybe she did.

The depths whispered to her seductively. And everything else was just a dream, slipping away…

She heard it again. An echo, growing louder and clearer. Someone calling out... her name?

It didn't matter.

" _Frey!_ "

The voice was familiar somehow. Freya pushed against the water. She craned her neck to listen.

"Frey!"

The cry of anguish made her eyes grew warm. Why?

"Don't leave me–!"

_Christie?_

Every fibre of her being came alive. Her sister needed her. The water became a vice grip and the whispers grew harsh. Beneath her the darkness expanded. The maw of a great beast gaped wide, sucking her down. Bubble and water roiled around her. No! She thrashed.

"Frey!"

Darkness rushed around her. Her heart seized. NO! NO! NO! NO! She gave a final kick.

" **SIS!** "

Her head broke the surface–

–Freya opened her eyes.

The world was still black and wet, but now a face hung over her, green eyes full of concern, sodden hair clinging to cheeks. Freya gasped, sucking in precious air. She was rewarded with an explosive cough that sent speckles of blood over her sister.

"No! You're hurt so badly. Oh… gods. Oh no…"

Freya could only stare as Christie blinked, squeezing out tears which left red streaks down her cheek. Was that her blood? She tried to help Christie wipe, but her arm remained in another world.

Christie shook her head. "Breathe slowly." She didn't seem to mind the blood. Her smile was so kind, so beautiful. "Just breathe slowly. I'm here for you. It'll all be okay."

Something behind her head shifted. She squirmed, trying to look behind.

"Don't move! You'll make it worse."

_Make what worse?_

"Shhh..." Christie leaned forward so the only thing Freya could see was the world within the younger girl's eyes. Freya saw herself lying down, head nested in her sister's lap. Was that really her? With split lips, blood running down her nose, bruises all over. What happened?

Freya's limbs disobeyed her still. She screwed her eyes shut and Christie gasped. She flexed, shoving her magic out, letting the healing energies wash over her body.

"Frey! Don't–"

The pain smashed into her like a brick. Her mind turned blank as her body convulsed. Her scream cut off as blood flooded her throat.

_Why can't I heal?_

The droning intensified.

"–It still lives!"

"–The demon is reviving!"

Fear came rushing back. The mob. The dogs. The crossbows.

"It's okay! It's okay! Don't listen to them," Christie said.

Raindrops pelted her skin. Angry shouts deafened her ears. Freya yanked her head forward.

 _Oh shit. Oh shit_ – _oh shit_ – _oh shit_ –!

A mess of sticks jutted from her limbs, stomach and chest. It didn't look real – didn't look like her body. She should be dead. Had luck swayed arrows from her vitals, or were her powers keeping her alive? She jerked in place, and the movement sent fire stabbing into her flesh. It didn't matter, she had to heal now.

_Pull them out, Christie._

Her sister must've read her mind because she shook her head, whimpering. Realization dawned on Freya. She'd die before Christie could remove them; the blood loss and shock would do the job, if not another arrow.

"It's still alive! Kill it! Kill it before it heals!" a woman yelled. The mob roared their agreement.

"SHUT UP!" Christie screamed. "SHUT UP! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Never before had Freya seen such rage from her sister. Even now, the sight broke her heart.

The clamour died down.

"You did this! All of you! ALL OF YOU–!" Christie cradled her, and her voice became hoarse, fading into wretched gasps. "Please… don't hurt my sis anymore. Please…"

From the corner of her eye, Freya saw men and women alike shaking their heads, covering their mouths in shock or shame or empathy.

Her amazing sister. Always the bravest in their family, always the one who could never be bullied.

Freya shivered. She fought to stop her chest from heaving, but couldn't. Every motion pushed against the arrows, sending tremors of pain through her spine. She let her eyelids drop, praying for the agony to end.

"Don't– Don't– Don't–! Don't close your eyes!"

 _Christie, I won't always be here. You are strong. You can make it on your own._  Freya tried to speak, but what came out was a bloodied rasp.

Her sister clung to her. Hot tears pelted Freya's face, mixing with her own. "Frey please! Come back to me please!"

The fire in her chest was subsiding. It'd be so easy to let her eyes stay shut and have blessed darkness take her again.

"I'm sorry! I should've been there for you! Should never have left! Don't close your eyes! Please, don't go!"

_Christie..._

A warm hand stroked her face. Soft fingers traced her skin, sending tingles down her cheek. It'd be the last thing she'd ever feel.

 _I'm going to die._ Icy fear gripped Freya's heart. _I am actually going to die here._

"Focus on me, sis. Look at my face." She wrenched her eyelids open. Christie's nose brushed against hers. "Remember that time when Mummy brought us to fetch herbs? And I was dumb and ate a mushroom. I fell so ill everyone thought I was gonna die. But not you. You said you'd never let me go." Christie chuckled, but it sounded more like a sob. "You touched my body and healed me. That was when you first learnt of your powers. You were  _so_  cool."

Freya couldn't take her eyes off Christie. To look away was to die.

"Do you know that I've not gone to the beach with you and Mummy for a year? You have way more seashells than me. That's no fair. I need to stock up on my collection. We'll go tomorrow, okay? I'm bringing strawberries with cream– your favourite! And we can have whatever food you like too."

All the good things in this world. Family. Love. The warmth of a man. All of it robbed from her because of small-minded fools.

Christie's voice became shrill. "We can– we can migrate to another country, one that doesn't mind people with magic! We can find a new home. We can–"

Freya lifted a trembling hand, and Christie clasped it, holding it to her neck to share her warmth.

"I don't want to die." Blood trickled down Freya's lips as she coughed the words out. "Christie, I don't want to die."

"You won't. Swear, swear, swear! I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive." But even as Christie said those words, Freya could sense her hopelessness. Christie began to sob.

From somewhere in the crowd there was laughter. It started as a nervous giggle, but soon more joined in. Now there was laughter like she'd never heard before. A rambunctious laughter from the depths of Hel itself. There were cheers too. They were mocking her, thinking her death imminent.

"Momma, is the demon gone?"

"Soon, honey. Thank the Lord."

Freya twisted her head to the side, ignoring the pain ripping through her. Their faces were sneering, even the ones she knew. Ser Horus, who'd helped her family in winter. Dana, who always gave Freya cakes. Thorun, the boy that Christie liked. Mayor Rasmus. Even Little Andy... and every other children. The windows above had all opened, and hundreds of eyes stared down, glaring as if she was the foulest thing they'd ever seen.

_Vultures. Cowards. Bastards. That's what all of you are._

She clenched her fists. The laughter stopped.

_I will not die here. I am Freya Solberg. If Weselton wants a demon–_

"–they will get their demon."

"Frey?"

Blood spilled from her mouth, and her lungs screamed for air. But she ripped the words out, "…need you."

"Anything! I'll do anything! Oh…" Christie buried her head in Freya's chest, weeping. "Oh gods…don't talk anymore, just don't…"

Freya took a final ragged breath. "…will never leave you."

"I won't leave you either," Christie breathed.

Freya dug into herself, into her deepest reserves, pulling forth more magic than she ever had in her life.

_I have power over all souls, even my own._

She saw the emerald glow reflecting off Christie's face. Saw her sister's eyes widen. Saw the fear in them.

"Sis?"

_Don't worry, everything will be all right. There's no need to be scared._

As all sensations fled her body, the glow intensified. Christie was a radiant green now; Freya could scarcely imagine what it must've looked like to the others. How they must be dreading the inevitable. How they would soon reach for their weapons.

_They'll kill me without a second thought. But you, they will not harm. Christie, you've always been there for me. This will be a new start for us – No one will ever bully us again._

Magic swirled around them, and the crowd gasped and recoiled.

"What's going on?" Christie whispered, black hair whipping in the wind. "What're you doing?"

Freya mouthed the last words that would ever leave her body.  _Thank you._

The glow blinded her as her magic enveloped the sisters together. The mob's cries reached its peak.

_I'm a snake tearing free of my skin. I'm the most powerful creature in the world. I'm immortal._

"FREYAAAA _–_!"

_We will be perfect. **I in you.**_

Christie screamed.


	14. Swear It

* * *

 

Freya woke with a start.

Shuddering, she blinked tears away. A throbbing headache threatened to send her dropping back down but she locked her body upright. Raising a hand to face level, she peeped at the sunburst between her fingers– no, it was a lantern. The world came into focus. Bars. Olle in the corner. A cave the colour of tombstone.

Freya hugged herself.  _No more arrows. No more laughter. No more–_  Her breath caught. She peered at her fingers _–_  her sister's fingers.

_No more Christie._

She closed her eyes, grasping at what she could recall of Christie's face. A bright smile. Rosy cheeks. Soft, dark hair.

Yet it was her sister's scream that echoed in her ears.

 _Christie, your sacrifice would not be in vain_.  _Today I'll be in Arendelle, and I will–_

There was a click as the lock was unlatched. Freya knuckled her tears away and lifted her head. Her rescuers stood before her.

"Good morning, sis!" The greeting felt strange on her tongue, as though it was a fruit she'd not eaten in years. Freya grinned. She never dreamed to be able to say these words again.

Anna returned a smile, but there was a strange stiffness to it. She fidgeted and tangled her fingers, as a child would when surrounded by too many adults.

Kristoff crossed his arms. For an eternity, neither Anna nor Kristoff said anything, instead their eyes drilled into her. Freya swallowed. She felt like she was being studied.

"You're here to free me, right? Sis?"

"Freya." Anna's tone was soft. Careful. Neutral. Panic flickered at the edge of Freya's heart.

"Is Christina here?"

Three words turned Freya's world from hot to cold. She couldn't hide her reaction, couldn't pull out a reply in time.

Anna's eyes narrowed and her lips mashed together as if she'd just chewed on something unpleasant.

"...So it's true. You possessed your sister's body."

"Anna, I–"

"I didn't want to believe it at first." Anna was trembling. "The stories they told. The demon they made you out to be. I wanted, I wanted  _so badly_  to think you were innocent. First Hans, now you." She sounded close to tears.

Freya opened her mouth, but all she managed was a strangled whine. What could she say now, what could she possibly say?

Anna clenched her fists. "You lied to me."

Freya lowered her head. Her eyes stung again.

"You told us Christina sacrificed herself. But that's not true, is it? You killed her."

The words cut like a knife. Because they were true.

Freya clutched the bars, "Anna, I am sorry! I was afraid to tell you! Afraid that you'd see me as a murderer! I–I didn't mean to kill… I was– I didn't want to die. The villagers shot me, tried to kill me. They! They did this, forced this on us! By transferring my soul into Christina, we were supposed to live as one! I didn't know she would die!"

Anna did the slightest turn of her head. A small action, but it sent Freya crashing to her knees.

"You have to believe me!"

"You took us for fools," Kristoff said.

Olle's head whipped from side to side. His jaw hung loose as he raised and lowered his hand repeatedly.

"Kristoff, Kristoff..." Freya's cheeks were wet and hot down to her chin. "Please, please don't do this to me…"

"Enough, Freya." His lips curled just enough to show his teeth.

"I don't understand!" Anna yelled. "All those things you told me, of your family, your sister! Were they nothing but lies? Did you not love your sister?!"

"I did! I did! I swear! Nothing in the world meant more to me than Christina!"

"Yet you stole her body. You can come up with a hundred damn excuses, but that doesn't change the fact that you murdered her and others," Kristoff said.

Anna distanced herself from the bars. "What were you planning to do? You'd have tricked me into freeing you, and what's next? Were you going to steal my body as well?" Her face twisted into an ugly sneer, so unlike the wonderful smile that was always there.

"NO! I'd never do that to you! Anna, please… don't listen to them! You had faith in me! You believed me when no one would!" Freya retched as saliva and snot ran down her throat. "–Don't let this break us apart! You said you were my sister!"

"I was wrong." More painful to Freya than Anna's rage was her disappointment. "After so long, I thought Elsa would have a friend; someone with magic, who understands her, who knows what she went through. But I'm just a fool, aren't I?"

"You are not! I suffered as Elsa did! I know her pain! Let me meet her, talk to her, help her heal!" Freya beat on her chest. "We are the same, don't you see?"

"You are  _nothing_  like Elsa."

"She hurt people too! She hurt you!"

_"How dare you."_

"Your sister is not the innocent angel you made her out to be!"

"They were right," Anna said. "You are a demon, and you deserve to be locked up–"

The snarl left Freya's throat as she flung her body against the bars. Her fingers clawed uselessly at the air. She drew into her core. If Anna wanted a demon, she  _would_  have it. Emerald whips burst from her body, slashing at her cage. Over and over again they struck, but they fared no better on the metal than water on rock. Freya thrust her palms out, and bolts of green shot out, dissipating before they could cross the distance between the bars.

Kristoff embraced Anna as the cave flared green.

The damned metal would not yield. Freya slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. Anna shook her head. "Goodbye Freya. I'm not coming back anymore."

Olle shuffled up to Anna. "Your Highness! Surely you could reconsider, surely! If you came another time, mayhap–"

"Don't." Anna raised her palm. "Just don't… talk to me. Don't. This is it." Kristoff loomed over Olle, and the jailor wisely kept mum.

The shock of Olle speaking for her sake died as quickly as it came.

"You swore!" Freya pounded on the metal. "You swore to set me free! I can't live like this anymore!"

Anna gasped. Their eyes met, and hers were again that of a concerned princess meeting a helpless prisoner. Her lips parted as if to say something, but then she covered her face and twisted away.

"Please, please! Anna!"

Anna's back was to her. She walked up to the door and paused. Freya held her breath. It wasn't over yet. Perhaps Anna could hear her thoughts. Turn around. Turn around. TURN AROUND! A sob escaped Anna and she stepped through the door with Kristoff.

Freya thrashed, breaking bone and flesh upon the cold metal.

"ANNAAAAAAAAAAAA–!"

Her sister never looked back.

 

* * *

 

_Two more._

Gerda glared at the spiralling staircase, but the darkness above revealed nothing. Sucking in deeply, she hauled her feet on top of one step after the next, ignoring the burning in her thigh. She'd checked every other location in the castle already, leaving this damned place for last.

_One more._

She slipped. Her hands shot out, locking on the railing. Steadying herself and swearing, she examined the step. It was soaked. Water dripped all the way from the level above. That was her second wind.

Gerda stepped into the room, and drew a sharp intake of breath.

An utter mess, and that was a kind description of the sight before her – Letters all over the table, bird feed strewed over them, spilled water bowl in the corner, clumps of hay and white patches on the floor, and far, far too much dust everywhere. She rarely visited the post room, and look at the mess now! The pigeons started cooing again.

Her gaze sought the trail of melted ice to the window.

There Elsa was, cutting a figure no other queen could; an angel in crystalline blue. The filth of their surrounding was non-existent in her presence.

And it seemed, neither was Gerda or the bird-handler.

"Your Majesty."

Elsa did not turn.

"Your Majesty, are you expecting a letter?"

"No." A pause. "I wish Anna would send something though."

"But you do know," Gerda said. "That she risks revealing her identity if she tried."

It was just the smallest twitch of her shoulder, but Gerda was perceptive enough to sense Elsa's irritation. It wasn't directed at her of course. No, it was the anxiety born from an eternity of waiting and fearing. And the last day was undoubtedly the worst.

That itself, Gerda realized, exposed a most troubling issue: Elsa would not last a month without Anna.

It was unbecoming of a queen, unbecoming of a woman in the prime of her age, unbecoming of Arendelle's future. Irritation wormed its way into Gerda as well, so she channelled it elsewhere.

The bird-handler didn't look a day over sixteen. Like any other boy so close in the presence of his queen, he was reduced to a googly-eyed clod.

 _Might as well salivate to complete that image_.

Gerda was a plump lady who didn't have the face or figure to look intimidating. That, she left to Eirik or Kai. But she'd also lived in this castle for two decades, and one does not serve as head servant without learning a trick or two.

"Boy!" Her voice, usually so gentle, now punched with the might of a sergeant.

He broke out of his fantasy, stumbling in position. He winced as his broom smacked to the floor.

"Leave us."  _Focus on him and ignore all else. Small words so the lovesick fool shall have them burnt into his head. He wouldn't dare ogle his queen again._

"Yes, madam!" He bent slightly to pick up his broom, thought better of it and fled.

Elsa didn't move as the footsteps faded. Her mind was still so far away. Gerda's hands came up to her mouth. She'd seen this before – Anna, waiting by the docks, staring at the sea without seeing, listening to ships without hearing. Uncertainty and expectancy on her face as the young princess awaited her parents' return.

But they never did. And now it was Elsa's turn.

Gerda's grit waned. She chewed on her lips, grappling for the right words. Elsa shifted, gifting her a lovely smile. "Hi Gerda."

The need to chide this foolish girl warred against her desire to show servitude to her ruler. "Elsa, is everything okay?"

"…Yes." Elsa tilted her head. "How did you find me?"

"You disappeared right after lunch. We've checked everywhere else, and you do know how much I hate climbing stairs so…"

"Sorry."

Gerda waved it off. "Anna will be back tomorrow. Have faith."

"I do."

"Good." Gerda dug into her pocket. "There's the other matter we were talking about."

Elsa pulled the cape around herself.

"King Jeffery sent another letter asking for your hand in marriage."

"Get rid of it. And send our sincerest apology. Kai can handle this."

"Will you not reply him yourself?"

"No. That'd send the wrong message. Give him false hope where there's none."

Gerda couldn't stop herself from tutting. "Prince Norus has been asking for an audience with you. And news have emerged that King Kairne will be inheriting the throne of Litera shortly."

"It matters little to me."

Gerda would've told Elsa how marrying Jeffery's kingdom with hers would ensure an era of peace and prosperity beyond all reckoning, or how Norus would make a fine husband, and even of minstrels singing about the looks and prowess of Kairne. But she sensed such words would've as little weight as leaves before a storm.

"Elsa, you should know that your father courted your mother when she'd just turned eighteen." Gerda sighed. "Isn't it time you sought a king to rule by your side, take care of you, and bear our kingdom an heir?"

"It isn't."

"Are you not lonely?"

"I have Anna."

"Maybe you should marry your sister then."

"That can be arranged."

A pigeon flapped its wings, sending up little dust clouds.

Elsa grabbed at her. "I was joking!"

Gerda held on to her queen for support. "I–I thought that was the reason why you've been so negative to the prospect of marriage. The scandal if someone had overheard that! You mustn't joke about this!"

Elsa gave a tittering laugh. "Sorry!"

After a moment, Gerda allowed herself to chuckle. No matter how much taller Elsa had gotten, or how her skinny body had transformed into a shapely figure that turned the heads of men and women alike, her cute little giggle stayed the same.

"Come on, let's get back," Elsa said, holding her arms.

Gerda pulled her queen close and hugged her. "Forgive me."

Elsa returned the hug. "Gerda, what's wrong?"

"You came here for solace. And yet here I am, the nosy servant intruding on her queen's privacy."

"You're not a nosy servant, and I think I've had enough solace for the last thirteen years," Elsa said as she smiled. "No more stairs for you. Let me show you what an ice slide can do."

And this queen, whom Gerda would always think of as a daughter, could afford to stay as a girl just a little longer.

 

* * *

 

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Olle nearly dropped his club; he didn't realize he'd been holding it. Freezing his face into as stern a visage as he could manage, he eyed his prisoner, now calling herself 'Freya'. Did she think him a fool? Demons were demons, no matter what form they chose to wear.

"Fuck off."

"Are you afraid of me?" Her tear-puffed eyes were full of interest. She'd never spoken to him when they were alone, so why now?

"No," Olle said. "Should I be? You are behind bars, and I have this." He patted his club for emphasis.

She narrowed her eyes in incredulity, keeping silent as she waited for his next gibe. He gave her none.

"...Why did you defend me?"

"Defend you?" He burst into laughter, taking savage glee at her surprise. "Wasn't speaking for your sake,  _demon."_

She regained composure in a flash. "Of course not, you were trying to use me."

"Use you?"

"You were hoping that Anna could free me. And then you'd be freed of your charge. You wish to join us in Arendelle, don't you? You'd have asked Anna to let you come along, because you've been 'with me' these few years. So what's the harm in letting you tag along?"

"Your imaginations grow wild."

"Am I wrong?"

Olle snorted.

"You know, you're quite the–" the demon clicked her tongue. "Ah yes, outcast."

"Outcast?" He prowled the length of her cell, smacking his club. "Hell spawn, you best choose your next words with care."

"My apologies." She dipped her head. "I meant that as a compliment. Let's see… I'm an incredibly dangerous demon with magic. The other prisoners here, well, they've done their fair share of killing, raping, and Odin-knows-what. But you? What have you done to deserve being imprisoned here with me?"

"I am not imprisoned, I am not."

"No? Then why not just walk out?" She gestured to the door.

Olle was an idiot then. Scribbling his name upon a contract he had little understanding of. Two decades serving as jailor to the most dangerous creature in all of Weselton, and a king's ransom worth of stipend by the end.

But no amount of gold was worth this. Nothing but endless days of  _nothingness_ , with a demon, a weapon and the darkness for company. Every past jailor had fled their posts.

"Watching over you is my duty."

"Really now." Her eyebrows rose so much that they creased the dirt on her forehead. "Duty."

But the Warden didn't take lightly to betrayal. Rumours of the fates of those deserters roved through his mind – eyes gouged out, limbs broken and the apostate's mark branded upon their flesh. Deserters were worth less than tramps after all, and so the lowest of beggars they would be.

Anna was his bright shining light, and now she was gone.

A mote of green crept out from under Freya's sleeve. It trailed a long glow, looking akin to an emerald snake as it coiled around her skinny arm, coming to a rest on her open palm.

"Let's stop screwing around, Olle. I want out. Tell me, what do you want?"

His body went numb. What did he want? Everything. He wanted gold, his own land, a respectable title. Most of all, he wanted– no, he  _needed_  Anna.

"The one who has power here..." She clamped her hand, squashing the magic. "Isn't me."

"You think honeyed words can buy your freedom? You are nothing. Nothing!"

"You're right. I have nothing more in this world. But you–" She pointed as if Anna was right outside. "–have everything to lose."

Olle weaved his fingers together, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I can give you what you want," she said, eyes glinting.

"Don't need a demon's help for that."

"Oh, probably not. But you do need this demon to get rid of her big, strong bodyguard."

Olle froze.

"Quite the lucky one, isn't he?" She smacked her lips. "Just some peasant who thinks he's worthy of being a prince. And look what he did! How he touches her. If she doesn't yet bear his seed, she soon would. Are you no better than an ice harvester, Olle?"

"Why the hell should I trust you?"

"Because I have no need for that brute. All I want is my freedom, and Arendelle. And you're a far more polite jailor than every other."

"Says the creature wearing her sister's skin."

By her grimace, he half-expected Freya to attack. But instead, she strolled to the opposite wall of her cell and touched the scratches. "Olle. We want the same thing, you know that. We want our freedom, we want Arendelle."

"What could you possibly want there?"

She slapped the wall, and the noise reverberated through the cavern. "A better life. You heard Anna's story. What bit of it doesn't sound better than this pathetic excuse of a kingdom?"

Olle wandered to the door and snapped the window open. He stared hard through the opening. The passage ahead was a gaping hole, expanding and contracting with the flames.

They were alone.

"Your powers, can you really do what the stories claimed? Control others' minds?"

"Never denied it."

"Anna. I want her to love me." He licked his teeth. "Her ice harvester… gone. Can you do that for me, can you?"

"All too easy."

"If we see the Warden?"

"He will be a dead man. Or do you doubt my abilities?" Her words were sharper than any blade, and he knew, so were her powers.

Olle shivered with anticipation. "Swear fealty to me."

"Fair enough. I, Freya Solberg, will–"

"No." He cut in. "Swear it on– on your mother's name. You love her, you love her right? Swear it."

The demon's face was blank as she pressed a hand to her heart. "I, Freya Solberg, swear on my mother's name that I'll fulfil your favour. If we find the Warden, I will kill him."

No more shackles, no more cursed prisons. He'd been so close to Anna he could smell her scent.  _I'll smell it again, and more._

The jingle of keys brought a world of promises.


	15. The Warden

* * *

 

_I'm a patient woman._

And so she waited, with naught but the silence as company.

Her senses were razor sharp and nothing eluded her. Not the echoes of ages past whispering to her from the walls. Not the crackle of the flame in a symphony of wick and dust. Nor her heart which pounded in tandem with her breath, coming out in little puffs.

The world moved on without her. Still, she told herself,  _I'm a patient woman._

Seconds became minutes, and minutes dragged into hours.

Stiff limbs ached, begging for the freedom denied to them. The rough fabric grated at her skin. Beads of sweat rolled down her temple, sending up an unbearable itch. Not even when her throat became parched did she allow herself the luxury of movement.

_I am patient, and here I await you. Come then. No more games. No more talk. Let us have this dance._

The lantern, without its owner to feed it, began to ebb.

Gravel shifted with the slightest creak. To anyone else, it might have meant nothing. To her, it drew a smile.

Another creak. Closer now.

A third, then silence.

She braced herself, body trembling with anticipation. The door flew open in a fury of steps and flashing metal.

The man charged in like a bull. He realized his mistake in a second, but it was one second too late. The shout died in his throat as a streak of green hit him.

Two hundred pounds of muscle came crashing down. The sword clattered to the corner as his body tumbled, and his head came to a rest next to the other on the ground.

The Warden turned to meet the vacant eyes of Olle's whose mouth was still frozen in mid-scream.

"Hi Daddy."

Freya loomed over him, cracking her fingers. All that training and strength, utterly meaningless in the face of her magic.

Sprawled on the ground, his face flushed red as he flexed his limbs. It wasn't working. She laughed. "You should have brought your sentries along." She clicked her tongue. "But then again, you always did let pride get in the way."

The Warden's eyes swivelled to her, their rage saying what his mouth would not. His fingers gripped at the weapon that wasn't there. Time dragged on, but she simply waited; she was a patient woman after all.

"So it comes down to this," he said at last.

"That it does. You did tell me once that everyone faces their mistakes one day."

"And what does Christina have to say to that?"

Freya rammed her knee against his stomach. "You have  _no_  right to talk about her."

The Warden spat, or at least, tried to, but the spittle came far short, landing on his cheek. His fingers inched in the direction of his sword.

"Oh please." She laid her fingertip on his chest. "You don't even have the strength to attack with saliva, let alone a fucking weapon." Her finger dug in, earning a pained grunt. She cackled. "Keep your soul, old man. It is filthy. I want nothing to do with it."

"Gloating. All you ever amounted to." Impossibly, he found it in himself to smile. "What about my jailor? Did you torture him with words too?"

"I ended his life quickly; a far better fate than he deserved. You won't be getting off so easily."

If her threat worried him, he didn't show it. "How did you know?"

"You were a hunter. Did you think walking loudly every time meant I forgot how you could sneak like a rat?"

"Clever girl."

"And how did you know I was out?"

"Olle's afraid of the dark. He always keeps the lantern well-lit."

"Pity that's all you knew of your jailor."

He said nothing, instead screwing his eyes shut. His chest began to rise and lower as he steadied his breathing, and his fingers wriggled. Freya focused power into her hands. Would he recover and attack? To anyone else, a single blast would suffice, but this was her father after all. A breath before she struck however, his eyes darted open.

"He freed you."

She twirled the keys in her finger.

"Why?"

Freya allowed her magic to fade. "He was an unhappy man."

"A greedy man more like. He traded his freedom for gold. What did you promise him?"

Her head hovered over his. "Anna."

The only hint to her father's thoughts was how he clawed against the ground.

"You were a fool to use him," Freya said.

"A mistake I won't be making again."

"You won't," Freya agreed. "He would have me possess Anna just to have the mockery of 'love'. I did this world a favour by ending his pathetic life."

He snorted. "Well deserved."

"And that's the interesting part, isn't it? Daddy, why allow Anna to visit me in the first place? She told me the Duke ordered it, but come now, since when did you care? You could've stopped her."

He said nothing.

The truth hit her in an instant, and her laughter spilled out. "Oh– my. You cunning piece of shit. So that's what you were after. You were hoping I'd possess her, weren't you? That I would see a princess with a body ripe for the taking. You think that'd have given you Christina back."

He closed his eyes again but it was a slow gesture full of regret. She gripped his collar and yanked him up. "You poisoned her against me."

"I told Anna the truth. I showed her the demon you really are."

"Why!"

"You took my daughter. I won't allow this innocent girl to suffer the same."

A gasp escaped her. Her father had never so much as showed even the slightest of concern to another soul since Christina died. What changed him? Was it Anna's kindness and naivety? Or…

"She reminds you of Christina," Freya released him. "You think I wanted to steal Anna's body?"

"Don't you?"

"I loved her as a sister!"

"Even now you lie," her father whispered. "Olle told me what you did. You tricked Anna into putting her hand into the cell. I know your powers too well, Freya. All you need is that."

She flung him back, taking delight in the snap of his skull against the ground.

 _It was true._  She'd have taken Anna on the very first day. But Olle pulled Anna back before her magic struck.

Would she do it again if she had the chance?

The answer was so immediate and obvious that it surprised Freya.  _She wouldn't_. Anna gave her hope and kindness when there was none to be had. She would not kill her sister again, no matter the circumstances.

But it was all for naught. Anna wasn't her family anymore; she was now a stranger who left her to rot in this cell.

He took her hesitation as guilt. "Your mother would roll in her grave if she saw you now. She–"

Her fist smashed against his face, forcing whatever poisoned words he had back into his mouth.

"Her death's on you! I could have saved Mummy! But. You. Wouldn't. Let. Me. Out–!" The thuds of her punches reverberated throughout the room, sending blood and teeth soaring. "You did this! You did this to our family!" she screamed, pausing only to heal her broken knuckle.

"Because," he gasped. "You'd have stolen her body just to escape. I would rather my wife die than suffer that."

The magic in her hand flashed a venomous green.

Under the pile of swollen flesh and blood, his eyes betrayed no fear. "I should have drowned you as a babe,  _demon._ "

With deliberate softness, she pressed her palm against his chest.

"Do your worse," he growled.

"I intend to." She traced circles around his heart, panting in savage glee as she recalled how she'd tested out the effect of this on rats. "Weakening this– and cutting off blood flow. Getting hard to breathe, Daddy? Feel the pain in your chest? This is what a heart attack feels like. A fitting end for a heartless bastard."

The black pit of his throat was bared at her as he exhaled. His shoulders and jaws slackened, no longer kept up by his stubbornness to wall against his wounds. The light of the lantern quivered, its death throes illuminating his face a final time; no longer the façade of the fearsome Warden, but valleys of wrinkle on an old man.

It was over. He knew it, she could see it in his eyes.

"Please, Freya, just grant me one wish."

She wasn't sure why she answered, but the word tumbled out of her mouth. "Speak."

"Let me talk to Christina."

"Christina's dead."

He gritted his teeth. "No."

"Daddy, she's gone!"

"You lie…"

When Freya set herself on this path, she assumed she would be prepared for anything, but the sight before her sent her heart plummeting into Hel itself.

This man, feared by even the most hardened of criminals, was weeping.

"You lie! You lie! Christina's still in you, I know it. Please, Freya, let me see my daughter."

"I AM your daughter! Why couldn't you see that? Why couldn't you ever accept me?!"

"Please…" He wheezed. "I want her back. Please."

She buried her head in her hands.

"Please."

Sniffing deeply, Freya touched her face to her father's forehead.

"Christina?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm here." She clutched his hands.

"My butterfly… my sweet little butterfly…"

She'd forgotten how soft and loving his voice could be.

"I've missed you, Daddy." Freya held on, even as his fingers grew feebler by the second.

"Daddy is so sorry… Daddy held you here for so many years. Daddy was only trying to save you. So sorry…"

She brushed loose hair from his face. "Don't talk anymore, save your strength. Shhh _._ "

"Is–is it painful? Did Freya hurt you?"

Freya choked back a gasp. "No. No, daddy. Never."

"You're too kind to her. Always too kind. To me. To her. To everyone else." He moaned and her heart skipped a beat. "When will you ever learn?"

 _Christina will never learn again._  "I'm trying…"

Her father's eyes were glazed. "That's what you'd told me a hundred times. Remember that thief?"

"Uh huh."

"Remember that stupid little horse?"

"A pony, daddy. I've told you a hundred times."

His mouth opened to say something, but his face seized into a grimace.

"Daddy!"

"Stupid little horse." He snickered. He actually snickered, a soft but sincere chuckle from deep within. "The first and last I'd ever let you ride. Always knew damn beast couldn't be trusted. You fell off and I tried to shoot him on the spot, but you– you somehow got right back up and shouted at me. Always knew you were strong."

Freya snickered. "Wasn't even ours."

"Bah, who cares? He dropped you, made you hurt your knee. If Freya wasn't there to heal you, you would still–"

They said together. "Be…limping…like…Old Farmer Lorus!"

He smiled. But only for two seconds before his teeth grounded together from the pain she knew was wracking through his body. "Mummy loved you so much. She wanted to see the two of you again… but I didn't dare tell her that your sister had killed the villagers, that she'd possessed your body. Please forgive Daddy."

She nodded, her tears joining his.

"Christina, you must tell me… what is your sister planning?"

"Daddy, I don't know."

"Oh butterfly, you've been with her all this time. Surely you know…" he rasped, the last reserves of his life fading.

Freya lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered her answer.

"No– no, please…"

"We all have to face our mistakes one day, Daddy."

"Christina, please, stop her. She can't do this. She can't– She can't– She can't…"

Curling her arms around him, she wept into his chest. The room was plunged into darkness.

 

* * *

 

She wasn't sure when the chant had stopped, or when his skin had grew cold.

"Daddy?"

She squeezed him a final time before letting go. His head dropped with a dull thud.

_I am the last of my line. I walk alone in Hel._

Raw hatred bubbled in her throat. Hatred at this accursed prison. Hatred at her father. And most of all, hatred at herself for feeling sorry for him.

But he was her kin after all, and that was a privilege not share by  _them._

The demon of Weselton palmed her tears away and strode towards her freedom. Gods help those who got in her way now.


	16. Creeping Darkness

* * *

 

A smile broke out over Anna's face – the first in the entire morning. She could see the  _Eternity._

Within the colourful mess of spars and hulls in the harbour were the unmistakable masts – Oh, the purple-and-green sails! The Arendelle crocus dancing proudly with the wind! Home was near.

As Anna quickened her pace, she realized that the ship must've been docked for some time; a crowd was gathered before it. Captain Lars planted himself before the gangway plank. He looked like an angry gatekeeper as he pointed and yelled.

Kristoff waved. Much to Anna's relief, Lars' sharp eyes spotted them immediately and he returned the gesture. A burly sailor took his place, and then he was pushing his way through the crowd.

"Your Highness, it's good to see you again." Lars nodded at her and Kristoff.

"And I, you, Captain."

"Are you well, Your Highness? You look…"

"I'm not." She tousled her hair. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's go already."

"What's with them?" Kristoff jerked a thumb at the crowd.

"No one you need to be concerned about, just a bunch of merchants. They wanted me to smuggle their supplies into Arendelle. I said 'no', so they tried to bribe my men. Three fools have already been sent down to scrub the toilets." He shook his head. "Too ambitious, too desperate." Anna wasn't sure if he meant the crowd or his sailors. Maybe both.

"Did they mention the Duke?" Anna said.

Wrinkles creased Lars' forehead. "Should they?"

Anna kept her silence. The crowd had no sign of abating. She saw some with sacks of grains, rolls of cloths, and baskets of fruits even; waving them at the ship thinking that'd somehow buy them entry.

"How went your quest, if I may ask?" Lars said.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. What was she to say? That her quest brought her to Weselton's darkest prison? That the person she found turned out to be as bad as everyone warned? Or that their fear of magic was justified?

"We found nothing. Bad lead."

Kristoff's answer startled her, but she found herself nodding after a while. Lars regarded them for a moment, as if sensing there was more to it.

_"The Princess is there!"_

"Blast!" Lars grabbed their bags. "Get behind me, Your Highness."

The crowd scampered towards them. In a heartbeat, Kristoff and Lars closed in on her side, arms fanning outwards.

"Oie! Make way! Princess Anna isn't interested in your stuff!" Lars said.

A tanned man hefted sacks on his shoulders. "Take a look! I promise Arendelle will love our wheat!"

Anna lifted her arm weakly. "Sorry...not now.

"Your Highness!" A lady in fine clothes and porcelain-like skin dropped to her knees. "My family has been supplying silk to your kingdom for decades! Queen Idunn loved our silk! I swear!"

Anna groped for words that did not come. Bodies pressed in from all directions. "Your Highness–"

Her head swam. Faces became blurred; voices melted into a cacophony of blabbering. She bent over, wedging her eyes shut before the frenzy took her. Something foul worked its way up her stomach, but she trapped it in her throat. Thick arms reached around her, pulling her forward. Was it Kristoff and Lars? She didn't know, didn't care.

Step by step, her feet moved by themselves. Everything else meshed into a hurricane of noise and heat. Her only anchors were the steady thumps of her boots upon wood.

_Why is this happening?_

The arms wrapped over her back applied pressure. They wouldn't let her stop. So she counted the steps.  _One… two… three…_

"–Let us speak to her!"

"Guards! Someone call the guards!" Was that Lars' voice?

"–Shove off, you!"

_Thirty… thirty-one… thirty-two…_

"Careful," she heard Kristoff say. She kicked against a notch, and felt her feet working up a slope. A small drop, and her heels landed on flat ground.

"Welcome back, Your Highness!" many voices cried.

A pat on her back made her look up. She drew a sharp breath at the sea of bowed heads. When they rose, she realized they were the  _Eternity's_  sailors. She was on the deck.

"Where is the person with magic?" a man with a bulbous nose said. Anna examined him, trying to piece together his name. Jonas? Jones? Joseph?

"We didn't find anyone," Kristoff said.

"But did you not say the clues led you here?" Big Nose said.

"We were wrong." Kristoff gave her a searching look.

"M'lady, are you okay?" An old man with a scarred lip came forward. His name was... was what?

"Is she ill?" came a voice from behind. Anna swept through their faces; she knew them, but her throbbing headache allowed nothing to take root.

"Guys, please! Give Princess Anna her space." Kristoff clapped. "GUYS!"

The sailors parted, and the distant mountains came into her vision. One in particular stood out, its dark peak cutting into the sky.

_Dammit._

Freya was down there. Hopeless... crying... perhaps even screaming her name now. Freya would suffer for countless more years in that cell, and eventually she'd die alone and forgotten.

_Thanks to me._

Did Freya deserve this fate? Could she have helped somehow, perhaps plead a lighter sentence? Anna wished she knew, but an entire morning spent bawling yielded no answers. No, it only confirmed she was just as ready to condemn Freya as the rest of Weselton.

_But Freya killed. She lied to Kristoff and I. Would I really risk Elsa's life?_

Anna raised her head, feeling her heart armoured by that question.  _No_. No, she would not risk letting her sister get hurt. Elsa was all that mattered.

"Your cabin is ready, Your Highness. Come on in and have your rest." Lars offered his hand.

It'd be so easy to lie down right now. Tomorrow afternoon, she would wake up in the Arendelle port. Perhaps Elsa might even be by her bed when she opened her eyes. Yes, that'd be wonderful.

The shouts grew more frantic.

Anna knew now – she made a mistake coming here. Elsa was right; this was a waste of time. She should never have left her sister's side.

_"Princess! Please give us a chance! Our Duke needs to speak to you!"_

The Duke? Yes, Anna did promise she'd help facilitate trade between their kingdoms. But Freya turned out to be nothing like Elsa. Why should she honour their agreement? What worth were the words of that liar? He probably knew all along. That stinker.

"Anna?" Kristoff touched her arm. "Let's go."

The cabin looked so inviting. Behind open doors were a bed, hot food and their belongings. The thought of pulling a warm blanket over and collapsing into soft mattress caressed at her. Heck, she'd even skip dinner and everything. She could always listen to Lars' stories once they were back home.

Home. Anna took a step forward. Home!

_"Your Highness!"_

"Dammit, won't they ever shut up?" Big Nose said. "I think one of the fools is trying to climb his way up!" Laughter rang out over the deck, but Anna couldn't see any humour in it.

"Lad. To some, this means the difference between starving and feeding their families," the old man said, his face grim.

_I broke my promise to Freya, and now I'm breaking my promise to them too._

Anna glanced to the side. The crowd was swelling; even the harbourmaster who welcomed them stood there. Their eyes met, and she couldn't help but twist away.

"All hands, prepare to set sail!" Lars yelled. "Sorby, you got the best medical ex; look at Princess Anna later, and brew her my honey from the pantry; tell Peder I said so. You three– Yes, you! Look here! Disengage the board. I want two hands on watch duty at all times, you know the shifts. And someone get me my compass, we–"

"Wait!"

Everyone froze in place.

Anna turned to Kristoff. "The Duke."

"He can't do anything to us."

"It's not that."

Her fiancé drew back. "You want to meet him, to discuss about resuming trade."

A rush of murmurings came up around them.

Anna pounded on the wood, shocking them into silence. "Why did I have to agree to that stupid deal in the first place? Stupid me! Stupid–"

"Anna!" Kristoff grabbed her wrist. "Stop!"

"Pain helps me focus. See? I'm all good now." She waved her fist, ignoring the throbbing in her bones.

Kristoff inspected her knuckle, stroking and rotating each finger joint. He studied her, rather like he was afraid she'd hurt herself again, before letting go.

Anna circled around, slapping her palms together. "Sorry guys! I have to go to the Duke's place. I kinda agreed that I'd let him send a ship to Arendelle. We need to discuss the details, like when's the ship coming, how many merchants and so on… It'll only take a few hours! I promise!"

Her heart sunk; there were too many frowns and mutters of discontentment.

"Shut it!" Lars roared. Silence ensued.

The captain lumbered up to her, but his voice was surprisingly tender. "Your Highness, my ship is yours to command. I only ask– are you sure about this?"

Of course she was not. She wanted nothing more than to sail off right away. But a promise to a kingdom's duke wasn't something that could be thrown away at a whim, nor could she ignore the unfair hatred directed at her sister. This was her chance to set things right.

"I'm a princess of my word."

 

* * *

 

Lars stirred.

His quarters were pitch-black. Patting his face to drive out the grogginess, he emerged onto the deck, and blinked in surprise.

Pearly moonlight danced on the sea, cut through by yellow lines from nearby warehouses. Surrounding ships were little more than dark shapes bobbing up and down, outlined by rows of black bodies like ants moving boxes. He'd napped far longer than he meant to.

Unlike him, harbours never slept. But those still working were more concerned with cargo than idle chatter. All he heard was the creaking of wood, sloshing of waves, and the clanking of bells. A hypnotic mix to be sure, but he was in no mood to lie down again.

Yuri was on night watch, and a plump man was… scrubbing the boards.

"Tor."

He approached, holding a bucket. Lars wasn't sure if this was an attempt to impress him.

"Evening, Captain."

"Is Princess Anna back?"

"Afraid there be no signs of her or her champion," Tor said, suppressing a yawn with a swollen hand.

"Night watch, Tor. Night watch. Drop the mop and take up position there. Cleanliness isn't my concern now, safety is. Never know when another Weseltoner's gonna try sneaking in. Oh, and change the oil first. Your light's dying."

Tor nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the crew's quarters.

Lars leaned on the bulwark, tapping his frustration into the metal.

Where was Anna? It was by the grace of God that he had little in terms of perishables, so a delay of one day didn't pinch him too deeply. But a missing princess was another thing entirely. Should he send one of his sailors to the Duke's villa? She mentioned she had every intention to wrap things up before the day ended. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't going as planned.

"Capt, you're up." Sorby appeared beside him. Past his worries, Lars' heart lifted slightly.

Sorby was exceptionally young as first mate, having just passed his twentieth summer. Of all his sailors, Lars liked him the most. His childlike innocence and enthusiasm was accompanied by a sense of responsibility and sea instincts that surpassed everyone but Lars himself. It was a bittersweet notion; being past sixty, Lars knew his sea-faring days would be over soon, and so was grooming Sorby to inherit the  _Eternity_ , without his knowledge of course.

It was this instinct Lars was counting on at the moment. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Princess Anna isn't back."

"You think she's in danger?" Endless possibilities whirled through Lars' mind, few pleasant.

"The Duke's a crafty man. Even if Her Highness trusts him, I don't." Sorby said. "Capt, we should've followed her, shouldn't we?"

Lars pinched a mole on his temple. "I was neglectful. If anything should happen to Princess Anna…"

"Damn the Duke. What do you reckon are his motives?"

"Favourable trade conditions. It's Princess Anna and Kristoff versus that old snake and God-knows how many of his lackeys. Or…" Lars chewed on his lips, afraid to spell out the words lest they turn true. "Revenge. He did try to kill Queen Elsa once."

"He failed, and now you think he might go after Princess Anna."

"Fear's a powerful motivation." Lars lowered his gaze, letting himself be lost in the murky black water. The thought of his princess being harmed was like an itch; he couldn't scratch it or drive it out, and it made staying here doing nothing unbearable.

Sorby pushed himself up.

A figure stood by the gangway plank. They waited, but it remained in position. Beautiful as the  _Eternity_  was, Lars doubted the person was admiring his ship.

"Who goes there?" Sorby called. The figure gestured at them to approach.

Lars and Sorby exchanged looks. They stode forward, their muscles taut. A cloak concealed its face, but Lars guessed by the slim build that it was a woman.

"Are you lost?" Lars said.

"Captain Lars of the  _Eternity_?" A hoarse female voice emerged.

"I am. What business have you with us?"

She flung the cloak to the side. Sorby recoiled. Lars had seen many a diseased person yet it took no small effort not to follow.

Her face was ghostly pale, as if she'd never seen a day in the sun, and branches of black lines ran through her neck and skin. Her body was little more than skin wrapped around bones. Harsh against the white however, were those bloodshot eyes; poisonous green coiled around a pinpoint of void.

She held her head high. "Her Highness, Princess Anna sent me."

She'd fit the image of an escaped convict; Lars had met those in his travels, but no weakness forced by hunger, nor fear wrought by pursuers marred her proud demeanour.

"You have news of her?" Lars said.

"I do. We must speak in private." Quick as a viper, she brushed past him.

"Hold." Lars grabbed at her shoulder, wincing when he felt the bones under the fabric. Yuri and Tor closed in from the sides.

"Identify yourself," Lars said.

"I am Princess Anna's messenger," she said, louder as though he'd not heard the first time.

Four men surrounded her, but Lars sensed not even the slightest concern in her tone. Instead, she spun slowly, her dark eyes a silent challenge at each.

"Prove it." Lars was stunned by the shakiness of his voice.

She laughed. "I do not share Her Highness's privy details like a loose-mouthed wench. She's meeting the Duke. That's all you get."

"That doesn't mean anything. Princess Anna made no secret of her conference with the Duke," Lars said.

"She and her ice harvester came here for a quest: to find someone with magic like Queen Elsa." Her eyes narrowed. "They did."

The rags over her malnourished frame could conceal no weapon. And despite his misgivings, Lars sensed somehow that this stranger did know his princess. "Come with me." He gestured at Yuri and Tor to resume their posts. Sorby followed into the cabin.

"Start talking." Lars motioned at the stool.

She glanced at it but opted to stand. "We must head back to Arendelle at once. I have an urgent message for Queen Elsa." She reeked of death. A bad omen.

"We are not leaving without Princess Anna, and where's your royal seal?" Lars said.

"I have none, for Her Highness would not risk my capture. In addition, this matter is too crucial to wait. She asks that we leave now."

Lars crossed his arms. "When Princess Anna returns, she can verify your words. Then we will go."

"Captain, I do not take you for a fool, so do forgive me for spelling everything out so. Would Her Highness be returning if she expects us to set sail for Arendelle?"

"I'll send my men to speak to her then. Where is she?"

"I don't think you heard me correctly, Captain. We must leave now."

Sorby jumped to his feet. "Are you out of your mind, woman? If your message is so urgent, then you can just send a pigeon."

"I will not ask again. Set out for Arendelle  _now_."

"What trickery is this? Did the Duke send you?" Lars steeled his words.

Even as her face remained blank, her body trembled, and her fingers curled into claws.

Lars stood up, his heart racing. "I've no idea who you are or what you want. But you're wasting my time. Sorby, get Yuri and Tor."

She raised her palms.

Lars tried to shout, but his words never formed. The world exploded into green. There was a dull hissing in his ear, and something brushed against his skin. Then it dug in – the pain, greater than any he'd ever felt his entire life, like hooks tearing through his flesh and yanking him down. His knees buckled.

A gasp escaped Sorby as he dropped.

"No!" Lars tossed his head back, locking his bones in place. Spots swam around his vision, and his teeth bit so hard that his tendons threatened to burst. Another emerald flash, then his legs disappeared and everything lurched upwards.

Lars slammed to the floor, thrashing as agony washed over him in waves. His cries came out as moans, and saliva and bile flooded his mouth.

Just when he thought it'd never end, the ripping blades subsided, leaving behind a veil of stings. Lars shivered on the spot, breath coming out in jerks. He fought to keep his body still, lest the punishment return. Is  _Sorby alive? Am I even alive?_  His heart leapt to his throat when he heard a feet scrap against the wooden boards. The stranger loomed over him, her face shadowed as though the devil itself dwelled within.

Her eyes gripped his. Eyes filled with such hatred and intensity... Lars knew then, he only breathed because she  _granted_  it. Wet warmth spread between his legs.

"If you value your men's lives, Lars, you will listen very carefully."

 

* * *

 

They reached the harbour. At long last.

Kristoff noted how Anna relished digging her heels into every plank. Anger had driven out whatever lethargy plagued her this morning.

"Why didn't you let me punch him?"

He sighed. "Because they would've threw us into prison?"

"Just… ahhhhhh–!" She boxed the air. "I hate that man! That annoying way of talking! That stupid little face! His glasses! His– his– everything!"

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, this is the last time you'd ever see him."

Her knuckles closed over what Kristoff hoped was not an imaginary version of the Duke's spine. She snapped it against her knee.

Could he blame her really? The journey to the villa took a torturous three hours through roads that bumped on every turn. Then, the Duke raved on about how right he was about the demon, and how Anna had wasted their time.

If Kristoff had not restrained her then, the old man would likely be in the hospital now.

So, Anna channelled her vengeance in another form. The tiny man flew into a giant rage when Anna announced he was barred from Arendelle. After all, he did send his goons to murder Elsa; the crime was his, and his alone to bear. Secondly, his presence would sully his chances of convincing Elsa to resume trade. Thirdly… he did just piss her off.

Insults were exchanged, fists nearly so. But at last, a compromise was reached – he'd be allowed to send a ship of merchants to Arendelle. But Anna would select the delegate to helm the negotiations. Of course she chose the mayor of the chocolate town.

And so, before more barbs could unravel everything, they were hastily on their way back to the harbour.

He couldn't wait to see Sven. Swallowing the night air in a giant gulp, he stretched. Soon, there'd be no more smell of salty fish–

"KRISTOFF!" Anna's fingers became a girdle of crushing iron on his arm.

He was about to ask, and then his stomach dropped.

The purple-and-green sails were gone.


	17. Eternity

* * *

 

"Carriage!"

The door shot open and Anna dashed into the street, flailing her arms. "Carriage! We will pay! Someone!"

Dozens of heads stared in her direction. She felt tremendously stupid.

"So…" Kristoff emerged from the inn, easing the door close. "Shall we start with the market?"

"I am the Princess of Arendelle! I need transportation to the Duke's villa! We have an important trade thing!"

Nothing happened, save for an awkward cough from an onlooker.

"I knew it," Anna grinded out every word between clenched teeth. "We should've went straight there yesterday. Why did I let you talk me out of it?"

Kristoff dipped his head to the onlookers. "C'mon… you know it's dangerous to go at night."

She stepped chest-to-chest with him. "Or maybe that's just you being scared."

"And there's no guarantee the Duke would've entertained us. He's gotta sleep too, you know."

Anna whipped around, fuming. Kristoff's words made sense, but her rage demanded that she strike back somehow.

"I promised Elsa I'd keep you safe." She squirmed when he held her hand. "I know you're pissed. Let's just find a carriage, and we'll be there in no time."

She snorted. "We better."

Five minutes later, they found one by the market. It was a sunbleached carriage with muddy wheels, a pair of auburn horses and a bored-looking coachman. Anna had never seen a more welcome sight. She jumped in before the man even registered that he'd gotten a pair of customers.

 

* * *

 

...Clearly, the world was out to get Anna today.

Weselton was a country that'd send assassins at her sister, yet somehow cared enough for its own citizens to introduce its contrived idea of safety: speed laws. No amount of pleading, shouting or even bribery could entice the coachman to quicken his horses. Anna only relented when he threatened to kick them out.

She sagged into the stiff seat, carving a furrow against the wood with her nails. Knowing that this was a three-hour journey and being utterly helpless about it left her snappy. Kristoff wisely kept to himself, letting her fury ebb away.

It didn't. More so than yesterday, this ride was a snail's crawl jammed full of bumps; she suspected it to be deliberate on the coachman's part. Even the musky wood scent annoyed her. Each time her mood began to lull, the jerks would begin anew. Or perhaps it was Lady Luck that held a vendetta against her.

Her fiancé sat on the opposite side, arms crossed, face averted from her. How could he look so calm?

"Kristoff."

He peeped with the corner of his eye.

"Why did the  _Eternity_  leave?"

He shrugged. "Wish I knew."

 _Could he be anymore useless!_ "How could Lars do this?"

"Anna, you know he's not like that. He wouldn't leave unless he had to."

She sat up straight. "Do you think they were attacked?"

"By whom?"

"The mob! What if after we left, more of them gathered and tried to force their way in? Lars would've had no choice but to run." Yes, yes, it made sense now. The darn merchants!

Kristoff glanced at the coachman, perhaps to judge if he was eavesdropping. After a while, Kristoff turned and rubbed his face. "Too late to worry about that now." She bit back a retort when she noticed the shadows under his eyes.

 _Why pretend to be surprised? He's always made sure not to sleep until I have._ Anna swallowed. All night, she'd been tossing and turning in bed, mumbling curses under her breath and punching the pillow.

The grainy surface of the seat was strangely soothing as she clawed against them. But guilt wasn't something that could be scratched off like a scab.

"Hey. Hey, I am–" she sighed. Her tongue locked stubbornly, but she yanked the word out. "Sorry. For getting mad, at you, earlier."

His smile made him look so handsome even in his drained state. "Nah that's all right. You miss Elsa, I get that."

Yes. If everything had gone well, she'd be having dinner with her sister tonight. But here they were, stuck in a dumb smelly carriage on their way to beg the Duke for help. She made a silent plea to Lady Luck to go easy as her hand reached into her cloak. They'd lost their bags, souvenirs and ride home. If she'd lost these as well…

Anna clutched Elsa's dolls to her cheek, finding solace in the coolness within. It'd not occurred to her before, just how remarkable Elsa was, being able to turn what was usually biting discomfort into a sensation that was nothing but  _pleasing._

"I'll be home soon," she whispered. Maybe Elsa could hear her. Maybe magic would let her words pass into the doll to be whispered to Elsa's ears. Just holding these made her feel a little closer to her sister.

The horses brayed, and Kristoff winced.

"You miss Sven, don't you?"

"Yeah..." His voice was oddly pitched. "First time we're apart for so long. It's… weird not seeing him first thing in the morning. I hope the horses aren't bullying him."

In spite of herself, Anna smiled. When he first moved to the royal stables, Sven was off-put by the idea of sleeping side-by-side with horses. But it took the reindeer all of two days to befriend his new buddies. Kristoff worried too much.

"We'll be back with everyone soon." Anna wasn't sure if the words were for her or him, but she was glad when he squeezed her hand.

"We will."

Their predicament brought an unexpected twinge of relief as well – to postpone telling Elsa that her quest failed. It felt like another lifetime ago when she was so sure of her sister's delight. Now all that awaited her in Arendelle was Elsa's disappointment.

Anna screwed her eyes shut. ' _Papa, why was I the only one with magic? Why?'_

No. Elsa did not deserve this.

The prisoner was long dead by the time they arrived? Nah, that'd be too sad a story.

The prisoner was a phony with no magic? That might work, but it just didn't sound convincing enough.

The prisoner isn't even in Weselton! This excuse would do until she could think of a better one.

Anna wasn't wild about deceit, but if a white lie was what it took to ensure Elsa could still have hope, then lie she shall. Her sister needed to believe that magic was a beautiful thing, a force of good.

Her heart clenched. Freya was still in that dark cell. In a day or two, she'd be reunited with Elsa. But Freya...

_I condemned her. I–_

Anna shook her head furiously, scattering the thoughts before nausea came again. Freya lied to her. Kristoff was right, however pitiful she might seem, she was still a threat to Arendelle.

A grunt caught her attention. Kristoff leaned to the side, his eyelids drooping. His arm hit the seat and he snapped back awake. Not one minute later, it happened again. She watched in amusement as his body swayed back and forth.

Anna parked herself by his side. "Kristoff." She patted her shoulder. "You can lie down if you like."

He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. "Nah, I'm good. I'm good."

Kristoff hauled himself towards the side and stared out. She followed his gaze; judging by the stream and woods, they were crossing the bridge she remembered to be the halfway mark.

"Do you think the Duke will help?" she said.

"He has to. He wants to get back into Elsa's good grace. There's no way he'd pass up on this."

Kristoff dug into his pouch, frowning at the meagre few coins he could retrieve. Anna counted. It was enough for two more coach rides, minus one last night at the inn which had been paid for, and food. But they were far short of buying a trip back home.

"But what if, just what if– he turns us down?"

"Tell you what." Kristoff dropped the pouch into his shirt. "We'll just tell the Duke we're accompanying his ship to Arendelle."

Her chin fell. "To promote bonding and understanding between our kingdoms!" That solution was so startling obvious she was embarrassed not to have thought of it earlier.

Kristoff chuckled, then had to cup his mouth to quell a tremendous yawn.

"C'mon, I'll wake you when we reach."

"No, you go ahead. I'll tell you when we are there." He waved sluggishly.

She shrugged and went back to admiring her dolls. The trickle of the stream was hypnotizing. If this ride wasn't so jerky, she probably would've taken his offer _–_

A gasp escaped her when his body leaned onto her. His head dropped against her neck. Seconds later, the snoring began.

"Big baby," she whispered, smoothing out his hair.

 

* * *

 

All was still. Her kingdom was asleep.

Tomorrow the citizens of Arendelle would wake to their princess's smile, and she'd wake up to her sister by her side. Everything would be right again.

Elsa ambled along the halls, fingers brushing the velvety walls. She was surprised by how little thought she afforded to the person with magic; the ache for her sister pushed everything else out. It was barely tolerable the first few days, and now every minute she waited brought her heart closer to bursting out.

Still, this day had been fruitful. She'd vanquished a backlog of letters, dined with nobles, met her people and inspected the new orphanage Anna suggested. She was thankful for the distraction, but now she lamented that the day'd passed without guards running up, announcing the  _Eternity's_  safe return.

Without realizing, she'd entered the courtyard. The pale moonlight revealed a scattering of staff and guards.

Elsa allowed herself a moment to sink into the peacefulness of the space, admiring the fountain that – not so long ago, was the very thing that exposed her magic to the town. The chirping of crickets she noted, dwindled every day as the autumn nights stretched.  _True_  winter was coming at last.

She approached the nearest guard. "Any sightings of the  _Eternity_  yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty," he saluted. "We'll inform you when we see it."

Elsa returned a muted nod. She greeted the guards along her way as she continued towards the market. With each brisk step, darker thoughts than the last exploded in her mind. An accident. A kidnapping by the trade guilds. The Duke taking revenge. Their ship sinking–

A snowflake drifted by.

Elsa stared for three seconds and crushed her fist, shoving the magic back down. The snowflake dissolved. Regulating her breath, she waited for another minute before feeling safe enough to move on.

_Conceal, don't feel._

The markets were closed, though the bitter smell of soil and produce still assaulted her nose. A handful of stall owners lingered, rummaging through their supplies as they prepared for a new day tomorrow. Elsa avoided them, homing straight for a pair of guards watching the sea.

Noticing her, they wheeled around, hands snapping to their chest in salute.

"At ease."

Their arms went down, but still they stood like a pair of statues.

"Roy and Jakob, correct?"

They arched their back with such gusto their bellies pushed out. Even with the unease roiling in her pit, Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. She'd have to remind Eirik not to place fresh recruits on night duty together.

"It's okay, you can relax."

Jakob exhaled. "Good evening, Your Majesty."

"Good evening. Is everything well?"

The tanned Sámi glanced at his partner. "Yes, Your Majesty. Nothing to report tonight."

 _Dammit._  She kept her face a mask. "How are you?"

Jakob's shoulders jumped as he stammered, "Uh, I'm fine. I am good."

She turned to Roy. "How's your boy? I heard he fell ill two days ago?" Roy was far older than the average guard. A failed business venture had drove him to take this calling, but he'd served with more zeal than men half his age.

He grimaced, cutting more lines across his wrinkled skin. "Just a fever, Your Majesty. We brought him to a doctor and he's recovering fast." A second later, he added, "Thank you for asking."

She touched his shoulder. "If you need any help, please do not hesitate to ask."

Roy nodded gratefully. "Your Majesty, we will inform you the second we spot the princess's ship."

Elsa turned towards the sea, peering out into the darkness where motes of lights revealed distant ships. Any one of them could be the  _Eternity_.

"I think I'll wait here. Do you mind?"

"Of course not! Please do." Jakob stepped to the right as if expecting her to fill the space between them. He cringed when he realized how awkward his actions were.

Elsa took the spot anyway. She focused on the lapping waves to clear her mind. Foam churned in the water, rising as though to scale the wooden boards to reach their feet. Then, it was sucked down as a new current rushed over it. Water. She had power over it by proxy of ice. The sea was as beautiful as it was dangerous, like her magic. Could she have saved Papa and Mama after all?

Elsa closed her eyes; no point thinking about that now. What she had to focus on was Anna. That was it. She'd allow one more day before sending ships to Weselton. Or would sending a letter to the royal family first be more appropriate before going herself?

It was as quiet as the grave, though Elsa had little doubt that Roy and Jakob were chatting before she came. In any other situation, she'd start casual talk, but now, with her shoulders growing heavier, she found the silence more appealing.

An hour passed. Her heart raced each time a ship appeared, but she found herself sighing in disappointment again and again.

The two hid it well, but the small rotation of their shoulders and limbs pressed firmly to their bodies betrayed them.

Elsa frowned. It was strange not being able to feel cold as everyone else did. She lowered her gaze, distracting herself by squeezing and rubbing her palms together.

No… she did feel the coolness of the breeze as it kissed her skin; did enjoy the lovely tingling throughout her body it promised. But there was none of the sharp discomfort that Anna had described. She could be stark naked in the North Mountain now and it wouldn't have disturbed her any more than ice could upset a snowman.

Whenever she thought the guards looking, she pulled her cape around herself. An unneeded action, but it simply  _felt_  right to have her people believe the cold bothered her.

Another hour passed. It looked she wouldn't be kissing Anna goodnight after all. Just as Elsa considered leaving for the castle, a ship passed between the two lighthouses. She watched with bated breath as it cut through the water towards them.

Elsa laughed. It was the  _Eternity._

"Come, let's welcome Anna back. Come!" she said.

She kept pace alongside the ship, squinting to make out her sister's figure among the jumble of bodies on the deck. She saw nothing but men pressed shoulder-to-shoulder; they were strangely quiet.

The  _Eternity_  anchored itself between two large vessels. After what felt like forever, a rope was tossed around a pole before the gangway plank rose, landing on the pier with a dull thump.

At once a line of sailors streamed down. Elsa's smile faded; Anna was not among them. The men had their faces lowered and hands empty as they murmured to one another. Fear gnawed at Elsa. This was no joyous returning of a supply run.

_Something has happened._

With every face that emerged, her dread snowballed. No– perhaps Anna was fast asleep in the cabin. Or, or...playing a prank?

At last when Elsa tasted bile in her throat, she could take it no more. "Where's Anna!"

An old man with a scar broke line. "M'lady."

"What's going on? Where's my sister?" She scoured the last of the passing figures, but neither Anna nor Kristoff was among them.

He shook his head. "Pardon me, M'lady, but we don't know anything. Captain had us depart Weselton before the princess returned. He then demanded we leave the moment ship reached shore. I just–"

"Your Majesty!" A cry snatched the attention of every head.

A young man stood alone on the deck, terror awash on his face.

Elsa's blood ran cold.

"Your sister's in peril!"


	18. Miscalculation

* * *

 

The world tilted under Elsa.

"Your Majesty, you must come!" The young man jabbed at the deck cabin. "Princess Anna needs help!" He bolted in.

Roy and Jakob gaped at her, their faces pale. The sailors exchanged worried glances, but a small shake from one's head started a chain reaction; each turned back and continued walking as though nothing was wrong. The old man opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and twisted away. As one, the  _Eternity's_  crew left in silence.

Elsa had a hundred questions to ask, but one thought cut past every other–  _Anna is hurt._ She exploded into action. "Get a doctor! Get help!" Her finger snapped towards the town. "Roy! Summon the rest!"

Her guards spun, breaking off into a run.

Elsa's body moved by itself. She ignored the snowflakes tearing past her eyes. Her heels thundered upon the plank and the cabin door came into view. From the side she saw Roy and Jakob split into two directions, then she pushed the door open running.

Elsa froze.

The young man sprawled on the floor convulsing. Froth flooded his mouth. His eyes locked onto hers and he raised a hand as if to gesture, but he gave a final shudder and his arm dropped.

He went still.

"No…" Elsa whispered, horror-struck. Her gaze swept across the dark room, but her sister was nowhere to be seen. Adrenaline flooded Elsa's veins and her chest tightened. Every instinct screamed at her to run, but a muffed yelp sounded out.

Someone was slumped in the corner. Bounded in ropes, it squirmed and kicked like a madman. Captain Lars. As she dashed towards him, his thrashing redoubled. He jerked his head from side-to-side, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Calm down! It's me." She pulled the rags from between his bloodied teeth. "What happened?"

"–BEHIND YOU!"

The door slammed. Before Elsa could react, the room flashed green and agony ripped through her.

 

* * *

 

Lars watched in utter dread.

His queen lurched forward, mouth agape in a soundless scream, emerald flames dancing across her back. Freya loomed from behind, her fingers like claws.

Elsa kicked an ice heel against the floor, whipping around and thrusting a palm out. Freya's triumphant smirk met a blast of ice, sending her crashing into the table.

"What have you done to my sister?" Elsa shouted. A burst of frost snuffed out the poison smothering her.

Lars gasped as his queen stood tall and proud, one hand directed at her foe, with nothing more than quickened breaths exposing the effects of the spell she nearly fell victim to. "Are you hurt?" She risked a glance at him.

"Your Majesty! The enemy yet lives!"

Broken wood were slapped aside as Freya stumbled to her feet. Lars glared at her with all the fury he could muster.

The bitch had used Sorby and him as bait. He had initially thought her starved for company, given how she'd been eager to chat, revealing her name and background while asking Lars and Sorby about theirs. But she refused to expose herself to the crew, and so, held him as collateral while Sorby captained the ship. After she allowed him to order his sailors to leave, Lars dared dream the day could end without bloodshed. But he could never have guessed that killing Queen Elsa was her goal.

"You knew I was coming," Freya breathed. "How?"

"I didn't," Elsa said. "But I was prepared. Your parents came to Arendelle once, to seek out the trolls for help. I visited them, and they warned me of the danger you posed, of how you'd hurt the people around you." There was no malice in his queen's tone, only the steel resolve of facing a foe dangerous beyond doubt.

"I hurt them?" Chunks of wood around Freya liquefied into steaming puddles. "Your trolls don't know shit! Don't know the hell I went through because of my father!"

"Look, I don't know what Weselton or your father did to you, and I'm sorry to hear it. But my only concern is this–" A crackling revealed petals of blue expanding from Elsa's feet. " _Where is my sister_?"

"Anna is fine," Freya said almost casually, dusting herself off. "She's with Kristoff, probably pulling their hairs out trying to find a way back here."

"You speak like you know them," Elsa said.

Freya bared her teeth. "I do. Anna made me her sister."

"She's lying!" Lars said. "We were awaiting Princess Anna's and Kristoff's return, but she forced us to abandon them!"

"Anna betrayed me. She swore to free me from my prison, but left me to die instead!"

"My sister's not like that! She wanted to find someone with magic like me. She would never forsake you if you were good!"

"Good? Like you?" Freya laughed but there was no humour in it. "You pretentious little bitch. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth, destined to be queen. You froze your kingdom, nearly killed everyone in it, and what happens then? You get to wear the crown, sit on your throne, loved by your people – while I – cursed with magic, is called a demon by my own people." She slapped her chest. "Called a demon by  _your sister!_ "

Elsa's hand flew to her mouth.

"You spoke to the trolls. Did they tell you then, of what I can do? Of what I have already done?" Tendrils slithered from Freya's fist.

Lars found himself shifting away, his voice robbed from him. Freya's eyes burnt green, insane with rage and grief. Beneath her skeletal frame and rags, he saw her as she truly was: venom, rot and corruption all at once. Elsa was undoubtedly the most powerful person of all, but this– this creature here had nothing more to lose. She would  _raze_  the entire world if she could.

He had doomed his queen by telling his men to flee.

"Please," Elsa said. "There's no need for us to fight! What do you want? Is it gold? Is it–"

"Whore! You think I am after money? You think your words can change anything? Can it change my past?!"

"I suffered as a child too. I lost my parents, and I nearly killed my own sister!"

"Oh boo hoo. Fuck your sob story," Freya said. "Anna told me everything already. You suffered? You think your isolation was a suffering? It was a godsend compared to what I went through! I  _killed_  my sister _!"_

Tears streamed from Freya's eyes. For some reason Lars couldn't fathom, the sight broke his heart.

"Now the entire world will witness what a true demon's like."

Death itself hurtled from her hands. Elsa barely reacted in time. Her palms thrust out and a wave of ice collided with Freya's spell, shattering into a blinding display of green and blue. An emerald tentacle leapt out from the explosion, arcing towards Elsa. Her hand swept up, and an ice pillar blocked the attack. Another lunged at Elsa from the floor, but an icicle plunked down onto its neck, dispersing it into vapour.

As the world around him descended into chaos, Lar's eyes fixed onto the body lying on the floor.

The son he never had. Sorby was an innocent; forced to obey Freya in vain hope of saving his captain's life. For his compliance, the boy now laid dead, his features peaceful as if he were merely asleep. Warm wetness raced down Lar's face.  _Freya had sworn to spare Sorby. She swore–!_

A cry of pain snared his attention. Elsa had her back to him. Her crystalline cape was shredded and she clutched her wrist. Lars watched helplessly as serpentine magic rushed at him – only to crash against ice walls springing up around his prone body. His queen staked herself before him. He felt the prickle of magic on his skin as the room flared green again and again.

The sickening truth hit him.  _She's protecting me with her body._

"Stop it!" Elsa shouted.

Freya advanced on them, flinging bolts after bolts of jade. The ice walls shattered, raining glittering ice fragments onto him. With every blast Elsa's upper body arched back, but she did not bulge.

It killed Lars not to shout his encouragement or yell at his queen to stop defending him. But he didn't dare utter a noise, lest he distract her.

Freya threw her arms up and the room was engulfed in green. As Lars muttered his final prayers, a ring of sapphire formed around him. Death in the form of emerald serpents seeped into every crevice, every inch of the ceiling, but the crystal around him stood firm. Elsa slapped her palms and a vortex of frost covered her.

It wasn't enough.

Talons licked at Elsa's cheeks and flames wrapped around her, threatening to consume her with her ice.

"Run!" Lars' voice escaped him. "Run, my Queen! Save yourself!"

"No…"

"RUN–!"

Elsa whimpered and her knees buckled, but still she refused to move.

Lars realized then she would never abandon him, for she was Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle. She was unimaginably beautiful as he beheld her now – a silhouette against a sea of venomous green, fighting not just for her life or his, but for all of her people, for her beloved kingdom.

"My Queen, my Queen..." he whispered. _I've served your father for thirty years, now I swear that I shall serve you too to the end of my days!_

"Please! Stop... this!" Elsa said. Cracks spidered along her ice.

"Is this it?" Freya said. "Anna had so much to say about your powers! But you are weak, Elsa. You think to capture me?"

"I...never wanted to..."

"Lies, Elsa. Lies lies lies! You can't protect yourself, you can't even protect Anna!"

Elsa screamed her rage and everything changed.

A tide of cold rushed over Lars, and Freya's magic dispersed like sand before the wind. The room fell under an amber hue. Sapphire erupted from Elsa's fingers. It was all Freya could do to dive away as a frenzy of stabbing icicles bore down on her. The remains of the table splintered, and as Freya rolled to her feet, he caught the look of shock on her face.

A stomp from Elsa's heels sent spikes exploding out of the floor and walls. Freya stumbled back, lashing out with dark magic, snapping them apart. Elsa strode forward, each step shooting out dozens of blue spears. Freya roared in frustration, and the walls flashed green again as her poison engulfed all of Elsa's ice. But his queen was far from finished. Her face deadly calm, she extended a hand in Freya's direction. A cone of hail surged forward, forcing the demon to throw up a jet of emerald flames.

The sight made his eyes water, but he couldn't look away, couldn't abandon his queen now.

As Elsa strained, waves of frost roiled through the room, freezing everything they grazed. Already, the walls, the bed, and Sorby's body were encased in layers of crystal.

Lars felt a jolt of fear, then he noticed the sleet curling into in a circle around him. Even now, when Elsa should be devoting all of her energies to defeating her enemy, she sought to protect him still. He felt the sting of tears again.

The storm abated. A pillar of blue had Freya crushed into the corner. Her hands were still aglow, but it flickered like the death throes of a fallen creature.

His queen was winning.

"Enough!" Elsa's voice boomed. "Stop fighting, we don't need to do this."

"The minute Anna walked out on me, she left me no choice."

"You have lost! I don't want to hurt you. Please, just stop this already!"

Freya's lips pursed into a line. She must've known too that Elsa was holding back.

Through the din, shouts from afar came. Lars leaned on his shoulder, staring at the door hopefully.

"My guards are coming! Please stop fighting! You do not need to go back to Weselton. I can–I can bring you to the trolls. We can work something out!"

"It's...too...late!" Freya growled.

"You and I are the only ones with magic! All these years I've wanted to meet someone like me!" Elsa cried. "But I never expected this!"

Freya's magic faded at last, though a pale light still ran through her fingers. An unnatural silence took the room, punctuated by the chattering of his teeth and Elsa panting. Sorrow crossed Freya's features, and it looked like she was seriously considering Elsa's words. For just a second, Lars felt twisted sympathy for her again.

Then Freya's face became hard. "I have come too far to stop."

Lars' heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

"Beware! Your Majesty, she means to attack! End her life now!"

"There must be another way!"

"She's too dangerous!"

Freya took a step forward, and Elsa's hands shot up. "Stop. You know my magic's stronger than yours."

"Of that I have no doubt," Freya said, her words coming out in puffs of white. "But you've made a serious mistake."

She levelled a finger at Sorby's frozen corpse.

" _Who said that man is dead?"_

The shiver of dread filled Lars. And for just an instance, Elsa's gaze went to Sorby.

That was all Freya needed. Even as he yelled his warning, a bolt of green struck Elsa in the chest. She flew into the wall with a sickening crack. As her limp body sunk forward, an emerald whip lashed out. It slashed at her again and again, each touch ripping out a cry of agony.

Lars squirmed forward, ignoring the fire biting into his arms.  _Damn the ropes! Damn the ropes!_

The room turned dark. Elsa was slumped against the wall, her breath coming out in rasped gasps. She lifted a trembling hand. The whip struck again, and Elsa's hand dropped as her magic blinked out. It was all she could do now to even stand.

"I wish we could have been sisters." Freya's voice cracked. "I am sorry."

Elsa closed her eyes, and a glistering tear rolled down her cheeks. "Anna…"

The demon spread her arms and her eyeballs rolled back. She jerked once, then fell forward like a puppet with its strings cut. Her white flesh was crisscrossed by a web of fissure before crumbling. Lars moaned in terror. Freya's broken body disintegrated as it hit the floor, leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

Where Freya once stood, a cloud of green vapour lingered, swirling and twisting as if alive.

A whimper escaped Elsa's lips.

The vapour curled back like a snake then shot straight at Elsa, tearing through her ice wall and pouring  _into_  her body. Elsa threw her head back and shrieked. The sound curdled Lars' blood – made him wish for his queen to die instead so she'd be spared this agony. Her arms flew out by her side as the trails of green sunk into her. Then her cry cut off and she fell to her knees, shuddering.

Lars's throat was raw from screaming as he wrenched himself towards his queen. After what felt like an eternity, her shoulders stilled.

"Your Majesty?"

She stood up.

"Your Majesty, are you–are you alright! Your Majesty! Queen Elsa!"

Her laughter rang out through the room. She glanced at him, and her smile chilled him to the bone.

A shard of ice sliced at Lars. Pain laced up his arm and the wood under him shattered. Lars jerked to the side and was surprised when the ropes came loose around him. She had cut his bonds. Covering the gash with one hand, he struggled to his feet.

"My Queen?" He dared to ask, hoping against all hope. "Please... Queen Elsa?"

There was none of the warmth or kindness in her eyes as he remembered, instead they narrowed with amusement. "You have done well, Lars."

The door flew open and guards stormed in.

"Your Majesty! Ice is everywhere! Is everything–"

"Help!" She turned a finger at him, her back pressed against the wall. "He attacked me!"

Lars stopped breathing. Everything became a blur as their gazes swept from their queen to him. His mouth, hanging in mid-plea, clamped shut when they whipped their swords out, their faces like steel.

_King Agdar, I've brought calamity to your kingdom._

His eyes closed. His body went numb. But the rope was firm in his hands.

_I will fix my mistake. Forgive me._

Roaring, he hurtled towards the guards, barrelling one on the left down as the other swung. He ducked to the side, but hot pain slashed across his side. He ignored it, lunging forward with the ropes taut, aiming for her throat–

Lars cried out as something ripped into his back. The floor rushed up at him. The tip of a blade protruded from his stomach, gleaming crimson. It was shockingly cold.

The steel tore back in and Lars howled as it was yanked out of his back. A boot caught onto his rib, hauling him over. The guards stared down at him, their swords raised.

 _Not our queen! NOT OUR QUEEN!_  His lips parted to shout the warning, but what came out was a bloodied gurgle. They hesitated, swords held in place.

Two words pierced the silence, callous and simple.

"Kill him."

The blades plunged. And Lars knew no more.


	19. Elsa

* * *

 

I have a dream.

I'm the queen of Arendelle, standing atop our castle gazing upon a sea of laughing faces and flying petals. Beside me, you swing both arms with gusto, and our parents are behind us smiling.

I have a dream.

Far too quickly it ends, and my eyes open. I stand alone in my room now. It is empty. Quiet. Dead.

"Is anyone here?"

A pitiful silence. I call again, louder this time. "Kai? Gerda?"

She doesn't run in with her hips jiggling from side-to-side. He doesn't come trotting into my room with worry etched into his kind face.

I'm alone now, though I shout one last time just to be sure.

Your name perches on the edge of my tongue. It begs to be set free but I hold on to it a little while longer because I'm afraid; afraid of what it'd mean if you do not answer.

But all fears must be confronted.

"Anna?"

"Anna!"

"ANNAAAAA–!"

My cries echo through the air, lost to the wind. I know deep down that even if I'm to yell a hundred times more and a hundred times louder, you will not answer.

That doesn't stop me from trying.

 

* * *

 

I creep out from the safety of my room. My eyes sweep left and right. The hallways are empty, and a phantom fist hammers in my chest.

Loss. There is loss; something that should be with me, in my heart, my core – something which should've made me jump for joy. Without it, I feel…hollow, and everything is so utterly wrong that I find myself clutching to the door for support.

What is it?

I screw my eyes shut, inhaling air to centre my thoughts. Then the answer comes, clear as day.

You.

I scramble down the hallways, pressing my ear to each door, praying for a hint of your voice and your laughter. But the silence mocks me.

Hall after hall I dash by until I'm gasping for breath. My nose feels raw, and my eyes blink too many times. There's a tightening around my cheek while my teeth ache. A thousand needles prick my shivering body and my hands rub down my arms again and again.

Time stretches on, churning the rosemaling on the walls into a blur of colours and flowery shapes. I bend over, retching. When the sensation passes at last, I lift my eyes to see a slab of a metal door with rusted nails looming over me. A strange chill emanates from under the door.

I... remember this. My cell. Hans captured me and threw me in here. To that treacherous filth, I was merely a pig waiting to be slaughtered.

You're not inside. But I need to make sure; I tiptoe to peek through the window, yet all I see is a void. When the tip of my finger grazes the iron, I jerk back as though the door is a living, biting creature. It is cold, so cold that it makes me shudder.

In spite of myself, I push it open, and something horrible claws into my guts. There it is, the ugly and warped pair of manacles lying there on the floor where I left them, mocking me. Even now I feel the sharp tightness of metal on my wrists.

Should I slap them back on? Relive that moment when Hans told me you were missing, when my world nearly ended then? It's strange thinking of him now, for he was both my salvation and very nearly, my death. When I'd use my magic to kill, he was the voice of reason, beseeching me not to become the monster. I owe much to Hans, yet I'd gladly throttle him for trying to kill you.

I steal one last look at the manacle and run out. The chill slithers across the back of my neck but I refuse to look back.

Anna, where are you?

The sharp tang of hay greets my nostril as I duck under wood rafters. I scour through the stalls. It matters little to me that the horses are missing; all I seek are the signs of– there! A puddle beside a half-eaten carrot.

Sven's sleeping spot. And naturally Olaf's too.

That those two could've forged such a bond was remarkable, because how could a troll-raised reindeer and a talking snowman have anything in common? Yet they warmed our hearts everyday and made this castle a brighter place. And where Olaf goes, I'm sure you–

A thought creeps into my mind.

**_ELS-_ **

My world explodes with pain. I fall to my knee, shoving it aside before it grabs hold. It takes ten minutes before I dare open my eyes, and another ten before I find the strength to rise. I grip onto a shelf and haul myself up. Books surround me. I am in the library. A tome rests on the carpet. I dust it off and open it with a crack. The paper is damp.

The Great Freeze was over, but it took me three days before I mustered the will to visit our parents. You understood and gave me time. I do not recall collapsing before Papa's grave. I do not even recall the journey back here. I do remember however, the softness of your hands and the warmth of your body against mine, anchoring me to reality.

Thanks to you, the monster did not wake.

Our castle staff pressed in on us and our hands came apart. Then I was dashing away, seeking refuge. Their faces were full of concern but I cared not. Somehow I entered the library. I snatched this tome and swept through it, lowering my nose to it at the approach of footsteps. But my tears dripping into the pages gave me away. Kai and Gerda came close, offering hugs in turn, letting me have their shoulders to cry on.

Their comforting words flee me now, but the love and worry on their faces are as fresh to me as if they're right here. They are more than servants, they are family. I just wish I had the chance to tell them. And more than just to them, I wish I'd said–

Stars explode behind my eyes as the thought pounds my mind again.

**_ELSA, I–_ **

No! No! GET OUT!

Dropping the tome, I thrash my head from side to side till it relents. Then I bolt out.

I stumble into the dining room. There on the table is a bowl of carrot soup. I pause in wonder. It's the first meal the three of us had together.

You'd just disappeared into the kitchen to hunt for hidden stores of chocolates, leaving Kristoff and I alone. You did that on purpose, didn't you?

"So…" I started. "You're going out with my sister."

Kristoff swallowed. "That's right."

"Tell me about yourself."

And so, your fiancé-to-be recounted to me the story of his ice harvesting days, of how on that fateful day, he spotted us as kids, saw Pabbie save your life, then got adopted by the trolls. He told me how he accompanied you to the North Mountain so you could drag me back to Arendelle.

"You've done more for this kingdom than anyone could ever ask for," I said in my best royal voice. "State your reward."

"Wait, what?"

"What would you like from the Queen of Arendelle? Wealth? My sister's hand-in-marriage? A position within the court? You are the Official Ice Master and Deliverer now, but I can bestow a greater title still. Name me your heart's desire and I shall grant it."

He rubbed his chin and asked meekly, "Permission to continue dating your sister?"

I knew at that moment he was worthy.

The silence stretches on, but still you do not return from the kitchen. I head in to find you.

A door? Did the servants install one here without my knowledge? I pull it open to reveal the ballroom. I stroll in. The dining room behind grows dark, but it doesn't really matter.

A giggle sounds out and I duck behind the nearest pillar.

"One more! Make him big! No, no, bigger!" a girl shouts.

My fingers grip onto the varnished wood.

"Snowball fight! Snowball fight!" another girl cries. Her voice is older but her mischief rivals her sister's.

"Elsa, that's no fair! You have magic!"

"Okay, what if I gave you three snowmen guards?"

"You are on!"

My breath quickens at the soft 'poft poft poft' of snow hitting snow, and the joyous cries of two little girls. I close my eyes to remember your face and your smile. But all I see is a terrifying sea of green. My limbs are lead, and it surges towards me.

NO!

My eyes fly open, and the ballroom is silent. I peep out, and my heart sinks when I see that I'm utterly alone.

Anna, where are you?

The door by the end of the ballroom is ajar. Peeking out between the gap is a hallway leading to a room. I left this for last, even though I knew it should've been the very first place to look.

Your room.

As I move forward, the darkness chases behind. It is laced with vapours of green. I do not understand it, nor do I want to.

I stand before the snow-white doors of your room, steadying my breath.

_Bap-Bap-bapbap-Bap_

"Anna?"

I repeat our secret code.

"Anna!"

Am I doing it wrong? Should I be tapping harder or faster? Why won't you tell me anything? Have I…have I hurt you again?

I clutch onto the handle, twist it and the door slides open by itself. Walls of violet hues, a dresser, a full-length mirror comes into my view. But you're not here.

I put my foot in and the shadows swiftly follow behind. I spot a glove resting on your bed. Five brisk steps and the distance between us vanish. It is teal in colour, made of silk and decorated with the Arendelle crocus.

A knot forms in my throat as I pick it up.

This was how my life began. You took it off for me, saving me from the hell of my isolation. You allowed me to stop hiding, to be the queen and the woman I could've been. You saved me. I owe my smile and my everything to you.

The mirror by the wall looks like mine. I close in to take a closer look.

Your room's twin zooms up as I approach– I gasp, trying to jerk back but my legs are paralyzed. The person staring back within is  _not_  me. She has emerald eyes, raven hair that falls over her shoulder and pale skin. Her face is striking even though I've never seen it before. She nods at me and opens her mouth.

**_ELSA. IT IS OVER. REST NOW._ **

The thought slithers in as a snake would invade a mouse's burrow.

Names I've never heard with my own ears are suddenly intimate to me. Sights I've never beheld with my eyes flood my mind.

Christina. Solberg. Rasmus. Belking. A hunter whom I called father. A beautiful mother who sang to me and told me stories. An adorable younger sister who protected me. A village that tried to kill me. A beach that was my place of solace. Vicious faces come and go. I killed. Emerald magic leapt from my fingers and ripped the life out of my foes. A prison brimming with sentries' whose souls were pitch black. The hunter's face was cruel now, and he became my warden. Time stretched into an eternity. But through it all I held on to hope, to the memory of my sister... Christie?

**_I MURDERED MY SISTER. I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE._ **

NO!  _You_  are my sister. You, Anna of Arendelle.

I recall you peering at me from the outside of a cell. Your eyes were so cruel. I feel betrayal, sadness and regret all at once. The tempest wells up in my core, sending me crashing to my knees. Why? Anna? Why! My fists clench.

**_ANNA, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?_ **

NO! NO! NO! This is not me! They belong to the woman in the mirror. They belong to Freya, who stole her sister's body–

The darkness sweeps in.

–and now she has taken mine.

An unyielding black surrounds me, its maw opening wide to swallow. There is no escape and my magic doesn't come. I want to fight, but I–I can't.

I am done. I slam my eyes shut as the shadows takes over–

Goosebumps race up my arms.

I feel them even before I see them. Their presence shoves the darkness away, bringing clarity to my world. I spin around, cupping my mouth with a trembling hand. They are exactly as I remember. So majestic, so perfect.

He walks up to me, squeezing my shoulder while she holds my hand in hers. A sob escapes me and I fall into their open arms.

"Mama… Papa…"

They are here for me. I press against them, tasting salt on my lips. Our shoulders quake together.  _I can touch them at last._

The shadow pauses around us, as though mocking us with its last act of mercy. I lost to Freya. Now our kingdom, our home, and most of all,  _you_  will suffer for my weakness. Everything darkens but Papa and Mama's warmth does not fade. If anything, it grows stronger with the tightening of our bodies.

Papa's eyes seem to say, " _It is time."_

Mama gazes at me tenderly, " _Be strong, Elsa."_

"Yes," I smile for them, and we embrace each other again.

I say it now, what I should've said to you a long time ago. These next words I'd gladly die a hundred deaths for, just so the wind would whisper them into your ears.

"Anna…"

The two of us are kneeling in snow, piling ice together to form a snowman. Your smile's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

_"I love you."_

The darkness closed in.

 

* * *

 

Anna hugged the box to her chest as she dashed towards the harbour.

A whiff of the freshly-made chocolates pulled a grin to her face.

They were Elsa's favourite.


	20. Demon's Demise I, Charade

* * *

 

The light jolted Freya awake.

She blinked, pulling the world into focus. Walls with smooth white columns flanked by gentle pink. Birds singing. Children laughing.

Her head sunk into something soft and she gasped. Twisting, she found herself looking into a white cotton pillow. She buried her face against it and sniffed. The scent was most pleasant.

It was as if silk itself caressed her body as she shifted to take in the entirety of the room. Rosemaling surrounded her. A vase of fresh flowers on the table. A full-body mirror with intricate bronze edges. She found herself lying on a grand bed with pillows and cushions all about.

_Another dream then._

She slumped back so this might last a little longer.

"Christie?" she called.

As Freya waited, she played back the events of her previous dream. An angelic queen with ice powers whom she fought and defeated, then somehow she became that queen herself. And her subjects slew a man hell-bent on killing her.

A beam of sunlight sliced through the window, illuminating motes of dust wafting lazily above her. She'd long forgotten how radiant the morning sun could be.

She raised her hand to grab at the ray, and stopped short. Her skin was like pearl, not the sickly white it used to be. She examined her manicured fingernails. She raised a leg, awed by how long and smooth it was.

_Not my own._

The itch of fear crept into Freya's guts. She jumped to her feet and made for the mirror.

This would all end any time. She'd snap back into a dark cell and Olle would be seated in the corner, sneering–

Her breath caught. Within the mirror was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen.

Almond-shaped eyes shone like sapphire under lavender eyeshadow. A dusting of freckles complimented her creamy complexion. Behind soft, rosy lips were a perfect set of teeth. Luxurious silver-blond hair cascaded down her shoulder. Her slim figure was hugged by a translucent negligee from which lush curves flowed.

She touched her cheek, and Elsa within the bronze gateway did the same.

_Not a dream, not a dream–!_

She approached the window. Beyond it was a bustling town of green and purple. Verdant fjords capped by snow watched over a glittering sea. People streamed through the streets; the warmth in their chatter and laughter so real it touched her heart.

Arendelle. Every bit as glorious as Anna described.

Her excitable words came drifting back.  _Elsa is beautiful and kind and smart. And she is such a great queen too! The entire kingdom loves her. Oh Freya, if only you could see her!_

Freya strolled towards the gilded mirror, her feet moving with a cat-like grace as she revelled in the sensation of silk slipping down her nubile body. She opened her arms, unveiling her naked self, her ultimate prize.

_I am a goddess._

A grin broke out on her face. With an effortless gesture, she enveloped herself in magic. From under her feet sprung crystal heels; frost danced up her perfect form; ice and snow weaved into a wondrous gown worthy of her beauty.

An action foreign to her, yet at the same time utterly intimate.

The magic was an extension of this body. She could've just as easily unleashed it a thousand times stronger. Even a fleet of warships could not stand against her now. Whatever she had before was  _nothing_  compared to this.

A giggle escaped her lips. Then it gave way to a whimper as she dropped to her knees, her eyes burning with tears.

_No… I am a demon in the skin of a goddess._

She joined her palm with Elsa in the mirror, and she saw  _everything_. Hurting Anna with her magic. Her sister singing from outside the door. Mama and Papa lost at sea. Ice magic exposed to her subjects. Anna frozen and dead. Anna hugging her. A room enveloped in evil magic as Lars screamed helplessly.

_Elsa was sincere in helping me. She would have taken me in as family, as a sister._

Freya wrenched her gaze from the mirror, charging towards the wardrobe. She flung the doors open to see dresses and gowns. She grasped one, running a finger down its seam, feeling the soft fabric and delicate needlework. Any one of these would've cost more than a month of food for her family.

She tore it in half.

_What have I done?_

Outfit after outfit she snatched from their hangers, reduced to flying cloth in a cacophony of rips. Panting, she swept her gaze across the floor, now littered with a colourful mishmash of fabric and thread.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

Freya stumbled back to the mirror, clutching it. Elsa held the mirror from the other side, a look of sorrow on her face. Her fingers reached in, only to meet cold glass. An anguished cry left her throat as her hand struck it again and again. Elsa did the same. But they were worlds apart now.

"I am sorry."

Elsa opened her mouth, echoing her words.

"Elsa, Elsa…You understand, don't you? I had no choice. I have no one. Anna betrayed me. Kristoff wouldn't help. I thought–I thought you were going to capture me, to throw me back there."

Elsa nodded. "I understand."

She saw tears flow down Elsa's cheeks, and leaned forward so their foreheads met.  _I took the easy way out. I chose not to believe in your goodness._

"I had no choice…" Elsa and she said together.

Freya wept for the cruelty of the world.

She wept for innocent Christina who was lost to her forever.

And most of all, she wept for the noblest person she'd ever met, whose body she'd usurped so she could live.

The mirror shattered.

She reeled as shards hailed onto the floor, sending up plumes of white. A sickening crack came from behind, and the vase exploded. She had a second to yank the frost back into herself before steel sang from outside.

Her door burst open. "Your Majesty! Are you alright?!" A trio of guards rushed in, their swords waving.

"Get out."

Their jaws fell as they glanced about the room.

"GET OUT–!"

Yelping their apologies, they scrambled out. As soon as the door clicked shut, Freya buried her head in her hands.

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Conceal, don't feel._

 

* * *

 

Freya hurled the door open. There was a rustle as her guards stood at attention. A row of five stood on each side of her room, their stances rigid and expressions sharp.

 _Too little, too late,_ Freya though _. Your incompetence has cost you your queen._

She rolled about a punishment on her tongue, then bit it back in. Elsa would not punish them without a good cause.

"What news of my… sister?"

A man strode to her. He was tall, handsome, and his uniform wore more medals than the rest.

Eirik lowered his head. "Your Majesty, I am terribly sorry but there's still no word from our scouts. A pigeon has been sent to Weselton and I have mobilized all reserve guards. We will not rest until Her Highness has been found." He glanced up. "As for the attack yesterday…" His surprise at her reddened eyes lingered just a second too long.

"You have failed in your duty to the crown, Eirik, just as you nearly allowed Hans to seize the throne."

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but I–"

Freya pushed past him.

Subjects littered the castle, far more than she recalled from Elsa's memories. At every turn, guards and nobles barraged her with comforting words and reassurances of their loyalty.

Fools.

Even in this situation, as she passed each flustered face she felt their eyes linger over her flesh, the quickening of their breaths betraying their dark thoughts. In any other situation, she would've been pleased. But here and now, all she felt was disgust.

How long had Elsa endured the leers of men and women alike? Denied herself the warmth of a lover's bed? Squandered the gift of beauty that the gods had bestowed upon her?

"Elsa!"

A plump woman came rushing up and took her in an embrace.

"Gerda."

"My dear girl! I was so worried for you!"

Freya allowed Gerda to hold on for several seconds, then she pulled back, letting the woman's arms fall. Gerda's eyes enlarged.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

The servant darted forward and cupped her cheeks. "No, you are not! You poor thing… Why would Lars of all people attack you? And now Anna's gone missing! Oh why are all these happening?" She seemed close to tears.

"I… don't know."

"You need to go back to bed right now! I will get you porridge!"

Freya swallowed a harsh retort. The need to maintain this charade warred with her mounting irritation.

"Really, I am fine."

"Elsa, don't be so headstrong! Rest, let us help."

"Gerda. Not. Now."

She brushed past her stunned servant. Instantly, regret sunk in. Gerda had served this castle for as long as Elsa could remember, and practically thought of her as a daughter. She had to keep up the act.

_I will apologize later._

Freya came to a halt before an oil painting. It depicted a man in resplendent regalia, his strong and kind eyes gazing down. She had never met him, but this portrait pulled out a longing ache.

 _King Agdar. If only you were my father._  Freya's fingers hovered over the painting, desiring to touch it yet afraid to spoil its perfection.  _So much would've been different…_

A scurrying of footsteps revealed Gerda and Eirik.

"Your Majesty, please! It is not safe for you to wander about. Lars' accomplices could be hiding within the castle. Let my guards stay by your side," Eirik said. Gerda nodded fervently.

"Eirik, do not presume to tell me if I need escorts or not. If I want a babysitter, I will command it," Freya said.

"All due respect, Your Majesty. But your safety is my responsibility."

Freya nearly fell into laughter. Who did he think he was?

"At least allow me to conduct a sweep of our premises."

She rounded on Eirik. "Tread lightly, or I may find myself in need of a more competent man to serve as captain."

His face contorted as if struggling not to counter her words, whether in rage or shame she cared not. But finally he turned, stomping back the way he came.

"Elsa! What's gotten into you?" Gerda said.

Again Freya had to close her eyes to compose herself. The tide of cold within threatened to spill out. How did Elsa master her emotions so well?

"I am disappointed with my subjects. Again and again they lapse in their duties. If it were not for my powers, I'd be–"

She gritted her teeth, forcing the winter down.

"Please, leave me be for now."

The woman crossed her arms. "At least let the doctor–"

" _Leave me._  Or you will be sorry."

Without another word, Freya twisted away. She heard soft sobs, but it only served to quicken her steps.

At last she stepped into the light of the courtyard, and was bathed in the warmth of the sun.

The fog cleared from her mind. She knew exactly where to go next.

 

* * *

 

The market was teeming, but it carried a nervous air about it. Word of the attack had spread fast. Merchants and citizens alike pointed at the  _Eternity_ , so engrossed in their speculations they hadn't even noticed Freya.

A ring of guards staked themselves before the ship, their gleaming weapons warding off nosy onlookers.

All of a sudden, someone yelled, "Our queen is well!" Cheers erupted into the air. "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!"

At her approach, two guards marched forward.

"Your Majesty! Are you well?" Roy bowed. His eyes drifted to the urn nestled in her arms.

"As well as I can be. What's this?" Freya pointed at the guards.

"We have cordoned off the area," Jakob said. "The traitor might have left clues behind. You have our word that we will conduct a thorough search to uncover them all. His crew are being interrogated at the warehouse."

"Clues to what?"

That threw Roy off. "...His plot? We do not yet know which country was it that sent him, nor do we know where Her Highness is being held."

Freya snorted. "Has anyone entered the ship?"

"Not yet, Your Majesty. Shall we commence with our search now?"

"No. I will go in alone."

They blinked in surprise.

"No need for you to trouble yourself, my Queen. If we find anything, you'll be the first to know."

Her glare sent Roy's lips clamping shut.

"There might be weapons, traps or other dangers within!" Jakob said.

"Do you doubt that I can defend myself?"

Jakob swallowed. "N–not at all!"

She made to talk, but her words were drowned out by the crowd's cheers. "Queen Elsa–! Queen Elsa–! Queen Elsa–!"

Freya whirled around, raising a hand. Their cheers peaked. She placed a finger on her lips. The shouting died down as they arched their back, eager smiles reflecting the speech they thought was coming.

She turned her back to them, eyes boring into her guards.

"I will proceed on my own. At  _no_  point are any of you to follow."

 

* * *

 

The stench of damp wood invaded Freya's nostrils as she stepped into the cabin.

Gouges and scratches painted a grim pattern into the wall. Smashed furniture strewed the corners. She let out a sob when she saw the pile of grey on the floor. She kneed before it and began scooping up the ash. Her hand cupped over the urn, turning it into a funnel through which her sister could find her final rest.

Her old life ended here, then her new one began. Her head swam with memories, both joyous and tragic ones. Before she knew it, her eyes had overflowed.

Elsa sacrificed so much,  _so much_  for her loved ones.

_Could I do the same for you, Christie?_

Once, the answer would've been a resounding 'yes'. And yet, it was her sister's ash trickling between the pits of her fingers.

At last, Freya could claw up no more. She wedged a lid over the urn, hugging it to her chest.

She imagined herself back in their cottage. The lovely smell of herbs wafted in from the kitchen. The door slammed open and Christina dove into her arms. Mummy rushed out, her spade held like a club. Daddy tromped in, dumping a deer on the floor. Its eyes were wet; it almost looked alive still.

Mummy laughed and embraced Daddy, then they went to work on the poor animal, their great cleavers chopping through meat and bone and viscera. Christina clutched on to her, burying her face in her bosom.

"Ooh so much red. I think I can see its intestines now," Freya said.

Christina let out a whimper and held her even tighter.

"You got Loki's blood in you or something?" Daddy's voice rang out. "Stop scaring your sister."

Freya chuckled as she continued to describe the gruesome process. What she didn't tell Christina was that her eyes were screwed shut as well.

The stew and their filled bellies for the next month made this all worth it, but she never could forget the smell of life fluids spilled over the floor.

A gaping hole of a puddle stared up at her. Freya placed a hand over it and gasped. It was sticky and warm.

"You died honourably, Lars. The gates of Valhalla are richer today."

Freya wiped her hand against the rough grains of a board.

" _Thank you_." She closed her eyes in a final gesture of respect. A chill wind caught in the cabin, stirring up what remained of Christina.

Something pricked her nostril.

_I'm breathing in my sister's ashes._

The irony of it ripped a bitter laugh from Freya. She staggered. Then she grabbed the urn and fled.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N** :  _Gotta say, this wasn't an easy chapter to write. Elsanna week fought for attention, but I am glad I managed to churn both chapters out._


	21. Demon's Demise II, Ipseity

* * *

 

"Do you know who I am?"

The carrot fell from Sven's mouth. He peered curiously, tilting his head to the side. Then his gaze steered towards the urn.

"That's someone– something important to me," Freya said, huddling it close as though he could break it.

It took conscious effort not to scrunch her nose. Sven read it anyway, and made an action of sniffing himself.

"It's not you. Kristoff isn't here to keep this place in order."

Sven bobbed his head thoughtfully. His hoof thrust in the direction of the horses, then swiped at his nose.

Freya couldn't help but chuckle at that. She wasn't sure why she was here seeking solace in a reindeer of all things. Perhaps a part of her needed to see if he knew. Animals were pure, unclouded by greed, lust or malice. This would be her ultimate test. She clutched his antler to stop him from fidgeting. "Sven, do you know who I am?"

They locked eyes. He jerked out of her grasp suddenly and she stumbled back.

His ears darted up.  _'Sven does that when he's wary of something. Trust his instincts, he's saved me from wolves and bears more times than I can count.'_

"It's me, big guy. You're not afraid of me, are you?"

Freya flexed icy magic into her palms as Sven advanced on her.  _Odin, please do not force me to kill this innocent creature._

He prodded her with his nose. Heart-pounding seconds passed.

There was a crunch as he plopped down on hay. He tilted his head up, exposing the soft white hair of his chin. She exhaled a slow breath and rubbed along his neck. His tongue lolled out and he leaned into her. So warm.

"That's a good boy. You like that? Okay, how about here... or here?"

A ring of fur between his neck and shoulders was sparse where it'd often been cuffed. She scratched there, earning a contented whinny. Reindeers did look so adorable when they were not food.

"Kristoff said doing this would make you agree to anything." Her fingers combed up and down. "I bet that's how he stole your best carrots."

Sven closed his eyes, completely at peace.

"Miss your buddy?"

The reindeer grunted in what Freya assumed to be 'yes'.

"I miss him too. And Anna. I don't even know what they are doing right now. Weselton's a dangerous kingdom. Treachery in every corner. Crooks just waiting to pounce on the weak. Fathers who'd condemn their own daughters to prisons that I wouldn't send my worst enemies to." Freya heaved a pained gasp. "What was I thinking? Leaving them to that land of cowards and scums."

A low rumble came from Sven's throat.

"But they will be fine. You know how good Anna is with people. And Kristoff's far cleverer than people realize. Anna's lucky to have him, to have you, to have–" Her breath hitched. "–Elsa."

Sven's eyes flew open. Freya clenched her fist to stop the trembling. It didn't work.

_They were unlucky to have met me._

Frost crusted over the rafting. From the adjacent stalls came frenzied neighing. Breath coming out in clouds, Sven sprung up. He wavered in position several times, torn between approaching and retreating, whinnying helplessly.

"What's wrong? You know I'm not going to hurt you."

He all but jumped back when she took a step forward.

"Come to me, Sven. Come!" Freya reached out, but that only made him flinch.

She wrenched the magic from the air, driving it back into the depths of her body.

"Satisfied now?  _Are you satisfied now?_ "

There was no answer, only the whimper of a frightened beast.

 

* * *

 

The vastness of the gallery hall bore down on Freya, riddling her skin with goosebumps.

_People drew this? Some of these portraits are even bigger than me!_

Each told a story. Many depicted rustic scenes of villages and couples. But several stood out. In one, a barbarian fended off a three-headed serpent. In another was a pair of monarchs with grand crowns and billowing robes – ancient rulers of Arendelle. A landscape with verdant cliffs that even Elsa had no knowledge of. Mighty Thor looming over treacherous Loki, his hammer held high.

This one gave her pause. A valiant knight astride a snowy steed, the perfect image of a hero.

She was female.

Freya ran a hand down the expensive painting, relishing the soft canvas under her skin.  _This is the first time in my life I'm touching an art piece._

She inhaled. Even the smell was pleasing. Her fingers traced to the glided frame – golden wood carved with flowers – no less impressive a work.

 _And yet people care not for the frame, only what it holds within._  Freya sighed. As much as she enjoyed this, there was something lacking _._ Her eyebrows furrowed as she pondered over what it was. And she realized it wasn't the art, it was  _her_. This body had experienced it countless times. There was no thrill of drinking in a prized work for the first time, only the dull familiarity left by a skin that wasn't hers. Even now, the animals' frantic braying haunted her ears. She screwed her eyes shut and they melded into a scream.

The creak of a door startled her.

"Joan of Arc."

"A woman who fought for what she believed in, against a land that would oppress her and see her killed," Freya said, recovering quickly.

"Anna's favourite."

Kai was a strange one. His potbelly and beady eyes reminded her too much of Olle, and that haughty face wore the detached look of someone who'd never gone through a single day of hardship. Truly, she should have disliked this man at first sight.

But affection for him lingered within her host. She plastered a smile on. "Good afternoon, Kai."

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. How're you feeling?"

"Fine."

Kai's gentle smile seemed to say 'you are not fooling anyone'. He sat on a couch and gestured for her to do the same. So he came for a purpose then.

Freya glanced at the painting over them – a young couple at the outset of a village dance – before seating herself, legs gracefully crossed and glittering cape flowing by her side. A subtle set of movement so practiced by Elsa it was automatic for her.

"Enjoying the works of our best artists?" Kai said.

"Yes."

"Glad to hear it. Too few appreciate this place. I come here often. I find it clears my thoughts."

"I see."

A silence stretched between them.

"Your Majesty, if I might be so bold as to ask, does this have anything to do with what happened earlier? Gerda told me you were unwell _._ "

Freya felt a jolt in her stomach.  _Oh no, the way she'd treated that poor woman…_

Perhaps sensing her discomfort, Kai turned his gaze elsewhere. His expression revealed nothing.

"There's no need to mince her words. I was being a b– I was rude."

The royal butler shook his head. "A man we thought we could trust betrayed you. You nearly died, and now Princess Anna's gone missing. I cannot imagine there to be anyone who could blame you."

 _Because all of you love Elsa too much to see the truth._ "Could you tell Gerda that I am sorry?"

"I will. But I think she'd be happier if you tell her so yourself."

Freya nodded, but gave no reply. She was suddenly glad she'd deposited the urn in her room. Kai was close to Elsa, and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Seeing the urn would have raised too many questions.

She tangled her fingers together, reeling from the emptiness in her palms. Deep down she was aware the urn held nothing but ash, but clutching it brought her a fragment of comfort; she could just fool herself into believing her sister was with her.

She switched topics. "What's the situation with the ship and Lars' men?"

Kai's voice turned into steel. "The search party found nothing. His men are still being interrogated. None admitted to any part of his plot, nor know if this was a solo act." He balled his fists. "We have nothing of Anna's whereabouts."

For a moment, Freya thought of concocting a story about Lars revealing that Anna and Kristoff were held in Weselton.

It would just raise more questions, she reminded herself. The two were resourceful; they'd do fine without her coddling.

"The men were adamant on their captain being as loyal to Arendelle as anyone could be. Honestly, were it not for this attempt on your life, I'd have believed it too. What a damn fool I am."

_You have no idea, Kai. He was loyal to his death._

"We traced Lars' background. No military training, no debts, no enemies, two failed marriages. No living family besides an elderly father. He sends money every month, but beyond that, little other contact."

Freya considered his words. So quiet was the hall that she could hear the rustle of their clothes against cushion.

"I believe his father is innocent," she said at last. "He's lost a son today. Triple the monthly pay-outs. Ensure that old man lives comfortably for the rest of his days."

"Very good, Your Majesty."

They eyed each other. Kai sucked his lips in, as though he had more to say but was hesitant to speak.

"Is there anything else?" Elsa said.

"Yuri and Tor were on watch the night their ship left Weselton. They noticed a woman boarding the ship–" Freya sat straight up. "–and the curious thing is, though the first mate announced that she'd left, the two saw nothing."

Freya cursed internally. Any hope that her presence was undetected evaporated with his words. She should have acted sooner.

"That means nothing. They are just grasping at straws. It sounds to me that given Lars' character, he'd been seeking the pleasures of a woman's flesh. Naturally, he sent his first mate out to hide his exploits. She's of no importance."

"Your Majesty, do you not think this warrants our attention?"

"I do not. The interrogation is over. Let the crew know they may walk free on the condition they do not speak of this again. Nor do I want the guards to discuss this until we have good evidence. Understand?"

Kai's eyebrows arched straight up.

"I need to move on from this. Do you not think I deserve rest? Do you?"

He nodded glumly. "Your wish shall be conveyed to the men at once."

"Good. Do not burden Anna with this when she returns," Freya said in as stern a tone as she could muster. "My worries are my own."

Freya pushed herself to her feet and resumed her inspection of the portraits. Kai elected to keep pace beside her, staying silent. They strolled along the walls, stopping briefly before each portrait. Try as Freya might however, the strokes offered no refuge for the whirlwind that was her mind.

And it almost shattered entirely when she came upon the final piece.

It'd been conceived as a joke two months ago.

"Your Majesty, every ruler before you had this made," an old man, so hunched over that his robes brushed against the floor said.

Elsa frowned but she shifted in position anyway as per his instructions.

"So… you're going to capture this image of my sister looking all serious, holding a rod and ball-thing?" Anna gazed about the library that was their makeshift studio.

The old man snapped his fingers. "Stop! Yes, there. Perfect."

"Anna, it's called a scepter and globus cruciger."

"A globus–what?"

The old man cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, please stop moving. Thank you." He adjusted his easel, screwing bolts tight. "Splendid, we begin now."

"But that's so boring!" Anna said. "Elsa is unlike all our previous rulers– IN A GOOD WAY!"

Elsa giggled. "Okay then. What do you suggest?"

"Please hold still, Your Majesty. Raise your left hand a little–"

"Wait!" Anna dashed to him, whispering into his ears. His expression twisted from one of wariness to sheer disbelief.

"You can't possibly–!"

Anna ambled to the centre of the room, holding an arm out for her sister. She angled her head at the painter. "You may begin."

The old man grumbled something incomprehensible.

Freya barely managed a spasm at the sight before her – Elsa and Anna, with smiles brighter than any summer, had their arms hooked together. As they danced, subjects all around clapped and whooped.

Each portrait told its own story. But this one's was over.

"Am I a good queen, Kai?" the words came out by their own violation.

"You know you are."

"Why? Because of my powers? Because I am the most dangerous creature in the world?"

"Elsa, what are you talking about? You love your people. You are a wonderful ruler, and you always strive to do your very best for us. That is why you have our loyalty. Your magic compliments your strength, but what makes you  _you_  is this," he tapped on her chest.

Freya shivered. Encouragement. Something her father could never give. At once it made Freya realize just  _how_  much she craved for someone to understand.

"I… need to ask you something," Freya said.

"Of course. Ask away."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You can tell me anything." There was no hesitation. Kai meant it.

"I know who that woman was."

"What woman?"

"The one on the  _Eternity_."

Kai stilled. Seconds later, his hand extended to grasp hers, enveloping her fingers in their warmth.

"Anna's quest was a success."

His eyes grew wide. "She was the one who has magic like you?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She was in the cabin when Lars attacked. We… fought. We– we weren't supposed to! But we did… and everything just fell apart."

Kai closed his eyes. "What happened to her?" She sensed the resignation in his tone.

"She was an amazing person, Kai. She had so many dreams, and people who loved her, most of all, her sister. I screwed up, and she paid the ultimate price." Ice crackled under them. "She died because I was afraid." She tugged her hands from his. "Was it my fault? Tell me, Kai. Was it my fault?"

"You couldn't have known," Kai said, eyeing the nova of blue expanding from her feet.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I am a murderer."

No, you are not _,_  she waited for him to say.

"Then you can only do one thing. Look forward.  _Live_ ," his voice echoed around the hall, the authority in them so real she felt it in her bones. "Live for her sake. She had dreams? Then live for her dreams. Let her loved ones know that her death was not in vain. Make your amendments to them, but most of all, Elsa, live for the people who love you."

He smiled. "It's time to stop running."

Freya blinked and the storm vanished. "Thank you, Kai. For everything."

 _An ice spike through his skull, a quick and painless death._  She could claim he was in cahoots with Lars.

Her hand extended towards his throat.

 _The blood frozen within his veins, a dignified death by magic._  The others would believe that he died of a heart attack.

Kai's visage of calmness faded. His hands drifted behind, as though he was making a conscious effort not to pull back.

 _This secret would die with him._  Her palm found itself on his shoulder.

"You've been a loyal servant, Kai."

His expression was still guarded, but slowly, his fingers curled over hers. "And I always will be."

Freya's eyes gripped his. "Who am I?"

He stared as though the answer was clear as day.

"You are my queen."

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** _Readers, like many of you, I have exams, work and other crap in life to deal with. But your generous reviews and kind messages always pull me through at the end of the day to craft another chapter._

_Stay awesome._


	22. Demon's Demise III, Freya

**A/N:** _First up, some of you messaged me to ask about Kai's death. Let me clarify that Kai wasn't killed. It may have been bad writing on my part, I apologize. I've edited the scene a little so it'd be obvious that Freya was only imagining how she might kill him. Once again, thank you for the PMs and reviews alerting me to these issues._

_Secondly, a quick refresher: The family of three who appear here was first seen in chapter 4._

_Thirdly, this is the last of the Demon's Demise chapters. This is one of my longest chapters yet. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 

* * *

 

Seated on the throne, the snow queen observed her subjects kneeling before her. She smirked. Arendelle needed assurance that she was safe after all, and really, what better way to see her people?

Peasants, ministers, and nobles alike uttered their vows and words of blessings before leaving. The lines had dwindled as evening crawled upon them; perhaps she should call an end to the day too.

Shifting into a cosier position, she crossed her legs, pulling the hem of her gossamer dress just a little back. Her gaze flitted towards her guards. Many suffered a second of awe before snapping their heads back front. Yes, it was in that second that she knew herself the pinnacle of their desires, where they saw themselves on top of her in the dark of night. But it was a fleeting moment after all, for who were they but mere foot soldiers before their queen?

Freya grinned in utmost satisfaction; Elsa would never be theirs. Beautiful, powerful and _wanted_ – the ultimate form of existence – It was hers, and hers alone.

A comely guard showed impressive restrain with his face set straight and his pose firm. But the subtle shifts of his head towards her betrayed him. She trained her gaze on him until their eyes met. She bit her lips and angled her shoulders. Immediately the man jerked his body to the side, his mouth set tight.

_You lust for this flesh but you lack the courage to seize it. Pathetic._

Freya's eyes roamed to Kai. He had his face directed at the entrance, plastering on a neutral, if rigid expression.

So, she did reveal too much to him. He wasn't aware of the truth of course, but more likely than not, he'd recognize something wrong with the Elsa before him. Perhaps she should have eliminated him.

_No._

The breath hitched in her throat.

 _No_! That was the old her speaking, hurting others to solve her problems. There was another solution – she just had to keep up the act long enough for things to tide over.

Freya patted down her dress over her legs, adjusting to Elsa's preferred pose and smiling that gentle, and slightly playful, smile. It was strange to say the least, consuming these memories granted her another perspective wholly different from Christina's–

Shuffling of feet. Hard floor. Ash in her throat.

Freya jolted up, crying out. She saw nothing but darkness. Was she blind? Then there were breaks in the void… grey lines that gleamed at an angle. She crawled forward, reaching out. Her fingers grazed on something shockingly cold and hard – metal. She was in a cell.

_Christie, where are we?_

There was no reply.

 _Christie!_  She scoured her thoughts. Why wasn't Christina responding?

_Sis, talk to me please!_

"You killed her."

From the darkness emerged a hulking figure. She gasped, only now realizing she'd vocalized her thoughts.

"Daddy? Where is Christina?"

"DEMON!" He hurled a chair against her bars.

She recoiled as it broke. Gravel cut into her sister's skin as she scrambled back on hands and feet. Her back crushed into the wall and she huddled into herself, wishing desperately that she could shrink down and escape. He loomed before the bars, eyes alit with unconcealed hatred. She'd never seen him like this before; it was as though some dark and horrible creature was wearing his skin.

_Christie, say something! Daddy's gonna kill us both!_

She screamed into the abyss of her mind. Again and again. But slowly, dread settled in as she realized there simply was no one else.

_I killed her._

"You took her body." He fell to his knees, his voice reduced to a strangled whine. "Why! Freya, WHY–!"

She wanted to hug him and scream her agony with him. But all her father could see now was a demon.

So she laughed instead. After all, wasn't she?

"Your Majesty."

A man's voice ripped her back to the present. Her world lurched violently. Her hand flew out, hitting against something hard. Bewildered, she twisted about to take in her surroundings. A grand hall. Armed men on both sides. An enormous curved ceiling.

_I am sitting on a throne._

Freya stared at the portly man who looked back with widened eyes.  _Kai. Yes, his name is Kai._  Her fingers locked onto the armrest, and she used it to anchor herself back into reality.

"My Queen?"

_Yes, that's right. I am the queen now. Queen Elsa._

Her fingers were gripped so tight that veins were taut on her skin. She felt a tear slithering down her cheek and made an action of rubbing the bridge of her nose before it could escape.

"Who–" She inhaled deeply to steady herself. "Never mind. What now, Kai?"

He stepped towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Headache." Good, her voice was even. "I was… meeting the people, wasn't I? Are there more?"

"The last few are coming in now. You may…" He smiled. "Recognize them."

Freya's heart raced again. Were Kristoff and Anna back?

A quick glance revealed the figures of a woman and a pair of kids. Not them then. She slumped back into her throne, dropping her head into her hand. What was the point of all this?

"Your Majesty," Kai said. "Maybe it's time to have your rest. Shall we end the session?"

"Yes. Tell Finn to prepare dinner. Let these three be the last ones for today."

_I was Freya. Then I became Christina. And now this. Just who am I, really? Just **what**  am I?_

She remembered it too well. Every waking minute as she rotted within her eternal prison, staring up at a ceiling of rock and dust, scraping her hands across a wall obscured by scratches, each a cry of her despair. Then came Anna. Dear, lovable Anna. And Kristoff, a man of strength and honour. With them came promise – for once she could be something more than a demon. For once, she could live.

Freya was a fool for even daring to hope.

Anna abandoned her. Her sister was there... then her sister was gone. More alone than ever, Freya gave her future a thought… and saw nothing but death and despair; she'd never be able to stop running. Even to his dying breath, her father had cursed her, and so robbed her of the chance to ever find acceptance from her family. But his hate was nothing compared to the hate she had for  _herself._  She, with every ounce of her will, utterly loathed what she'd become. Every breath she took became a knife that cut deeper than the last. She yearned to surrender to the sweet embrace of death.

But it was her sister's body and she would not tear herself apart; no, Freya didn't deserve such an easy escape.

And that's when she knew she had to become Elsa.

She remembered next the thrill of seeing herself in the mirror, so beautiful that it stopped her breath. Power at her fingertips that eclipsed whatever she had before. A kingdom that embraced her. A sister who loved her. This body offered all of that.

But it'd cost her Elsa herself – the sister she could've had. And the people… all they saw was the shell that was Elsa. None of them saw her as she truly was. None of them would accept the truth.

Freya dug her nails into her hand. Where was that delight she'd felt? The sense of worth? Of purpose?  **Where was her victory?**

Nothing but a dull hollowness lingered.

"Is… Queen Elsa okay?"

"Shhh–! Bella, she's just tired."

Freya pulled her hand away. A family stood before her. The woman, haggard but proud, reminded Freya so much of her own mother. A girl, peering up with an innocence only children could have. And the boy, leaning on a stick with the mangled stump of a left foot.

 

* * *

 

"Your Majesty, everyone's so happy that you're alright. We're sorry to hear that you were attacked," Arvid said, keeping pace beside with surprising speed.

"I'm sorry about it too," Freya said. She pushed the door open. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, come in."

The boy peered at the table and his jaws hung wide.

"Arvid." She beckoned. "Come!"

Freya watched by the side. He needed no help as he seated himself, resting his stick against the chair.

"Ma and Bella?"

"Kai's talking to them," Freya said. When Arvid tilted his head, she added, "I promised the best tutors for you and your sister, remember?"

"Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty!" The boy fiddled with his fingers. So adorable. "Erm, what am I doing here? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not. I like to talk to my subjects."

"Oh, um… okay. What shall we talk about?"

Freya considered him for a moment. "Do you love your sister?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Arvid, listen. Little sisters are the most precious things in the world. You must always treasure and protect Bella, understand?"

"That's what Ma says too!"

Freya nodded approvingly. "Do just that. Be there for your sister, always."

"Okay, I promise."

She held the boy's gaze, letting her words sink in. After a while, his eyes roamed to the table again, then darted back to hers.

Freya beamed. "Let's fill our bellies. Come, join me for dinner."

With that permission, Arvid allowed himself to look, truly  _look_  at the spread before them. Sizzling turkey. Lobster boiled to a beautiful red. Bread fresh out of the ovens, golden crusts so slightly burnt. Salmon drizzled with lemon sauce. Slabs of prime meat. Soup garnished with herbs, still bubbling. Plates of marzipan, caramel, fondue, honeycombs and chocolate. She'd been awaiting this moment, and now she drank in the wonder on the boy's face. There was no smile yet, for he still wrestled with disbelief, and his fingers trembled as though he wanted to abandon all caution and hurl himself upon the table.

She clapped. "Eat up!"

The boy swallowed. His fork hovered over the roast chicken.

"What's the matter? It's not going to jump back to life."

"I– I've never seen so much food in my life before, Your Majesty."

Freya chuckled. She hardly believed it herself that royalty ate in single helpings what would have fed peasants for  _weeks._

The points of his fork poked into the brown meat, and juice oozed out. His hand flew up and the fork clattered onto the table.

"Sorry!"

"We call that steak," Freya said. "Watch." She waved a fork in the air before driving it into the meat. "Hold it down like this, then use the knife to saw through."

His shoulders arched up as soon as he popped a piece in. He chewed for a long time with enlarged eyes, rolling about the beef within his mouth as he savoured every second, before finally gulping it down with a wide grin.

"Good, isn't it?" Freya said.

He wiped his chin with a hand. "Awesome! Awesome! The best thing I've ever tried!"

"Eat more then."

He angled his head to take in everything. "Oh! Which may I try?"

Freya's arms spread wide. "All of it."

Now came the indecision; his eyebrows were scrunched as he weighted his ability to sample everything against the limits of his stomach. His fork came zipping left and right, skewering cubes of meat, shoving it into his mouth, and then potato, eel, prawns…

When at last he was done, he melted into his seat, sighing in contentment.

Freya clicked her tongue. "You know, this is the first time I'm seeing so much food too."

He leaned in closely. "Really?"

"Arvid, I may not look it, but I know what it's like to starve."

"But your Majesty, you always look so well-fed."

Freya chuckled; he had to learn not to say that to women. "There was a time when food didn't come easy, when every meal was hard fought, and weeks passed where my family went hungry. The winters were harsh, and the days endless. My sis and I could do nothing but huddle together in bed, keeping each other warm. The blanket had so many holes it barely helped, and our clothes, well, if we were lucky, my dad would've hunted enough for us to wear their fur. If not, we just prayed to the gods."

"But didn't your powers help?"

"My magic sustained my body so I didn't actually need to eat. But what's the point if my sis goes hungry?" Freya smiled sadly. "So we starved together."

Arvid scratched his head, clearly reeling from the discrepancy of her words and what he knew of the Arendelle royal family.

"I wasn't always like this," Freya said. Her fork speared into an especially succulent piece of beef and she held it up, studying how the darkened crust encased tender flesh, how it shifted from black to grey to a bright red core, how a symphony of sauce and blood brought forth a juice with no equal.

She popped it into her mouth. It was heavenly. "I fought for this. I  _earned_  this."

Arvid nodded, but said nothing else.

"Enough talking, ready for round two?"

And so the boy dug in, feasting as Christina should have had the chance to.

 

* * *

 

"Show me your leg, Arvid."

He hesitated for a moment, then pushed his chair out, raising it. A plume of sadness rose within Freya as she examined the swollen pile of flesh.

 _He didn't choose this._ Elsa's thoughts came drifting back. They both desired to see this boy and his sister laugh and play together. She touched the lump with a finger and he winced.

"Does it hurt?"

"Oh no, it's just… ahhh," Arvid bit on his lips. "People say it's the mark of the Devil, because of something my father did. I'm being punished for his sins. Don't touch it, Your Majesty. It's bad luck."

Her mouth went dry.

Magic hummed in her fingers, screaming for release. Its coldness echoed the hearts of the curs who said those words. She clamped it down, drawing instead on the power of her soul.

"Close your eyes, Arvid."

"Your Majesty?"

"Close your eyes."

He drew in a breath, then his eyelids went down.

Emerald fog seeped from her fingers, casting his face in pale green. She heard the faintest whimper.

"Hush," she caressed his cheek. "Put your hand over your eyes, this won't hurt."

_But you were wrong, Elsa. Because you thought he was doomed to be a cripple forever._

Freya cupped her hands over the stump, willing her soul in. A web of green lit up from her fingers, crawling into the mess of deformed flesh. Now his foot pulsated with green energy. They were linked. She felt it all, the resentment bottled within at his fate, the jealousy at watching other boys run, and the hopelessness at his future.

She forced his flesh to obey her.

Bone knitted itself. Pale flesh turned pink. Skin pulled over scars. Toes extended. She heard a cry from behind closed lips and his other hand crushed on his chair. The green rose to a blinding glare before fading.

She drew her magic back.

"You can look now."

His eyes passed from her to his own leg, then down to his foot. He raised it to his face, mouth agape. Gingerly, he patted his foot, running his fingers between each of his toes. He flicked at the nails then pinched the flesh that was now supple and smooth. He placed it down, compared it with his other foot, rested his entire weight on it, and he curled his toes.

"Yes, gosh! Yes OH MY! YES YES YES–!" The chair fell back as he leapt up. There was no word to describe his joy as he shouted and jumped. Again and again till she was worried he'd hurt himself.

"Hey, hey!" Freya could barely ease him down. "You were very brave." She planted a kiss on his forehead. "You are a hero."

He threw his arms around her, giggling and weeping. Amidst his sobs, she heard a whisper, " _You're the best queen ever._ "

She held him back even tighter, pressing a palm to her mouth so her tears wouldn't fall on his back.

 

* * *

 

Freya's steps were heavy as she stepped over the mess of the room, painted in mournful yellow by the evening sun.

She exhaled in relief. The urn was still here.

Ignoring the squish of wet carpet under her heels, she made straight for the mirror, now little more than a bronze oval with fragments of glass littering its feet.

She picked the largest piece up. It was a pitiful and broken thing. Yet as she examined it, she couldn't help but think it was art in its unique way; its edge shifted from jaggedness to a fine slicing line, a wondrous shape formed by the circumstances of the world around it. Not even the minds of the finest artist could've crafted this form.

A thing of accident, but now it was far more beautiful than what it was before – a weapon that could slash open throats, yet still perform what it set out to do: reflect her.

Freya took one look into the sapphire eyes within, and recoiled, feeling at once foul and unclean. She knew herself as a terribly small thing in the world. But the woman within the glass was everything but that.

_How did everything go wrong?_

The maelstrom that was Elsa's memories churned before her. Freya teetered on the edge, shuddering with fear and anticipation. She leaned forward...

And jerked back, retching. Even a mere glance had bled into her the agony and fear that were Elsa's final thoughts. Freya's instinct sought to protect her, pushing her away from the current. But she knew her answer lied within.

She plunged in.

The world shifted before her, and she found herself thrust back into the  _Eternity._ This was the moment when she overcame Elsa in their fight.

Elsa smashed into the wall as an emerald whip slashed down. Pain was her world as barbs ripped through her flesh, turning her vision white. Over and over again the whip flashed, robbing her of even the ability to scream.

The attack stopped.

Whatever the reason Elsa knew not, but she lifted a trembling hand to raise an ice shield.

The whip lashed out again, scattering the last of her magic. Elsa fell back against the wall, whimpering. Lars yelled and kicked, but bounded as he was, there was nothing he could do.

"I wish we could have been sisters. I am sorry," Freya-of-the-past said.

The shock of hearing these words pushed Elsa to stare hard at her foe.  _Then_  w _hy are you doing this? They called you a demon and they called me a monster. But Anna saved me. Was there no one to pull you from the darkness?_

Freya-of-the-past opened her arms, drawing back the thrashing, green thing that was her magic. And Elsa sensed it was over.

"Anna…"

_I'm so sorry… Sorry I wasn't a better sister. Sorry I wasn't stronger for you. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye._

_Most of all, I am sorry I wasn't able to tell you just how much I love you._

Freya-of-the-past jerked as her eyeballs rolled back. Her body dropped and crumbled into dust. And her true form emerged – a swirling, writhing  _thing_  that devoured light itself.

A deep, dark chill seized Elsa's heart. She made to summon ice–

The tide of smothering green rushed forward.

It drilled into Elsa's eyes, nose, ears and down her throat, trapping her mouth in a scream. Vileness akin to rotting meat filled her tongue.  _Something_  squirmed under her skin. She fought to impale herself with ice, but her body was paralyzed.

_ANNA, HELP ME!_

The last of the poison seeped into her body… then it took hold.

_NOOO–! I AM NOT YOU! I AM…_

Freya screamed, collapsing to the floor.

 

* * *

 

When Freya opened her eyes again, she found herself in darkness, surrounded by broken glass and torn clothing. The mirror shard was still nestled in her palm, now gleaming in blood.

_Now I understand._

She pushed herself up with her free hand, ignoring the throbbing pain from her other. She angled the glass in her palms till she found tear-puffed eyes staring back.

She could never have the love she craved, could never have the acceptance she sought, could never hope to earn forgiveness.

Because Elsa was perfect, and Freya herself was the flaw.

"You could've had the world at your very fingertips. You could've had so much more, but a demon had to ruin everything."

She wedged her eyes shut and touched the glass to her lips.

"Do you understand now?" she whispered. "Freya was a murderer. She killed her sister. She deserved to die."

_Which is why she died yesterday._

Her hand gripped tight, and she was barely aware of her flesh opening again. Something warm and wet ran down her wrist.

_I'm the eldest daughter of King Agdar and Queen Idunn. I'm the queen of Arendelle._

Her eyes fluttered open, and with the shard painted crimson, her reflection had never been clearer.

**_I am Elsa._ **


	23. Shatter Point

**A/N:** _This chapter references from the last scene of Chapter 11._

 

* * *

 

The Summer Princess. That was what the people of Arendelle named Anna.

Now, more than ever, Kai understood why. He remembered it as if it were yesterday; excited whisperings within the castle that went on for weeks, the kingdom holding its breath, until at long last, the cries of a baby echoing through the hallways. Born in the Summer Solstice she was, and never before was there such bliss in the royal family – King Agdar, Queen Idunn, and Princess Elsa huddling around the bundle of joy that was Anna.

A week-long festival ensued. In the streets, people sang, danced and feasted. Delegates from far off lands came to give their blessings, bearing gifts and hints of marriage prospects to come. In the castle, servants giggled and guards smiled.

Arendelle never stopped celebrating the wonderful princess Anna would become. She was clumsy and loud, but her spirit, beauty and kindness warmed their hearts. Even after the gates were shut, she lost none of her cheer, dancing throughout the castle, singing to servants and paintings alike. She became the one bright spot in the darkest of times.

Now, it was as though a pallid illness had taken over the castle. The hallways felt colder. Servants dragged their feet. Even the guards no longer stood as straight. But most worrying of all was his queen. Trading barbs with Eirik, asking Kai those strange questions, and the way she acted in the throne room...

Arendelle needed its light back, Elsa more than anyone else.

Jakob passed by. Kai didn't think it'd yield anything, but he asked anyway. "Any news?"

The guard shook his head. Kai huffed and trudged on. Sleep had eluded him for the past few days, and he was finding the doctor's office more welcoming than ever.

_Are our monarchs going to keep disappearing?_

He knocked on Elsa's door, then bit a curse in when he realized he'd forgotten to bring hot chocolate.

"Come in."

Elsa was hunched over her desk, one hand tangled in her hair, the other holding a quill.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Kai."

He didn't wait for her to ask. "I am sorry, there's still no news of your sister."

Her hand crushed around the quill. "I see."

Kai trembled with shame for even thinking to call sick. Whatever he and everyone else felt now was _nothing_ compared to what Elsa was going through. That she could even bring herself to do paperwork was remarkable.

"Anna will be fine." His fingers bunched onto the loose fabric of his pants. "Anna's going to be fine. Your Majesty, she is strong. Kristoff will bring her back to us, I know it. I just know it."

Elsa pursed her lips. "...I know."

"Have– have you considered sending men to Weasel Town?" Truthfully, he'd have expected his queen to declare an emergency, rouse the entire kingdom to search even. Maybe it was what _he_ was hoping for.

She placed her quill down and rapped a knuckle against her lips several times. "Do you think I should?"

"It would be wise, Your Majesty. They were last seen there after all." _Yes, that's it. That damned Duke must be holding them._

"Fair enough. I will speak to Eirik and the admiral later."

Elsa shifted her attention back to her desk. Kai read the unspoken dismissal. Still, he couldn't help but stay and admire his queen at work. His hand touched his shoulder where the bite of her icy touch lingered. She seemed determined not to lose composure like yesterday; nonetheless, he could see the cracks through her strained smile and clenched fists.

"We will find Anna," he said.

Her quill paused in position but she said nothing, so he continued. "I should have done something." He squashed his fingers into his palm. "I should've checked on Lars, should've made sure he could be trusted. I am so sorry."

"Stop being so harsh on yourself, it's not your fault."

"Your father trusted me to take care of you two. Have I really?"

"You always have," she said. Their eyes met, and Kai suddenly felt exposed; he'd usually bring news, documents or some refreshments. His hands were currently empty. How careless of him!

"I'll be back with hot chocolate."

"No, no." She waved dismissively. "Not in the mood for chocolate today."

That was a first. "Pie? Waffles perhaps?"

"It's okay, really." She shook her head. "Kai, you've been working yourself too hard. You need to rest."

"Not as much as you," he said. In hindsight now, he understood why Elsa stayed calm – she simply had to. It wouldn't do to fly into a panic now. Any outward signs of weakness, and Arendelle's enemies would seize the chance to leverage on this, perhaps even lure her into a trap.

Elsa was wise, and he would not question her plans.

"I'm just doing my duty as queen."

"Let me get you a drink at least."

The corner of her lips curled up. "Alright, since you insisted… Tea."

This at least he could do. "Very good, tea it is." He made for the door.

It flew open. Roy charged in, panting.

"Your Majesty! A Weselton ship comes!"

Before Kai could say anything, Elsa was on her feet, bolting through the door. Ice trailed her steps.

 

* * *

 

Home. At last.

Kristoff had never realized how beautiful Arendelle was. Seeing the castle from the sea, with its towers proud against the sky, made him giddy; most of all the lance that shot to the heavens with a glittering snowflake in its centre, striking even from miles and miles around. Hearing the oohs and ahhs from the Weseltoners brought Kristoff's heart swelling with pride. Homesickness was new to him. Perhaps it had rubbed off from his lover.

"Arendelle…" Anna whispered, eyes locked onto the castle. Her mouth opened slightly, and her hands pressed against her chest.

Kristoff could even tell which of the ships sailing by were Arendelle ones. He scanned through their surroundings and breathed easier – no armed vessel was set towards them. Yet.

"Did it work?" A voice pierced the sacred silence.

Ajax approached, running a finger down the length of his crossbow.

"Put that away," Kristoff snapped.

"Ajax…" Anna said. "We talked about this."

"Apologies, Milady." The mercenary slung the crossbow onto his back.

"The coast guard's not stopping us, so yes, they know Anna's here," Kristoff said. These days, Weselton ships knew well enough to steer clear of Arendelle borders. While they could probably stop the _Splendor_ somewhere and get a boat to take Anna ashore, he didn't have the heart to delay her homecoming.

Anna waved as the castle grew larger. "You think Elsa can see us?"

Kristoff doubted so, but he waved anyway. "If she's in her study room."

"Quite the crowd at the market," Ajax had a telescope to his eye. "Heck lot of guards too." He sounded displeased.

"Really?" Anna snatched it over. "Ooh a full platoon. I see… Kai. I see… Eirik…" She squealed and slapped Kristoff's shoulder. "Elsa's there! See! Told ya she'd come to fetch us herself. You owe me a krumkakke."

_And you're gonna make me buy for Elsa too,_ Kristoff thought. Anna bit her lips. _Okay, I'll buy as many as you want._

Ajax whistled as he peered through the telescope. "So beautiful!"

"Do you believe me now? Isn't Elsa the most beautiful person you've ever seen?" Anna said.

"You are every bit her equal, Milady." Ajax winked.

"No, I'm not! Elsa's beautiful-er! She's taller! She's got smoother skin! She's got nicer hair…" As usual, Ajax's flirts crashed before Anna's wall of innocence.

_If you keep this up with my fiancée once we're at the castle, or better yet, with Elsa… this venture will end before it even begins._ Kristoff snorted. _Why did I even suggest this in the first place?_

He'd told the Duke not to send Weselton's crimson guards, since they were likely to bring nothing but bad memories, so the Duke got mercenaries to escort the merchants instead. Perhaps telling the guards to change outfits and weapons would've been wiser. Guards had discipline. Mercs however, were unpredictable–

Ajax chortled, slapping on the bulwark.

–and annoying.

"Hey." Kristoff glared at him. The laughter grounded to a halt. "Tell your guys to keep their weapons."

Ajax picked at his nose scar nonchalantly. "You giving me orders now?"

"Then you can explain to the Duke why the _Splendor_ got sent back."

Ajax raised an eyebrow, but turned to the mercs streaming out of the cabin. "You heard the man! Anyone draws an arrow later, I will shoot you myself. Now people, we're seeing the snow queen, so look sharp! Make Weselton proud! Drinks on me later!"

A dozen fists punched into the air. "For Weselton!"

The twin lighthouses loomed before them. Anna bounced on the spot, beside herself with excitement. Ajax leaned towards her. "So, Milady. I heard good stuff about your kingdom. Care to… show me some of the nicer things here? Perhaps after we go ashore?"

"Okay!" Anna chirped.

"Ajax." Kristoff's voice became tight. _If my fiancée wasn't here right now…_

"Relax. Just getting to know Her Highness a li' better, that's all." He smirked.

"See them?" Kristoff pointed at the line of green that was the Arendelle guards. "They remember what your Duke and his goons did. Trust me, they're itching for payback. You want to give them a reason? Be my guest." Even as he said that, he was darkly hoping that Ajax would continue this behaviour ashore. With any luck, Elsa would throw him out faster than he could wink at her.

"And that's why–" A lady with twin ponytails came up beside them, tossing a snowy bun she called a _bao_ in her hands. "We'll distract them with food!" She caught it and took a bite.

"Nice catch, Li!" Anna clapped.

Li Hua held it out proudly, showing smoking meat and sauce within. "Queen Elsa shall fall in love with one bite."

"Trust the midget!" Boisterous laughter preceded an enormous man leaning in by their side. His flesh sagged against the railing.

"Thomas! It's not nice to call people names!" Anna said.

"That's right, fatso." Li Hua jabbed at Thomas's belly.

In the span of a day, Anna had made the effort to know every merchant, sailor and even mercenary. Past their alarming fixation on money and business, she found that they were genuinely nice and honest folks. And she'd convinced most of them that Elsa's magic was something to be embraced. How she achieved that Kristoff could not fathom, but then she _was_ Anna after all.

Thomas turned his sight towards the market growing larger by the second. "You guys like small houses eh? Hey Li, I think you should migrate over. Careful though, this place's colder than a witch's tit."

A dead silence fell.

"Guys, no insults." Anna thumped on the wood. "And remember, no one, and I do mean _no one_ –" Something dark flashed over her face. "–is to call my sister names. Call her 'Your Majesty' or 'Queen Elsa', but that's it. And please, _please_ do not mention the Duke."

Thomas raised his hands. "I wasn't implying–" Li Hua touched his shoulder and he clamped shut.

Anna allowed her words to sink in, then her expression softened. "Talk to my sis. Once you know her personally, you'll see how wonderful she is. You can even hang out! If she has time that is…" The last words were said as though for herself.

Ajax gave a thumbs-up. "Committed to memory, Milady!"

The lighthouses passed them by. A creak rumbled through the planks as the ship steered towards an open spot where the harbourmaster was waving.

"Where's the rest?" Li Hua said.

"Still going through their stuff. Damn fools think they're gonna win over Arendelle with silk, metal and… onions," Thomas said.

Anna snapped her fingers. "Right. To win my sister over, you need…"

"Chocolates!" Thomas raised a pair of meaty fists in the air. "That's what boss and I are here for!"

"To eat up all their chocolates? Pretty bad trade for Arendelle I think," Li Hua said. The pair burst into laughter again.

Kristoff pushed himself straight. The _Eternity_ was docked at the far end. Good to know that Lars and the rest returned safely, but Kristoff couldn't help but feel a sting of annoyance. They better have had a good reason for stranding Anna and he on Weselton. Sven's carrots had probably gone bad by now. To think he went through the trouble of getting five varieties too…

The _Splendor_ eased into position. Past the bells and shouts of dockworkers, Kristoff could hear murmuring riffled with tension on front and back. An indomitable green wall with swords faced them; he counted at least thirty guards. Even the townspeople were being ushered away. Eirik wasn't taking any chances it seemed. Elsa stood behind the guards, waving at Anna.

The rest of the merchants were coming out now. They held gifts in their hands. Kristoff could sense their hope and anticipation. He was surprised to find himself rooting for them. Anna was right; these were people trying to make a honest living.

"We are here!" Anna's hand shot out to grasp his. "Kristoff, we are back!"

He squeezed her fingers. "Miss home?"

"You betcha! Miss Sven?"

"You betcha." _Hope Elsa didn't fatten you too much, buddy._

A sailor hurled a rope to a dockworker who knotted it to a pole. Anna began chanting 'faster' as they lifted the gangway.

One…

The plank aimed straight up.

Two…

Kristoff held his breath.

Three…

The wood slammed onto the pier.

"Arendelle! I am back!" Anna announced. Kristoff and she descended the steps, hands held. As soon as his feet landed on the pier, he inhaled deeply. Even the air tasted better here. Yes, it was good to be home. Ajax, Li Hua and Thomas followed closely behind.

Of course Eirik was there. He swept his gaze across the ship before inclining his head at Anna. "Your Highness, I am glad to see you safe. Welcome back." To Kristoff, he dropped a quick but sincere nod. Then he stared daggers at everyone else. "Weselton, explain yourself! Why do you have our princess captive?"

Ajax pushed forward. "Captive? You have some n–"

"Eirik, it's okay! They are with me." Anna cut in.

The Weseltoners took Anna's words as permission to disembark. Merchants and mercenaries streamed down the gangway.

Eirik's hand inched towards his pommel, but he stepped to the side. "If you say so, Your Highness." He raised a hand to signal.

The rank of guards parted and Elsa walked through, beaming. Kristoff let go. Anna was a blur as she crossed the distance.

"ELSAAAAAAAA-!"

Elsa opened her arms, and Anna nearly bowled her over in a running hug. Kristoff felt a grin tugging at his lips. He wasn't the only one. The enmity between Weselton and Arendelle vanished. The sisters were together again, and in this one moment, both kingdoms basked in their joy.

Everything was going to be fine. He just knew it.

"I miss you! I miss Arendelle food! I miss Sven! I miss my bed! Most of all, I miss you!"

Elsa chuckled, patting Anna's cheeks. "You already said that. I miss you too." She drew her sister in for another hug. "Everything's going to be all right now."

"Sorry I took so long! I swear, it was supposed to be less than a week!" Anna said. "How long was I gone?"

"Eight days," Elsa said.

"Eight days?! It felt like eight months! Not that Weselton was bad or something– it's just, well, you know, without you, everything's boring."

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"We are together again, that's all that matters," Elsa said, stroking Anna's hair. She turned her gaze to him and returned a smile. Then her smile fell. Her eyes enlarged at the Weseltoners as if seeing them for the first time.

Anna became nervous. "I brought them. Things happened. I kinda promised I'd let them come to trade. And you won't believe it, but some of these people are actually nice. Like seriously, you need to talk to them. In Weselton, some people have this–" Her shoulders twitched. "– _crazy_ idea that your magic's dangerous. Now we can prove them wrong. Show them the ice skates!"

A heavily bearded man strode past Kristoff towards the pair. "Your Majesty."

Anna broke out of the hug and straightened her dress. "Ahem! Let me introduce, the guy in charge of this trade venture."

"Mayor Rasmus of Belking," Elsa said.

Rasmus and Anna glanced at each other.

"Whoa Elsa, I didn't know you've met him already. Where did–"

The crack rang across the pier.

Banter shut off like rain sealed in a cloud. Anna lurched to the side, crying out. Kristoff rushed forward. He was dimly aware of the gasps all around, of the horror on Kai's face, of Elsa frozen in place with her hand raised.

Anna slumped to the floor, holding her cheek. "Els-Elsa? What–?"

Kristoff propped Anna up. He tried to touch her cheek but she flinched. Under her hand he could see the skin turning red. _How could Elsa do this?_

In all her life, Anna had never been hit. Even in her worse moments, she'd sheepishly told him, the worst she'd suffer was a scolding. Kristoff wasn't surprised, because who could bear to hurt her? But he always feared that one day, someone would. He just never imagined that person to be her own sister.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. "Everything's going–" Anna's eyes grew wide. He followed her gaze, ready to snarl. Then all words died in his throat.

"I trusted you."

Elsa stared down at them, face contorted in utter fury. "I _trusted_ you! You brought them here to get me, didn't you? You are just like them." Her palm clenched into a fist, and a chill rushed up Kristoff's body. Ice was snaking through planks everywhere.

Rasmus raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Your Majesty, I do not know what's going on, but please, we mean no harm." He took a step forward.

It was a mistake.

" _Get away from me!_ " Elsa slammed a heel down. Ice shards burst through the planks, cutting her off from everyone else.

Kristoff jumped to his feet. Before he could so much as shout, something struck him and sent him flying back with everyone else. He hit the floor hard, and stars burst behind closed eyelids. It wasn't ice, or anything physical that had knocked him down – it was _wind_. Such force in it that the shock ran deep into his bones, leaving him gasping for air.

Frost crept over his face. There were screams. Thundering as if many feet moved at once. Someone shouted Elsa's name.

_Anna!_ Kristoff forced his head up. She was crawling towards the nova of icicles that surrounded her sister.

"Elsa?" Anna cried. "Elsa, what's going–"

The ice shattered. Anna yelped, shielding herself.

The snow queen walked forward, not even sparing the younger girl a look. "Never again." Her voice rose. "Never. Again!"

Servants and onlookers alike had fled. The guards stood their ground, but were too stunned to do anything but stare. Even Eirik. Why haven't the Weseltoners ran? Why– Li Hua screamed and clawed at her feet.

It's not that they didn't want to, they _couldn't._

The Weseltoners howled as ice swallowed their legs. Even from here, the chill bit at him. This was not the graceful magic that he remembered. Kristoff shuddered. This was a ravenous cold that pierced into the flesh. This was ice meant to _kill_.

From the _Splendor_ , a man rushed out, hefting an axe. He hacked through the rope bounding the ship. What few sailors and merchants had not yet been caught raced up the gangway. Shouts came from the deck as they fought to free their ship.

They never stood a chance.

"Scums. You are not getting away." Elsa curled her fingers.

There came a tremendous splash and the _Splendor_ jolted, as though some giant creature had just struck it from underneath. Elsa swept her hands upwards and an enormous ice spike ripped through the deck, sending pieces of wood shooting up. There was a drawn out groan as the ship shook in place. Then it _rose_. The spike pushed from the sea, lifting the _Splendor_ into the air – higher and higher till Kristoff craned his neck. He was looking at the underside of the ship, a wooden hump stained green which blocked the sun. Lines of water cascaded from it.

For an instant, he allowed himself to believe it would hold. Then a crack sounded. A jagged line tore through the middle and both ends of the ship tilted towards one another. Held erect by the spike, it was collapsing under its own weight.

For the first time in his life, Kristoff whimpered.

Debris spilled from the dying ship. Crate, wood, mast and even _people,_ flailing and screaming as they plunged into the sea. The _Splendor_ moaned a death wail.

It broke apart.

Time stopped. Kristoff threw himself forward. The _Splendor_ exploded into the sea. He flung his arms around Anna as water pelted them, and he screwed his eyes shut.

 

* * *

 

A dull ringing echoed in Kristoff's ears. He cracked his eyes open. The world was nothing but fog. Anna trembled in his arms, her skin clammy and her eyes glazed. But she was safe. Kristoff hugged her tight.

_Anna is safe._

The crackle of ice almost stopped his heart. Arms still wrapped around Anna, Kristoff spun to look.

Elsa was a terrible thing to behold. Hail swirled around her as the wind howled its fury; she was the eye of the storm. Untouchable. Unstoppable. The guards stood like statues, mouths agape, hands locked onto blades which trembled. The Weseltoners were bent over, clutching their heads or legs.

"Witch!"

Ajax, foolhardy or brave Kristoff knew not, wrenched his crossbow around and aimed dead at Elsa. An arrow glinted on it.

Anna cried out a warning. But she needn't have bothered. Far too calmly, Elsa angled her head to peer at Ajax. Her eyes narrowed.

The crossbow exploded.

Wood and ice sprayed down tinged with red. God, there was so much red. A woman screamed. Ajax lifted the stump of his arm to his face, staring in utter disbelief. He shrieked. Kristoff cupped a hand over Anna's eyes. Ajax's cry cut off as Eirik ran him through.

Kristoff could do nothing but stare in dull shock. Ajax collapsed face-down, and the guard captain pulled his blade free.

"No!" A pair of mercs reached for their swords – only to find the blades frozen in their scabbards. They grabbed their crossbows instead.

"Protect the queen!" At once, the guards broke out of their stupor. Metal sung as they drew their swords.

Kristoff was about to shout when dread seized him; the guards were simply doing their duty. The remaining mercs, in a doomed show of unity, swung their crossbows to level with Elsa. Wounded, they were at their most dangerous.

But they might as well have threw pebbles for all the good it did them. Arrows whizzed towards the snow queen– and shattered. Kristoff blinked. The air shimmered in a semicircle around her. A barrier. She strode forward, studying each merc with predatory interest. The guards scrambled out of the way when she raised her arms.

Kristoff felt it again. The build-up in the air pressure, the prickling on his skin.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! OR DIE!"

The shout left the air ringing with silence. Kristoff was startled to learn it came from him. He stood to his full height. "Weseltoners, if you value your lives, surrender!"

Even Elsa paused. She turned to look at him, her expression unreadable. When her head snapped back at the mercs, they flung their crossbows away.

One man was defiant still. Rasmus.

"Madness!" Even with ice encasing his legs, he jabbed a finger. "Madness! We have done nothing to you! But you! You dare attack us?! This is an act of war!"

Elsa extended her hand, her fingers curling into a claw. A strangled cry escaped Rasmus. She slashed up and he was lifted into the air, clutching his throat. Ice crawled over his neck. His legs thrashed.

"I have not forgotten what Weselton did." Her fingers pinched together and a whinny left the dying man. "How dare you, how _dare_ you say you did nothing?" His hands, finding no relief on his neck began flailing, grabbing at air. For a brief moment, something came over Elsa's face. Sorrow? Regret? Then it was gone, replaced by a grim acceptance of what was to come.

**"Stop!"**

Elsa froze.

"Stop! That's enough!" Anna screamed.

The snow queen gritted her teeth, and her hand trembled in place.

"Please, Elsa! I'm sorry I brought them here! Let him go! There's no one left to hurt you anymore!" Anna cried. "Please…"

Elsa shifted slowly to take in the sight around her. Her mouth opened and closed several times, as though she herself dared not believe what she had wrought. Her chest heaved and her lips fixed into a thin line. Rasmus had ceased making any noise, and his limbs flailed weaker and weaker.

A wave of terror rose within Kristoff.

Elsa opened her hand. Rasmus crashed to the floor, unmoving.

The ice seeped back into the planks. Li Hua and the merchants fell to their knees, sobbing. For a moment, everyone were still. Then the cogs of training kicked in, and the guards began rounding up the mercs, stripping off their weapons. Kristoff didn't think they even needed to; there was no more fight left in the shivering men. From the sea came splashes as Eirik and others leapt in for survivors. Kai held a crying Gerda.

"Anna." Elsa shuffled towards her sister, as though afraid.

"Why?" Anna said. Her body quaked. "Why?!"

Elsa stared at her hands, shock and horror bleeding into her face. Kristoff closed his eyes. Everything. All the control Elsa possessed, all the acceptance she sought, all of Anna's efforts...

Everything shattered in one instance. To think they were laughing and chatting just an hour ago.

"Why..." There were a thousand questions Anna must have wanted to ask. She only asked one.

_"Why did you hit me?"_

Elsa reached out but her sister jerked away. "Anna?" she whispered. "Please…"

Anna ran and never looked back.


	24. Anna

* * *

 

_This can't be happening._

Anna sat on the bed, clutching her head.  _This can't be happening!_

The screams. The ship breaking. Ice crackling over her. Even now, she could hear it all – could  _feel_  it. She shuddered, pulling her arms tight around herself. Oh God, how many died out there? She screwed her eyes shut. She couldn't– didn't want to believe that her sister could take another person's life.

But that was Ajax's blood that was fresh on the ground.

_Am I running away from the truth? Have I always known all along, that Elsa had it in her?_

A week after the Great Thaw, disturbing rumours had circulated among the royal guards. Apparently, two who'd gone to her sister's ice palace with Hans, in the midst of a drunken stupor, had claimed that Elsa attempted to murder the Duke's bodyguards. Of course, most of the castle staff had dismissed them immediately, but Anna couldn't help but be curious.

"So, what happened on the North Mountain exactly? You know, with the Duke's men?" Anna said to Elsa during dinner.

Elsa's fingers locked onto the table edge. "I tried to kill them."

"Well, you had to. I mean, they shot at you."

"No, you don't get it. I defeated them already... but I was still  _trying_  to kill them."

Anna's jaw fell, and she realized it too late.

"I was just so… angry. I wanted to make sure they could never hurt me again. One man, I can still remember his face. My ice was  _this_  close to stabbing him! And–and... I tried pushing the other off the cliff. He. Was. Weaponless. Anna, I nearly pushed an unarmed man to his death." Elsa stared at her hands. "It took  _Hans_  to stop me; that's how lost I was." A fog rose from Elsa's body.

"The Duke! He's the one responsible. He told them to kill you."

"He wanted to stop the winter."

"So did Hans." Anna slammed her fork down. "Doesn't mean they were right!"

"Don't you understand? No matter how many times we try to deny it, it doesn't change the fact I didn't need to hurt them! I…became the monster everyone feared."

"You are not a monster."

"You weren't there. You didn't see how scared they were! Anna, our guards were afraid of  _me!_ "

"They are wrong to be!"

There was no reply, so Anna continued. "Elsa, come on! I know you never meant to hurt anyone. Look, I was the one who pushed you in the first place. I was the one who left Hans in charge. I was the one who angered Marshmallow." She waved her hands. "Look around you! Everything's fine now. The summer's back, your magic's under control again. Arendelle loves you!"

Elsa's head slumped onto the table. A moment later, her words came out muffled against tablecloth. "We got off lucky this time. My winter froze the entire land. All the people out there caught in the storm… the ships trapped at sea… the dead crops… I am their queen, and one outburst almost destroyed everything Papa built. If you haven't saved me when you did–"

"But I did! And I know you tried. You just didn't know love was the key. But now you do! This will never happen again."

Elsa looked up, and her eyes were wet with tears. "How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I will never leave your side."

A hint of a smile flashed over Elsa's face. But her lips twisted into a scowl right after. "No! You are not going to cage yourself to me!"

"That's not for you to decide! We were apart for so long. Never again, Elsa.  _Never again_."

"Don't be stupid. You can't stay with me forever."

"No, you are the one being stupid, and scared, and paranoid, and ahhhh–!" Anna clenched her knuckles. "Why must you always make everything so difficult?! Love will thaw! You said it yourself! So what if you messed up once because, hello? Some idiots attacked you? I am not going to leave you again, and that's final."

Elsa's chest heaved up and down. Frost prickled over the utensils. "Then I want you to promise me one thing."

Anna's heart began to race. "What? Chocolates? Kristoff bathing everyday? Or–"

"I want you to stop me if I lose control again, no matter what it takes." Elsa's eyes locked onto hers. "Even if it means  _killing me._ "

Anna jumped to her feet. "NO!"

"Promise. Me."

Anna darted forward and threw her arms around Elsa. "I don't care what they said. You are not a monster. You are not a murderer."

"Anna..."

"I love you, and I will never,  _ever_  let you lose control again."

Elsa let out a sob and hugged her. The fog dissipated into the air, and the room grew warm again–

Knocks on the door snapped Anna out of her reverie. As she rubbed her face with a fist, they sounded again.

"Kristoff, I told you I don't wanna see anyone!"

"It's me."

Elsa! For an instance, relief filled Anna. Then she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Go. Away."

"Anna?"

"Go aw–" Her treacherous throat choked on saliva. "Go–"  _Dammit!_

Anna gritted her teeth and gulped down hard. When she found her voice again, she let loose. "You attacked my friends! You destroyed their ship! Go away! I don't want to see you! Go!"

"Please. Just let me explain."

"YOU SLAPPED ME!"

"Anna, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. Open the door please…"

"I don't care! Just leave me ALONE!" She hurled a pillow at the door. It made an immensely satisfying thump.

"Please…"

"GO–!"

Anna heard a scrap, like a hand rubbing down the length of her door. Then it faded.

She waited, hearing nothing else but the huffs of her breaths. Elsa was gone then. Anna thought she'd be contented, but instead, she felt only a sense of loss.

_Why did everything go so wrong?_

She heard a sniffle and her blood ran cold.

_Don't say anything. Elsa made this happen. She deserves it._

A choking gasp came.

Anna clawed at her arm, fighting to hold onto righteous anger.  _Don't you dare comfort her! Don't. You. Dare._

"I am sorry, Anna. I am so sorry."

There was a thump, then a shadow extended from under the door. Anna realized Elsa was slumped against it.  _The way I did all those years ago. Now I am the one shutting her out._

"Elsa?"

"Sorry..." Elsa choked out between her sobs. "I am sorry. Iamsorry–Iamsorry–Iamsorry..."

Anna flung the door open and Elsa let out a startled cry, falling over backwards. Anna caught her, sweeping her arms around her sister in a tight embrace. Elsa's eyes were wide, and tears dripped from her chin.

"Anna?"

"Don't say anything." She pressed her forehead onto Elsa's shoulder. "Just…don't say anything." Her cheek still burnt, so this was all she could manage for now.

They huddled on the floor weeping together.

 

* * *

 

Anna winced as Markus dabbed at her cheek.

"It's not too bad." The physician peered at her over the top of his half-moon specs. "Feh! Those cuts and bruises I had to treat you for over the years." He turned. "Your Majesty, more ice, please."

Elsa flicked her finger, sending swirls of glittering white into the cloth. "Will it leave a mark?"

"Thank the Lord no. The swelling will subside in a day or two. Your Highness, hold the cloth like this, and apply pressure. Understand?"

Anna nodded.

"Hmmm… some herbs and honey tonight would do your blood circulation wonders. I'll pass word to Finn." The elderly man tutted. "All that ruckus at the docks! You'd have thought the Southern Isles was invading. And just who the Devil slapped you, Your Highness?"

"I did," Elsa said.

Markus twisted around so quickly that Anna heard a crack from his neck. "Pardon me! I didn't mean to!"

"Don't be. It was my fault." Elsa's eyes were lowered, and her fingers gripped onto her shivering knees.

It was hard to believe that the force of nature an hour ago was the same person before her right now – this woman who could be nothing but the kindest, fairest and most dutiful queen Anna had ever known.

Still keeping pressure on the cloth, Anna scooted over and held Elsa's hand. Elsa flinched and jerked her hand away. Anna gasped. She thought she felt–

"You are hurt!" Anna wrestled Elsa's arm over. Gently but firmly, she peeled open her fist.

Panic seized her. A cut stretched across Elsa's palm, and the skin around it was swollen. Oh God, she could even see the flesh inside. So much red! Was it still bleeding?

Elsa tried to tug her hand away but Anna was stronger. "Elsa, how did you get this? Was it during the fight? None of the arrows even got close to you, but this–"

"I cut myself on a broken glass yesterday. I was careless."

Markus dashed forward and grabbed Elsa's wrist. "Careful!" Anna said.

"Your Majesty! Why didn't you tell about this?"

"I didn't want to trouble you. It's just a small cut."

The physician bared his teeth. "This! Is an incision wound! Do you want it to get infected? I have to clean it right away."

Elsa squirmed weakly as Markus steered her towards the basin. He pulled out a fresh cloth and soaked it. "Goodness. How did you even cut yourself so deeply?"

"Will it leave a mark?" Anna said.

"Not if I am here. Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but this will hurt." Markus swiped at Elsa's palm. She whimpered and bit down onto her free hand.

"Be gentle!" Anna moved to help, or intervene. She wasn't sure herself what she intended, but Markus shot her a glare and she dropped back down.

For the next ten minutes, Anna paced about, switching the hand pressing on her cloth and nibbling on her lips. Throughout, she couldn't take her eyes off the two. Marcus was unerring as he cleaned Elsa's wound, getting rid of all dirt and glass fragments. Watching Elsa tremble as Markus smeared medical paste onto her palm, Anna had to clutch her own hand; she almost felt the pain herself. Why was Markus so forceful?

"So!" She tried to distract Elsa. "Here we are once again, back at Markus's office."

Despite her agony, Elsa smiled bravely. "Just like kids."

"Just like kids," Anna echoed.

"Your Majesty, you're lucky I was here. This cut could've split open any time." He wrapped a bandage around her hand, making low angry noises as he did so.

"Can't you use something nicer?" Anna asked. "I mean, that bandage is so ugly, it ruins her image."

Markus sighed. "Your Highness, I assure you if this cut doesn't heal properly, she'd have a lot more to worry about."

Elsa snickered. "Silly, let him do his job."

The old man secured the dressing in place. "There! Please rotate your hand, is it restricting your movement?"

Elsa did as he asked, then shook her head.

"Good. Okay, listen. I want you to minimize usage of this hand at all times, understand? And if you feel any sharp pain, you are to come back to me immediately, understand? And lastly, the two of you are to return for another check-up two days later, understand?"

Anna nodded with her sister.

"All right then, my dear Queen and Princess, rest here for now. I'll pass word to Gerda. Please do not touch anything again. I still miss poor Carlos you know..."

 _Oh crap, he still remembers his pet leech._  "Well I wouldn't have, um… hurt Carlos if Elsa didn't trick me into thinking you were gonna use it on us."

Markus shook his head, but Anna caught a small smile on his face. "It's good to see the two of you together again." He closed the door.

His footsteps grew soft. For a long time, Elsa and she said nothing. Elsa fidgeted in her seat, studying her bandage as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Anna simply sat there playing with her hair. Under the dampness of the cloth, the heat of her sister's slap pulsated. Anna doubted she could ever forget it.

Nor could she forget that an entire trade delegate was destroyed. Rasmus, Li Hua and countless others hurt. And how many died with the  _Splendor_?

"I know what you are thinking." Elsa averted her gaze.

Anna walked over and dropped to a knee. She took Elsa's fingers in hers. The bandage was a dull, yellow-white wrapping, with little bits of thread sticking out. It really didn't suit Elsa's flawless skin. She caressed the back of her sister's hand and planted a healing kiss on it.

Elsa was cold, and for a second, fear ripped into Anna. Her head snapped up.

The older girl's eyes were wedged close.  _Even now, she fights the winter. She's protecting me._

"Elsa…" Anna intertwined her fingers with her sister's, feeling a shiver run through. Her tears threatened to spill again. "We will get through this together. Please, just tell me what's wrong."

Elsa locked eyes with her. "I was scared. I saw the crossbows, and–and– I just lost it. I am so sorry, I should never have suspected you, should never have hit you."

At the mention of 'hit you', a lump grew in Anna's throat. It took several seconds before she could speak. "I should have sent you a letter first, informing that I was bringing Weseltoners over."

"No. It's not your fault. Anna. It's mine."

"What about Rasmus? You were furious when you saw him. You know him, don't you? Did he hurt you before?"

Elsa nodded, keeping her lips in a tight line. For a long time, Anna simply waited, but Elsa would say nothing else.

Anna wasn't about to push her sister now. Just when she was getting up, Elsa clutched on to her shirt. "Can we start over again? Will– will you let me be your sister again?"

She pulled Elsa in tight, wrapping arms around her waist. "What're you talking about? You've always been my sister!"

Elsa's dress was cool against her cheek. Much better than the cloth. Anna closed her eyes and listened to her sister's heartbeats. Elsa smelled like home. She missed this… God, she missed this so much. How could she have left in the first place? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

_What would I do without you?_

Elsa kissed the top of her head. "I'll explain everything later. No more secrets this time."


	25. All hail Queen Elsa

* * *

 

Anna's heart pounded as they headed towards the royal meeting room.

Kristoff glanced at her. "Does it still hurt?"

Her cheek tingled from the medicine in the cloth; underneath however, was a burn that wouldn't quite go away.

"Nope."

"She apologized?"

"Yep." Before he could ask the specifics, Anna quickly added, "Let's just go in. Elsa said she'd explain everything."

Anna hadn't changed her clothes since coming back. Her hand drifted to her chest, grasping the dolls on the underside of her cloak, and some of the weight seemed to leave her shoulders. _Elsa would never hurt me._

Two guards were stationed in front of the meeting room. As she approached, they saluted and stepped aside, pulling open the door. Raised voices spilled out.

"–cannot condone your attack on their ship!"

"–Majesty, the people are frightened!"

"–what if Weselton retaliates?"

The ministers were livid, their hands slashing left and right.

"Please, calm down! Everything will be clear soon." Elsa sounded frightened, desperate even.

"Again you say that! Pardon me for saying this, Queen Elsa, but we had enough headache the last time you froze twenty countries' ships!" came an oily voice. "Are we to see another disaster again?"

Anna stomped into the room. "Hey!"

Every head snapped to her. For a second, she regretted calling out. Then she found her voice again. "Are you bullying my sister?"

"Anna." Elsa's eyes flashed with guilt. Anna knew her face was still red. She shook her head slightly, giving a smile. A moment later, Elsa returned it and stood straighter.

All ten ministers were here, evenly spaced around the circular redwood table. Elsa was at the end of the room, opposite Anna and Kristoff, while Kai, Eirik and two guards were positioned by the side. Though there were chairs, no one was sitting. The room was spacious, but with the air so tense, they might as well have all been cramped into Oaken's sauna.

"So…" Anna glared about. "What did I miss?"

"We were talking about the incident at the harbour," Elsa said.

"Incident. Incident!" Nafanieus said, poison dripping from his voice. The Minister of Foreign Affairs had sleek hair as dark as night and sideburns that reminded her too much of Hans. "All due respect, Queen Elsa. But we can hardly call it an incident."

The sisters had a nickname for him: Nafanieus the Meanie. Always quick to challenge Elsa and muscle in his own opinions. He had never been so bold when her father was king. Sometimes she wondered if Meanie thought himself more capable than Elsa as a ruler.

"You are accountable to your people! To us! This attack on a Weselton _trade_ ship, mind you, shall have dire consequences. I for one, do not relish having to bow my head to the Duke of Weselton. And I doubt any of my fellow ministers do either!"

Murmurs of agreement fanned through them. Elsa said nothing, but her lips were set in harsh line.

Anna was caught unprepared when Meanie turned to her. "Princess Anna, say something! You saw first-hand how terrible the situation was!"

"I…" A knot formed in her throat. It _was_ terrible, wasn't it? Kristoff's hand slid into hers. "I… don't know."

Meanie gave her a long searching look before huffing. "Kai! What about you? As Royal Butler, you have eyes and ears where we don't. Do you really not see the harm her magic has wrought upon Arendelle?"

Everyone was hushed. Anna felt her muscles going taut, her knuckles tightening till they ached.

Eirik stepped forward, towering over the rest. "Minister Nafanieus, please watch your tone."

Meanie's expression betrayed no fear. "Damn you, guard captain, you know full well Lord Louis would never have allowed this to happen while he was in charge!" Someone coughed.

Louis stood opposite him, eyebrows raised. "Indeed I wouldn't. But I see no purpose in bringing my name up, Nafanieus."

"I was making a point. Save your humbleness, M'lord, and teach our young queen how she should rule a kingdom. Please."

Louis, Minister of Finance, was once her father's closest aide. He later served as regent, ruling in Elsa's stead until her coronation. Everyone addressed him as 'Lord Louis' still, even Elsa and Anna. It was just one of the things that carried over from his three-year regency.

Louis twirled his wispy moustache. "Nafanieus. Nafanieus. Nafanieus… Has our queen not ushered in an era of prosperity never before seen? Surely, you've not forgotten that it is her magic that makes our kingdom feared and respected."

Anna winced; did he have to use the word 'fear'? Elsa brought in trade and tourism through hard work, careful planning, and diplomacy. It wasn't just magic.

"What's more," Louis said. "She handled the Southern Isle issue most gracefully I say."

"True. A fight with those island monkeys was averted. But that was then. My concern is today, now, and future. You think Weselton will take this lying down? They'll want revenge! Our blood!" Meanie rapped his knuckles on the table. "This needless attack will only stoke the flames of conflict."

"Conflict will find us." Elsa's voice rang loud and clear. "Whether or not we wish it."

Meanie's gaze was like cold steel. "Indeed? What about the Weseltoners you killed, Your Majesty?"

"The only one who died was the mercenary that attacked me. When the ship fell, I used my magic to shield the sailors. They are all alive and well."

Anna's hand flew to her mouth to stop her gasp.

Meanie was at an utter loss for words. "R–really? I thought..."

_I was wrong. Elsa's fine. She was always in control._

"You thought wrong. Did you think, for even a moment that I'd murder innocents? I admit, many were hurt. And I regret the harshness of my action, but at least I stopped the Weselton conspiracy."

_Wait, what?_

The ministers peeked around, their surprise matching hers. Meanie however, seemed frozen, unable to escape Elsa's eyes boring into his.

"Do you doubt my words, Nafanieus?"

"Weselton conspiracy? I don't– I don't understand." His voice came out like a little boy's.

Elsa released him as she shifted her gaze to Anna. "The truth, is that Weselton has always wanted me dead. Two days ago, the _Eternity_ returned to our shores, and the first mate, Sorby, lured me into the ship."

Anna felt her breath quickening. Beside her, Kristoff tensed.

"Once I was in, Captain Lars attacked. I barely defended myself with magic, and that was when he told me," Elsa grimaced from the pain of the memory. "He told me he'd stranded my sister and Kristoff in Weselton, so that his fellow conspirator, Mayor Rasmus of Belking, would approach them, seemingly with good intention. All so he could sneak his men past our defences to kill me!"

Anna's mind went into a blur. Lars and Sorby betrayed them? They had nothing but good to say about Elsa! Were Lars' words all lies then? Had she been nothing but a fool all these while?

"No!" A cry jolted her back to her senses. "They were not that kind of people!"

"Kristoff…" Elsa looked at him, pity in her eyes. "Lars was a good liar. You couldn't have known."

"But! Anna and I chose Rasmus as the delegate! Lars had nothing to do with it."

No. She was the one that did, solely because he was the mayor of the one chocolate-making town. A decision made on a whim.

Elsa nodded patiently. "Lars described Rasmus in great detail. That's why I recognized him at the harbour and attacked. What you had was the illusion of choice. No doubt, whether or not you wanted it, he would've come still."

Someone cleared her throat. Isabelle, Minister of Labour and Regional Development waited till she had everyone's attention before she spoke. "Your Majesty, if I may ask, what evidence do we have of this treachery?"

The ministers mumbled among one another. Respected, clever, and beautiful even in her fifties, Isabelle's words always carried weight. Elsa nodded at the guards. "Please come forward."

The pair stepped out of the shadows. Roy and Jakob.

"Tell them what you saw when the _Eternity_ arrived, two nights ago."

"Your Majesty," Jakob greeted. "The ship arrived in the dead of night, when security was at its thinnest. Before permission was even given, the gangway plank lowered, and the crew came out. Despite us asking for information, they would give no answers. Instead, a man ran onto the deck, claiming that Princess Anna was in great danger, and that you were needed."

_No, no, no, no no no_ – _!_

"What happened next?" Elsa said.

"You sent us to get more guards, while you entered the ship."

Elsa gestured to Roy. "What did you see when you returned with more guards?"

"Ice all over the ship, Your Majesty, as though a fight was taking place within. When we entered to help, we saw you fallen against the wall."

Anna drew a sharp breath. Her fingers found Kristoff's. He trembled harder than her.

"Captain Lars stood before you, with ropes in his hand." Roy raised his fists before everyone in the room. "Lars, the traitor, tried to _strangle_ our queen. We killed him."

Elsa closed her eyes. "Were it not for our guards, I would have died."

The ministers' faces were grave, even Meanie's. Eirik looked at his men with pride. Kai crossed his arms, frowning.

"This morning, when the _Splendor_ arrived on our shores, I let fear get the better of me. Rasmus would've taken my sister hostage just to kill me. I saw the crossbows and I–" Elsa spun around. "Anna, I am so, so sorry I slapped you. It was– it was supposed to be a ruse to lower their guard, to confuse them. I said crazy things, and I hurt you. We defeated them, but I shouldn't have lost control, shouldn't have hurt you."

Elsa held her gaze for a long time. Anna could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She dug her fingernails into her palms, but the relief of pain eluded her.

_I screwed up._

Anna put on her best smile, but it did nothing to douse the guilt eating her.

_It's just like Hans all over again. Elsa was trying to protect me; she was only ever trying to protect me._ Anna whipped her head to the side to hide her tears. _I trusted the wrong people and nearly got her killed again._

"Nafanieus. Isabelle. Any other questions?" Elsa said.

Meanie took a step back as though he could hide in the shadows. Isabelle shook her head. Surprisingly, it was Louis who spoke. "I just–I just can't believe… my sources in Weselton indicated no such…"

"Of course," Elsa said without a beat. "Weselton chose its spies well."

"Could this be some kind of misunderstanding?"

"Misunderstanding?" Impatience bled into Elsa's tone. "I think they made their intention clear when they planted Lars as a spy."

"But why?" Louis gestured weakly. "I knew the Weseltoners were greedy bastards, but what reason could they have to want you dead?"

"Isn't it obvious? The Duke called me a monster. The mercenary scum called me witch as he tried to shoot me! They fear my magic, as do _some_ in this room." The colour drained from several ministers' faces. But they were spared further disgrace when Louis's finger shot out at Kristoff.

"You! Boy! It was your responsibility to protect Her Highness! You opened our gates to the wolves!"

Kristoff let go of her hand. "Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a sec. I didn't know!"

"Didn't know? You invited Rasmus! You chose Lars!"

"No!" Anna darted forward. "I was the one who decided!"

Louis ignored her. "Fool boy! Your stupidity will cost us–"

Elsa slammed her hands were on the table, sending a silence ripping through the room. "I will not have anyone speak ill of Kristoff, not even you, Louis."

For the first time in her life, Anna saw the former regent lose composure. His mouth opened and closed several times before he found the proper words. "My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty."

"Not just to me."

Louis scowled. After several seconds, he turned to Kristoff. "Sorry."

Kristoff managed a weak grin. "No problem."

Elsa swept her gaze through the room. "Ministers. I need your full support if Arendelle is to get through this. Isabelle, our people trust you. Go to the town square and let them know they've nothing to fear from my magic. Nafanieus, meet with our foreign ambassadors. Assure them the situation is under control, but _do not_ reveal that we know of Weselton's schemes. Louis, speak to your spies. Tell me of any suspicious movement within Weselton. Eirik, recruit more guards and procure more weapons; I will approve the budget. Kai, summon Admiral Vigard. We have need of the navy now, more than ever. The rest of you, resume regular activities." Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Weselton will pay for this treachery, but for now, we will lie low."

Too many frowns and hard looks were exchanged. Anna stepped before the table, leaning forward. "I believe in my sister, and so should all of you." They said nothing, so she continued. "Please, has Elsa not done enough for us?"

Something unsaid passed through the ministers. One after another, they faced Elsa, pressing a hand to their chest. Louis scanned through the nine, and upon seeing their nods of approval, returned one to them. He snapped two fingers to his forehead. "The Council of State place our trust in you. We look to our queen to guide us onwards in this tumultuous time. Amen."

"Amen. All hail Queen Elsa," Eirik said.

"All hail Queen Elsa!" they echoed.

Anna couldn't help but beam widely. Elsa's eyes met hers, and the corners of her mouth pulled up.

 

* * *

 

All was still. Her kingdom was asleep. Everything was right again.

Only one task left.

Elsa moved like the wind, her heels clinking rapidly as she climbed the stairs. She strode into the room, her presence announced by a gush of chill. The pigeons beat their wings, having been startled out of sleep. The bird-handler sprung to his feet, already alert. Clearly, he'd been expecting her.

"Your Majesty! There's one!" His hand fumbled within his shirt before he plucked a letter out. With barely contained excitement, the boy sauntered towards her, thrusting the letter forward.

She took the envelope. The wax seal had the bear-and-wolf mark of the Weselton royal family. It was addressed to Anna.

Elsa broke the seal. The words were simple and the strokes scrawled, as though the hand holding the quill had been shaking.

* * *

**X|** ** _—_** **•** **•** **•** •••••••••••••×••••••••••••• **•** **•** **•** ** _—_** **|X**

**_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ **

**†**

**_The demon is loose._ **

**_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ ** **_—_ **

**X|** ** _—_** **•** **•** **•** •••••••••••••×••••••••••••• **•** **•** **•** ** _—_** **|X**

* * *

Once, she might've been concerned, or scared even. Once, she was a pathetic thing rotting within a stolen body, full of fear and hate and regret.

But Freya Solberg was dead.

Elsa crushed the letter. "You have done well. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even to my sister. Understand?"

The boy bowed deeply. "Yes, Your Majesty! Swear, no one will know."

Elsa strolled towards the window, ignoring his hungry stares after her. She held the letter out. Her hand glowed, and sapphire veins burnt into the letter. She poured forth so much magic even the ink shimmered. Then, unable to contain the winter any longer, the paper disintegrated. She watched silently as the icy dust was caught by wind before being consumed by the night.

She smiled. All hail Queen Elsa.

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** _10 more chapters before this story wraps up. Thank you for your continued support._


	26. Atonement

* * *

 

Birds chirping. People chattering. Gentle warmth on her skin.

A smile broke out over Anna's face as she woke. Few mornings were as pleasant as this. Slender arms were wrapped around her; Elsa must've been holding her all night. She caressed her sister's hand, taking care to avoid the bandage.

_Elsa's here. Elsa's really here._

Anna shifted slightly, nudging herself into the warmth of her sister's body without waking her up. She didn't understand it, but Elsa's body was cool when the weather was sweltering, and warm when everything else was frigid. Whatever the reason, Elsa made for the ultimate bolster.

Last night, she'd camped before the door with blanket and hot cocoa till Elsa showed up. There was no way she was spending her first night back without her sister. Besides, Kristoff had taken to the stables to accompany Sven.

As Anna laid there basking in the glow of her sister's skin, her eyes wandered. Something about Elsa's room was different. The mirror for one, was gone; only a bronze frame stood there, hollow and pitiful. It wasn't like Elsa to be clumsy. Maybe she shattered it while practicing her magic or conjuring her gown. Wouldn't that be funny?

Anna blinked. The box of chocolates she got for Elsa sat on the table untouched. That was bad, really bad. No chocolate ever lasted more than an hour in Elsa's room. The stress really was getting to her then. Perhaps they could open it together later.

The vase of flowers too, had been replaced by a fat and ornamented– wait, that was no vase. Anna squinted. An urn! She couldn't fathom why there'd be such a morbid thing here. Just another question to ask after Elsa woke.

Anna turned slowly. Elsa's eyes were screwed tight, and she made soft moans.

_Bad dream?_

Anna couldn't help but stroke the older girl's cheek, so soft and rosy. She traced circles around Elsa's freckles. Everyone always talked about Anna's freckles, but her sister had them too, though a shade lighter than hers.

Elsa stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting Anna's.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The corner of Elsa's lips quirked up. "Slept well?"

"You bet. Um… sorry for waking you."

Elsa giggled and pinched her nose. "Silly, stop saying sorry for everything." Her lips pressed tight. "Does it still hurt?"

"What?"

"Your face."

"Oh! No, not really." Anna puffed her cheek on reflex and saw Elsa's eyes widen. "Really! Elsa, it's fine, okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. I forgave you already," Anna said. "Hey, now you're the one doing it!"

"Sorry for saying sorry."

"Stop that too!"

Elsa brushed back a strand of Anna's hair and kissed her cheek. Her lips were soft and cool. Anna slid her hands around her sister. Silky, yellow tresses draped around her face and she caught one in her lips.

_What would I do if I'd lost you forever?_

Anna lifted her head when she realized Elsa was trembling. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Elsa whispered.

"Of what?"

"Of losing you again. That you still wouldn't accept me."

"Elsa, why would I ever do that?"

Elsa didn't reply. She clutched Anna's head and tangled her fingers in her hair.

"I'll never reject you, okay?" Anna squeezed her sister. "Promise."

Elsa nodded, relaxing. "So, what now?"

"Well…" Anna bit her lips. "We could just stay in bed forever."

"But–?"

Sunlight had crept in through the windows, painting half the room golden. The heat was beginning to pinch. "But it's getting kinda late, and I'm awfully hungry…" She pulled out of the hug. "We can at least have breakfast together, right?"

Elsa let out a grunt as she stretched. "Breakfast, and anything else you want."

"Oh, what's this?" Anna pushed herself up. "No paperwork? No kingdom to oversee?"

Elsa caught her gaze. "Nothing else. You are number one. Anyone has any problem with that, I'll freeze them."

Anna feigned shock. "You can't!"

"I can. I am the queen now."

Anna jumped out of bed and trotted to the window. The town bloomed in purple-and-yellow, and the oceans glittered like a thousand jewels. Banners were caught high in the morning breeze. The market looked so welcoming.

Weselton, for all its grandeur and high roofs, was nothing compared to this.

"Shopping?" Anna turned, and was surprised to see Elsa already dressed. "That's no fair! I wish I had magic too."

"We can always work on creating a dress for you." Elsa touched a finger to her lips. "Let's practice in your room."

"Okay, how about a–wait, wait!" Anna pointed at the table. "Tell me first. What's that?"

Elsa fell silent. She walked over to it and stroked it. "…An urn." She sounded sad.

"I know that! I mean, what's it doing in your room?"

"It just is. Come on," Elsa darted forward and hooked her arm around Anna's. "We got better things to do than worry about that."

"But–"

"I'm leaving you here if we wait any longer."

"Bah! Fine."

As Elsa pulled her out, Anna couldn't help but steal one last peek at the urn. She shivered, feeling a sense of dread take her, though she didn't know why.

 

* * *

 

Even with winter at their doorsteps, the people had lost none of their cheer.

Townspeople sparked conversations with each other. Merchants shouted their wares, women ambled by with baskets while the men laughed and slapped each other's backs.

More food than Anna had ever seen filled the streets. The tang of vegetable and soil was strong in her nose. Barrels of wine were stacked as tall as houses, carts of fruits looking like they were meant to feed a hundred mouths rolled down ships. Furs, shoes, trousers and clothes of all manners passed from hand to hand. Logs were hefted by workers, their lean bodies glistening in the sun.

When winter came, Arendelle would be prepared. Anna had never been more proud.

"Make way! Make way!" A farmer pushed a wheelbarrow full of apples, dipping his head as he sped past. "Morning, Your Majesty! Your Highness!"

"Morning!" Anna waved.

"–it's the Queen and the Princess!"

"–I want to see!"

Stall owners approached with flower, blanket, fish and other gifts. Anna's arms were fixed in a cross. "No no no! We're here to shop and pay like everyone else!"

Hands held firmly, the sisters squeezed between rows of topless men hauling crates, darted from stall to stall, and greeted the people as they passed.

Anna couldn't help but grin. It was as though Lars' betrayal or yesterday's events had never happened. But... Anna glanced around, her smile dropping for just an instance, no children had yet approach to ask her sister to create snowmen or conjure ice skates.

_Well, they just need time._

Elsa seemed contented to be led along, silently admiring the wares for several seconds before they were off to the next. And so, Anna let out a gasp when she tugged at Elsa, and was pulled back instead.

"Whoa!"

Elsa turned. "What?" She was holding a burnt, wrinkled purse. Anna caught a whiff of old leather as she bent her face to it.

The storekeeper had a look of utmost pride. "Good morning, my Queen! Such fine taste you have! That's buckskin from Litera Island."

"What else do you have?" Elsa said.

The plump woman pointed. "Calfskin and goatskin! The best hides from Litera, Zhonguo, Manbul and Cretellsia!" She bent closer to whisper, "We even have tiger and leopard from Yindu. Very exotic and soft, I promise!"

 _No Weselton_ , Anna thought.

"No Weselton?" Elsa peered at the skins and bags hanging over the racks.

The woman's mouth scrunched tight. "My Queen, you outlawed trade with–"

"I know," Elsa said. "This is not an inspection, don't worry."

A minute later, Elsa dropped the purse back into the rack and they were off to the next corner of the market.

"Didn't know you had a taste for leather." Anna said. "You know, I didn't even give you any birthday gifts this year, or the year before, or the year before before… I could get you something if you like."

"I was just looking," Elsa said.

"Time to stop looking, and start buying!" Anna dragged her sister towards a wagon with trays of chocolate and candies that looked like they were harvested from a rainbow.

A tiny man waved with gusto. "M'lady! Welcome back! Enjoyed your trip?"

"Hi Leife! What chocolates have you got today?" Anna said.

He tweaked his goatee as always. "Ho ho! Here's a good one. Toffee-blended ones Leife imported just last week!"

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. "So? What do you think?"

"I don't really care."

Leife cocked his head. "Well! If toffee isn't your taste, Leife suggests the dark chocs!"

"Anna, just get whatever you like. I'm not eating them anyway."

Leife's jaw went slack. "M'lady, y–you do not want Leife's chocolates?"

Elsa crossed her arms. "Not in the mood for chocolates." She let go of Anna's hand and walked off.

Leife covered his mouth with a handkerchief, shaking his head slightly. Anna paid for a small bag of toffee-ones anyway, then took off after her sister.

Elsa stood before a vegetable stand, holding a carrot to the sun. "Where's Kristoff?"

"Still in the stables I guess?" Anna rubbed her head. "He said there was a new foal he'd be taking care of."

A smile graced Elsa's lips. "He's awfully sweet."

Anna nodded, her mind racing. It wasn't like Elsa to reject chocolates, twice! Something was wrong. "You know, Kristoff and I went shopping at the Weselton market. That place was like, huge! Much bigger than ours."

Elsa whipped around. "What else? What else did you find at Weselton?"

 _Oh snap, shouldn't have started this topic._  Anna chewed on her tongue. "Okay, this'll take a while. Can we grab a bite first?"

They got a table outside Stein's Bakery. Anna nibbled on a honey cake, lost in the mottled golden crust encasing a darker core that was moist and… bland. Why was it bland? Was her nose blocked? Nah, perhaps she should've went for one of Mama's favourite custard tarts, or perhaps–

"Anna."

She fixed her gaze at her breakfast, not looking up.

"Tell me about Weselton."

"Well, there isn't much to it really. Their harbour is big, sure. Like um… four, five times the size of here? And there's so many people there! Their market is nothing like ours, but I think, that's actually a good thing! Now we don't have to walk till our legs are sore! Plus, did you know they have shops there selling snakes, frogs and vultures and statues of naked people? That's like– weird!"

Elsa raised a cake to her lips. "Why did you meet the Duke in the first place?"

"Trade! I told you that, didn't I?"

"You know what I mean."

Anna's mouth went dry.

_I wanted to find someone like you, someone who has magic. So the Duke helped. Besides, the Weseltoners were so ridiculously scared of you and I wanted to give them a chance to see how wonderful you really are. But I screwed up, and nearly got you killed instead._

"Anna?"

Anna tugged a loose strand behind her ear. "I was stupid. Just really stupid."

"What? Don't say that!"

"I am, okay?"

Elsa stopped eating. "You wanted to help. It's not your fault that Weselton tricked you."

Anna's shoulders felt lighter at that. "You know what? Fine, it's all in the past. What I did, what the Duke did, it doesn't matter anymore. What's important is that we have each other now. Just because someone made a mistake once–" She caught herself in time. Those were Freya's lines; Anna didn't deserve to use them. "I'm blabbering, aren't I? Okay, what I meant to say is, I met him because I don't want to condemn anyone, even if they…did bad things."

Her sister pulled up straight. "What if–what if that person did something terrible? Something that hurt the closest people she loved? Because she was scared?"

"Like…" Anna swallowed. "Like how you slapped me?"

Elsa nodded. Her lips were quivering.

"Elsa, I told you– it doesn't matter. Everyone deserves forgiveness eventually. Stop punishing yourself over this."

"Everyone deserves…forgiveness." Elsa beamed, and her eyes were misty. "Everyone. Do you really mean it?"

There was something in Elsa's tone, a pleading so raw and intense that Anna had to reach out to touch her. "Yes." She wasn't sure why Elsa was so fixated on this, but she could sense its importance.

"I  _mean_  it. Every. Word."

Elsa entwined their fingers together. "Tell me, Anna. Tell me more about Weselton. What else did you find there?"

Anna felt herself going short of breath again.  _Please, oh please. Don't ask that._

"There's something you've not told me yet."

Anna wedged her eyes shut. She knew what was coming, but still, there was always a chance her sister had forgotten.

"Did you find anyone there?"

"Well…" Anna stammered. "There were so many people in Weselton, I'm not sure what–"

"Did you find anyone with magic there?"

Anna opened her mouth, then closed it again. Words did not come. The person she found was many miles away, kneeling on the floor of her dark cell crying – hopeless and alone due to her magic and the fear it wrought, left to the mercy of the Warden and his jailor.

_Left by me._

"…No."

Elsa's smile curdled like milk gone sour. Anna weaved her fingers together, trying to stop them from shaking. It wasn't working.

"You didn't… find… anyone?"

_Her name is Freya. She was born with magic. She had a sister she loved, and parents who died._

"I…"

_Say it, say it you idiot! TELL YOUR SISTER THE TRUTH!_

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I tried. The–the Weseltoners gave us bad leads. We found nothing at all. Grandpabbie was wrong. There's no one there."

Elsa's hand dropped to her side and her cake rolled into a ditch. "No one? No one at all? I'm the only one in the world with magic?"

Anna ripped her gaze away, feeling tears well up behind her eyes.  _You are not, Elsa. You are not! But Freya killed her sister. Her magic's the most terrible thing in the world. She's nothing like you._

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I am so sorry… we will keep looking, somewhere else. Just not Weselton."

"Just…not…Weselton." There was something on Elsa's face then– something which frightened Anna.

Contempt.

The table cloth bunched under her sister's fists. "Elsa? Shall–shall we look at something else?" She reached out, but Elsa jerked her hand away.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. A commotion formed around them. Anna couldn't hear the exact words, but she caught the townspeople's nervous murmurings. Even they could sense the needles of the moment.

The serving boy had come out to look. "Hello? Do you want more cakes? I can tell uncle to make more. Okay?"

Elsa stared. The boy swallowed and stepped back but Elsa's hand shot out, gripping his chin between two fingers.

"Elsa? What are you doing?"

Her sister ignored her. Instead, her eyes drilled into the boy's. "Manners."

"Manners?" he rasped.

Anna frowned. Was this a game of some kind? Perhaps Elsa would release him and laugh, telling him how lovely the cakes were.

"When you speak to royalty, you announce their titles. Who. Am. I?"

The boy shivered. "Y–you are Queen Elsa."

"Good. Repeat your earlier words, with my title this time."

"Elsa?" Anna whispered. "Perhaps you should–"

" _Silence._ "

"Your Majesty. Do–do–do you want cakes? I can tell uncle, make–make more. Your Majesty?"

Elsa smirked and let go of him. "That's more like it. Here, little one, I'll buy all the cakes today." She dropped a stack of coins into his hands. She didn't even give Anna a look. The boy clumped the coins between his palms and dashed behind the counter. Moments later, Anna heard his sobs. Neither he nor Stein came out again.

Comprehension came slowly, like the wisps of a nightmare stubbornly clinging on. Anna shook her head in disbelief. " _What's wrong with you?_ "

"He needed to learn the difference between a peasant and a royal."

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Anna grinded out words between clenched teeth. "What you told the ministers, you slapping me... that I could accept. But this?" She gestured. "This is NOT you. What's going on?"

"Accept? Accept?  _Do not speak to me of acceptance!_ " Elsa slammed the table and rose to her feet. "You said you would find someone like me. Have you? Tell me now, where is that person?"

A pang of rage mixed with hot guilt took Anna.

"Nothing to say, Anna? I wonder what really happened in Weselton." She snorted. "Forgiveness. What a joke, sis. What a damned joke you've made of that word. Forgiveness?" Elsa cackled; it was a sound wholly unlike her. "Forgiveness!"

The crowd had swelled. Even guards were watching, but none dared approach. Elsa's eyes bored into hers; it was a challenge Anna had never tasted her entire life.

She met it head-on.

"You want to talk about acceptance, Elsa? Where are the Weseltoners now?"

"In Eirik's custody."

"Oh right, because you think they are spies out to get you."

"They can't be trusted." Elsa narrowed her eyes. "No more forgiveness, Anna. Anyone who fears my magic is a spy and a traitor."

A rush of gasps came around them. Several onlookers squeezed out from the throng of bodies and fled. Anna hated herself at that very moment for thinking them wise.

"You think everyone's out to get you? You think just because Ajax shot at you, that means all the Weseltoners are bad? What about Li Hua or Thomas? Do you know…" her voice broke. "Do you know they and other traders stood with me to convince everyone that your magic was good? Do you know how badly the rest of Weselton fear you?" Anna tousled her hair. "Now you tell me Eirik's torturing them."

Elsa glared. "I never said that."

"Is there a difference? You call them spies, and have Eirik interrogate them for things they probably know nothing about."

"Yes, they know nothing. They know nothing of the evils of Weselton. Everyone's a hypocrite; they sing praises of my magic before you. You know why? Because they are just using you! The Duke has played you like a set of pipes! Don't be naïve, Anna. You think they would forgive me for having magic?" Elsa leaned forward. "I don't think you truly do either."

Anna jumped to her feet, feeling her head spin. "Why are you saying all these? What went wrong!"

The older girl smiled a grim smile. "I woke up."

Without another word, Elsa spun on her heels and made for the castle. The crowd scrambled aside for her. Anna simply stared at her sister's back, too stunned to do anything else.

As the hard clanks of heels grew faint, Anna began to weep.

 

* * *

 

Elsa stalked down the length of the hallway, gripping her braid.

_Anna would never forgive Freya. That's good, isn't it? Freya's a sister-murderer. Freya deserved to die!_

So why… Elsa tasted salt on her lips. Why did it feel like something was ripping her apart from the inside. Her hand flew to her heart, gripping tight as her chest heaved. What was this… emptiness she felt? This rage? Who was she angry at?

Anna, so wonderful and good, had condemned Freya to die. Had lied to her just to ensure it.

_'I don't want to condemn anyone, even if they…did bad things.'_

Elsa gritted her teeth, feeling something hot and wet run down her chin. Her sister dared preach forgiveness? Elsa laughed bitterly. Forgiveness!

She could still see the Warden's face, his final look one of acceptance, thinking himself embraced by his beloved daughter as he died. Elsa rammed a fist against the wall and ice blossomed from the impact. Too easy a death. She should have made him suffer!

_Damn Freya. Damn Anna. Damn Weselton. Odin take you all!_

Icicles were creeping along the wall. Elsa snorted and yanked the magic back into her fingers. She took a minute to compose herself, patting down her gown and smoothing her hair before she descended the stairs.

The dungeon. Dank, bleak, and filled with the stench of prisoners. They didn't have it easy here; Elsa knew because she was locked here once. Doors like slabs of black iron loomed around her. Cries for leniency echoed out and fingers gripped the bars of the tiny windows. We are innocent, they screamed. Mercy! Mercy!

Arendelle or Weselton. It didn't matter; convicts screamed the same anyway.

The last of the guards saluted her, then she passed into the last chamber. The air was staler here, and barely any light filtered from the slits above. From as far back as Elsa could remember, this section of the dungeon was unused; having been deemed unsafe. The door to each cell was but rows of iron bars, allowing prisoners to reach out. One guard learnt the folly of turning his back to one.

Two cells were occupied. Elsa marched to the last.

A man was slumped on the floor, head buried in his bruised hands. She stood before him and ran a finger down the metal. Funny, it reminded her of Freya's cell. Perhaps they even shared the same architect.

The man lifted his head. He had a jungle of a beard, liver spots all over, and yet, a surprisingly kind face. A gentleman's face – as Mummy used to say. But Elsa knew better.

"Rasmus." Her voice came out even and strong. Good. She would not be intimated.

He stared daggers at her. What would he say? An insult perhaps, call her 'witch' as that imbecile of a mercenary had?

"This is…an outrage." His voice came softly at first. "This is an outrage! Explain yourself, Queen Elsa!"

Anger then. Good. She welcomed anger for she had plenty to spare. "I don't have to explain anything to the likes of you, Rasmus."

He jumped to his feet. "Damn you! You hurt my people! You destroyed our ship! You are not fit to be queen!"

"And you are not fit to be mayor. I have made sure of that."

"Why? What have we done to you? Is it because of the Duke?"

Elsa sighed. "Do you still not see it, Rasmus? Do you not see the depths of your sin?"

"The Duke is not me! I do not answer for him, nor am I responsible for his actions!"

"But you are responsible for your own, and for the people of Belking. I couldn't get them, so I'm afraid you'd just have to do."

"Woman! What has this got to do with Belking? I don't understand what you are–"

"Years ago, you murdered an innocent girl."

"Madness. This is madness! Your words make no sense!"

"On the outskirts of Belking, in the rain, with hounds and arrows."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Elsa savoured every second of it.

"How did you–!"

"You were supposed to help her. You were a friend of her family. The mayor! You had the power to stop everything. But instead, you let the villagers hunt her down like she was a beast. Like she was a demon."

The pathetic man covered his mouth. "My God…"

"Your God is not here anymore, Rasmus. Here, there is only I." She planted herself before the bars, spreading her arms. Rasmus's eyes grew wide. He could reach out and throttle her if he wished. She yearned for him to try. "Come closer. I'm not going to rip your soul out."

" _…Freya?_ "

"Freya is dead. I killed her."

His recognition iced into horror. "What have you done to Queen Elsa?"

"Are you deaf, old man? I  _am_  Elsa."

Rasmus paced around his tiny cell, clutching his head. "God, God! The attack! You want revenge." He whipped around. "Freya… Freya, it's you…"

"Stop calling me that!"

He seemed not to hear. "Listen to me, I was wrong. I should never have let them... I failed you."

Elsa shook her head. "Maybe you should have apologized before her father jailed her fifteen years."

"I never meant for Christina to–"

"Don't you DARE say her name!"

The walls flashed green and Rasmus staggered back, whimpering.

Freya locked onto the bars, baring her teeth. "Go ahead. Try saying her name one more time. Try it and Weselton freezes! Every child, mother, and suckling babe shall become lumps of ice!  _Try it!_ "

The bastard shrunk away, his back pressed to the wall as if he could escape through there.

"We all pay for our mistakes. Remember that? My father's favourite line. He paid dearly. Now it's your turn."

Rasmus' face was utter despair. "You killed him."

Freya giggled. She felt warm wetness race down her cheeks, but she didn't care, it only made her laugh harder.

"Let the others go, Freya. I am the one you should punish. I brought this upon you. Take my life, spare them."

This son-of-a-bitch. Thinking he could be noble now, thinking his mockery of atonement could change anything. Freya's magic screamed for revenge. Not Elsa's ice, but  _her_  soul magic. It craved to tear this man apart, to let him see his own entrails be stretched wall-to-wall. Anna was right. No forgiveness.

Talons burst forth from Freya's fingers, and Rasmus' face was aglow in emerald light. He closed his eyes, his face completely at peace.

"No."

Freya crushed her magic down. She slammed her eyes shut, breathing deeply to reorient herself. Freya wasn't needed here. Freya deserved to die. Freya was dead. Dead. Dead!

The walls turned dark.

 _Elsa_  opened her eyes. "You think you can take the blame. But you're just one man, and there are many in Belking." Her lips twisted. "Many more in Weselton."

"Freya…" He'd dropped to his knees. "Don't hurt them, don't hurt them… I beg you…"

She spat on his face. "Where were you when she begged? Oh yes, you were rallying people to shoot her."

Rasmus dropped his head to the ground with a thud, raised his head, then flung it down again. "Mercy, I beg you! Don't hurt them! Mercy! Mercy!"

Elsa blinked, and Rasmus was hurled against the wall. He fell to the floor, heaving for breath. Ice spidered down the bars.

"Hush now… Don't kill yourself yet. I'm glad to see you can feel remorse. You can live with it for the rest of your days." She tutted. "You die, and every sailor, trader and merc from the  _Splendor_ joins you."

He looked up, face smeared with blood and snot and tears. "Freya…"

Still chanting that name, like it meant anything to her. She should have roared and torn out his throat with an icy fist. But Queen Elsa doesn't murder helpless prisoners, especially not ones grovelling like dogs.

"We'll have lots of time to play, you and I. Enjoy your stay."

 

* * *

 

The guard's faces were blank as Elsa passed them. She swept past the cells, ignoring the desperate cries, and hurried up the steps.

When Elsa was alone at last, she closed her eyes and drew in a deep, weary breath. In spite of herself, the dungeon didn't suit her. Too many dark memories lingered down there. Her head was beginning to throb; perhaps she'd lie in bed and have Gerda bring her meat and bread.

She stepped around the corner to her room and jolted to a stop.

Kristoff stood before the door, his face grave.

"We need to talk."


	27. Kristoff

* * *

 

The sisters' rooms were very much alike, with gilded wardrobes, soft aroma of scented oils, rosemaling on the walls, and a high ceiling. Elsa's room was neater, Kristoff noted with a tinge of guilt, as she didn't share Anna's woe of him leaving clothes and gear lying around.

The mysterious urn Anna mentioned was perched on the table, making a grim imitation of a vase. He'd have to ask about it later.

"So, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Elsa sat before her dresser with a comb in hand, her cape to him.

Kristoff chewed on his lips. Where to even begin?

The day before, he'd found the horses crammed into a stall, so spooked out it took him an hour to coax them out. By the excrement smeared over the floor and their sides, they'd been at this for two days at least. The smell made him gag.

"Sven, what's going on?" Kristoff said, brushing the mane of a foal to calm it down.

The reindeer glanced up. Darkened stains fanned across the rafters and roof like giant claws. Water damage. But water couldn't get up there unless it came from a leak, or... melted ice.

"Let me guess – Elsa."

At the mention of her name, Sven sprung up, braying.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that bad?"

Sven nodded tensely.

Kristoff brought a carrot out. "Okay bud, on a scale of our resident snow queen being a little weird, bite off a small piece. Quite weird, a bigger piece. Super weird–"

Sven darted forward and gulped the whole thing down.

"Kristoff."

Elsa had shifted to face him. "Is this about the _Splendor_?"

Kristoff met her eyes. "Yes." _And much more._

"I'm sorry I lost control. I'm sorry I hit Anna. I'm sorry I hurt so many people."

_Okay, she's apologizing. Good start._ Kristoff opted for the diplomat's approach. "You were trying to stop Weselton."

A hint of a smile passed Elsa's lips. "Indeed. And you helped. If you haven't shouted them into surrender…" Her smile fell. _Then you would've been forced to kill them?_ Elsa dipped her head. "Kristoff, everyone was afraid; even Anna. Yet you acted. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to protect them, and you, Elsa."

"They couldn't have hurt me. But, thank you. You don't fear my magic, do you?"

"So long as you aren't summoning giant ice monsters, don't see why I should," Kristoff chuckled.

Elsa's expression was unreadable.

"Never mind, forget I said that," Kristoff said in a guarded tone. "What about the merchants and sailors?"

A flash of irritation cracked Elsa's icy demeanour. "Have you spoken to Anna yet?" She turned back to the mirror, sliding the comb up and down. Her hair was like a silver waterfall, and her movement was deft and graceful.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he said.

"Then you know what my decision is."

"Come on, Elsa. Think this through again. We're talking about innocents here."

"Innocents?" She snorted. "How would you know who is and who isn't? Remember Hans?"

It was as Anna said then; Elsa had always been stubborn before, but never like this. And she'd never bring up Hans just to win an argument. Just what had happened in the week they were gone?

"Okay. The mercs shot at you; you have all the reason in the world to lock them up. But look at folks like Thomas and Li Hua. They are merchants! It's ridiculous to punish them for what, showing us Weselton's goods? You are more reasonable than this."

"You've only known me for three months, Kristoff."

He crossed his arms. "True. But still, I can tell, you've changed."

"Changed? The only thing that's changed is that I've finally realized – some people will never forgive me for having magic. They don't deserve my mercy."

"You mean Rasmus and Lars? Fine okay, that was–"

"No. All of them. Weselton. That place's nothing but a pit of vipers. They'd never show mercy to me, why should I give them mine?"

A chill ran down Kristoff's back.

Elsa glanced at a painting on the wall. "Do you know what the Arendelle crocus symbolizes?"

"No, not really."

Elsa went back to grooming her hair, as if there was nothing more to be said.

Kristoff cocked his head, taken aback. "Okay, tell me."

"It's a symbol of rebirth." Elsa rose to her feet. "The entire time that you and Anna were away, it gave me time to think, to reflect on things. Why is that I, of all people, have magic? People fear it, and I did too, for a long time." Elsa crossed the distance between them, and Kristoff felt the bite of winter closing in. "But no more! Now I understand it's because I'm a ruler. This power was granted to me, and I'm going to use it. Arendelle is a strong kingdom, but she could be stronger still. She could be the mightiest kingdom in the world– I'll make sure of it! I will make my father proud at last. No more hiding, no more concealing! Everyone will bear witness to Queen Elsa in all her glory!"

He could hear the desperation in her voice. She wanted, _needed_ to believe this.

"Elsa."

"You understand, don't you Kristoff? You don't fear me. You know the wonders of magic."

"I do," Kristoff began, carefully. "But this is not the way to go about it. Look, why not free the Weselton prisoners first, let them see that you're kind and forgiving."

Elsa dismissed him with a wave. "Enough. Eirik will decide their fate. I will speak no more of this."

Kristoff bit a retort in. There was no sense pushing; if Anna couldn't convince her, he doubted he could. They'd just have to try again tomorrow, and the day after till Elsa relented. Kristoff exhaled a long and slow breath as he paced about. Had Elsa hidden the chairs or something? No matter. He plonked down onto the bed, feeling it sink under his bulk without the slightest creak. It was a fine mattress, probably filled with wool from Manbul ravine-sheep. Kristoff grimaced when he remembered he'd not changed his pants since morning.

Elsa seemed not to notice. "You have more to say." It was a statement, not a question.

_Here we go._

"Anna told me about what happened in the market. Elsa, what's up with that?"

"I'm the queen. I do not answer to the likes of you."

Something insane took Kristoff then. "I am the Official Ice Master and Deliverer." He sat up straight. "It is my responsibility to know the ins and outs of Arendelle, _Your Majesty._ "

The silence twisted knots in his stomach, but he said nothing else.

Rich, wet laughter escaped Elsa. She dropped down next to him and slapped his arm. "Atrocious! Who taught you to speak like that?"

In spite of himself, Kristoff grinned. "You did, actually."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. 'The ministers are devouring you! Stand up to them, speak deeper and show your authority! You are a part of the court now!' or something like that."

"Not in that voice I did not!"

"Just doing what you instructed, Your Majesty."

She scowled. "That's enough. Call me 'Elsa'."

"You sure? You were bullying the boy at Stein's for not addressing you."

"I paid him enough for a week of cakes!"

"Well, okay, Anna missed out that part then."

Bitterness laced Elsa's voice. "That, and much more."

Kristoff opened and closed his mouth several times, feeling his throat tighten. _She needs to know._

"Where's Anna now?" Elsa said, not quite masking the edge in her tone.

"She said she was going for dancing lessons…by Zerner."

Elsa's eyebrows rose. The last time Anna volunteered to the harsh master-at-arms' training was after a chat with the Southern Isles' ambassador, or in Anna's own words, 'when she felt like hitting something'.

"Hey, give her a day or two," he added quickly. "Besides, she could use some practice with a sword."

Elsa nodded stiffly. Her lips were set in a harsh line, and her fists clenched and loosened over and over.

_She needs to know._ Kristoff steeled himself, swallowing in a deep breath. He loathed robbing Anna of the chance to say it herself, but he hated what he was seeing now even more.

"Elsa, we found someone with magic in Weselton."

She blinked.

"You're not alone. We went to this terrible place, a prison hidden deep within the mountains, to find the person that Grandpabbie spoke of. It wasn't easy, but Anna did it all for you." Kristoff took Elsa's hands in his. "Her name is Freya. She's slightly older than you, and she has healing powers."

Elsa's voice was like a girl's, wracked with emotion. "I–I… this… Anna, Anna lied to me. Anna, my sister!"

"No!" Kristoff squeezed. "She didn't. Elsa, she wanted to bring Freya back. She wanted you to have a friend who shares the same gift of magic. Trust me, it's killing Anna not to tell you."

"Then why! Why didn't she?" The chill pierced his skin, but Kristoff held firm.

"Anna was trying to protect you. Freya is dangerous."

"So am I!"

"Freya's different. You–" _–would never hurt your own sister_ , Kristoff nearly said, but the words never left his mouth. No… Elsa did freeze Anna's heart. An accident, but wasn't it the same for Freya as well?

"Elsa, you never meant to hurt anyone. But Freya killed."

"Maybe she had a reason to!"

"Doesn't change the fact that she's dangerous."

"You're condemning her as well then."

"No. I, well, was wrong to have left her there."

Elsa eyes grew wide, so Kristoff continued. "The truth is, we were rash. She lied to us, but I never really gave her a chance either. We can– we can do this properly, talk to the Weseltoners, and arrange for her to be pardoned or something. I want to save her. And I know Anna does too."

She looked at him with something akin to wonder. "You'd forgive Freya? Despite the terrible things she did?"

He thought, long and hard. "Yes."

The warmth returned to Elsa's hands. "Tell me about her. Everything."

Kristoff did. Every minute of their journey, every joke, every story they'd exchanged with Freya. The town she hailed from, the sister she loved, the villagers who attacked her, and the truth of her imprisonment and how she'd killed and stolen Christina's body.

Throughout, Elsa was the world's best listener. They ate biscuits from a tin, and sipped expensive tea that she chilled with magic. Hours passed in the blink of an eye.

…And suddenly, they were no longer talking about Freya but themselves. Elsa poured out her heart to him, her childhood, her loneliness on the North Mountain, her wish for death when Hans told her Anna had died. Many times she had to pause in mid-talk to compose herself. Such was the misery she endured, missing her sister so dearly it was like a piece of her heart was missing, yet the fear of hurting Anna again shackled Elsa to the blank, white walls of her room for thirteen years.

In turn, Elsa became the second person in the world to know that he became an ice harvester to live up to his parents' legacy. He told her about the adventures he had with Sven, the games he played with the trolls, and his life as an ice harvester. At one point after Kristoff recounted how an igloo he made collapsed within an hour of him sleeping inside, Elsa guffawed so hard she had to wipe tears from her eyes. Her laughter was music; she always had a sweet, shy giggle as though trying to subdue her amusement. Now, the snow queen was letting free.

Kristoff liked this side of her.

Elsa shifted closer. "You miss your parents, don't you?"

"Well duh, like how you and Anna miss yours. Only… they died when I was seven." The same year he found his reindeer companion.

"What happened?"

"It, ah, doesn't really matter."

"It does to me."

Kristoff wedged his eyes shut, sucking in air through gritted teeth.

The night was alive with howls. A maze of trees surrounded them, and the snow seemed to suck their feet down. Dad jabbed at him with a bloodied hand. "Go with your mother!"

"Dad! I can help!"

His father ignored him, instead pulling Mom into an embrace. Then he shoved her away. "Take Kristoff and run!"

"Dad, no! Dad–!"

"My love..." Mom said.

"Priska, I'll hold them off! Go! GOOO–!"

Her face was agony, but she kept an iron grip on his hand. Kristoff had no choice but to run with her. He didn't understand why Dad wasn't coming too.

Minutes later, the wail of a man rang through the air, then it cut off. Mom gave a whimper and sped up. Leaves whipped past them. Kristoff felt as though his arm was being pulled off. They ran and ran– till snarls came up all around them. Shadows flitted back and forth behind the darkness of trees, eyes glowing like demons.

Mom picked him up and pushed him against a thick branch. His arms encircled the rough bark on instinct. He waited for her to climb, but she never did.

"Mom?"

"Kristoff, don't let go. Whatever you do, don't ever let go. Mom loves you." She kissed his forehead. He could see the tears hanging over her eyelashes, could still feel her soft hands ruffling his hair. "Mom and Dad will always love you. Don't let go."

She fled, and the shadows tore after her. He closed his eyes to her screams.

The ice harvesters found him in the morning, near frozen onto the tree, still clutching the thick branch.

Elsa hugged him.

The breath caught in Kristoff's throat, and for a moment, he froze still as though he was back on that tree. His arms rose slowly, then curled over her back.

"I miss them," he choked out. His eyes were burning. "I should've helped them."

"Damn wolves."

"Damn wolves," Kristoff agreed. He let his weight sink into her and she patted his back. Her scent was pleasant, like gentle vanilla sprouting through an underbrush of winter, like the warmth of a crackling fireplace, like Anna…

Kristoff pulled back, feeling himself go red. They peered at each other uneasily.

Elsa broke the silence. "Thank you for keeping my sister safe all this time, and most of all, for telling me about Freya."

All the words he had tumbled out of his mind at seeing her heartfelt smile. Her bare shoulders. The fabric over her skin that was so sheer.

Kristoff coughed, snapping his head away. The urn came into his view. Yes, he was going to ask about that… He gasped when Elsa's fingers worked themselves under his chin.

"Look at me."

He did. So intense was her gaze that he couldn't look away.

A finger traced up his arm, sending tingles up his spine. "A scar," Elsa whispered. "How did you..."

"Axe broke when I hit a boulder. Stabbed into my shoulder. I got off lucky; could've been worse. Much worse."

"This one?"

"Slipped down a slope and hit against rocks. Couldn't use that arm for weeks."

"Do they hurt still?"

"Sometimes." Kristoff shifted her hand away gently. "When it's especially cold. Body's way of reminding me to be more careful next time."

"Kristoff, you are strong."

A voice in his head screamed ' _move!_ ' but it was so faint. His limbs were leaden.

"I'm not. I couldn't even save my parents."

"Some things are beyond our control."

He gave no reply, and she cupped his face. "Stop putting yourself down. You've been trying harder than any of us, learning court behaviour from Kai, weapons training from the guards, taking care of the stables, fighting for Sámi rights, yet you carry out your ice duties diligently. It couldn't have been easy."

_All in the day of a Bjorgman!_ Kristoff would've said that any other time and beat his chest, but he was tired. Tired of being the tough one, tired of walling up. "I... am just a peasant." He chuckled bitterly. "Raised by trolls, with a reindeer as my best friend. Is it any wonder the ministers and guards despise me?"

"They are fools." Her words burnt with the ferocity of a red-hot poker. "All the men I've met in my life, none even measures up to you… the saviour of Arendelle. _My_ champion." She looked at him then, in a way Anna never did. Eyes burning blue, lightly freckled cheeks, lips like roses, her dress glittering like a thousand gems.

Men whose eyes found the sisters often lingered longer on Elsa. Now he saw why.

Kristoff stood up, his heart racing. "I need to go."

Elsa got up as well. Only inches away, their eyes locked onto each other's. Kristoff was struck by the realization she was closer to him in height than Anna. They were of the same age too.

"I saw you as a child," the words slipped out his mouth. "The reason Bulda and Cliff adopted me was because I followed your family. I'm the one who owes everything to you. I wonder what would've happened if we'd met each other first."

"That doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters except now." He was startled to see tears well up in her eyes. "Kristoff, I don't want to be alone anymore." Her hands twitched, as though she wanted to do something but was afraid to. She suddenly seemed so small and feeble. He'd never seen her so sad before.

At that moment, he yearned to pull her into his arms – to tell her she'd be fine, and that he would protect her always. He squeezed her shoulder instead. "Elsa, you aren't. We'll always be here for you."

He made to leave.

Kristoff inhaled sharply as pair of delicate hands slipped around his waist, and a slim figure pressed against his back. He quivered as she pushed her head into his shoulder. This close he could hear the whistle of her laboured breath, feel her body heave against his, and the wetness of her tears on him. Everything faded away; here and now, there was only the two of them in the world.

"Elsa–"

"Don't leave me… Don't leave me again, _please._ "

Her skin was the colour of pure snow, but she was surprisingly warm.

"All this while you've done so much–" Elsa whispered.

Kristoff spun around in her embrace and closed his hands over hers.

"–And I've never thanked you."

He never finished his reply as Elsa leaned in and pressed her lips to his.


	28. Dawn of War

* * *

 

_She's beautiful. God, she's so beautiful._

Kristoff slid his hands around Elsa's tiny waist, relishing the coolness of her skin. Her lips were soft and wet.

She sighed in contentment through their kiss. They parted slightly, just enough to steal a breath, then they were joined again. One hand drapped over his back, the other groped at his shirt with shocking strength. He felt his pants grow tight.

"Elsa–" he started, but she crushed their mouths together, drowning his words with her tongue. Her fingers worked at his belt, tugging hard.

Kristoff pulled back, his chest heaving.

"Too soon?" When he heard the fear and disappointment in her voice, he wanted to yank her back in and tell her she did nothing wrong. Elsa must've sensed it, for she leaned forward, her lips quirking into a smile. So close, her breath tickled his skin, and he saw every freckle on her cheeks, so much like Anna–

"No." He twisted his head away.

"Kristoff?" Elsa's eyes gleamed like sapphires, full of promise and hope – such hope that his gaze was pushed away. He stepped back, letting her arms drop. Her face made him feel at once foul and horrible. But in his mind, Anna was already sobbing and beating her fists against his chest.

"What's wrong? Am I–am I not beautiful?" Her hand slid up his arm as she drew in for another kiss.

Kristoff held her shoulders firmly. "I can't. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why? Don't say sorry! Can't you see? I love you, Kristoff. I've loved you since I first saw you! I was alone. No one would come for me, no one would help! But you– you came!"

"I did it for Anna."

"…I know." Elsa reached out hesitantly, her fingers closing and opening. "Please… I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Elsa, you know we can't."

Her eyes were nailed to the floor. Unbearable as the silence was, Kristoff stood still, his head lowered as well; he would let her speak her part – she deserved this much at least. Several times her hand twitched, but she never raised it.

For an eternity their conversation was the noise of their breaths. In and out. In and out. When he found the courage to glance again, he was startled to see her face glistening wet.

Kristoff made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, he meant to wipe for her, but he snatched his hand back as soon as he moved it.

Elsa did not miss the gesture. "Please–please–please– won't you stay with me a little longer? That's all I'm asking… just tonight…"

He began to walk to the door. "I… I order you to stay!" Panic crept into her voice. "Don't leave me _again_. Don't! I will do anything you want! Kristoff, Kristoff… Please, please don't do this to me…"

"I'm sorry." Kristoff felt her eyes on his back as he fled the room. Her sobs racked at him, but he dared not look back.

 

* * *

 

Dawn bled into morning. Heavy clouds loomed overhead, piled on top of one another like the feathers of a great sky raven.

Kristoff trudged into the castle. A churning headache forced all sleepiness aside. The droning grumbles of men unused to waking so early seeped through the door. He entered the great hall and took position opposite Anna.

"–wanted us all here at once!"

"–know what's our queen up to?"

"–heard the harbourmaster say the admiral's back."

Kristoff could hardly blame the ministers for being restless; most have not even had breakfast yet, and the weather only made it worst. The chill nipped at his fingers, creeping under his garments to molest his body. He pulled his arms tight around himself, scrunching his toes while exhaling warm air. Everywhere, men and women shifted in discomfort despite layered clothes.

Anna didn't even have her cape, but her expression betrayed nothing; she was the perfect imitation of a statue. Kristoff yearned to embrace her, but right now, she was not his to touch. He bit his frustration in and joined the others in this irritable wait. The doors opened and closed, but Elsa was nowhere to be seen. Soon, every minister was present. Standing beside and behind them were Kai, Eirik and two dozen guards.

Worry gnawed at him. What was Elsa up to? Was she enraged still? Surely not, it must've only been a passing thing for her, a heat-of-the-moment thing. Nonetheless, dark whispers filled his mind; he'd be stripped of his title for denying his queen; he'd be thrown out of the castle; he'd be forced to break up with Anna…

Kristoff threshed his head.

Perhaps it'd been a mistake to leave Elsa in her state of mind. But he didn't trust himself to stay in her room for even a minute longer. Now at least, he could look his fiancée in the eye. That said... she was still avoiding his gaze; what _was_ she thinking? He'd told Anna of all that transpired. When she raised a fist, he gritted his teeth for the coming blow. Instead her knuckle met the wall, then she staggered away, chanting, "Something's wrong with Elsa. Something's wrong–something's wrong–"

The doors flew open with a gush of piercing cold. All talk died.

Elsa strode into the great hall. Her ice cape swept behind her, more striking than ever against the timber of the floor. The clanks of her heels were like the lashes of a whip. Every soul froze still, as though they were sheep paralysed before a wolf.

The snow queen possessed a force of presence he'd never felt before. None uttered a sound; none dared. Anna had broken out of her trance, and disbelief played across her face.

Elsa reached the steps of her throne and whipped around. Her eyes, like blue fire, blazed across her subjects; they fixed on Kristoff a second longer than the rest, then passed. He dug his nails into his hand to stop them from shivering, feeling ashamed and yet, relived.

He nearly jumped when Kai announced, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Every head plunged.

There was _something_ markedly different about the way Elsa sat too – the way she composed herself, with her head held high, back straight and a gaze sharper than any blade. She'd always been uncomfortable on the throne, constantly shifting about as if it was either too big or too small; Anna often teased her about it. But now, Elsa filled the throne utterly.

It terrified him.

The ministers exchanged apprehensive looks, but even mutes were chattier.

"Is my court filled by naught but cowards?" Elsa's voice carried easily across the hall. "If you have something to say, come forth and say it before your queen."

"Your Majesty," the de facto leader of the ministers began first as always. "Are you well? You seem different today."

Elsa cocked her head to a side. "Speak clearly, Louis. What do you mean by different?"

That she had not addressed him by his title was not lost on the former regent, judging by his scowl. "I do not mean to offend, Your Majesty. But your demeanour is rather, pardon me, hostile."

"Hostile. Interesting choice of a word." Elsa tasted the air with her tongue. "Hostile?"

"Aye. Perhaps you are displeased with something, or–" Louis gasped and bent over. The guards made to move towards him but a glare from Elsa snapped them back into positions. Frost slithered over Louis's throat before dissolving into the air.

"Do not waste my time with pointless observations, _old man_." Elsa dismissed him with a gesture of her finger. "I save my hostility for fools more deserving." She allowed her words to sink in. "Nafanieus!"

The usually-defiant man staggered before the throne, bowing deeply. "Queen Elsa?"

"Tell me of the state of the villages in the outskirts. Tell me how this court handles the welfare for peasants too poor to even make the journey to my castle."

Nafanieus could hardly mask the treble in his voice. "Q–Queen Elsa, if you want a financial report, wouldn't Lord Louis be–"

"No." Elsa wagged a finger. "I want to hear it from _you_. Your mansion dwarves the rest, and your whores are prettier. Surely, your finances are in good standing."

"I… I don't know how to answer…"

Elsa bared her teeth. "Of course you don't. Your coat is lined with too much fur and your pockets too full. I shall lighten that burden so you can think up an answer. Nafanieus Jaryvue, Minister of Foreign Affairs – I hereby seize your assets for the good of Arendelle! Your wealth shall be distributed to the people and to the betterment of our military."

A low murmuring surged through the hall. Anna's mouth was agape.

"This! This is… unprecedented!" Nafanieus said. "You can't just– God! You can't do this–"

"If pleads are all you have, then surrender your title to outskirt beggars! Even they grovel better."

_No… this is not Elsa. This cannot be Elsa!_

"F–forgive my outburst, Queen Elsa; that was most unsightly." Quick as a viper, Nafanieus regained his trained composure. "The military is important yes, but increasing their budget is a needless endeavour, for what force can stand against you?"

There was the slightest twist on the corner of Elsa's lips as though she was satisfied, then it was gone. "Honeyed words, Nafanieus. But too much of it makes us fat and lazy. I'll not stand for this any longer. We gorge on pork. We feast on roast turkey. And we sleep in warm beds. Yet our peasants suffer mud and gruel while their ears drop off from frostbite."

Nothing motivated a man quite as much as seeing his comforts threatened. Nafanieus, sharp-witted as ever, came up with his speech in record time. "What is the storm but a breeze from your lips? Or the ice but the music of your instrument? If our peasants fear the cold, you merely have to send it away. After all, you _are_ the winter."

A smirk broke out on Elsa's face. "Do my ears deceive me? Or does our Minister of Foreign Affairs approve of my… sorcery at last?"

"I have been blind, Queen Elsa. I beg your forgiveness. Your magic is the might of Arendelle." He bowed deeply.

Kristoff stole a glance at Martin and Oddvar; the pair that had always threw their weight behind Nafanieus; Elsa's most bitter opponents within the Council of State. Any other time, he would've laughed at the looks on their faces. Now, he was startled to find himself sharing their discomfort.

Elsa clicked her tongue. "This doesn't change the fact your coffers are heavier than the rest. Besides, there is still the threat of Weselton."

"That vile nation shall pay for what it has done to you! Queen Elsa, I beseech you– allow me to share my wealth by my own terms. You are just and wise. Matters such as this are beneath you."

Elsa leaned forward, surveying Nafanieus as a hawk does to a mouse. The world held its breath. Finally, she gave a chuckle. "If the tongue is a weapon, then yours is sharp without equal. But be warned, Nafanieus… I am watching you. I will not have our men go to war with dull blades and empty cannons."

"As always, Queen Elsa. Your lightest touch commands obedience," Nafanieus said, head lowered and white fists trembling.

 _He fears for his life_ , Kristoff realized with a jolt. _Is this what we have come to? Ministers fearing the queen's retribution in the middle of the castle?_

Elsa snorted, whether in amusement or disgust Kristoff knew not, but she waved Nafanieus away.

"War?" Anna stepped forward. "Elsa, what are you talking about?"

At long last, Elsa acknowledged her sister; her face became tender. "Eirik, come forward."

The guard captain stood beside the princess and dipped his head. "Your Majesty."

"How fares our guests?"

"The prisoners claim to know nothing of Lars' and Rasmus' plot still. And they are too stubborn to surrender information on Weselton."

"That's not what I asked," Elsa said. Eirik blinked in surprise. "Is the crew of the _Splendor_ well? Did you torture them?"

"What? No, Your Majesty! I interrogated them, but I would not hurt civilians!"

"Not even treacherous ones I see. And what of the mercenaries?"

Eirik stood tall and proud. "The guards of the crown do not torture bound men."

Elsa nodded. "Anna, do you understand now? I need to protect Arendelle, yet they will not give up their secrets. What am I to do?"

"Free them! They are innocent!" Anna said.

Elsa threw her head back in disdain. "If I did, they'd just run back to their masters. Tomorrow Arendelle would see ten more assassins disguised as merchants. And the day after, two dozen! I won't risk it. The crew of the _Splendor_ will remain as our guests. I assure you, they will be treated fairly."

 _Fairly?_ Kristoff balled his fist. _What fairness was there in being imprisoned for the crimes of your countrymen?_

The door opened with a bang, and a giant in navel uniform covered with medals marched before Elsa. The stares everyone awarded the newcomer was either respect, fear, disgust or a combination of all three.

"How pleasant of you to grace us with your presence, Vigard." Elsa's voice was as icy as death.

The admiral made for an intimidating sight; taller even than his cousin Eirik and far more muscled than Kristoff, he had a face out of nightmares – a scar split half his cheek open running to his hairline, leaving him with half a left ear where crusty flesh dangled underneath. The veteran of a lifetime of navel combat, Vigard had his pickings of dozens of powerful kingdoms to sell his loyalty to. He swore his service to King Agdar instead; the assurance of a haven for his family and a promise he'd never be made to wage war again proved more irresistible than any amount of gold or women.

It was only Kristoff's third time seeing Vigard, and the scar still made his stomach crawl.

"Good morrow, Your Majesty. Good morrow, Your Highness." Vigard dropped two curt nods to the sisters. "This summon comes most early."

Kai once claimed the two most powerful men in Arendelle were Louis and Vigard, but Elsa had already laid low the former regent. Kirstoff wondered if the same fate awaited the admiral.

"I trust I did not inconvenient you," Elsa said.

"Only this one's breakfast, but that can wait."

"Good. I was just speaking to my dear sister of war."

"War?" The scarred side of Vigard's cheek twitched. "Enlighten this one. Who dares violate us?"

"Weselton."

Vigard let out a grunt that sounded like a troll being strangled. "Those goat-fuckers? We have nothing to fear; they dare not play at war."

At once, murmurs of agreement swept through the hall.

"–most right, Weselton has not shown hostilities since…"

"–mustn't go to war. Yindu will attack when we are weak!"

"–what evidence have we of…"

All it took was a strong voice of difference for every man to find their own. Elsa realized as much as she slammed a fist on the armrest, forcing silence into the hall.

"We are already at war! Lars said so himself! Our men would be chopped to pieces, our women raped, and our children slaves or worst! Are you such fools you do not see the plain truth? Weselton is a kingdom that knows no shame and no mercy. They tried to kill me after my coronation, they tried to kill me on the _Eternity_ , and yet again they came with the _Splendor_ under the pretence of friendship and trade. They would never stop trying to conquer Arendelle. I'm all that stands between you and them!"

Vigard angled his head. "Weselton will not attack us, this one is certain. Our royal navy monitors their shores always; if there be activities or ships from their harbour, that indicate preparation for an invasion, we would know. But there is none."

"Then we must strike first," Elsa said.

"What!" Anna blurted. "No, we can't!"

"Hear Her Highness, bless her insight. Invading Weselton avails us nothing." Vigard met Elsa's eyes with his grey ones. "And you're too young to play at war, Your Majesty."

Elsa's nostrils flared. "Admiral, long have you kept our borders safe. But your fleet has no defence against treachery and spies. You swore an oath to defend this kingdom, and disarming Weselton is how you shall fulfil it."

"The seas of Arendelle are kept safe, not just by this one's coast guards–" Vigard's voice rang out. "–but by our pacifist policy. His Majesty Agdar would never condone an invasion."

Elsa faltered, sinking into the throne. For a moment there was a weary silence, and Kristoff dared hope she might relent. But her face hardened. "My father is dead, and I am your ruler now. We will have war with Weselton. Vigard, you will lead our fleet or I shall have a new admiral."

"Be that as it shall be then."

" _You dare!_ " Elsa jumped to her feet, and the temperature in the room plummeted. The ministers looked as though they were ready to flee, but the cold glint in the snow queen's eyes nailed their feet down.

Kristoff forgot to breath as ice fingers crawl up his legs.

"If you will not serve–" Elsa's voice lowered, and Kristoff felt a knife pressed on his throat though her words were for Vigard's ears. "–then Arendelle is no longer your home. Your family will be evicted by noon."

_And left to the mercy of the nations that Vigard once stood against?_

Kai raised his hand. "Please, Queen Elsa! There's no need to go this far."

"I will not be betrayed _again._ "

At this instance, the admiral looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here. "This one… is yours to command."

"Good. Once Weselton has fallen, you shall be rewarded handsomely. In addition, I will see to it that your sons become apprenticed to our ministers, and your daughter a lady of the court once she comes of age." Vigard returned a subdued nod. "Eirik, summon the reserve guards. Isabelle, I have need of every able-bodied man you can–"

"Elsa, please!" Anna had not moved from her spot. "Must we do this? Must _you_ do this?"

The snow queen closed her eyes. "…Yes. I'm sorry, but I must." Blessed warmth found its way back to Kristoff. "Ministers, I will hear your oaths of fealty again."

 

* * *

 

Lunch was tasteless to Anna. She could be eating the sweetest honey cake, and it'd still be no better than ground bread. Whatever miracles chocolate usually brought fled her today; she doubted even fondue would help.

The castle was dark and quiet. The greetings from the servants seemed more subdued while the guards were restless. Elsa was committed to attacking and there was no stopping her.

 _Something_ was definitely wrong with her sister. But what? Was Lars' betrayal the final straw? Anna would have given anything in the world for an answer. For the umpteen time, she found herself cursing her stupidity in going to Weselton. All this would never have happened if she'd only stayed.

"What's Elsa thinking?" Gerda dabbed at her eye with a cloth. "King Agdar never once attacked another land, not even when Manbul gave asylum to those damnable pirates... Our military is a deterrent force! Those boys... are we to send them to their deaths? We don't have the numbers to take Weselton!"

"Elsa intends to do it herself," Anna said, matter-of-factly.

Gerda let out a gasp.

Kristoff pushed his bowl aside. He'd scarcely touched the soup. "Elsa said something strange to me."

"She's been saying plenty of weird stuff," Anna said.

"No, it's when I was in her room–" Kristoff winced. He shared a look with her, perhaps to see if she'd lash out. In truth, Anna yearned to. But she crossed her arms and gestured at him to continue. "–I was in her room, and Elsa said, 'Don't leave me again.' Doesn't that sound kinda strange?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "So, even before yesterday, you and her–"

"Nothing ever happened between us. I swear," Kristoff said. Anna flirted with the thought of challenging him, but she let it pass. Gerda and Kai exchanged confused looks.

"Don't leave me again." Anna closed her left fist in her right. "Again. Again."

' _Again.' Why did Elsa say that?_

Gerda let out a whine and wrapped her head in her arms. "Ooh– what has happened to our Elsa? I don't even know her anymore! It's like... it's like she isn't herself."

Something in her servant's words sent gears clicking. "It's like she isn't herself…" Anna echoed. Prickly dread crept up her spine. She blinked hard, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. _Impossible. Elsa's acting weird, but this is just–_

' _I have not forgotten what Weselton did.'_

' _Can we start over again? Will– will you let me be your sister again?'_

' _Silly, stop saying sorry for everything.'_

"Silly." When Kristoff glanced, Anna explained, "Ever since we returned, Elsa's been calling me 'Silly'." _That nickname; someone called me that before. It was..._

Anna retched, feeling the world shift under her. Kristoff lurched forward to support her. "Whoa whoa whoa! What's wrong?"

 _The one who gave me that nickname was– was_ _– No! No no no no no no_ _– It couldn't be–_

"Anna?" Kristoff said.

She ignored him. Clinging to the chair for support, she spun to Kai who'd kept silent throughout. He rested his spoon far too slowly and turned to look at her.

"Kai, you know something, don't you?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers as though in deep thought. "Kai, if there's anything at all that you know. Please...tell me. We need to help Elsa."

The royal butler clenched and unclenched his fists. "The day after the _Eternity_ returned. Elsa told me of things, and made me swear to keep her secret."

"Kai..."

"I swore… I swore… God forgive me for this but I love the two of you more." Kai wheeled around to behold a portrait of her parents. "Elsa told me there was someone accompanying Lars."

Kristoff sat straight up. "Who?"

"…A woman with magic."

Everything locked into place. The words brought a realization so horrifying that it almost struck like a physical blow.

Anna didn't recall collapsing, but when the darkness cleared she found herself staring up at a white ceiling full of rosemaling, with Kai and Gerda on either sides of her.

_How could I have been so blind? How–?_

Kristoff was clutching her. Hot tears ran down Anna's cheek at the grim understanding on his face. They whispered the dread name together.

" _Freya._ "

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** _This story began on a voyage, when the idea of a possessed Elsa wrecking havoc came outta nowhere, so I started scribbling notes into my phone. I never dreamed I'd still be writing one year later._ _Throughout, it was your continued support which gave me the strength to craft chapter after chapter. Words can't convey my thanks to each and every one of you._

_PS: Happy 50th Birthday Singapore!_


	29. Abyss

* * *

 

 _The invitation seemed innocent enough_ , Elsa mused, _but why do I feel like this is more than a hike?_

After lunch, Anna had asked her out to catch up for the time they'd missed due to their dumb bickering and royal affairs.

Dumb bickering. Elsa was tempted to lash out when she heard it, but she let it pass; she had no right to be cross anymore.

Not after Kristoff.

The thought of him made Elsa cringe. What was she thinking? It was unworthy of her as a sister and a queen. And she should've expected that outcome anyway; he was too honourable a man. Still, the sting of his rejection was raw, and she was glad they hadn't talked yet. She wasn't sure to slap or to commend him.

It was a well-travelled road up the ford, the grass a lighter shade than everywhere else. Elsa didn't recognize the slabs of worn stone they stepped past, or the twists and turns of their path. Whenever they had time, Anna and she took to exploring their kingdom. There was that abandoned hut nestled in the cliff side, Guylian's tiny shop by the outskirts with the praline chocolates, secret passages within the castle walls, and a dozen more hidden spots. Anna had this uncanny ability to sniff out places where guards were few and far between, and they could pretend to be two ordinary girls.

But the younger girl's usual enthusiasm was strangely absent.

_What else is Anna keeping from me?_

She had been quiet ever since they started on this trail. Her movement were too stiff and deliberate; this was no leisurely walk, no matter how she tried to hide it. Elsa reached for her sister's cape – that plain green one she'd wore in Weselton. She snatched her hand back as soon as it grazed the fabric however.

"Anna, are you cold? I can't feel it, so I wouldn't know if you are."

"I'm fine."

The tone said otherwise. Elsa was torn between irritation and worry. There were a hundred things Anna might have wanted to ask– _should_ have wanted to ask, but that blank face might as well be a mask. If only her magic allowed her to read minds as well.

To the far left, tipping to the horizon, was the grand wall running from the castle to the cliffs. Magda's Embrace, as it was sometimes called – the unbreached barrier that encompassed all of Arendelle, built during grandmother's reign. Towers protruded from it every hundred paces or so. Nowadays birds rather than men dwelled within, but Elsa knew it was a matter of time before they would wake to the music of steel again. To their right was the bay. Already, four frigates were docked by the market, and more were coming still. Proud things with hulls of polished wood and half a dozen white sails on sturdy masts. The bane of pirates and foolhardy conquerors alike. Let's see how they fare against Weselton's privateers.

Anna's fingers closed and opened constantly. A plume of shame churned within Elsa. She was finally spending time with her beloved sister, yet all she could do was fantasize about the war.

"There isn't much people around here, is there? The last villager passed fifteen minutes ago," Elsa said.

"Guess so."

"I've never came up this fjord before," Elsa said.

"I see."

"See the stream beside? Do you know why there are no fishes?"

Anna's withering silence was her answer, so Elsa continued, "This is running water. Most likely they've settled for someplace deep with no current where it'll be warm. Fishes have ways to survive the winter like how people stockpile food."

But not all fish went dormant. Elsa recalled a time when she was dressed in furs bigger than she was, with snow pressing down on her head and shoulder. She hardly felt them however, for her attention was fixed to the ice beneath her feet, so treacherously thin she glimpsed dark shapes darting by every now and then. Cod-eels. Heedless of danger, Christina pranced about, letting out a whoop whenever one passed under.

"Got one!" Daddy had struck the ice with his club. Mummy rushed to him and they cut into the ice with a saw. Freya wasn't sure why it worked really. Somehow, hitting the ice with enough force stuns any fish swimming right under. She had tried a hundred times but the cod-eels seemed not to even notice. Daddy was just that clever and strong.

Christina hugged her arm. "Sis! Sis! Can we catch one too? We can trade for one of Lyelle's blankets. She says hers are from the Southern Isles and are even warmer than Yindu leopard furs!"

Silly girl. Ten might get them half a blanket, assuming Lyelle was in a generous mood. Besides, everyone knew Yindu leopards had the thickest furs. But then she smiled and nodded anyway. Maybe they could borrow daddy's club and come back at night. But then how would they be able to spot the eels, or–

Elsa shook her head. That was another person's life, not hers. She squeezed her sister's hand. Anna's fingers twitched, then went stiff. Elsa didn't mind anymore; the younger girl just needed time, once she admitted to abandoning Freya, Elsa could forgive her and they could patch up again.

With that thought, the snow queen smiled. She was glad for this walk, having been so busy lately… how long has it been since she truly walked outside the castle? Flowers swayed in the wind, and patches of lush vegetation stretched before her, emerald giving way to gold. The roofs of houses peered up at her, so many that Elsa lost count. She wondered how many families dwelled within; fathers who'd come home with a fat turkey in their arms, mothers stirring pots of smoking soup, and children cheering at the feast to come.

The houses multiplied dozens of times, and Elsa wiped at her eyes.

_Everything would be right again once Weselton has fallen. They'll never strike me or destroy another family again._

Two hours later, just as the ache in her thighs was becoming unbearable, Elsa heard running water.

"We are here," Anna said.

"You brought me here to see a cave?"

Her sister strode in and was swallowed by the darkness. Elsa faltered for a moment then followed. The splashing grew louder, and she made out boulders larger than men and rocky walls glittering with moisture. Blocking the light ahead was Anna's figure, gliding forward as though she was eager to reach the end.

They emerged into bright daylight and Elsa gasped. A fine spray tickled her skin. They stood on the edge of a cliff with meltwater on both sides, forming a waterfall that fed a dozen rivers. From the vantage point, she found herself looking over the castle, the houses and the market. She kicked her heels off, allowing the grass to tickle between her toes.

Giggling, the snow queen stepped right to the edge and spread her arms, doing a slow turn. There! Her ice palace sitting proudly on North Mountain, where Olaf and Marshmallow were playing right now. To her right, the brother fjords Thor and Loki. And most beautiful of all… the sapphire mirror where a hundred vessels sailed.

Arendelle in all its glory. _Her_ Arendelle.

"Let's stay till sunset!" Elsa spun, and her grin curdled when she saw Anna's face. It took seconds before Elsa found her courage. "This is about Kristoff, isn't it? Or the prisoners?"

Her sister's lips pressed tight but she shook her head.

"Anna, you asked me up here for reason."

"I did," Anna said it so softly as thought it was for herself. "...Do you remember me telling you about this waterfall?"

"Yes."

"What were my exact words?" Elsa withered under her sister's glare. Whatever the reason, she realize there was nothing more important to the younger girl right now.

She answered.

 

* * *

 

This was it. The dread moment Anna had wrestled over herself with a hundred times. _Don't answer me, please. Tell me you know nothing._

"You said… if I stand on top next to this waterfall, I can see over all of Arendelle. It's better than anything Weselton has!"

Anna could barely suppress her sob as a million fractures ripped into her heart. She had said it word-for-word, and even her gesture was flawless.

"What's wrong?" Elsa's hand closed over hers, but they might as well have been claws for all the comfort they brought. She could sense Kristoff hiding behind the rocks, willing her to profess ignorance – to say 'everything's fine'.

"Please, just tell me what's going on!" Elsa gripped tighter. Too tight.

"Are you–" Anna's words trailed off and she grinded her lips till she tasted blood. She feared to say the name in case she made it true. She feared Elsa's rage. She feared to lose her shield of ignorance. "Ah... I'm not well."

"Silly, if you're unwell, you shouldn't have asked me all the way up here."

Anna slammed her eyes shut. _Look, she's still so poised and graceful. She wears her braid like she always has, and even her makeup is exactly the same._

_Maybe she was just angry with me for going to Weselton._

_Maybe the ministers deserve it._

_Maybe._

Anna chuckled. She was tired of lying to herself. "Do you know when we talked about the waterfall?"

Elsa's eyebrows knitted up. "You were telling me all about the parts of Arendelle I'd not seen yet. Sometime after the coronation? Yes. Yes, that's it, isn't it?"

Had Kristoff left as planned? Anna prayed so. Enough people had been hurt already.

"No. Even when exploring, this was the one spot I never brought my sister to."

The older girl released her. "I– I don't understand."

"I never told my sister because this was where Hans proposed to me. But there was someone I mentioned this waterfall to. We met in a prison."

A dead silence fell. Anna could hear leaves rustling. It could've been the wind, or it could be her fiancé taking off. Go _, Kristoff. Warn Kai, Gerda and the rest of Arendelle._

Anna stared long and hard into those blue eyes. "Freya."

Elsa froze. That told Anna everything she needed.

"You possessed her." Anna shuddered, her horror building into a peak till it was like ants all over her skin. This woman before her had Elsa's face, voice and magic. But she wasn't Elsa anymore. This was the murderer she'd left behind, condemned by all of Weselton. "Oh God, you took over Elsa's body. Oh God. Oh God."

"Anna, no… you are wrong…"

" _Why?_ Why did you do this?"

Elsa glanced away. "Freya is dead."

"Stop. Lying. To. Me." Anna coiled her fists. "How could I have been so stupid? So blind? How could I have ever thought you were my sister?"

"Please… You don't understand." Elsa reached out but she flinched. "Please! I am Elsa. I– I can prove it. Remember many years ago? When you fell down the staircase and scrapped your knee? I tried to teach you to slide, but I twisted my ankle instead! Markus was so furious." A nervous smile broke out over her face.

"Or remember when you broke Papa's vase? We had this grand plan to get a new one from the market, but Papa caught us first. He rapped me on the head for not taking better care of you. Here, this spot." Elsa's chest heaved with her rapid words. "Remember when we met again during my coronation? The first thing we said to each other was 'hi'. Or– or remember the first thing I did with my magic after the Great Thaw? I made an ice-skating rink in the courtyard. It was your idea!"

_Could it really be?_

Their eyes met and Elsa opened her arms.

Foolish, beautiful hope filled Anna. She yearned to believe it had all been nothing more than paranoia on her part; that this person who'd laughed with her, kissed her, and held her in bed had always been real. She took a careful step forward.

Then the heat of the slap pulsed in her cheek.

"How dare you. How _dare_ you? It wasn't enough to steal Elsa's body? You had to take her memories too?"

Elsa thrust up her hand, showing the bandage. "If I am Freya, would I allow myself to be hurt? She could heal herself! I am not her!" The snow queen clutched her head. "Not! Not! Not!"

Each word only damned her more. Kristoff was right, she had escaped and hijacked the Eternity; Lars never betrayed them. It was always Freya. Her sister's magic was unmatched, but Freya had the element of surprise. Elsa must've entered the ship thinking to find Anna, and that was when she became vulnerable.

_It was me. **I** was her weak point._

Anna retched and fell to her knees. "Please... let Elsa go. She's innocent. She doesn't deserve this. I was the one who left you in the prison. Kill me. Do whatever you want. But spare my sister! Please–!"

Elsa's eyes widened. Several times her mouth opened and closed but no words came. An eternity passed before she whispered, "You really... you really think I am not her?" Anna was stunned to see her crying. "Why can't you accept me? I just want to be your sister again."

That it was Elsa's lips saying so made it a thousand times worse. The tremor of pain threatened to split Anna apart, but she fought to keep her words coherent. She had to be strong now. "I will call you 'sister'. Just give Elsa back."

"I AM Elsa!" She slapped her chest. "I am! I am!" Ice spidered from her feet.

"Freya…"

"IS DEAD! She died on the Eternity as she should have all those years ago! The sister-murdering bitch is gone!" Anna lurched up as the ground became ice. "Only Elsa is left now."

Freya had done nothing but lie the moment they stepped into her cell. Even now she lied through Elsa's mouth. Anna would've done anything in the world for the magic to tear her out. "You are the sister-murderer," came her sharp reply. "You turned my sister into something she is not. Used her body to hurt others."

"You never truly knew me," Elsa whispered. "I would've gladly killed the Duke's men on the North Mountain. I was weak once, but no more. Once Weselton is gone, I will make Arendelle a hundred times stronger. You will be proud of me, and we can–"

"YOU ARE NOT ELSA! STOP YOUR ACT! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU!"

Elsa let out a sob and made for the cave, but Anna stepped before her.

"Why are you doing this?" There was such accusation and hurt in her voice that Anna couldn't breath. All of her senses told her that this wasn't truly Elsa, but still she yearned to embrace this woman and wipe the tears off her face.

A scrap sounded and they turned to see Kristoff emerge from the cave, an ice axe in hand. He'd come with help at last–

Anna blinked. No guard came spilling out of the darkness, it was only him. She realized with sinking dread he was here far too quickly; he had never made the trip down to warn the others.

"Kristoff?" Elsa said.

"What did you do to the others? Olle? The Warden?" Kristoff said.

Elsa's eyes were devoid of even a hint of the warmth Anna knew. "Dead. Her father. The sentries. Everyone. Dead by her own hands. All dead! All dead!" Her cheek glistered with frozen tears but she began to laugh. A slow chuckle which rose into a heaving laughter at the heavens. The laughter of a demon.

Sheer terror gripped tight Anna's heart. "Where is Christina?"

Elsa's face twisted. "Dead… dead…" Her voice came out slowly like a little girl's, as though unable to comprehend what had happened. She gripped her braid. "She's gone... I lost her! Lost her forever. Daddy was right…"

The colour drained from Kristoff's face. "It can't be. If you left Christina's body, then she has to be alive somewhere."

"The urn! There, you have your answer now! After Freya left, ash was all that remained of Christina's body! ASH! She died the moment her body was taken!" Elsa kneeled over, choking between laughter and sobs. When at last she looked up, there was nothing but a crazed glint in her eyes. "But it's okay now. I did the right thing, I slew Freya. Aren't you happy?"

It couldn't be. Slivers of snow began to fall. Elsa couldn't be dead... Kristoff was saying something but she hardly noticed. The snow began to look like ash.

Anna rushed forward. Her fist stopped inches from Elsa's cheek. _You killed my sister. You took her body._ Her fingers opened to choke the soft white neck. But one look at that face filled with so much fear, and she faltered.

_It's not her! Do it! DO IT!_

Her body did not obey; as long as it wore her sister's face she was utterly helpless. Anna broke down and shrieked.

Elsa's visage transformed into one of concern. "Anna, I may not always be the same Elsa you know, but I care for you all the same; I swear to the gods. We were so close. We can be like that again." It took Anna seconds to realize how eased she felt from this _thing_ stroking her cheek. She jerked away, feeling violently sick.

"Anna, go." Kristoff strode towards them. He held the older girl's shoulders. "Elsa, you are in there right now, aren't you?"

"Kristoff?" Elsa seemed so confused.

"I know you can hear me," he said.

"Stop it." There was a crackle as the waterfall froze and the grass became shards of ice, cruel and blue.

"Do you know how much Anna misses you? Elsa, come back to us, Arendelle needs you. We need you. Fight her!" He clutched tight. "You are stronger than this! Don't let Freya win."

Elsa shoved Kristoff away. "You too! Why do you keep talking about that sister-murderer?" She turned to Anna. "I am disappointed in you. You told me once we could work everything out together, that I didn't have to live in fear. But you still can't accept me for who I am. Even now, all you see is…"

"A demon," Anna growled. "That's what you are."

Elsa bared her teeth and with that, the illusion shattered. Her sister would never expose such rage and malice. Freya had truly taken over.

"Both of you, go away. You are not safe here. Leave," she said.

"You killed my sister." Hail cut past Anna's eyes but she stood her ground. "You killed my sister! I won't let you escape this time."

"You will take away my happiness? Betray me again?" Elsa's expression turned dark. "What power do you have to stop me? I _am_ the winter." She raised a hand in Anna's direction.

"RUN!" Everything happened in a blur. Kristoff had his ice axe raised as he charged. Elsa whipped around, stomping with her foot. A chunk of ice hurled out between them and barrelled into Kristoff's midsection. He sprawled backwards onto the ground. Anna threw herself forward, intending to tackle Elsa. A nova of frost ripped through the air.

The blast caught her full-on. She flew past the edge, away from the grass and cliff. There was nothing to grab on to.

"ANNA!" Elsa's hand shot out. Anna reached out too.

Their fingers were miles apart. As her sister fell away from her, Anna smiled. At least she got to see the _real_ Elsa one last time.

Anna closed her eyes as the white of death claimed her.


	30. Her Final Gift

**A/N:** _Apologies for the 5-week hiatus; I'm up to my neck with work and studies. Don't worry though, come Nov, chapter updates will be faster. On another note, this is the start of the final arc. Enjoy!_

 

* * *

 

The void swallowed Anna. Then it spat her out.

She hung in the air. Her ears rang with steady clops. The ground flowed beneath her as she jerked up and down.

In and out she drifted from darkness. Now the ground was hard on her back and the aurora borealis loomed above. Smoke everywhere… Was Arendelle burning, or was it just her?

A rock with a bulbous nose and a mane of moss leaned in close. His mouth worked but Anna heard nothing. Then she realized she was just a pair of eyes without body, mouth or ears, so she simply stared. His eyes were so kind…

Hot turned to cold as voices chanted her name. The more they sang, the more her head swam. And once again the void claimed her.

Anna was in a better place.

The sun was kept at bay by the generous canopy overhead. Grass and bark and the wetness of summer filled her noise. The distant chatter of the town had long faded into a soft buzz that risked lulling her into sleep.

Elsa's lap was the main culprit of course; softer and cooler than any pillow had a right to be. Not that Anna complained. A picnic mat served as her bed, and a book was snug in her chest. But it was the pair of hands that worked on her head that Anna remembered most.

_Who knew queens gave such wonderful massages?_

Lithe fingers combed through Anna's hair before sliding down to both sides of her temple, tracing little circles. A cool hand pressed to her forehead while another kneaded the back of her skull. Elsa missed nothing and her touch was silk.

Would that this moment could last forever.

It stopped. Anna opened her mouth in protest. Just then, the book came sliding out of her hands. She locked it against her chest in time.

Elsa made a small unhappy noise. "So, you gonna tell me what that is yet?"

Anna stuck out her tongue.

Cold fingers drilled into her armpits and Anna yelped. "Okay, okay! It's 'Joan of Arc and the Hundred Years' War'."

"Haven't you read her books a hundred times already?"

"Who told you that? Bah, never mind. Not this edition. Kai got it for me from a Kongsbergian trader yesterday."

It took moments before Elsa connected the dots. "Now I got to read it!" The only kingdom that despised the Southern Isles more than Arendelle was Kongsberg. Elsa made another swipe for the treasure but Anna held it far out.

"Give it. Thy queen commands thee."

"Nay!"

Elsa cupped her hands around her mouth. "Guards! My sister is bullying me!"

Anna chuckled. They had sent every subject and soul well away. Still, she angled her neck for a peep. When she confirmed the coast was clear, she craned her head back and grinned. "Tell you what. Beat me in a stare-off and it's yours. Or you can always buy me one hundred krumkakes."

"Stop being a brat." Elsa squished her cheeks.

"You never won me as a kid, not even once. Still not up to the challenge?"

Anna had watched with bated breath as the older girl licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. But then Elsa leaned back. "Never mind, you win."

"Wait, what?"

It was wholly unlike Elsa to back down. Anna reached up and held her sister's face. She saw it too clearly now as she did then– the wrinkles on the corner of her eyes, the slouch of her shoulders, and even the tightness of Elsa's lips as she stifled a yawn.

"You didn't sleep again last night, did you?"

There was no reply.

"We spoke about this, Elsa."

"I know, I just…" The older girl glanced away. "I concentrate better at night. Plus there were more letters to deal with than expected. I'll be fine once this tides over."

"That's what you said last week!"

"Last week, I didn't know two of our neighbours would go to war."

"That's their problem, not yours," Anna said.

"Do you know how selfish that sounds? Even now, refugees from Yindu are giving their life's savings just to be smuggled into Arendelle. Also, Gerda and Finn have not heard from their cousins."

Anna swallowed, wondering if Elsa would shove her up. "That's… terrible."

Instead, her sister stroked her hair. "Even fishermen are scared to sail up the outskirts. If our borders were just slightly closer to Edenlands, we might've been dragged in too…"

As if. Her powers would've ended any war in days. But that was better left unsaid.

"They won't. Arendelle has always been neutral, and besides, you've only just signed new treaties with them." Elsa looked unconvinced still, so she changed the subject. "Can't you take a nap after lunch at least? Queens should be allowed to nap whenever they like."

"If I had time to nap, then I'd rather spend it running Arendelle better." Their eyes met. "Or with you."

Elsa's tresses draped over her face like a silvery waterfall. Anna giggled as Elsa pressed her lips to her forehead. Then her eyes blurred with tears.

_Why do you keep sacrificing yourself for us?_

She loved Elsa. How could she not? How could anyone in the world not love this woman who was as selfless as she was amazing? She, who could create life on a whim, who could destroy a hundred warships with a mere gesture, yet would fall upon her knees to hug children or tussle in the snow with her sister.

But always so stubborn too. The rage came to Anna suddenly. Sacrifice was all Elsa knew; giving up a life of happiness for her; fleeing into the mountains to protect Arendelle. And now this.

Anna steeled her voice. "Elsa, you need to stop working yourself to death. Get someone, anyone to help. I don't even care if you promoted Oddvar or whatever-his-name-was. Just… stop trying to do everything by yourself."

"I am the queen."

"And the queen has capable advisors!"  _Like me_ , Anna nearly said, but she bit her tongue. "You could put just a weeee bit more trust in your ministers or Kai." Inclined on her sister's silky laps and staring at her from upside down made for a strange position to argue from, but Anna didn't feel like getting up yet. " _Look_ , Louis can help. I mean, he was regent for three years! Why don't you restore him to Minister of Finance? Or you can share your work with Isabelle; even Meanie talks about how good she is."

"Weren't you telling me one month ago how I should handle all of Arendelle's affairs like a proper queen?"

Anna wanted nothing more than to slap herself.

Elsa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's been a rough day, alright? Two guards, Eirik's best mind you, were fighting at an outskirts tavern; thank God no one drew weapons. Come afternoon, and Meanie was trying to raise taxes again. Damn if his latest proposal wasn't winning the council over. I had to halt the meeting just to come up with a counter."

Anna drew out an exasperated sigh. After the thaw, they had exactly one day of peace, then reality struck; Elsa was queen, and a queen must run a kingdom. More appeals than Anna could believe came pouring in; farmers with frozen crops, traders desperate for the crown's favour, mothers wanting their babies blessed, suitors asking for their hand-in-marriage. Even clerics wanting to scrutinize Elsa for signs of "devilry" – these ones they sent away with strained smiles.

Elsa was queen, and a queen's duties were endless.

"I take back everything. Let our ministers handle this. Some of them served at Papa's side since even before I was born! I know we can trust them to run Arendelle well. You deserve time off. How long has it been since we last built a snowman? Can't you just–"

" _Anna._ "

Elsa's eyes were shut, and her tone sealed Anna's tongue. Elsa was queen, and now she wore her queen's voice.

"It's been one month since my coronation. Our people have accepted my powers, but that isn't enough. I can't keep hiding behind the council, letting them run this kingdom for me, or use my magic to solve everything. Arendelle needs to trust me– needs to see that their ruler isn't the scared little girl anymore, but the daughter of King Agdar and Queen Idunn."

Words failed Anna back then. She both dreaded and yearned for Elsa to ask for her help. But the words never came, for they both knew from her short term in court that she was as useful in running the kingdom as Kristoff was with maths.

After all, Anna spent her thirteen years fretting over her loneliness, living in storybooks, dancing with suits of armour and dreaming of princes. A far more sensible person was Elsa, exceling in every subject under the royal tutor; mastering the history of Arendelle and ancient kingdoms, and learning the arts of rulership from Papa and Mama.

Anna propped herself up. There was one thing she could do now. "Lie down."

"What?"

Anna nudged her sister away from the trunk and took her spot. "Lie. Down. If you're not gonna get your sleep at night, you can at least do so now. C'mon my laps are waiting! Ow, there's a root poking at my back. How did you even look so comfortable all this while?"

Elsa's laughter was sweet music. Gently but firmly, she drew her sister down.

"Better?"

She nodded. Anna mapped out the contours of Elsa's head, kneading and rubbing. She patted the length of Elsa's neck to shoulders, and back again. She ran a knuckle down her spine, then pinched at her joints. Anna didn't even know what she was doing. How did her sister make this look easy, did they give royal masseuse lessons somewhere? But then she heard the sigh escaping Elsa's lips and decided it didn't matter.

"I'll have Isabelle look into the refugee issue," Elsa said. "And… I guess I can trust Eirik to handle his own men."

"Now you sound like a proper queen."

Elsa grinned.

Her buttocks soon went to sleep but Anna would've gladly sat still for another ten hours when she heard the soft breaths of the older girl.

Rays of gold peeked through the branches to rest on her sister's face. Even haggard as she was, Elsa was still the most beautiful woman Anna had ever seen. Nothing else mattered at this moment. Anna's world was her closed eyelids, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and how quiet and at peace she looked.

Anna brushed a fringe from Elsa's forehead. _"I'll protect you forever."_

And she sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Anna opened her eyes.

The sky was rent with insane swirls of purple and green still. Boulders surrounded her. Mossy bodies with stumpy limbs, chattering in their high-pitched voices.

"–is awake! Quick, someone get Bulda!"

"Anna, are you hurt?"

"Where is our Kristoff–"

Anna pushed herself up, scouring her surroundings.  _No… no this is wrong. I shouldn't at the valley..._

The trolls gathered around her, stroking at her with palms of sandpaper. She would've screamed at them to leave her alone, but her throat was on fire and her bones ached.

"Elsa?" She croaked, pushing against a troll for support. "Elsa, where are you?" If she was so tired, then what would Elsa be feeling? After all, she'd only just fought off the possession of a mad demon.

Bulda was there at once, handing over a huge leaf dripping with water. "My dear, oh! Lie down, lie down! Pabbie healed you best he could but still you–"

"He's with Elsa, isn't he? Is she hurt? Where are they?" Anna gulped it in one swallow. "Where?"

Bulda's mouth went wide. Anna had no time for half-addled trolls however so she spun around. "Where's my sister?" Her head whipped left and right. " _Where's Elsa?_ " Trolls everywhere, and not a single one answered. Had Elsa left the valley already? Surely not, she wouldn't have left Anna by herself.

Cliff waddled up to her. "Your Majesty, it's just you."

Anna stared at him in utter disbelief. Anytime now they would burst out laughing, then they'd part and Elsa would stand there smiling as she always has. The trolls were quiet now. Where were their japes? Their giggles?

Anna fought to keep her voice steady. "You… brought me here… without her? Why?"

The trolls moved apart and Anna held her breath. But it was Sven who trotted through. His fur was ruffled and his eyes sore, but he looked none the worse for wear. Draped over his back was her green cape.

"We cleaned your clothes. They were soaked," Bulda said. Catching the look in Anna's eyes, she continued. "You fell. If not for the snow, you would be…"

"Snow?" Anna recalled falling… Yes, it made sense now. Elsa couldn't catch her in time, so she used snow to cushion her fall. Sven must've seen what happened and toted her to the trolls.

It was good of him and yet… Anna couldn't help but feel a stab of bitterness. He should've waited for Elsa and Kristoff to get down. Sure, she was hurt, but it's not like the trolls were the only healers. Now, Anna would have to ride till the next day just to see her sister again.

Sven trotted forward and nuzzled his nose against her. Her anger subsided just a little; it wasn't his fault. She was the careless one for falling unconscious.

"Don't do this again, okay Sven? I know Kristoff told you to stand by in case something went wrong. But everything's fine now. Elsa's back!"

Cliff's face was grave. "Your Majesty, Sven told us everything… we know that the demon child has taken over Elsa. We saw your memories of what happened on the waterfall."

_They looked into my head without asking? Wow, talk about rude._  "Don't you see? My sister won! She regained control of her body. And don't call me 'Majesty', that's Elsa's title."

Bulda squeezed her fingers, and her voice was oddly gentle. "Anna… Anna, my dear, you must be strong now."

"I don't know what you're talking about… You– you aren't making sense. I need to go back. Elsa's waiting…" The trolls spoke in hushed tones. What was wrong with them? She gave it ten seconds, then she twisted away.

Bulda shook her head. "Anna…"

Back at the waterfall, Elsa's hand were thrust out, fingers splayed to catch her. Anna reached out but they missed each other by a hair's breadth. Elsa's mouth gaped in horror. Anna saw it then – not the demon wearing Elsa's skin, but her  _real_  sister. No wonder Anna hadn't been able to tell from the very start; it was just like how they'd held each after the  _Splendor_  was destroyed. Freya could pretend all she wanted but there was one thing she couldn't fake – Elsa's love.

"I'm going back," Anna announced. "Elsa and Kristoff are there. Sven, let's go."

She'd hoped for shouts of support; after all her in-laws-to-be were always so enthusiastic about everything, but now they simply murmured and peered at each other stupidly. Even Sven was whimpering.

Cliff clamped onto her arm. "She's gone."

The words were hollow in her ears, unreal, like a dream. But the ground was too hard and the bruises in her limbs were real. What was he playing at? This joke had long gone stale. Elsa was back at the castle, perhaps sipping a cup of tea with Kristoff, wondering where Sven had brought her. They would fret at how they could convince Arendelle that all the weird things she did the past few days had been Freya's doing. Then Elsa would go back to her room, poring over paper and parchment, all the while glancing at the windows wondering when Anna could return.

Anna chuckled. She couldn't wait to see the look on her sister's face when she returned. 'I'm the reindeer queen!' Anna would joke. Elsa would punish her of course for not recognising that she was possessed. 'Don't you even know your own sister?' But Anna had an apology in mind: she would surrender every chocolate and book from now on, and even go for lessons again…

Cliff's grip began to hurt. "You're queen now. You must be strong. If we hurry, we can still save Kristoff from the demon."

Anna snatched her hand away. "ELSA'S ALIVE! Don't you get it? She saved me when I fell. She shouted for me! She– she regained control!" The trolls went into a furore, clambering over one another's back, each trying to get a word in. They didn't believe her, but it didn't matter. Anna swept past them all, snatching her cape from Sven.

She froze.

On the underside of the cape hung a tiny thing – a blond-haired doll in a regal dress sewn hand-in-hand with a ginger-haired doll in a summer dress.

_Elsa's gift._

A lifetime ago they had embraced and said goodbye to the other. Then, Anna had touched the sister-dolls to her cheek, gasping at the soothing coolness within – born from Elsa's magic and love. Later, no matter how tough things got in Weselton, her little companion served as a reminder of the woman that made it all worthwhile.

"I can prove that Elsa's alive," Anna whispered. "I can prove it! I can! Elsa sewed it herself. She put her magic into it. See?" She held out the cape for all to see. "I can... I can…" Her hands trembled as she stared at the dolls. Then she pressed them to her face.

The dolls were plain. Empty. Dead.

_No no no..._

Anna no longer heard the trolls' words. "Elsa must be tired. That's all. That's all... That's why I can't feel her magic. Is– is this the right one? Elsa told me she sewed it herself. Maybe, maybe I just kept it somewhere and lost it. I know I did–"

Bulda held her hand. "My dear. I am so, so sorry..."

Anna crushed her nose to the dolls, breathing for any traces of her sister's essence. She didn't care that her tears and snot were seeping in. She didn't care about anything else. Sobs racked her body as she clutched on the cape like a lifeline. "Elsa Elsa Elsa…"

She whispered a thousand promises into the dolls. Then she prayed as she had never prayed before. She would give anything as long as Elsa's magic would return, anything to hear her sister's voice again…

A dead silence hung in the air as Anna dropped the cape. She howled, till her throat was raw, till it lost all feeling, and she no longer knew if it was spittle or blood that left her mouth.

Still she screamed.


	31. A Song of Blood and Blame

* * *

 

Anna crashed to her knees. The darkness clinched her, and her own tear and saliva threatened to drown her.

She welcomed it.

Elsa, who'd been nothing but the kindest person she had ever known, who'd finally embraced her magic as a force of a good… only to be worn like a skin to hurt the very people she love, to mangle her own kingdom, and to pervert everything she believed in.

There was nothing,  _nothing_  as abhorrent in the world.

How long had her sister watched with eyes that no longer obeyed her? How long had she thrashed and wept within her prison of a body, before the demon finally granted her the mercy of death?

_I was beside her. And I was utterly blind._

"We are together again, that's all that matters," Elsa had said after they returned with the  _Splendor_. Not two minutes later, the older girl slapped her. Hours later, they made up, crying in each other's shoulders. "I shouldn't have lost control, shouldn't have hurt you," Elsa said. It took less than a day for everything to fall apart again. Yet Anna knew somehow, Elsa must've been warning her.

A pale face, with cracked lips and stringy hair, loomed over her. "Silly. You said you were my sister."

Anna clutched her head as the memories churned. Which were Elsa's words? Or was it all the imposter's?

Perhaps the person that Anna had embraced was nothing more than a husk. Perhaps her sister had died the instant her body was taken. If so, she should take solace in the fact that Elsa hadn't suffered long.

It was Elsa's face which loomed over her now, baring her teeth as she sneered, "Silly. Silly. Silly."

_She's right. I'm the greatest fool in the world._

Her sister was gone, Kristoff was dead or dying, Olaf had melted, and Arendelle was in the grip of a demon.

Something closed over her arm, and she gasped. The trolls surrounded her, propping her up. She stared at the one closest to her; his face was gnarled, and his eyes were sunken holes. Another approached, holding her cape with fingers of mossy pebbles; she couldn't tell if this one was male or female. Even Cliff, with his uneven teeth and mottled skin, startled Anna.

How could such unnatural things exist?

"You knew."

Her face must've given her thoughts away, because they lurched back with widened eyes, and she fell forward again.

"You knew what Freya was." She raked her gaze upon them all. "But you didn't stop me. You told me she was in Weselton. You caused this!" Her fingers clawed on the ground and she was dimly aware of her nails popping.

"YOU CAUSED THIS!"

She saw herself raining blows upon them, pulverizing their clumsy bodies with her fists. It'd be worth it to see their ashes even if she shattered every finger. She glanced about for a weapon.

"Anna!" Bulda alone dared to approach. "How could you say this? We would never!"

Such audacious words. Such lies. Anna forced herself up. "Save it. Elsa… Elsa's death is–"

"Enough."

One voice cut across all other. Of course it had to be him. The trolls parted to reveal Pabbie standing before her with spread arms, looking all self-righteous. Thinking himself a wise king, always waiting for the right moment to show up. But he was just a feeble lump of moss-covered rock.

"You… dare…"

"Reflect on your words, child," Pabbie said, closing in. "You know what I mean."

Anna faltered under his look. She twisted away, gulping for air.  _Don't back down, fool! He's doing it again, trying to confuse you. He knows magic, yet he stood by without helping. You won't be tricked again, not this time._

"You dumb rock," she heard herself say over the gasps of the trolls. "You were never on our side. You wanted Elsa dead. You tricked my parents all those years ago, made them lock her up. All our hardship's because of you. Kristoff and Elsa are gone, are you happy now? Are you?!" She levelled a finger at him. "No wonder your kind was banished to this place."

Anna felt savage glee when Pabbie flinched. She steeled herself, but he never took the bait. Instead, his face was carved with hurt. "I pleaded with you, not to go to Weselton to find this child of magic like Elsa."

"She's  _nothing_  like Elsa!"

"Then you should've heeded my words."

"I did! I– Shut up!" she tugged on her hair. "Stop your lies! Shut up! Shut up shut up shutupshutupshutup–!"

"Child, you must stop blaming yourself." Pabbie was crying. "No one wanted this."

A knife sawed through Anna's chest.

_They warned me, each and every one of them. Kristoff, the trolls, Elsa, the people of Weselton, the Warden, even the Duke. They told me what Freya was, but I wouldn't listen. I– I–_

She would never see Elsa's smile again. Hear her laughter, or hold her hand again. The sobs ripped through Anna. She kneeled over, wheezing.

"I killed Elsa."

Clarity. There was only one way to fix this now. Anna lifted her face to the sky, drawing one long breath. She smashed her head against the ground.

_I let my sister get possessed._

She lurched back, lighting splitting through her skull to her spine. Then the ground hurtled up again. Static screamed into her ears and her body throbbed from the impact. Something wet ran down her nose.

_I did this. I did this to Kristoff. I did this to Olaf. I did this to us._

The trolls grabbed at her, but she elbowed them away and plunged again. Spots filled her vision. Yet sweet pain eluded her still. She hadn't punished herself enough.

_My fault– my fault– my fault–_

The trolls wrenched Anna up, infuriatingly strong despite their size. Sven shoved himself before her, denying her the kiss of the ground. She banged her head into their bodies instead. She barely heard them screaming her name, or saw the glow from Pabbie's hands.

 

* * *

 

Waking was like leaving mom's embrace, with her furs and scent and warmth. Kristoff waited for dad to ruffle his hair, but his touch never came. The air grew chilly and thin, and finally he had to pry his eyes open.

He was curled up against a stone wall. The floor was hard on his side, with tendrils of mist wafting about. As he exhaled on his fingers, his breathing came out as a raspy whistle. He felt a hundred years older.

_Where am I?_

Bars dotted with rust stood sentry over him. For a wild moment he thought he was back in Freya's cell, then he saw the wooden rafters above, so old they'd faded into a dark grey. That at least, he recognized as Arendelle architecture, but there were neither windows nor sun; he had to be somewhere deep.

A row of cells faced him. All were empty.

He stumbled towards the bars. His thick hands closed around two, and he heaved with all his might. The darn things didn't even bulge. He tested each bar, rapping from top to bottom. One seemed to creak louder than the rest, and Kristoff tried to wrench it loose, tugging and twisting.

Moments later, he fell back, gasping for breath.

When he closed his eyes, he was back on the waterfall. The woman before him seemed in all ways Elsa, but the soul within wasn't. She raised her hands at him. The last thing he remembered was a blast of ice, and Elsa's cries of 'Anna' ringing in his ears.

"Hey, is anyone out there?" Kristoff beat on the metal. "Someone! Princess Anna is in danger! Guards! Kai! Gerda! Olaf! Dammit, will someone answer me?"

Fear rushed into him like a hurricane. There was no doubt about it - he was in the dungeons. He remembered the stories, an archaic prison in the bowels of the castle for murderers and heretics – Arendelle's version of the  _Belly of the Beast_. Queen Idunn had supposedly sealed it up twenty years ago.

A cough sounded.

He leapt back, raising his fists. But nothing came darting out of the shadows.

"We meet again, Kristoff."

That voice. He inched forward till he pressed against the bars. At the end of the walkway was a cell like his. A figure sat within, shrouded in darkness.

Kristoff tensed. Then he realized he wasn't facing a hardened criminal but an old man, hunched and dirty. The beard and clothes were strangely familiar…

"Mayor Rasmus?"

"The ice harvester has joined me. Fancy that."

"What're you doing here? Anna and I thought you were with the other Weseltoners."

A chuckle sounded, but there was no mirth in it. "The queen took special interest in me."

He would've asked why, but there was a more pressing question. "Did you see Anna?"

"The queen herself stood outside your cell, watching for a good hour. Before leaving, she turned to me and she said, 'when he wakes, tell him Anna got away'." Ramus peered at him curiously. "You are here for a reason."

That tone was too suggestive.

"You know that Freya has taken over her," Kristoff ventured.

"Only days ago. Today she dropped you here for finding out. Mayhap she intends to fill up all these empty cells one by one. With any luck, Princess Anna shall be joining us tomorrow."

_With any luck, Anna would be far away by now with my buddy._

Kristoff sat down heavily. He winched and pulled his shirt up. Blotches of purple-black were painted over his stomach and ribs. He counted himself lucky that Freya attack had cost him nothing more than a comfortable night's rest.

"Now what?" Kristoff said.

"Now we pray to God she decides to kill us, rather than torture us. Not that I could blame her. We must all pay for our mistakes."

Kristoff met his eyes. "Just what did you do?"

"More like what I failed to do. I am sorry, Kristoff. If I had run Belking better… Stopped the villagers from hurting her… Or dismantled that damned prison…" Rasmus covered his face with a trembling hand. "I knew her as a little girl. Could not be prouder if she was my own daughter. You would not know so but she was good once."

"Hey, I believe you," Kristoff said.  _I never gave Freya a chance either._

"But the town didn't. All they saw was a demon. Ahhh. So stupid to say this now since we are both dead men, but I could have averted this if I had hired more hunters to clear the woods. It does things to you, to see all those dead wolves, and a child covered in their blood. I admit, I thought her a hellspawn myself that very moment. Magic. Always down to magic. If God was good, he would not have allowed her or Queen Elsa to be born so."

"It's thoughts like that which led to Freya–"

"I know! Goddammit, I know. Forgive the ramblings of an old fool. I should not have allowed Arendelle to bear my sins. I say it again, Kristoff: I am sorry, Elsa's death is on me."

"You don't know that she's dead."

Rasmus sighed. "Their father said the same thing too. Locked her up. Condemned himself to be her warden. Every day, he prayed two hours to the good Lord to return Christina to us. Just let me see my little girl again, he asked. Never happened once in fifteen years. He changed, Kristoff. Two beautiful girls, and my good friend, lost in one accident."

A chill ran down Kristoff's spine. "The Warden was Freya's father?"

Rasmus laughed. "Fucked up, is it not?" Then giggles became sobs. "Freya adored her little sister. If Christina was still alive, you think she would not have let her go? No, Kristoff. I know Freya well enough to give her at least that much. Your queen is dead."

"Elsa's stronger than you think."

"Just you watch. Freya Solberg will take her revenge on my kingdom. And not a single soul can stop her. The world shall only see the Queen of Arendelle laying waste to her enemies. Do you think Elsa would want to return then? I would sooner die."

Kristoff buried his head in his hands. He had to find Anna. But how? A blanket, straw bed, and a plate, filled with what looked like gruel, were all that shared his prison. He tapped on the bars again.

"You waste your time, ice harvester. Let Freya decide our fates. This is the depth of our sins."

During their voyage, Kristoff had exchanged few words with Rasmus. He rarely showed himself, instead letting Thomas be the liaison between Weselton and Arendelle. But each appearance had commanded an air of respect from his crew; even Kristoff was impressed then.

Now, he was growing fast irritated of this fatalism. The mayor had long surrendered, but not this ice harvester. The trolls raised him a fighter, and his fiancée was still out there. He jerked hard on the iron rods. They were decades, if not centuries old; surely one had to give!

"Why do you bother? Even he has given up," Rasmus said.

Kristoff paused. "Who?"

"The young man by your left. Quiet lad, might even be mute."

The bars prevented Kristoff from peeking. He reached out and waved. "Hey, whoever you are. You can see my hand, right? Who are you?"

There was no answer. He couldn't tell if Rasmus was lying. Who else could possibly know about Freya besides the crew of the  _Splendor_?

The answer struck like a blow.

"You're from the  _Eternity_ , aren't you?"

From beside came the rustling of clothes and a long, drawn breath. "Her first mate. Aye."

"Sorby? You're alive. Elsa– Freya said that the guards had slain you and Lars."

"Not the first thing she's lied about, I reckon," Rasmus said. "Now that I think of it… Kristoff, was that not the ship that stranded Princess Anna and you on Weselton?"

"It was. Just what happened, Sorby?" Kristoff said. "The  _Eternity_  was gone when Anna and I returned to the harbour. We were told later that when your ship docked in Arendelle, Lars and you attacked her. You knew that Freya had taken over Elsa, didn't you?"

No reply came.

"Sorby? Come on man, you can tell us everything. She's not here."

"It's because of me... that Queen Elsa was possessed."

"Wait, what?"

The young man grunted. "We were waiting for you two to return. And that's when she came– this cloaked woman with white skin like a ghost in the night, claiming Her Highness sent her. Should've known better. We… let her on."

"She hijacked the  _Eternity_ ," Kristoff said.

"She threatened to kill us all. Capt had no choice." The first mate was out of sight, but Kristoff could see the anguish on his face. He'd always liked Sorby whose nervous energy reminded him of Sven. "The crew knew something was up, but Freya hid herself too well. All the way through, she held either Capt or I hostage in the cabin, while the other relayed orders to the ship. Right before we reached, she had Capt order everyone off. But not us two. She made me lure Her Majesty into the cabin. I– I had no idea what she was planning."

Kristoff closed his eyes.

"I swear! I swear! I thought Her Majesty would win. I would've fought by her side if I knew, die for her even, but Freya took me out. I was here when I woke, and Her– Her Majesty was no longer herself."

A plate flew out of Sorby's cell, smacking against the wall before clattering onto the floor.

"We did as she asked. I–I even tied Capt up for her; he was no threat! Why did she kill him!"

"He… knew too much. He must've pleaded for you, to trade his life for yours," Kristoff guessed.  _And he tried to strangle Freya to save us all, but Jakob and Roy killed him instead._

To that, Sorby only howled like a wretched thing.

"Your captain is an honourable man. May God in all his wisdom judge him fairly." Rasmus raised his plate as if toasting.

How fitting that the men most responsible for the fall of Arendelle would be incarcerated together. Rasmus, who had failed Freya as a child. Sorby, the hostage who unknowingly helped Freya to steal Elsa's body. And he, who should've tried harder to dissuade his fiancée from her accursed quest.

_But at least she escaped. That's all that matters._

The jingle of keys sounded, and a door swung open. Light spilled into the dungeon, then withdrew with a slam. By the heavy stomps, Kristoff wouldn't have been surprised if the Warden himself appeared. But it was the guard captain who stepped into view. This was either very good or very bad.

"Eirik." Kristoff stood up. "Just the man I wanted to see."

Eirik Ingegerd tilted his head, studying him. "You attacked Queen Elsa."

The accusation wasn't exactly wrong. Kristoff wasn't sure whether to laugh or plead; how could he possibly convince Eirik of his innocence? Sure, they weren't enemies, but they weren't friends either.

He was still groping for words when he saw the key gleaming in the guard captain's hand. Seconds later, his cell was opened.

"You're letting me go?"

"Not exactly." Eirik drew his blade.

 

* * *

 

The tang of blood was in Anna's mouth as she stirred. At once, the trolls were by her side, helping her up. Her eyelids were crusted over, and her throat a furnace.

She patted her forehead and nose. There was an ache deep within, like the remnant of a week-old bruise. But nothing was broken.

"Pabbie healed you," Cliff said.

"Again." Anna squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry I said–"

"Doesn't matter. Go, talk to him." Bulda inclined her head.

Pabbie sat on the edge of a shallow pool with his back to her. His feet up to his knees were submerged. A thousand stars seemed to glitter in the water. As Anna approached, she saw there were in fact millions. Every second, the pattern wavered like sand blown by wind, changing as if it reflected the constellations from every corner of the universe.

A memory came to her, unbidden. Vale lagoon – a mystical pool said to be carved by the Earth Father, the most sacred artefact of the trolls. Only younglings and the eldest of their kind were permitted to bath in it. Even Kristoff had only seen it once from far.

They were here for a reason.

"I'm sorry, Grandpabbie. Those things I said…"

Anna felt like she was floating outside her body. She no longer recognized herself; dishevelled, hurt, and begging the forgiveness of a troll king. It seemed a lifetime ago when Elsa and she had hugged and bid each other farewell. Just how did everything turn out like this?

"Come closer, my dear."

Wordlessly, Anna obeyed. She crouched next to him, but refrained from touching the water; she somehow knew she wasn't permitted to. They sat there in silence.

The night was alive with the singing of crickets, and pulsing motes of light which danced among the trees. Fireflies. They thrived, for even the winter did not molest the valley. Elsa would've enjoyed herself here. A fire began to burn in Anna's eyes.

"You love her," Pabbie said.

"I would die for her."

"I know. I wanted to protect you."

His words confused her. "From what?"

Pabbie only stared blankly ahead. Anna remained perched next to him till her thighs groaned. Just as she was about to shift, he spoke again. "You didn't know it'd come to this. It's not your fault."

"Why not? We've been apart for so many years. I thought I had to make up for it somehow, find Elsa the friend she never had, someone with magic who understood what she went through."

"My dear, who really understood Elsa's suffering best but you? All she needed was you by her side."

Anna wedged her eyes shut, far too weary to cry even. The grief was beyond what her heart would contain. If she could tear it out now, she'd do so gladly. But she suspected Pabbie would simply heal her before it even got that far.

"I can remove your pain. I can make it go away."

Anna chewed on her lips. "No. No. I deserve all of it."

"I wanted to protect you, from what you'd do to save her." Pabbie turned around. "Hand me your cape."

Anna's heart hammered against her chest. Pabbie held up the dolls, examining them under the moonlight. "Beautiful. Did Elsa sew them?"

She nodded. "Every night in secret. On the last, she didn't even sleep so it'd be ready before my trip. It… was the last time I saw the real Elsa."

Cupping the dolls in his hands, Pabbie held them to his face, closing his eyes as if listening for a heartbeat. He began to whisper, to himself or to the dolls Anna knew not, words she couldn't hear clearly but somehow knew were ancient. The pool reacted as colours burst into life between the stars, green swirling into purple into yellow into blue. Then star and rainbow meshed into pure white, and the glow flowed up Pabbie's feet and into the dolls.

Anna dared not speak or breathe.

An eternity crawled by before the light subsided, thrusting them into darkness. Anna's chest was close to exploding. Even the crickets' song had faded, and she knew that every creature in the valley awaited his answer.

Pabbie lifted his head, his eyes blinking like a pair of lanterns.

"Elsa is alive."


	32. Flight

* * *

 

The wilderness tore past Anna.

She wanted to howl, to rip her hair out, and to beat her fists bloody on a wall. But huddled down on a galloping reindeer, there wasn't much she could do. Instead, she crushed the leather reins till her hands turned white. She gnashed her teeth, feeling the stiffness of tears dried on her cheeks.

The clops rang in her ears, sharp through the deafening wind, but it was Pabbie's words which echoed over and over again, dragging her down like a thousand pounds of iron chain.

 _Elsa is alive._ Anna sunk to her knees, her shoulders heaving as her eyes spilled over. She would have chanted a hundred thanks to Pabbie, and kowtow till her forehead bled again, but the rush of activities had sapped too much from her. She made do with holding his hand and nodding profusely.

"Anna. It isn't that simple."

Her head jerked up. "You told me she's alive."

"Elsa is alive, but she is in grave danger." He closed his palm over hers. "We may already be too late."

All the strength fled her body. If the elderly troll had not held on, she'd have plunged headfirst into the pool.

"I was so close… She was there at the waterfall. She saved me."

Pabbie turned his head slowly, as if addressing a child. "You do not understand still. That was Freya."

Her mouth opened, but words seemed to freeze in her throat.

"When Freya usurped your sister's body with her dark soul, she took everything Elsa had. Her memories. Her magic. Even her feelings for you. That should have been the end. Yet Elsa held on, and now her soul slumbers. But the body cannot hold two souls, and the soul cannot survive without a body. Soon she will fade, and all that is left would be Freya."

"You can save her." Anna squeezed his hands. "Do what you just did! Use the Vale lagoon's magic again!"

"I did nothing. The pool only allows me to reveal what was already within–" Pabbie held up the dolls. "A sign of Elsa's waning life force, hints of her magic which I couldn't sense before. But she's weak, Anna. She's terribly weak."

Anna felt dizzy. The heavens were intent on mocking her. Elsa lived just so she could die again. And all her little sister could do was sit here and let the demon to consume the last of her.

_What do I do? WhatdoIdo–WhatdoIdo–WhatdoIdo–WHAT DO I DO?!_

She dropped her head on Pabbie's hands, trembling uncontrollably. "Grandpabbie, please…" She choked between sobs. "I can't live without her. I can't. I just _can't_. Bring Elsa back to me. I beg you." He seemed to pull back, but she didn't let go. "I'll do whatever it takes. I can bring the demon here, and, and–"

"You want me to defeat Freya and banish her soul."

She met his eyes. "Yes."

"I cannot. I'm sorry, child. But the snow queen is beyond even me. The trolls cannot take part in this conflict."

 _He's abandoning us again_ , Anna thought, until she remembered her last outburst. Her throat constricted as she said, "Then I will save her myself." _Don't let me do this alone. Help me._

His reply was his silence, and Anna knew that she had exhausted all the aid they could give. "You said we may be too late. I cannot believe that." Somehow she found it in herself to smile. "Elsa's stronger than you think. I _will_ save her. I will find a way to purge Freya's soul from her body."

"What if you fail?"

"Then I will die trying."

Pabbie's eyebrows crinkled. He propped her chin up till their gaze were level with each other. "I wanted to protect you. But perhaps I have underestimated the bond which Elsa and you share." He pointed at the dolls. "Her love for you tethers her to this world. Yet, I fear your love for her will stop you from doing what is necessary. Tell me. Do you know why you are still alive?"

"Because you healed me," she answered without a hitch.

"If you'd fallen to your death, I wouldn't even have had the chance. No, it was not I who saved you." The troll king handed her the cape. "I've seen your memories, child. Think back, think of all the things you've learnt in Weselton. Think of the prison, and the things Freya said in both her sister's and your sister's form. Think of the promise you made once."

Deep within Anna's mind, something clicked.

"You know what you must do," Pabbie said.

She kept quiet, and so did he. After too long, she replied, "I won't."

"Anna, you're the only one who can stop this madness."

"No, you can't tell me to do this. Not after everything."

"You must," said Pabbie, the urgency of his voice seeping through his tone. "You _must_."

"I can't!"

"Then you only prolong your sister's suffering."

The sudden chill snapped Anna back to the present. After the reprise of the valley, she felt as though an icy hand was squeezing her. She pulled the cape tight over herself. They were beyond the trolls' protective spells. Here, they answered to the elements... and to the snow queen.

Sven brayed as if to signal her, then he charged. He knew the stakes too. Locking her hands onto his saddle, Anna raised herself and leaned forward, letting her body jerk in tandem with the reindeer.

_Wait for me, Elsa._

The wind was a living thing. It shrieked in her ears, wrenched at her cape like an insistent washerwoman, and stung her face till her world became a slit.

Arendelle had never seemed so far away, not even when her heart was freezing as she raced to the castle for true love's kiss. She cringed at the memory; she was so stupid back then, thinking Hans was her salvation…

Elsa was all she ever needed.

And now more so than ever, her sister needed her.

" _I want you to stop me if I lose control again, no matter what it takes. Even if it means_ –"

Anna shook her head fiercely. No, there was still time. It would not come to that.

 

* * *

 

The life of an ice harvester was often a short one.

Not every frozen lake was strong enough to take the weight of a sled after all. A rusty saw was as dangerous as any blizzard, and towering blocks of ice next to flimsy belts meant crushed limbs and broken bones. If supplies ran out on trips, then the difference between starvation and survival might be the matter of slaughtering one's own reindeer.

Kristoff had long made peace with this, minus the eating-reindeer part. He would die as he lived – on the ice. Perhaps one day, he'd misjudge himself and fall off a cliff, or perish as Dad and Mom did, fighting wolves to save the weak. For what better death was there?

He never dreamt he might be gutted like a pig under the castle however. Far from Anna, Sven and his family. Far from the ice he loved so much.

A cold wall pressed to his back while the frigid tip of a blade pricked his throat.

"This is how you repay Her Majesty? After she made you the Royal Ice Master, deemed you her champion, you betray her?" said Eirik.

"Will you just hear me out?" Kristoff said, scarce daring to breathe. "Please."

The sword pushed in, and he dug his skull into the wall. The pressure on his throat vanished.

"Speak then."

He patted his neck. It was intact. "Dammit man, I'm on your side! I don't know what she told you, but you know I'd never hurt Elsa." At Eirik's glare, he added, " _Queen_ Elsa."

"Serve those words to others. I'm not your friend. Do you deny that you attacked Her Majesty?"

 _Never thought you were_. "Of course. I was trying to save her."

Eirik snorted. "By luring her to the waterfall? By slashing her with an ice axe? By having your beast kidnap Her Highness?"

 _You son of a bitch. My buddy's no beast._ Kristoff would've said so, if not for the weapon.

"Where is Her Highness now? Tell me, or I will make you."

"With the trolls, if we're lucky."

Eirik Ingegerd shook his head in disbelief. "Why would they aid you in this? Are all our allies so treacherous?" He studied Kristoff. "I had expected you to hold tight to that info."

"Because I'm trying to help you. Trust me. Everything's gone to hell, and we need to work fast if we're gonna save Arendelle."

"Your words are wind, ice harvester. All I see is the man who went against everything he once stood for."

The venom in Eirik's voice stunned him. Did Captain-uptight hate him so much? Kristoff raised his hands in a beseeching gesture. "This is bigger than you and me. We can talk later, but the invasion must be stopped right now."

"So that's why you attacked our queen."

Kristoff nearly punched him. "Alright, you want the truth?" _Here we go._ "Your queen's been possessed."

Eirik blinked. Once. Twice. His fingers tightened over his hilt.

"I know this sounds crazy, but you need to hear me out. Anna– Princess Anna and I went to Weselton to find someone who has magic like Queen Elsa. We succeeded. We found this prisoner, Freya. She– Ah, she has soul magic. She was too dangerous, so we left her there. But she hijacked Lar's ship and stranded us there. When the _Eternity_ reached our shores, Queen Elsa entered the ship, thinking Princess Anna was within. Freya ambushed her and took over her body."

Kristoff stole a breath. "That's why all these has happened. Why she attacked the _Splendor_ , why she's acting weird, why she declared war. Anna and I realized the truth yesterday. We confronted her, but she used Elsa's magic on us. She knocked me out, but Anna somehow got away, thank goodness. And that's why we are here where we are."

Eirik's chiselled face betrayed no emotion.

Kristoff swallowed. Even as he explained everything, he knew how absurd it sounded. If only Kai or Gerda were here– no, better not. Anna and he had only told them that they knew what was wrong with Elsa, but they dared not expose it was due to Freya's possession, not without confronting her first. If he implicated them, he might well be seeing two new cellmates.

The blade rose. "You disappoint me. I came for a confession, not a tale."

Rasmus and Sorby had played mute throughout. It wouldn't hurt to have them vouch for him right now.

"Ask your dear queen then. Why don't you ask her to come down here and talk? Go on."

"Presumptuous. To summon Her Majesty at your whim to hear your fancy story. Are you the court jester now?"

_I am the only sane one here who's trying to save your beloved queen!_

"He is Princess Anna's consort."

Rasmus's voice startled them both. Eirik twisted around, revealing another sword slung over his back. "He is no prince-consort! He forfeited his claim the moment he betrayed our kingdom."

"And who is the judge of that? You, a mere guard?"

"I am Eirik Ingegerd, captain of the guards of the crown!"

"Then you owe Kristoff Bjorgman your allegiance. Is he not part of the royal family?"

_Not yet I'm not._

"My loyalty is to Her Majesty, first and foremost."

"And does she know you are here?" Rasmus said. "Does she know you are interrogating her personal captive?"

"She… My duty is to defend her, even against threats she's unaware of."

Captain-uptight's back was fully turned. Kristoff flirted with the idea of bowling him down, but the moment was lost when he whipped around. "Mayor, this does not concern you. Her Majesty will deal with you afterwards, but this man will answer for his crimes right now."

"Eirik, please. Open your eyes for just. One. Second." Kristoff pointed as if Elsa was there. "That person out there is _not_ our queen! You know she'd never hurt her sister, or force us to attack another kingdom. You know damn well."

Something flickered within Eirik's eyes. Hesitation perhaps, but a stubborn fire burnt there as well.

"Let your mettle prove your words, ice harvester."

The sword clattered to Kristoff's feet. A duel then. So that's why he brought a spare.

"Fine, but I don't want anyone to get hurt," Kristoff said. "Why don't we step out into the courtyard and grab wooden–"

Steel sang as Eirik drew his second blade.

"This is ridiculous! Give me an ice axe or something. I don't use swords, remember?"

"My best masters-at-arms trained you for months. You will not dishonour their efforts." Eirk slashed at the air. "You told me before any man could pick up a sword and fight. Now's your chance to prove it."

Kristoff had no doubt that if Eirik wanted to kill him, he'd have done so already. Was this his twisted way of justifying his actions? By murdering him in the pretence of a fair fight?

"Guard captain!" Rasmus shouted. "If you have any honour in you, stand down! Let your queen decide Kristoff's fate."

"Pick up the sword." Eirik's voice was hard as steel.

"And if I refuse?" Kristoff said.

"Then I'll cut you down where you stand."

So, the time for idle chatter was done. The guards of the crown, finest among the Arendelle guards, did not attack unarmed opponents. Kristoff knew Eirik well enough to know that he took pride in his uniform above all else. Then again, he never imagined he'd one day be cornered by him either.

_If I die now, all would be lost._

Eirik stood rock-still as Kristoff bent and grabbed his weapon. He was surprised by how light, and yet solid it felt. He switched it between hands, gripping and adjusting. The leather hilt was firm and slightly worn, and points of light ran silver along the edge. It was good metal, superior to those used by the common guards. Even a bear wouldn't have stood a chance against this.

"Are we really doing this? Our rulers are in peril, yet here we are, fighting to the death for your brand of justice."

Eirik lowered himself into a fighting stance, his lips set in a thin line.

"Promise me one thing," Kristoff said. "If I fall, tell Anna I love her, and never to give up. When she comes back, Eirik please, on your honour as guard captain, believe whatever she tells you. You may yet save our kingdom."

Eirik frowned, but at last he nodded once.

Kristoff lunged.

In Arendelle, there existed few men as dangerous as Eirik Ingegerd. Despite being Admiral Vigard's youngest bodyguard in his warring days, his lean and wiry body was yet untouched by scars. After the cousins declared for King Agdar together, Eirik rose swiftly in the ranks of the Arendelle guards, later becoming a guard of the crown, and eventually captain.

Eirik overtopped him by half a head, but the cramped cell would allow Kristoff to bear his full strength upon the skinnier man. At least that was he'd planned.

Steel met steel with a bone-jarring clank. And Kristoff found himself retreating.

"A claymore grip on a one-hand sword. I knew we had the same stance," Eirik said. "Good!"

Once more, Kristoff swung hard. Eirik parried it. Another blow. Another parry. High. Low. Cut to the left. Again and again, his attacks were diverted with lazy ease. Just as he reached up for a full-powered slash, Eirik stabbed at his face. He chopped down, turning the attack by a hair's breadth.

"En garde, ice harvester. That won't happen again."

_He's toying with me._

Kristoff stepped back, hoping Eirik would follow. Then he'd lock blades with him while circling around before dashing for the door.

Fat hope. Captain-uptight was a statue, his sword tip tracking his movement.

"Dammit. We don't have time for your games. We need to get to Elsa!"

"You _won't_ be stopping Her Majesty, I assure you."

A chill ran down his spine. The dungeon was cold, but this man's eyes were colder still. Just why was he doing this?

Kristoff lowered his blade. "Please, we–"

A flash of silver, then something icy impacted on his face, snapping him to the side. He collided against the wall, nearly blacking out. Blood filled his lips, and he realized he'd nearly bitten his tongue off. Rasmus was yelling like a madman. Wet warmth escaped his nose. Kristoff braced himself against the wall as he turned to glare at the guard captain.

_He used the flat of his blade._

"Your last chance. En garde!"

He sprang to his feet, turning his momentum into a stab. Eirik leapt back. Without missing a beat, Kristoff unleashed a flurry of blows. They passed through the bars. In the stillness of the dungeon, their swords met with deafening clanks. Kristoff broke off the exchange to glance at the door.

"Fear not. My men will not interfere."

"So? They'd be on me in seconds if I win."

"If you win, you walk out a free man. I promise."

"And if I don't? They're fine with you killing prisoners?"

"No, just you."

Kristoff peeked at the cells. At the end of the corridor was Rasmus, clutching at his bars and watching with enlarged eyes. Every other cell seemed empty. Where was Sorby?

"En garde," Eirik said, smiling.

Kristoff had a second to register his shock before the guard captain charged. And he understood now why this man had never been scarred. With a speed that belied his bulk, Eirik closed the distance between them instantly. Even with his own sword raised, his foe's blade slipped right past, biting into his shoulder.

There was an explosion of pain. Half shouting and half screaming, Kristoff slashed down. Eirik dodged with a backstep, almost gracefully so. Blood ran down his sleeve but he didn't dare look. Somehow, he could still raise both arms. A flesh wound then; this wouldn't stop him.

Eirik tilted his head, staring at him curiously. "How is it that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna hold you in such high esteem? You, a Sámi, who knows nothing but ice lugging. A loner who lives with his reindeer pet. You think you got to where you are because of skills or courage? No, parasite. You merely lucked out from our crisis."

Jealousy. Eirik was choked full of it. So, he regretted not saving the sisters himself during the Great Freeze. Little wonder words couldn't reach this fool; all he saw was him performing his just duty against the one man who'd robbed him of glory.

It was uncharacteristically childish. But could Kristoff blame him, truly? He'd seen two monarchs die, and two more nearly so. Too often, Kristoff had heard in taverns alcohol-induced ravings on the worthlessness of the Arendelle guards. Oh, how they abandoned their queen and princess to run off into the mountains alone! Oh, how they nearly crowned a treacherous prince!

_Oh, how an ice harvester saved the kingdom where the entire guard force failed!_

"I give up. You are the better man, the better fighter. You win."

"No. You don't get to walk away like this." Eirik grimaced, his breath steaming.

"This has gone far enough. Any of your guards could've saved the sisters as well. You are right. I admit, I just happened to be there at the right time."

"ANY OF MY GUARDS ARE WORTH TEN OF YOU! They train every day of their lives, to live and die by Her Majesty's command. What she bestowed upon you was something they could only dream of! Yet, you! You spit on your calling. You mock us! You–" Eirik smacked himself on the skull abruptly. His shaking died down, and his breathing became calm again. He exhaled long and hard, as though expelling the last of his anger.

"I respected you once, Kristoff Bjorgman. And now, I swear in the name of God, I swear by my honour, you will not hurt Queen Elsa again."

Kristoff quashed what brief pity he had for Eirik. The sisters were in peril, and if this man chose to stand between them and him, then he was the enemy.

"How can you grovel before her while staying so blind?" Kristoff drove forward. He hurled his weight into every blow. Eirik jumped back, his blade twirling as he deflected his strikes. They came apart, but Kristoff pressed the attack, letting rage direct his body. Sparks flew and metal screamed. His sleeve was thoroughly soaked, yet he had never felt more alive.

The dance took them from one side of the corridor to the other. One thrust nicked Kristoff on the arm. Another raked his thigh. Again and again the steel kissed his skin, but he felt neither pain nor fatigue, only the grim surety of taking his opponent down.

Their blades locked. Not a single wound marked Eirik, yet uncertainty cut across his face. Roaring, Kristoff forced him back. Their weapons remained joined. Step by step, he shoved till the cell was at the guard captain's back.

Two skinny arms darted out between the bars and coiled over Eirik's throat. His eyes widened and he flipped his sword into a reverse grip. That opening was all Kristoff needed. The flat of his blade took him in the face, sending teeth and blood flying.

"Okay, let him go!" Kristoff said.

The arms unfurled and Eirik slumped to the floor like a ragdoll.

"Took you long enough," Sorby said.

 

* * *

 

_There's still time._

Villagers streamed out of their houses, pointing and shouting as Anna approached.

"–it's Her Highness!"

"Princess Anna is back!"

"Out of the way! Sorry!" She charged past them, zigzagging through the houses, galloping on cobblestones towards the castle. There was a strange droning in the air, rather like a nearby parade, but she could hardly care.

 _There's still time. The gates are open_. _There's still time!_ She rode straight into the courtyard, ignoring the waving onlookers.

The chaos which greeted Anna robbed her very breath.

Servants and peasants alike scurried about, screaming and pointing. Her guards, each and every armed with crossbows or swords, formed a ring. Their quarry was three men yelling and brandishing weapons of their own. More people poured out of the castle still. Yet, the one person she both yearned and dreaded to see was missing.

She skidded to a stop before the rabble, and every head spun to her.

Kristoff stood in the centre, his sword held out. Back to back with him was Rasmus and… Sorby?

"Anna!" He dropped his weapon and pushed past the guards, snatching her into an embrace. "Christ! Oh Christ! I thought I lost you."

Anna squeezed him, and he gasped. "Your arm! You're hurt! Kristoff, please tell me what's going on."

"He tried to free the Weseltoners!" a guard with a black eye yelled.

"As we should have from the beginning! And your captain tried to kill me!" Kristoff broke the hug, jabbing at the man. The shouts began anew.

Too much. The fall, the meltdown at the valley, Pabbie's cryptic words, and now this. It was too much for Anna.

"Enough!" She bellowed. "ENOUGH! I am your princess, and I order all of you to stand down!"

She could hear the blood in her ears. The raspy panting of Sven. The sobs of a woman. Her eyes searched the crowd, daring any to defy her. At last, every weapon aimed down. Then, she allowed herself to ask the question which mattered most.

"Where is my sister?"

Even as Anna asked that, she knew something was wrong. There were too little guards in the courtyard dealing with a supposed prison break. And the ships. She didn't register it at first, but she realized now the frigates were missing.

"Anna!" Gerda emerged from the castle, her eyes as red and raw as open sores. "Elsa! Elsa, she–"

Dread paralyzed Anna.

"She's gone to Weselton!"

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** _So ends 2015. This story too, shall conclude in the next few chapters. Once again, I thank each and every one of my readers for accompanying me on this journey. Your support means a lot, and I hope you will enjoy the ending._


	33. Point of no Return

* * *

 

"Elsa's gone to Weselton to wage war!" Gerda said.

Anna stared up at the heavens. She couldn't understand what was happening. It was all surreal, like a dream she could not wake up from. Something pricked her cheek and slid down.

Snow.

For a moment, she couldn't breathe. Thirteen years fell away in an instant. She was a little girl again, staring up at Elsa's door. She could knock ten times, a hundred times, a thousand times, but it wouldn't matter; the door would never open again. She wedged her eyes shut, fighting back tears. She was back at the coronation, seeing Elsa's back shrink into the night.

_I couldn't reach my sister. No matter how hard I tried. Useless. Helpless. Weak. That's all I ever amounted to._

Gerda staggered forward and squeezed her. "Anna, Gods! Anna, where did you go? Elsa wouldn't say anything besides 'Sven took you', and then those louts threw Kristoff into the dungeons, and now this? Please, just tell me what's going on! Why– why–" The plump woman could no longer articulate words as she fell into sobs. Another servant came forward and helped her away.

Fearful cries of 'war' and 'snow' came up. Kristoff was yelling for a ship. The guards stood still, glancing about helplessly. They were a leaderless kingdom now. Their queen was gone yet again.

 _No._ Anna's hands coiled into fists. _It's time for the little girl to grow up._

She took a deep breath, and wore her queen's voice for the first time. "Lily!" She called to the closest maid. "We got wounded out here. Get Markus, or any other doctors you can find." She turned to her guards. "You're Torvos, right? Help me get Kai, Lord Louis, or any other minister in the castle. You five, I need you to spread out; calm the townspeople down, and help whoever needs helping. The rest of you, get warm soup and blankets from the castle. Go!"

Her subjects split up in twenty different directions.

Just then, Kai Anderson came out of the castle. He trotted to her and clasped her hands. "Your Highness, I've no words to describe how pleased I'm to see you. Please try not to scare us so again. Next time, I might just get a heart attack."

Despite the situation, Anna allowed herself to smile, so pleased was she to see her royal butler safe. "I'll try. When did Elsa leave? Did she say anything at all?"

"Queen Elsa left but eight hours ago. Ever since you disappeared, her mind was set on nothing but the invasion. Admiral Vigard insisted that his ships weren't ready, but she only gave him a day to prep before setting off." Kai grimaced. "She took half of the guards, and two-third of the royal navy. The rest she set to patrol our borders. Our people are restless. Many fear this attack would lead to retaliation. The ambassadors from Edenlands, Manbul, and other kingdoms allied with Weaseltown are in the castle, demanding an audience."

Kai leaned in and whispered, "We tried to dissuade your sister, but she wouldn't listen, no matter what. Did you find out why is she acting so?"

"Because it isn't her." Anna's heart seized. "It's Freya."

His eyes went as wide as saucers. "The demon you mentioned? Oh Lord. No, I can't believe this. Could someone have made a mistake? Maybe your sister had her reasons. It has to be."

"Kai, you know better."

He gripped tight his bowtie. "When did this happen?"

"Ever since the _Eternity_ returned, it's always been Freya. My sister's fighting back, but she…" Anna couldn't say it. _She's dying._ _Despite everything, we might never see Elsa again._

He seemed to understand, and his voice was raw with pain. "I… will tell Gerda."

Anna nodded, fighting down the tremble in her throat. _No more little girl. Be the ruler they need._ She stepped up onto the ledge of a fountain. A thousand eyes were looking at her. "People of Arendelle! You know who I am. The second-born, the spare, the one who rather spends her time playing in the fields than to sit on the throne. But I am also your princess, and I know one thing. This is _not_ who we are! We do not attack other countries, or steal their land! As my father, King Agdar, decreed twenty-two years ago– We are a kingdom of peace!

"Our ships have set out for Weselton. I came too late to stop them. And this snow's likely to worsen. I know, winter wasn't supposed to come so soon, and you think it's the coronation all over again. I know that some of you are scared. You are confused. You are angry. It's not fair, I agree. But what has happened has happened! All we can do now is to take care of one another, as we always have, as we always will. If you need any help, come to us. The castle is always open."

The next part she said for herself as well. "I swear on my life, I'll do whatever it takes to stop this war."

Murmurs of agreement fanned through the crowd. Then a call began to rise, "Princess Anna! Princess Anna! PRINCESS ANNA!"

Her royal butler looked at her with wonder. "We are yours to command, Your Highness."

"Kai, my parents never really taught me on how to rule, and well, I didn't read all the books Elsa wanted me to. If I screw up an order, tell me right away." He nodded. "Have Isabelle do a sweep of the town and the outskirts villages. Ensure that everyone has food, and other provisions to survive a prolonged winter; she's to have as many guards and servant as needed. Have Finn do a stocktake of our own supplies. Oh, have Oddvar and Nafaneius attend to the ambassadors too."

"Minister Isabelle's at the town square; I shall summon her right away. As for Minister Oddvar and Minister Nafaneius, you do know those two have never been on Elsa's side, or yours. Perhaps it'd be wiser to meet them yourself."

Anna bit back her agreement. "I don't… like them. But I trust them. We need diplomacy now, and those two talk better than most. If need be, have Lord Louis mediate. You mentioned a third of the navy stayed. Who's the next ranking officer in Arendelle?"

"Commodore Jephen. Will you recall those ships?"

"No. Word of the invasion would've spread. What if Weselton counterattacks from North? And God knows who else might join in. Edenlands. Southern Isles. Pirates even. We can't fight a war on two fronts. Send a pigeon, tell Jephen the navy is to patrol our shores, and not to join the invading fleet no matter what." She bit her lips. "What else did I miss?"

Kai closed his eyes as he sucked in deeply. When he opened them again, he beheld her in a way he never had before. "You are our queen now."

"I am not!" Heads snapped toward Anna, and she realized with a flush of shame she'd shouted. The next words she forced herself to whisper, "I am not. My sister is still alive, and I will save her, or die trying. Please, Kai, don't bring this up again."

He nodded, his lips pressed in a tight line. Snow was piling around Anna's feet, and her belly ached from hunger. Still, she made herself stay put for her people. "Have you seen Markus? Kristoff's hurt."

"Already here, Your Highness," came Markus's voice. "Let me look at you in a sec. From what your fiancé says, you had quite the fall." Kristoff was seated on the curb, fussing against two maids as the physician bounded his arm with a bandage.

Two guards approached, supporting Eirik between them. She'd never seen him in such a state before; his lips were bloodied, his hat was missing, and his usually-pristine uniform was crumpled.

Markus swore aloud when Kristoff leapt to his feet. "You dare show your face here! After you try to kill me!" Eirik pushed off the two and stumbled towards her. Kristoff stood between them with raised fists.

Anna nudged him aside. "Is it true?" She had no idea what to make of this. She knew Eirik had a dark past; though he'd never been friendly to Kristoff, they were at least cordial to each other.

"Your Highness, let me say first how glad I'm to see you well."

"Save it," Kristoff snapped. "You came at me with a sword."

Eirik met her eyes. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but I was only acting in your best interest. You were missing; I had to get your whereabouts from Kristoff. Then, he spread lies about Her Majesty."

"What lies?" Anna said.

"A wild tale involving the prisoner you set out to save from Weselton." The contempt was thick on Eirik's tongue. "Her Majesty tasked us to imprison Kristoff after he attacked her. And here he was, weaving lies after lies to save his own skin. Don't you see? I had to protect her honour, and yours."

"Did she tell you to hurt Kristoff? To interrogate him?" Anna said. Eirik clammed shut. "So, you took things into your own hands. That's how it is, isn't it? You wanted to punish him."

"He betrayed Queen Elsa! He had to be taught a lesson–"

She slapped him. "How _dare_ you." Anna winched when his lips split again, but she hardened her expression right after. "Eirik Ingegerd, you have acted beyond your authority, and grossly failed in your judgement as captain." The guards tensed. She knew how much they respected him, but he'd went too far. "I hereby relieve you of your duties. As of now, you are no longer guard captain, or a guard of the crown. Do you have anything to say?"

Eirik's fists clenched and unclenched, the loathing in his eyes for Kristoff chilled her. Would he lash out? Anna watched with bated breath as he closed his eyes. "…I understand. My fate is in your hands."

"I should jail you, you know? Or at the very least, deport you." Eirik bowed his head, the blood dripping down his chin. She allowed herself a bit of glee at seeing his sorry state. "But I'm not going to do that. If the war spreads here, then we need every hand we can get. You are a capable man, Eirik. Go to Kai, see if he has any task for you."

The former guard captain gaped at her. "I… thank you, Your Highness."

"Prove that my faith in you isn't misplaced."

He wavered in spot. "What about Queen Elsa?"

Eirik's loyalty was ironclad. If only Anna had realized earlier how far he'd go to defend his monarch's name. "Kai will explain everything. Go."

"It isn't over between us, Eirik. Not by a long shot," Kristoff growled. "Now, where are the prisoners?"

The Weseltoners! Anna had nearly forgotten them. She ordered their release immediately. The merchants were led out first, then the sailors, and finally the mercs, who had to be escorted by two guards each. Anna went to each in turn, apologizing and promising full restitution. Li Hua hugged her fiercely, more glad to be freed than anything else; while Thomas laughed and clapped his prodigious belly, proclaiming all was forgiven. The others were more shaken than angry; it was more than she could hope for. Eleven were suffering from frostbite, but most were none the worse for their captivity. Freya had indeed spared them torture, all except one.

Rasmus looked as though he'd aged twenty years. "Well met again, Princess Anna. I did not think I would see you again under such circumstances."

"Mayor, what did she do to you?" Anna held his arm, afraid he'd collapse.

"Oh, we had a talk, that is all. One that is fifteen years overdue, courtesy of that damnable prison." Rasmus leaned against her. His stench was overwhelming. "You know which prison I mean."

"You know about Freya?"

"I know that my countrymen are doomed." The old man shook his head. "And sometimes I wonder if this is what Belking deserves. Maybe. Heh."

Anna found herself unable to refute him, and that frightened her more than anything else. He was still cackling as Thomas helped him away. There was so much more she needed to ask, but he needed medical attention right away.

"Anna."

She let the cold air fill her lungs before turning around, and instantly wished she'd locked Eirik up after all. Kristoff's wounds were worse than she'd thought. One arm was hooked around Sven's neck for support, the other was smouldered in bandage from wrist to shoulder, and brown paste had been smeared over his thigh and waist. Even his face wasn't spared; a bruised eye, bloodied nose, and a gash inches below his eye.

"Gonna keep staring?" He smiled. "By the way, that was a great speech. To our people I mean."

"Thanks. You need to lie down," she said. "I'm surprised Markus didn't send you to the infirmary."

"He tried. Now, why didn't you tell them about Freya? Isn't it time they– Oh." His eyebrows knitted up. "You're trying to protect them. If Freya knows Arendelle knows, she'd destroy everyone."

Would she? Despite everything, Anna rather believed Freya retained enough good in her not to do so. But it was a risk she was unwilling to take.

"All this wouldn't matter if we don't bring Elsa back, would it? What did Grandpabbie tell you?"

Anna told him of how Sven brought her to the valley, of the trolls healing her, of her lashing out at them, and of Pabbie revealing that Elsa's soul had held on.

"Of course she did," Kristoff whispered. "I always knew she had it in her. So, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Elsa."

"How?" Anna had her answer already, but she wanted to hear his.

"We need to reach out to her somehow. The same way you did at the waterfall."

"And if we fail?"

"We won't. Elsa needs us now, more than ever. If there's anyone in the world who can save her, it's her little sister." He held her shoulders, and the determination in his eyes reminded Anna of why she'd fell for him in the first place.

_It's nearly time._

Anna glanced around. Kai, Sorby and Eirik had ushered the swelling crowd into several lines, one to receive food from Gerda, another to be examined by Markus, and a third to speak to Louis. Servants streamed in and out of the castle, carrying clothes and firewood. Several guards stood sentry near her, while the rest were helping people at random. Arendelle was working as one, and she couldn't be prouder of them. Her fingers shifted to her chest by itself, and she gripped the object under the cape.

"What's that?" Kristoff said.

Anna hugged her cape close. She was afraid he'd ask. "Grandpabbie said this would help me stop Freya."

"A weapon?"

She held his gaze. "That's no easy way to say this. Kristoff, I need you to stay in Arendelle."

"Tell me you are joking."

"I'm not."

Kristoff gritted his teeth. "No. No. How about this? _I_ will go to Weselton, and you stay here where your kingdom needs you. I'll come back with Elsa, I promise."

"Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be. If I don't return, it's up to you to take care of everyone. Think of Sven. Think of your family."

"I am thinking of you! We are doing this together. That's no way in hell I'm letting you–"

Anna snatched him into a hug, and pressed their lips together. Gasps filled the air, but she didn't care. She wanted– _needed_ the world to see this. To behold this man, who'd risk his own life and happiness without hesitation, all so she could find hers; this man whom she could entrust her future to. His hands curled around her waist, and she pressed into his chest, feeling the beating of his heart, his warmth, his smell.

Anna pulled back from the kiss; it was altogether too short. She held his cheeks, running her fingers over his stubble, mapping out the contours of his face. His breaths fluttered on her lips, and there was such confusion in his eyes.

"Anna?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She shoved him away. "Guards! Hold him!"

"Your Highness, are you sure–"

"DO IT!"

They acted far too slowly – so great was their shock – but it was nothing compared to Kristoff's. He went utterly limp as they grabbed his arms. The look on his face broke her heart. "Why?" His voice was strained and choked. " _Why_?"

"I can't lose you as well," she said. "I can't… I just can't… I am sorry."

That snapped him out of his trance, and it was all the guards could do to restrain him. "No! Anna! Don't do this! It's too dangerous! Let me go!"

_Forgive me._

Gerda, Sorby, Kai and Sven trotted to her. "Anna! What's going on?" Gerda said.

"I'm transferring emergency powers to Kai. Hold Kristoff in the castle, keep him safe. Don't let him follow me, no matter what. Can you do that?"

"You aren't making sense!" Gerda said, then she gasped when Anna hugged her.

"Thank you for everything. If– if I'm not back in three days, then Kristoff will be in charge of Arendelle. I want you guys to guide him, especially Lord Louis."

"No!" Gerda whipped around. "Say something! All of you!"

"Your Highness." Kai was trembling. "Your kingdom needs you. We need you."

"Anna, please," Gerda said. "For the love you bear us. Stay."

Anna swept her gaze through her servants, guards, townspeople, and most of all, Kristoff. This could well be the last. He stopped thrashing against the guards, and his eyes found hers. She tore her gaze away, lest she lose her will.

"I must go." Her voice cracked. "There's a million people in Weselton… Men, women, children, babes at their mothers' breasts. They will all die if I do nothing. I can't, I can't let that happen to my sister. Do you understand? I _can't_ let the death of innocents be on Elsa's hands!"

Understanding dawned on their faces, and they bowed their heads. Sorby stepped forward. One look, and she knew he was ready.

"Sorby." Anna steeled her voice. "You are captain of the _Eternity_ now. We are going to Weselton."

 

* * *

 

It began with a whisper. A chill in his spine. An ache in his joints.

 _Winter's come a month early_ , Qarlbo thought. He pulled the hood over his head with one hand to protect his freezing ears, while the other fumbled with a stack of shipping logs.

"Harbourmaster, it's all in order, ain't it? Come now, I must go."

Qarlbo glared at the sailor. His captain was in such a hurry to leave he couldn't even come down himself. He was tempted to hold up this ship just to see their faces. _Damn Southerners. They feast like vultures on our gold, but now that rumours of an attack blow by, they flee like rats!_

And there were many rats indeed. All around, purple flags, red flags, rainbow flags, and a dozen others were being pulled down. Qarlbo let out a snarl and pushed the papers into the sailor's chest. "Take it and go. Don't expect reduced taxes from us again. Go!"

Ships after ships pushed off the harbour. Thirty years in this harbour, and Qarlbo had never seen it so empty. It made him miserable. They'd regret this, oh yes. Once this had blown over, all these fools would come crying back, and then Weselton would have its pick of friends. After all, what have they got to fear from a few rickety Arendelle boats? The privateers had long proved their standing from centuries of navel combat.

Qarlbo swelled with pride as peered up at the gold flags of Weselton with their bear-and-wolf mark. He made a mental note of the few other kingdoms beside, for loyalty should be rewarded. A gush of wind rattled the poles and stung his eye. One flag tore right off its ropes. His eyes followed it to the sky, and goosebumps raced up his shoulders. The clouds roiled above him, black and ash pulsing with lightning. The sun winked out, and the world was dark and cold.

Terror filled him. This was no ordinary storm. The stories of Arendelle's queen…

"Sorcery!" someone cried.

The storm clouds cleared. But what was left behind was no better, for now the sky was as pale as death. A hundred trails of white gushed from breaks in the clouds. The snow gathered high above, whipping into an orb. A shrill whistle pierced Quarlbo's ears, and instinct led him to raise his hands.

It exploded with a crack, and shards of blue streaked across the sky. The sheer force toppled stalls and people alike. Qarlbo was hurled back into a tent. Something shattered against his back, and his breakfast came up his throat. He would've laid still if not for the cacophony of thumps and splashes.

Qarlbo struggled free of the canvas to see chunks of ice cascading everywhere. One crushed a melon next to him. Hail. Whimpering, he flung the canvas over himself and wrapped his arms over his skull. Screams filled the air, and he muttered every prayer he ever knew for this hell to end.

_Uuuuuuuuuhoooooooooooo—_

The alarm! The royal army knows! Qarlbo peeked out. It was utter chaos. Men and women alike were crying, "We are under attack!" Someone knocked into a pole, sending an entire shop front collapsing. A girl yelped as the mass of running bodies shoved her off the pier into the water. Guards stomped past, tossing their weapons aside as they fled for dear life.

"Look!" Everyone came to a halt and turned. Fingers pointed towards the sea.

A line of ships was approaching, as wide as the horizon itself. The masts were unmistakable– purple-and-green with a crocus in the middle.

 _Where are our ships?_ Wet warmth ran down Qarlbo's pants. _Why aren't they intercepting?_

The leading Arendelle ship flashed. A nova erupted from it like a tsunami, freezing over the sea and turning the shore white.

"Run!" That jolted Qarlbo to his senses. He didn't know who was shouting and what was going on. All he knew was to obey the call. "Run for your–" the cry cut off, but he barely registered it. They've lost. To stay was to die. He spun… and nearly tore his own feet off. Frost was creeping up his legs. _Oh God. Oh God no…_

Qarlbo opened his mouth to scream, and the ice fingers dug in.


	34. Mercy Kill

* * *

 

The mist gave way as the _Eternity_ cleaved through the green water. Anna could hear gulls cry out high above as they struggled to keep up, and she had to clamp her hair down against the strong wind.

Too slow.

She had stood sentry on the deck since the ship set off, watching as the land shrunk into a line, then a dot, then it was gone – the most beautiful kingdom in the world, along with everyone she'd ever know growing up. Relentless, the ocean swallowed the sun, shrouding her world in darkness.

"Good night, Arendelle," Anna whispered.

Her only company were the creaking of old wood and the roar of the waves. Even the gulls soon abandoned her. The sailors manning the deck spoke in hushed whispers as if afraid of rousing her. Anna couldn't care less; so long as the sterns of Vigard's ships were out of sight, then nothing mattered at all.

_Nothing except you._

For the first time in many hours, her eyes burnt again. _Wait for me. I will find you. I swear I will find you no matter where Freya takes you._

Anna wondered if she would ever feel Elsa's embrace again. The three months they had together was like a dream, and it was altogether too short. There was so much, _so much_ she had to tell her sister. When Anna could no longer hold back tears, she distracted herself with the spyglass – so glued to her hand by now that it felt like a part of her body – but there was nothing but water and small ships too scattered to be Arendelle's frigates.

"Dammit." This was her second voyage to Weselton, with the same ship and less weight even. Yet, the trip felt a thousand times slower. "Dammit. Dammit." She drummed the wood with her knuckles, till she was keenly aware of the din she was making. Her thighs ached from the exertion of yesterday's ride, and the chill bit through her cape.

 _I should be sleeping_ , Anna thought. Everyone else had retreated to the warmth of the cabins. When her eyelids dropped however, she only saw the faces of men and women screaming as a blizzard took them. _Rest then. I should be resting for what is to come._ But she didn't feel like it either.

What she really wanted was to scream her frustration to the sea.

Kristoff would know what to say. _'Woah there, Feisty-Pants! You trying to wake everyone on the ship?'_ Anna palmed her face, sighing. She missed his voice, she missed seeing him roll his eyes as he dissected her plans, laying bare the flaws she was blind to. She scorned Kristoff's advice too often, but in truth, she knew his instinct and judgement were equal to none.

Which was precisely why she was forced to leave him behind. This path she was on had no room for doubt. If he heard even half of what she'd planned, he would chain her up and turn the ship around.

She pondered what he was doing now, held in the castle. No doubt he'd shout and thrash, and maybe even beg them to let him come. But Louis was unyielding when it counted. Or failing that, Kai at least would ensure her last orders were met. She prayed Kristoff wouldn't hold grudges against either man.

All Anna knew for certain was that he would never forgive her.

Hours passed while the moon crawled across the sky. Anna squinted but could see no fish, only endless waves. Light snow fell on her skin. From time to time, a guard would emerge to check on her. For this journey, she permitted a dozen to join her, on the condition they obey her orders unquestioningly. Even if it meant leaving her to confront Elsa alone.

Over half of the _Eternity_ 's original crew were back too, more than Anna had dared hope for. Words alone could not convey her gratitude at seeing so many familiar faces. They were prepared to sacrifice themselves if that was what it took to save their queen.

At Kai's advice, she had revealed Elsa's possession to the ship. However, that was both a boon and a death sentence; Freya would never pardon them now. If she was willing to bury Kristoff in the dungeons for knowing the truth, what would she do to strangers?

_We will save you, Elsa. Or we will die trying._

Light stole back to the sky. For an absurd moment, Anna expected a rooster to crow. Her mornings in Weselton were always greeted by their calls, one after another till the entire inn jerked awake. Somewhere many miles ahead, did children sleep soundly in bed while their mothers prepare breakfast? Or were they were fleeing for their lives right now?

Anna stared at her palm, so pink and soft. She shuddered. It wasn't so long ago when her very own flesh had turned to ice. A mere touch of Elsa's gift had brought her to death's door. And to think, the attack was accidental.

Freya would have no qualms unleashing the full might of her magic.

Weselton's mercenary army stood no chance against the force of nature that was the snow queen, and the thought ripped a bitter chuckle out of Anna. Her sister was as much a hostage as she was a weapon. But the world wouldn't care. The ships of countless nations plied Weselton's harbour, and they would all see it together – Elsa at the helm of an invading fleet.

Anna whipped the spyglass up, wary all at once. The Arendelle crocus was likely treated as an enemy now; it wouldn't do to have the _Eternity_ intercepted by a coast guard.

"Your Majesty."

Anna turned. Initially, she failed to recognize the new captain of the ship. Sorby looked even skinnier than yesterday, if such a thing were possible. One look at his dishevelled hair and bloodshot eyes, and she knew he haven't slept either. Coarse stubble covered his jaw. The only thing fresh about him was his oversized coat; Anna realized with a start it belonged to Lars.

"Don't call me that," Anna said. "Elsa is still our queen." She'd been wondering when they would have a chance to talk.

"Your Majesty." Sorby seemed not to hear. "Will you eat?" He propped a tray on his hand, looking ridiculously like a waiter. On it were chunks of bread glistening with honey.

"Are you alright?" Anna said, and immediately felt stupid for even asking.

He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll be better if you eat. Take one. Capt always said it's better to sea gaze on a full stomach than an empty one, you know?"

Breakfast was as fine as any Anna had ever had. Granted, rye bread and salted fish wasn't usually a savoury combo, but with so much sweetness drizzled over it, _anything_ would taste good. The honey came from Lars' personal store, but Sorby was captain now, so there's that.

Besides, this could well be her final meal.

As she chewed, she let her eyes drift. The sun rose triumphant once more, but Weselton was nowhere in sight. A million gems shimmered on the sea, each dispersing into foam before melding into a different pattern each time she blinked. The sky was clear overhead, but far ahead loomed dark clouds – A hint of the madness which awaited them.

"Something on your mind?" the former first mate said.

That was an understatement. Anna's mind was plagued by so many questions it drove fatigue away like fire on skin. What if she had never went to Weselton? What if she had realized Elsa was possessed sooner? Anna held tight to the railing, her knuckles white.

_What if I had helped Freya from the very start? Could I have prevented this tragedy?_

But Sorby had no answers to those, so Anna said nothing as she scanned the sea. Yesterday, there were merely a handful of ships within shouting distance. Now, at least thirty were headed away from Weselton. She scoured their masts but could see neither purple nor green.

"Why haven't we spotted Vigard's ships?" she said.

"Frigates. We can't match their speed." Sorby glared at the sails as if looks alone could set them pushing harder. "The wind's not favourable. I– I'm not the seaman Capt was, you know?"

Anna chewed her lips. In truth, she had half-expected their chase to be futile, given the admiral's head start. But to hear Sorby say so only made her hope trickle away like sand through fingers. "It's not your fault. You're doing your best. Go rest, you need it." She forced herself to smile.

Sorby studied her. "You've not slept since we set out."

_I don't think I will ever sleep again. Or is this the dream? Maybe I'm still in bed with Elsa lying beside me. Maybe this is nothing more than some crazy adventure in my head._

Anna slapped herself.

Her world lurched to the side and her ears rang a shrill cry. Quick as lightning, Sorby grabbed her wrist. Her cheek burnt, but it was nothing compared to the reminder that this nightmare was reality.

"It's okay." She fought down the lump in her throat. "I'm alright." _Leave me._

Sorby narrowed his eyes. "Your Majesty, just what are we going to do when we reach Weselton? How are we going to stop them?"

"Freya left in haste. A third of Arendelle's navy stayed behind." Anna wasn't sure why she said that. It didn't make even an ounce of difference; even if there weren't a single soldier by Freya's side, she'd still bring the mightiest army to its knees.

"Freya." Sorby spat. "That fucking bitch. If only we knew her weakness. Rasmus would know, wouldn't he?"

"He could tell us, if only she didn't torture him," Anna said with a bite in her tone.

The mayor of Belking had fallen into a coma-like slumber soon after rescue, and they simply couldn't delay the trip for his recovery. Not for the first time, Anna regretted his absence. He'd been something of a father figure to Freya once; his knowledge of her far surpassed the other Weseltoners.

"A pity those two know nothing more than stories," Sorby said. "As if children's tales of the terrible demon could help them now."

Anna peeked behind. Li Hua and Thomas stood by the prow of the ship, gazes fixed ahead. "It's not their fault the elders kept the truth from them."

"Why did you let them come then?"

"They fought to join us. I'm not gonna deny them a chance to go home."

The captain frowned. "Are you sure there's a home for them to return to?"

Suddenly, Anna's eyes were wet. Sorby had the right of it. But she couldn't bear this bluntness; it was too much like Kristoff's. _Leave me, please._

But Sorby couldn't read her mind. He stood still as statue, knotting his fingers till she heard his knuckles crack. Something hung in the air between them. She was struck by the absurdity of seeing him standing before her. Just days ago, everyone had thought Sorby a part of the Weselton conspiracy, a young fool led astray by his captain. Could Lars be alive too? Anna perished the thought as quickly as it came. She'd seen his coffin. Had heard Jakob and Roy regale their tale too many times of how they slew the traitorous captain.

_Oh, what fools we were._

Anna gave Sorby a sideway glance. "You have something to tell me, don't you?"

"I am the reason Queen Elsa died."

Anna whipped around. "What are you talking about?"

He told her. Of everything which transpired when Freya hijacked the ship, of her holding Lars and him as hostages, of how she forced him to lure Elsa into the ambush. Anna had guessed as much, but to hear Sorby confirm it…

"You should never have looked for the demon," he said.

Anna couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. "Captain Lars was a good man. His death will not be in vain."

"She used me as bait. She… she gave her word. Capt was innocent. He just wanted to help. To do right by you and everyone else." Sorby paced around, ruffling his hair, looking very much the first mate once again. Just as Anna was about to call out, he twisted around. "Did Capt ever tell you why he named this ship _Eternity_?"

Anna shook her head. She remembered Lars, with streaks of white in his hair, pockmarked cheeks, and eyes that were as kind as ever she'd ever seen, gifting his stories to Kristoff and she. But he never touched on his ship's name.

"It's more than just a title, you know? It's an oath to God, to always sail in the name of Arendelle. For the kindness King Agdar showed him."

"He died for Arendelle. My father would be proud of him." Even as Anna reached out to squeeze his trembling hand, she couldn't help but wonder if she did him a disservice naming him as captain.

"No." Sorby glared at her, his breath steaming. "He died because of a vile trick. It wasn't his time yet. Capt should have lived to seventy. Eighty. Ninety. To live a good, long life. He always told me he was a man of the sea through and through. I agree. He was the greatest seaman of all, you know? But the demon cheated him of his destiny."

"Freya played us all."

"You must avenge him." When Anna didn't reply, Sorby said, "You will avenge Capt, won't you?"

So strong was his gaze that Anna had to look away. "I can't."

"Capt would have died in vain then."

"No! Don't you get it? We are here because he sacrificed himself."

"Then you can't let his death go unanswered, Your Majesty."

"Sorby, I am _not_ your majesty," Anna said, harsher than she intended.

"Then I am not your captain."

Anna had heard of the stubbornness of sailors, but Sorby's impudence was something else entirely. She fought to keep her voice steady. "Elsa is your queen, not me."

He slammed a fist onto the railing. "My queen? The demon killed her, just as she killed Capt. Still, you tell me you wouldn't avenge them."

A pair of her guards drew close, hands on their sheaths. Anna halted them with a palm. "My sister is alive." She matched his stare. "And I _will_ save her."

"Permission to speak freely? Your Majesty."

"Only if you stop calling me that," Anna said.

"Forgive me for saying this, but do you really believe there's any part of Queen Elsa left?" Anna forgot to breathe. Sorby took a step closer. "I spoke to her after everything. One moment, I was in the cabin with Capt and the demon. The next, I woke up alone in a cell, and everyone was gone. Except _her_ , standing outside my cell, looking at me like I was a caged beast. Maybe I am. I would have killed her if I could, you know? Because I just knew somehow the thing there wasn't Elsa anymore. Would she have betrayed us? Or locked me in that dungeon? No. Queen Elsa wouldn't.

"But the demon would."

Anna's hands were shaking. "I was blind, okay? I should've seen through Freya's deception. Should've seen that Elsa wasn't herself. I should have freed you sooner."

Sorby's voice was raw with pain. "So what? Capt would still be dead."

"But we can stop more people from dying! Pabbie told me that Elsa's soul fights on even now. We can still save her."

"I wish I could believe that. I really do. Let's just… say you are right. And Queen Elsa is alive. What then? How would you even free her from the demon's possession?"

Anna had no good answer. Too many people were watching them, listening to her every word. She felt as though she was back in the troll's valley, with Pabbie's words branded into her mind. _'You know what you must do.'_

"I… need some time alone to think," Anna said, seeking escape.

"This is my ship. My sailors. If we are to die for your cause, then we deserve an answer."

 _It won't come to that!_ Anna ached to say, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Sorby's face softened. "You can tell us when you are ready. You really should rest now." He dipped his head and walked off.

_How can I save Elsa?_

The same question burnt in everyone's eyes. In Kai. Gerda. Eirik. Sven. And most of all, her own. Only Sorby dared to speak his mind. Gone was the eager first mate, now he was every bit a leader who put his men at the forefront. It was little wonder why Lars held him in such high regard.

_You've had the whole damn night alone, Anna. This man has lost someone dear as a father to him. He deserves an answer. They all do._

"Wait," she called out. The captain turned, his eyebrows raised. "First, I will order Vigard to pull back his fleet."

"A sound plan. But what if he refuses?" Sorby said.

"Then we will appeal to the soldiers loyal to us. I am still their princess, and if need be, I will command them as their queen."

"Weselton wouldn't just take this act of conflict lying down, you know? What if the war's already started?"

"That's what Li Hua and Thomas are here for. They are to be escorted to the capital city."

Sorby nodded his approval. "To explain everything to the Weselton crown, and all the other delegates."

"If Arendelle is to weather the storm, the world must know the truth."

"The demon is Weselton's sin, not ours. They better." Sorby directed a look at her. "You have a plan to deal with her?"

Anna hesitated a moment before she answered, "Yes. I don't know if she's gonna be alone, but if I can just find her–"

"She will kill you."

"She won't."

"You don't know that."

"If Freya wanted to, she could've killed me a long time ago." _And maybe she already did, the day she stole Elsa from me._

"You really think you can reach out to Queen Elsa."

Anna closed her eyes. "…Yes."

Sorby leaned out over the side. For a long time, he searched the vast sea as if their answers rode on the waves. The murmurings of the sailors gathering behind were like an itch down Anna's spine. Were they losing faith in her as well?

"Then all the more you should do what's necessary." Li Hua cut between them. "You said you wanted to save my countrymen? The only way is to kill Elsa."

"Haven't I said already? Freya's taken over Elsa's body. I _won't_ hurt her," Anna said. Voices of agreement rose behind them.

"Hurt? You are saving Elsa. You're easing her pain." Li Hua raised her bandaged hands. "I saw what she can do. I also saw how she lets you get close where no one else can. You are the only one who can kill her. I can give you a dagger if you like."

Something must've shown on Anna's face because Thomas grabbed the smaller girl's shoulders. "Li! There's no need to–"

She flung his hands aside. "My family lives by the harbour! Yours lives in Belking! You want everyone to die? Huh?! Yes, it's terrible that Elsa is possessed, and yes, I know it isn't her fault. But if Anna's the only one who can end her, then she damn well should step up to the plate. You know the queen's powers. You think arrows or cannons will stop her?" Li Hua huffed a white breath. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of one. A leader should know better."

It took every ounce of self-restraint not to hit her, but Anna stayed her hand, controlling her breathing to ebb away the rage. She could not afford to lose control now. Thomas steered Li Hua away, his immense bulk keeping them from each other's sight.

When the moment passed, guilt washed over Anna in waves. Li Hua was only trying to protect her loved ones. Just six days ago, the younger girl and her were cracking jokes and snacking together; now, there was nothing but spite between them.

Anna glanced around, and her heart fell. She saw no camaraderie here, only sailors eating their breakfast in silence as they eyed the two Weseltoners with suspicion, and guards who examined their weapons with hard faces. They were afraid, she realized. And every passing second erodes their faith more.

Li Hua stomped off. Thomas lingered, and in a soft voice that ill-suited his bulk said, "She's… right, I fear. I'm sorry, but I really don't see any other way out. Maybe... maybe the right thing to do, the only thing you can do, is to free her." He bowed and strode off.

Anna was wrestling for a reply when Sorby shuffled forward. "Your Majesty, please. Don't let anyone else pay for Freya's treachery." His voice broke. "Elsa was the greatest queen of all. I love her. We all do. But she deserves the mercy of death."

The strength fled Anna's body. She let herself fall against the railing. It would've been so easy to accept their words. The mercy of death. Perhaps deep down, a part of her agreed. Because the alternative was too horrifying; what if she was already too late? What if Elsa's soul had already faded, and there was no coming back? If so, then Elsa would want her to do what was right.

Anger erupted on the deck. Someone had suggested for them to turn tail for Arendelle. Another yelled that Weselton deserves its fate. And suddenly Li Hua was back, adding her voice to the mix. Despite her guards shouting for order, few paid any heed.

_Can you see this, Elsa? Can you see what losing you have done to all of us?_

Anna was done with crying. Instead, she raised her head to the sky, feeling snowflakes touch her skin, and only when her cheeks were wet with melted snow did she look down again.

She raised a hand.

The rabble took no notice at first, too engrossed with shouting and shoving one another as some called for Elsa's death while others called them traitors. Her guards, quick as ever, took their positions beside her. Sorby and Thomas disentangled themselves from the mob and stood to the side, peering at her. Li Hua became quiet as well, and only then did the rest calm down.

"I did not ask you to come so we could kill my sister," Anna said in her queen's voice. She let her eyes rove over every man and woman. None challenged her, save one.

"My people are in danger," Li Hua said with clenched fists. "I don't care how you do it. Just save them. Save them, _please_." The younger girl wept suddenly.

"When I am done, the snow queen will no longer be a danger to you." Anna clutched at her cape. If she couldn't vanquish their doubts now, then how could she face what was coming next? "I will save both our kingdoms. I will save everyone even if it's the last thing I do." She closed her eyes. "I said before we could all be headed to our deaths. Whoever wants out, step back. There are lifeboats here. I won't hold it against you."

Silence took them. Several sailors fidgeted, as if ready to leave, yet unwilling to make the first move. Anna clenched her lips, trying and failing to look nonchalant. Even one of her guard was glancing at her uneasily.

It was Sorby who stepped forward, his voice booming, "And I have said before that my ship and my life is yours. I… will trust in you, as Capt did."

Every sailor and guard stood their ground, nodding. Anna returned a nod. There was no going back now. All she could do was to reduce the number of causalities.

Even if it meant taking one more life.

"Leave Elsa to me," Anna said. She inhaled deeply, weariness overtaking her at last. Without another word, she homed in on the cabin door. She needed her rest for the next part, and she resolved to lie down in bed at the very least. Behind her came a chorus of murmurs. Then, Sorby was yelling orders.

"–fix the ropes, Yuri. I don't want sloppy knots on my mast. You. Yes, you! Make sure we have enough freshwater. Don't think I forgot what happened the last time. Come, Thomas, I've a map. We are nearly there, so you should… Oh. _Oh, God in heaven, save us all_."

Anna froze, fingers on the knob, feeling the chill sink into her skin, watching as the shadow spilled over the door. Someone was screaming.

_Please, please no…_

She spun, and a whimper escaped her throat. Li Hua had fallen to her knees, her mouth agape in a long wordless shriek. Thomas was sobbing. Sorby was crossing himself, his eyes wide as saucers.

The sea was a field of icy thorns; what few ships left were skewered on dozens of spears. Where there should have been a vibrant harbour, Anna could only see vague shadows beyond a wall of white.

Weselton had been devoured by the winter.


	35. Frozen Crusade

**A/N:** _First up, a quick apology. This update took way longer than it should, and I am endlessly thankful to each of you for sticking by me. I believe in quality writing, and giving the best experience you deserve from a Frozen fanfiction. Hence, I went through multiple rewrites before arriving at what you see here._

_Some of you messaged me, and I said that this was gonna be the second last chapter. Well, it ended up being 6,500 words – far longer than any of my previous chapters. After some serious deliberation, I've decided to split it into two chapters instead, for easier reading's sake._

_Chapter 36 is nearly done, so I promise I'll release as soon as proofreading is done(for real this time!). I hope you will enjoy the final few chapters of this long, long fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

 

* * *

 

All was still. Asleep, Weselton was a peaceful kingdom.

Elsa smiled.

She felt as if she stood upon a newborn world sculpted by snow. Everywhere as far as the eye could see was white, unmarred by footprints, or the rocky ground she remembered of this countryside. Snowdrifts concealed every bush, crop, and boulder.

She had never seen anything so beautiful.

Trees and buildings were all that stood out, but they too were remade. On one tree, droplets hung off leaves like crystalline berries. On another, wind and gravity had shaped branches into icy claws. A collapsed structure beside them was half-buried in snow, the exposed parts caked with frost, leaving no clue to what purpose it once served. Not that Elsa cared particularly.

As long as Weselton existed, her blizzard would rage. Let the purity of ice cover the rot here. Let her winter remake this pathetic land, so that none would ever again have to look upon its like.

Faint light peeked through the clouds overhead, releasing a flash of diamonds across the landscape. Elsa smiled wider. Her ice formed faster than the even the sun could melt; perhaps the gods themselves feared her.

The snow queen dropped to a knee and grasped a handful of snow, working it in her palm before releasing it from gaps in her fingers. She sucked in deeply, relishing the cool air in her lungs.

_To think I once feared this magic. How hopelessly, hopelessly naïve I was!_

Elsa giggled. She had never felt so alive, not since the coronation. Not even the morning when she woke to the sight of Anna beside her compared. Since young, she had always known she was powerful. How many times had she ripped her magic back into herself before she froze her door off? How many times had she stared into the flames, and so nearly plunged her hand in just to protect her family?

Now, they were gone; there was nothing to hold her back anymore. And this power was beyond anything she could've imagined. She reached out, peering at the sun between two fingers. Even the heavens would be nothing next to the kingdom she'd soon build. But first, she'd have to weed out the filth.

Snow crunched as someone approached. Vigard. He planted himself beside her, bearing the frown she'd long since gotten used to. Tailing him were her freshly promoted escorts, Roy and Jakob, the two who'd saved her from Lars.

"Report," she said.

"Weselton forces are in full retreat. The blockade at sea holds steady. Twice, Weselton privateers pushed near, but Commodore Keel drove them back with cannons. Ships from other kingdoms have left for safer waters. What few left are reluctant to challenge us. Meanwhile, Commander Oddmund has secured Harbourtown, and awaits further orders."

"Will they not fight back?" she said.

"They are regrouping. Our scouts report an immediate threat to our position here, here, and here." Vigard held a map, jabbing at the nearby towns of Kroden, Falix, and Hepsa. "A thousand men at least. We believe it to be the Iron Brotherhood."

Elsa chuckled. "They think to encircle us. It's just an intimidation tactic, favoured by mercenary armies."

"You do not look concerned."

"Should I be? Vigard, do you know the problem when you entrust your kingdom's defence to hired swords? It's what we are seeing now. An army that looks fearsome waving swords from far. But they fear to face us in a true fight. Their loyalty is only to coin."

"All due respect, Your Majesty, but this one disagrees. For two centuries without fail, the Iron Brotherhood has guarded Weselton interests. They have never broken a contract. Never fled from battle. Such are hardened warriors from Yindu. If ordered to, they would throw themselves at us down to the last man. And they are not the only mercenary army in Weselton's employ."

"I see." In this matter Elsa deferred to the admiral's judgement. After all, he'd been fighting wars for more years than she had lived. No point arguing with an old man so stubborn. "Still, we have made good ground. Your men have proven themselves in valour. No doubt Weselton will think twice before engaging us again."

_It's really me they fear, but I will give you this one, Vigard._

The admiral folded his arms. "Let us not mince words here, Your Majesty. We are but glorified bodyguards to you."

"Why do you demean yourself so?"

"Our victories today were not earned through strength of combat, but your magic."

"Are you saying you wish for your marines to fight?" Elsa retracted her smile. Throughout the journey here, Vigard had made no illusion of his disapproval for her. His challenges were as vexing as they were confusing. She opted for another approach. "What's the casualty on our side?"

"Two frigates damaged by enemy fire. Thirty-five marines hurt by shrapnel. Oddmund stopped an uprising at the town, but eight of his men were injured. If this carries on–"

"Zero dead." She took a step closer, letting Vigard Ingegerd tower over her. "Zero dead. See? You had nothing to worry about. You are not bodyguards but my loyal subjects. I assure you, those who have shed blood today shall be rewarded. And you have more than earned your station as admiral of the Arendelle fleet. I was right about you." She waited for a sign of his deference. Instead his lips pressed tight, much to Elsa's surprise. "Was this not the point? I kept your men safe as I promised. Are you so eager to enter the gates of Valhalla?"

"This war need not be waged, Your Majesty. You have dismantled all of Weselton's defences. You have laid waste to an entire harbour, and the world has seen your might. How many more countries must we make our enemy?"

"I have a few in mind."

"This is not a game!"

"I never thought it was. Just ask those mercs at the harbour."

The disdain was thick on the old man's face, and he glared away. Elsa wondered if he was about to lash out.

"You surprise me. Here I thought you hated mercenaries," she said.

"I do, but I respect them as well. They fought with honour and courage today."

"Courage? They fled like rats, and they were smart to do so. They know their ship has sunk. To stand against Arendelle is to die."

Vigard rubbed the frost from his cheek scar as his mouth opened and closed several times. "…this is no proper war. This is slaughter."

Slaughter was no less than Weselton deserved. The fool spoke as though she was merciless, but she had used a mere fraction of her true power.

The snow queen whirled around. Trailing them were some thirty-or-so marines – far lesser than Vigard preferred – and far more than this conquest needed. The main body of the navy and guards she left to defend their ships and hold the town.

At least that was the story she gave. In truth, Elsa feared they'd be caught in the crossfire of her blizzard. Even controlling her magic not to lash out at the few men beside her was... taxing.

But none could know that. If even Anna and Kristoff could betray her, what's to say her marines weren't plotting something as well? Elsa had little doubt that her sister's poison must've reached more ears. She couldn't risk anyone exploiting her weakness.

She scanned their faces, searching for the treachery in each man's eyes. They were Vigard's chosen – veterans of naval warfare and skirmishes against pirates, marines who had stared death in the face and returned it many times over. But they were beyond their element here. Some gazed around in mix of fear and wonder, others shivered as if their clothes and furs were silk.

A swell of pity rose within Elsa; they'd never experience the winter as she would – to be one with every flake of snow and ice, to command the wind as if it were their limbs.

She turned to the front again, and a scowl twisted her lips. No, perhaps they were the lucky ones, for they need never witness the cruelty of this kingdom. Before them loomed _that_ mountain. The last time she'd been too busy running for dear life to take a proper look, and now that she did… what a terrible, terrible thing it was, the way it jutted out of the white landscape like a scab, darker and uglier than every mountain around. Even her snow could not mask the dagger-like peaks.

"Tell me, Vigard. You have travelled far and wide. Have you ever heard the tale of Weselton's demon?" When the admiral shook his head, she pointed. "This is her home. The darkest secret in all of Weselton – the Belly of the Beast."

He narrowed his eyes. "This one has heard rumours of that great prison, where scums and political prisoners are entombed. How do you know this is it?"

"They didn't bury their secret deep enough."

Elsa shuddered just thinking about it. The Belly of the Beast was a most fitting womb for Freya Solberg. Fifteen years she rotted in the darkness alone; as the world moved on without her; as her mother died thinking her daughters dead; as her village slept and laughed thinking her broken.

They were nearly right. Were it not for Anna, the wretched sister-murderer would still be grovelling within.

How the sentries had gaped when Freya tore out of her jail. They hadn't even the chance to scream before she ripped their souls out, letting their bodies join the bones that littered the endless caverns. The other prisoners too, damned to languish slow deaths in the dark cells had spread their arms out, pleading for mercy. For release.

Freya rewarded them with the mercy of a quick death. Belking bestowed the title of demon upon her, and that day she proved her worth.

"Your Majesty," Vigard said, snapping her from her reverie. "This one presumes we are headed towards the mountain. To find this demon."

Elsa clenched her fist. "No, it's too late. It was always too late for her. She died long ago. But we are going there nonetheless."

"Why?" He examined the map, as though searching for some strategic advantage from it.

Why indeed? Never in a thousand years would Elsa dream to be back here again. She searched the length of the mountain as if her answer could be found on one of the many crags.

"Should we not take the capital city instead? A swift victory will minimize casualties. If we move now–"

She glared at him, killing his words. "Fear is the only language they speak, and that mountain is the epitome of their fear. What better place to stage my invasion from?"

"If we go straight, we come between Kroden and Hepsa. We are walking into an ambush."

"So they think to stand between me and the Belly of the Beast." Elsa titled her head up, drinking in the wicked spikes of the mountain. "I cannot think of a last stand more fitting."

Vigard clapped the map close. "You ask my council. Yet you do not heed it. I cannot condone this course, Your Majesty."

"You forget your place, admiral. I do not need your approval, only your loyalty."

"I am not surprised. Even Her Highness could not move you."

Snowflakes froze still in mid-fall. The air itself thinned as a gale erupted from Elsa, howling the promise of death. Horses bayed in terror. Roy grabbed at his sword but Jakob stopped him with a hand.

"You would be wise to change your topic, Vigard."

To his credit, he did not flinch. "Others may stand by, and indulge you in this foolishness. But this one _will not_."

"Pardon me, Queen Elsa." Jakob bowed. "But I don't understand. Why didn't you let us search for Princess Anna after she fell?"

"My sister made her choice. She made herself my enemy, when she could have just accepted me. She…" A rush of tears blurred her vision, and she swiped her face before they could see it. Even now, she remembered the desperation in Anna's eyes as she weaved her mad tale to convince herself that the snow queen wasn't her sister. Kristoff – the one man Elsa placed her faith in – had swallowed all her lies as well.

How could they! How could Anna doubt her to be anything but Elsa!

It was true, wasn't it? She wasn't merely wearing this body. She had all of Elsa's powers and memories. She even shared her feelings for Anna. So what if Freya Solberg's memories existed within her as well? Who's to say it wasn't the demon who perished and Elsa who stole her last thoughts?

_Even now, Freya's past torments me. The bitch destroyed her sister, and now she's doing the same to my future._

She swallowed deeply, forcing herself to calm. She tasted it crawling back up – All of Elsa's doubts and all of Freya's hatred. She clutched herself, suddenly afraid this body would slip away the way Christina and Anna had. A mirror… she needed a mirror… needed to see the face in it…

_Conceal. Conceal, don't feel._

"Who am I, Vigard?"

His eyebrows rose. "I do not understand what you are asking."

"Just answer me, please. Who do you see standing before you?"

"You… are Queen Elsa, are you not?" he said.

She directed a look at her escorts. The two exchanged uneasy glances before Jakob said, "Your Majesty, you are our ruler."

Clarity. This was who she was. Yes, she could have no doubts anymore, not if she was to be greater than either woman of her past could ever hope to be, not if she was to be the queen Arendelle deserved. It was Elsa's destiny to liberate this world, to make it safe for everyone who possessed magic.

And rule it. It was only her just duty. Arendelle would be a kingdom with no equal – If Papa was still alive he'd be proud of her, she knew. They would all be proud… Kristoff, Gerda, Kai, Olaf, everyone she ever knew would embrace her.

Most of all, Anna.

"My sister's safe with the trolls. And I will speak no more of her." Only a fool would challenge her now, and Vigard wisely kept mum. "You said Weselton's mercenary army is brave?" Elsa cracked her fingers, and the snowstorm resumed. "Then it would be a disservice not to meet them in battle."

"And what then?" he breathed. "Weselton's forces will fall before your magic. You will be unopposed. What then? Will you stop this winter?"

Elsa laughed. "No, it has only just begun."


	36. Wrath of the Snow Queen

* * *

 

"Hold!" came Oddmund's warning.

Anna's heart leapt to her throat. She yanked her reins back, and her borrowed horse squealed in protest. Beside her, the commander raised a hand, and her escorts formed up around her, nocking their crossbows.

Steel rattled and warhorses snorted from somewhere ahead. Then suddenly, their enemies appeared.

The shadows of giant men on horseback loomed in the white of the blizzard before them, waving swords and spears, their great banners rippling in the wind. _Barbarians! Barbarians from the North!_ Anna thought.

She counted at least ten riders, but a hundred more could be hidden in the swirling snow and they'd be none the wiser.

"This was a mistake." Sorby raised the Arendelle banner high. "We should've brought more men."

Anna's pulse thundered, half from dread and half from anger at herself. How many men did she have? Twelve guards from the _Eternity_ , and twelve of Oddmund's marines. He'd argued for two hundred at least to see her safely to Elsa and Vigard, but she'd been far too stubborn; the need for speed was pressing, and she reasoned that a smaller group was stealthier.

She was fully aware of the value she held as a hostage. They'd come this far unchallenged, but now the sheer stupidity of her decision dawned on her.

"Stay back." Oddmund strode forward, his gaze fixed at the horde before them. He was a lean man, nowhere as muscular as Kristoff, and his sword almost seemed too big for him.

Anna thought she'd never seen a braver man.

For a moment, she feared he'd charge at their foes like her storybook heroes doomed to a glorious death, shouting at them to save themselves. He lowered his weapon instead. "Admiral Vigard?"

The column of riders rode out of the fog. Anna released her breath upon seeing their purple-and-green flags. The tallest among them approached, an officer with a scar that mutilated half his face. "Oddmund, has something happened at town? Or–" His eyes widened. "Your Highness?"

Anna kicked her steed forward. "Where's my sister?"

"Her Majesty left four hours ago."

_I missed her again._ Anna gnashed her teeth, fighting the urge to scream; it wouldn't do to lose composure before her men. She had to be a leader of steel, not the eighteen year-old girl she really was.

"This one begs your pardon." Vigard stared as if he still couldn't quite believe his princess was here. "But she ordered my vanguard to stay put, and to stop anyone else from Arendelle following."

"I must get to her. At once." Anna tested each word carefully, feeling the weight of his eyes. Did he share the same blind loyalty to his queen as his cousin, Eirik, did? She'd never been fond of the admiral. His scar unnerved her, and stories of his past exploits often made her ponder the wisdom in letting a warlord command the Arendelle navy.

"Your Highness, what do you plan to do?" Vigard said.

"I plan to stop this invasion."

"Good." The hint of a smile crossed his lips, and suddenly he did not look quite so menacing. "Perhaps you can convince Her Majesty where this one has failed."

Anna held his gaze. "There is no 'perhaps'. I must stop her."

"No doubt. Come, we must make haste if we are to find her." He twisted his horse around and his men followed without a word, much to her surprise. Her group rode up to his, and they merged seamlessly into a triple column. Vigard and Oddmund positioned themselves on her left and right, while Sorby fell in behind her. The thick snow made galloping all but impossible, so they could only trot.

"Are you well, Your Highness?" the admiral said.

"Well enough," she said.

"Sir, Princess Anna arrived with the _Eternity_ this morning. I took it upon myself to escort her here," Oddmund said.

The harbour, or rather what was left of it, had been ringed with ice and stalactites. Anna dared not even imagine what was within the ruins. Her only reprieve in this waking nightmare was finding the nearby town where she'd once stayed left intact. It was there the commander received her… along with eight hundred marines prepped for war.

Vigard nodded. "What of the envoys?"

"They've not returned with counter terms," Oddmund said, earning a grimace from the older man.

"Counter terms? From who?" Anna glanced at them both.

"Your Highness, after their harbour fell, Weselton's crown family sent envoys to treat with Her Majesty. She sent them back with one demand: The total disarmament of this country, and for it to serve as a vassal state to Arendelle from henceforth," Vigard said.

"That's–that's ridiculous! They would never agree to this!" she said. Most kingdoms faced with annihilation at the hands of a vengeful snow queen might've negotiated at least, but her time spent here had taught her Weseltoners were a proud people, and they loathed magic down to their bones.

"Why didn't you say anything when we were riding here?" Anna gave Oddmund a hard look.

He ignored her. "Sir, Princess Anna sent pigeons to our ships with orders to stand down."

"Yes, I certainly did." Anna's voice was thick with anger.

"They will suspect it an enemy trick," Vigard said.

"Wait, what?"

"I warned you, Princess Anna." Oddmund inclined his head. "Our victory is all but assured. Why would any army in its right mind retreat just like that?"

She turned her glare to Vigard. "If only you were at Harbourtown, Admiral. You could have debriefed the marines and sent them back to Arendelle."

"This one means no offense, but our orders came from Her Majesty. Neither of us may supersede her authority."

"Even with my royal seal on the letters?"

Vigard's face was grim. "Royal seals can be forged. Remember the third sacking of Litera City? Manbul spies diverted Litera reinforcements with false letters."

The panic welled up within Anna again, and it was all she could do not to curse aloud. "I would've gone to each ship myself, but…" She sighed. "Look, it took too long to detour around the ice, okay? I don't even know if telling them to stand down was the right move."

"Why wouldn't it?" someone riding behind said.

"We brought the war to Weselton," Vigard said. "Any weakness in our defence now will be returned with a brutal counterattack. And they would be wise to do so. We destroyed their harbour, froze their entire fleet, and now Her Majesty has conjured up this winter. Cornered beasts are the most dangerous of all."

"I brought two Weseltoners from Arendelle. They are on their way to the capital city to explain everything."

The admiral shook his head. "Unless Her Majesty ends this winter, talk changes nothing."

"It will end with Weselton's defeat," Oddmund said.

With that, Anna had no more words to give. For an instant, she nearly revealed the truth of Elsa's possession, but she guarded her tongue. This close to their reunion, she dared not escalate the situation. All it'd take is for one loose mouth to confront the queen and she could very well turn on Arendelle too.

How long they rode on she couldn't say. The only sound was the crunch of snow beneath their hooves. Here and there she saw carts and fences half-embedded in ice, and old ruins blanketed by snow. The wind lashed at exposed skin, the cold biting through every last piece of fabric. Anna had to flex her fingers and toes every minute lest they get frostbitten. She felt even sorrier for the horses which had nothing to wear.

_Lovely. Here you are whining about your discomfort, while the rest of Weselton dies._

She shook her head. Winter had come a month earlier than anyone expected, but surely they had begun stocking up on food, timber and clothes. As long as they stayed indoors, they'd be fine.

_They have to._ Anna hoped, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was fooling herself once again.

They pressed on through the white as snow battered them. The roads had long disappeared, but she needed neither landmarks nor the guidance of Kristoff to lead the way; even this blizzard couldn't hide the trail of an angry snow queen.

The great forest before them would've barred even the most determined of riders. Now, a clearing wide enough for two carriages yawned at them, as if a herd of elephants had stampeded through, leaving broken trunks and ice-crusted branches on either side.

They cleared the woods, and there it was, looming before them. The Belly of the Beast.

_What are you after, Freya? You came back for a reason, here where it all began._

Anna was still staring at the mountaintop when it happened.

A pillar of blue stabbed through the clouds, warping the very sky itself. Waves of snowy dust bellowed from the peak, scraping down the side of the mountain. Anna raised her hand as the shockwave rushed towards them, roaring past her ears and tugging her cape. Marines and guards were yelling curses, prayers and even cheers. The heavens crackled as if wounded, as feral magic churned snow and cloud into a gaping vortex far above. Static prickled Anna's extremities. It was all she could do to keep her horse from bolting.

" _Weselton._ "

A voice, carried by the wind, rang in her ears. By the looks of everyone else, they heard it too.

" _I have seen your true face. I have seen the corruption that seeps within your mockery of a kingdom. Your lords and leaders tried to tear my home apart, to steal away everything I love. But I survived, and now I have come for you._

" _Lay down your weapons. Submit to the will of Arendelle, and I will show you mercy. Resist, and I will turn each and every one of you into a cold corpse._ _"_ A pause. " _But I know your people too well. You only trust power when you taste it, so I will start with Belking. Let its demise be a lesson to you."_

"Stop!" Anna cried into the blizzard. "You don't need to do this! Stop! Stop, please–!"

" _I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, firstborn of King Agdar and Queen Idunn. I am your reckoning."_

Elsa's voice faded, leaving the howling wind in its wake. Anna huddled into her cape, fighting back the tears that were coming. She was tired. Tired of failing again and again. Tired of watching her soulmate be reduced to this.

The men exchanged hard looks. The confusion was thick on their faces, yet none dared speak as though it'd invite the wrath of their queen upon them.

Vigard's voice broke the silence. "We must hurry. All of Weselton's armies would be coming for this mountain now."

Anna shivered. Elsa's spell was nothing more than a show of power… an invitation for any foolish enough to challenge her. Even this winter was but a brief taste of her true power. Were she so inclined, she could have frozen the entire land as she did the harbour.

But she would take her time, ravaging one town at a time as a cat toys with its prey.

"They can't stop her," Sorby said. "Only we can."

"Do you mean to harm Her Majesty, sailor?" Vigard said. Sorby did not reply.

"Leave Weselton to its fate," Oddmund said. "It's what Queen Elsa wishes."

"No one can stand against our queen. She will lead us to victory!" came a voice from behind. One of the marines. To Anna's horror, several more pumped their fists in approval.

"Are all of you insane?" Sorby spun around, his gaze like fire. "Do you really believe this is what Arendelle stands for? To rob and plunder like pirates? IS IT?!"

The few marines at least had the decency to look embarrassed, but one jabbed at the mountain with a sword. "Between us and there stands a thousand Yindu mercenary. What chance have we?"

Anna felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She had no illusion of the fate of any foolhardy enough to stand against Elsa.

"If they were smart, they would have fled." The hard look on Vigard's face betrayed his true thoughts.

"Then let's find out." Anna gave her horse a tug, leaving them no choice but to follow or be left behind.

They rode in grim silence, as if marching towards a funeral. This close the blizzard seemed to relent; the wind no longer stung their eyes, and the snowfall was almost pleasant. Yet, the magic was so thickly saturated in the air that Anna found it hard to breathe.

When they fell into the shadow of the mountain, she couldn't help but pause. This place had grown utterly unrecognizable. The image of the desolate plains, the spiky mountainside, and its sentries was burnt into her mind. Now, all that was left were bits of rock peeking through the white.

The burst of magic earlier had brought an avalanche crashing down, the snow pile so thick that Anna couldn't even guess at the location of the ship-sized cave that was the entrance to the Belly of the Beast.

_Or was that always your plan, Freya? To bury your prison forever?_

They were cresting a snowdrift when Oddmund flung his hand out, whispering, "Hold!"

His warning came too late. The fog cleared, exposing an army spread over the snow field, less than a hundred meters away. Gasps came up around Anna, and for a moment, everyone froze.

The soldiers before them stood in fighting positions, weapons raised, some on horseback, others manning cannons. But none moved.

Only then did Anna realize they were blue from head to toe.

"An army of ice," Sorby said. "God help us."

One sweep of her glance revealed they were hopelessly outnumbered. There were hundreds to the left and right, and so many more clustered in the middle Anna couldn't even begin to guess at their numbers. Little wonder the Weselton troops had failed to stop Elsa: even the stoutest of men would've given way before this onslaught.

Anna had always thought Olaf a marvel of creation– for what else could one call snow given life? It was the purest and most beautiful form of magic Elsa possessed. Yet, Freya had twisted even that power for her own ends.

The horses whickered nervously, and the marines nocked their crossbows. Even Vigard's face had gone stiff. The figures stayed motionless however. Their battle standards were slabs of ice, unmoving in the wind.

"I… I've seen this," Anna said. "A giant snowman, Marshmallow, guards Elsa's castle. He's usually dormant when there's nobody around. We should be safe if we keep our distance."

"There." Oddmund pointed past the ice army. "That slope should lead us to the peak where Queen Elsa is."

"We are not going through this. It's suicide," said Roy.

"We serve Her Majesty. Surely, she wouldn't turn on us," said another.

"She turned on her own sister." Roy gestured. "What if we walk into the midst of those… things, only to have them come alive and tear us apart? It's a fool's gamble, I tell you."

Murmurs of agreement fanned through them. They were scared, and rightfully so. Their hearts had never been set on this quest anyway, for they still believed their rightful queen ordered this invasion. If an army of a thousand would so easily fall, what hope have they to pass?

Anna arched her head up. The blue light on the mountaintop expanded and contracted like a barely-contained flame. She imagined her sister in the epicentre of it, channelling her magic into the heavens.

She slid off her horse. "I'm going in."

For the initial few seconds her words did not register. They simply stared at her blankly as though she'd been joking. Sorby broke out of the stupor. "Absolutely not."

"That's not for debate."

"Hold on, please! Can't we just find another way around?"

"There's no time," she said. Elsa's life ebbed away with every passing second. They couldn't afford to circle around the vast mountain seeking another path that might not even exist. Ice army or not, the only way was forward. They had brought Anna here safely, and that was more than she could ask for.

Nothing else matter now. Nothing but Elsa.

"The rest of Weselton could be coming. If you stay here any longer, you will all be caught in the fight." Anna slapped her chest. "I should have stopped her in Arendelle, but I failed. So let me make amends now. This is between the two of us."

Her words struck each man like a slap. Not a single one approved. With new-found bravado, guard and marine alike trotted towards her, shouting over one another, pledging to accompany her even if it meant their death.

"Are my marines so eager to commit treason?" Vigard's voice was soft, yet he seized everyone's attention. "Imagine now, the whole lot of you charging in with swords. You would surely die, and bring death upon your princess as well." His eyes found hers, and there was something in there resembling admiration. "Your Highness, must you go?"

"She's waiting for me," Anna said. "I am the only one who can stop her."

"Then bring me with you at least." Sorby jumped off his horse.

"No. None of you are coming. That's an order."

Sorby gritted his teeth. "But you don't stand a chance against those things!"

"They won't hurt me."

"You don't know that," Sorby said. "I didn't bring you here from Arendelle just to watch you die. She nearly killed you once already."

"I know my sister. I know her magic." And now for the final touch. "One person alone could more easily sneak through them. This is the only way."

The stricken looks on their faces were all Anna needed. She plastered on a brave smile, perhaps her last, just for them. "I will bring back Elsa, I promise. She's my sister, she would never hurt me." Anna raised a hand before Sorby could protest. "Earlier on the ship, you said you trust me. Now I'm asking for that trust. _Please._ " She turned her gaze to them all. "I am Princess Anna, secondborn of King Agdar and Queen Idunn. If you still honour your vows, then let me go to her."

"Your Highness." Vigard removed his hat and bowed deeply. "This one will make haste for the harbour and pull out whatever men are left." The others mirrored him, even Oddmund. Their displeasure was obvious, but Anna knew better than to offer half-apologies. She returned a heartfelt salute to them.

"Just remember what Lars died for. Remember the people dead thanks to her actions, and all the rest who'd surely suffer if you fail to do what's necessary." Sorby's voice was cutting. "If we lose you, we lose everything." Before Anna could reply, he clambered onto his horse.

"Do you have a better idea?" she whispered, but he'd trotted off. She abandoned all caution and yelled to her men, "Do any of you have a better idea?!"

Anna granted them ten seconds. When none replied, she spun on her heels and strode towards the field of immortal soldiers. She no longer dared to look back, lest she lose her resolve.

_Don't follow. Don't follow. I must do this alone._

One foot after another, she walked on, focusing on the ground before her as she left the company of sword and steel.

_They aren't following._ Anna's smile was a bittersweet one. Absurdly, she found herself wishing one or two would disobey her. But the more steps she took, the more she came to realize she truly was alone. The men were loyal to her orders at least.

She would miss them.

As Anna approached the first of the ice soldiers, she was startled by how lifelike they seemed. Sapphire eyes glared at her, jaws contorted in rage, and crystal weapons were raised to strike. As she passed them however, their heads never turned.

Not a single one of Elsa's minions so much as acknowledged her presence.

She hesitated for a moment before stepping between a pair of spearmen. They were still. She knew they wouldn't harm her, but still her heart pounded. She picked her way through the maze of ice statues; sometimes stepping so close she could've touched them if she stretched out. Wisps of fog wafted around Anna, and she could feel the chill in her bones. Would they suddenly come alive if intruders other than her encroached?

Anna decided she didn't want to know as she picked up her pace. She edged between several foot soldiers, then did a double take.

They held crossbows. Freya's hated weapons.

Anna spun on the balls of her heel. Past the eerily beautiful amalgam of crystal and ice that was the figures all around, there was something about them she couldn't quite place… Olaf and Marshmallow were different as day to night, but they were just two. Here, every man was intricately crafted, with individual battle uniform, weapon, hair and unique faces even. It didn't make any sense for Freya to be this meticulous.

Anna's hair stood on ends. _If this army had drove off the Weselton soldiers, then where's the sign of battle? Where's the blood or the torn up dirt?_

Beside her, a crystalline horse reared up from fright, his rider gripping the reins for dear life. Were they not ice, Anna could have mistook them for actual–

Horror clogged her throat. Her fingers grazed the statues before jerking away. She dashed forward, inspecting each one. Barely visible against the azure shade of their long coat uniforms were buttons embossed with the bear-and-wolf mark of Weselton.

Anna half laughed and half cried. Of course they wouldn't hurt her. They _couldn't_. This was no icy abomination raised by Elsa.

This _was_ the mercenary army. A thousand men, frozen in eternal vigil.

She'd read it a hundred times in the libraries – the clap of galloping warhorses; the thunder of armies clashing in a dance of iron and flesh. War was glorious. Men screaming war cries as steel rang on steel; arrows whistling through the air; cannons blasting with such force it deafened those nearby. And war was brutal.

There was none of that here. Only the quietness of death greeted Anna. The only heartbeat here her own. She palmed her eyes, blinking hard. No, it wasn't her imagination… these really were people once.

She pressed her hand on the nearest. A man whose hands were raised in a doomed attempt to shield himself. She could even see his freckles, his flat nose, his mouth gaping in mid-cry.

_Please, this was me once. Magic thawed me. Please let there be magic in me still, to save these people. Please! Please–!_

She held her breath. Anytime now, the frost would recede, the ice would become pink flesh again, and he would gasp with renewed life. Elsa had described the process so many times that Anna could almost picture it. It'd take some time, but she would save this man first, then they would both thaw four men, then eight, and she would be on her way to the peak while they continued helping everyone else.

Only well after her hand had gone numb did Anna step back. She sunk to her knees, clutching her head. _Why did this happen?_

He and all his comrades were truly dead and gone. They would never again see their families, wives, or children.

Elsa had fought against fear her entire life, and now she herself had become nothing more than a creature of vengeance.

The woman she loved didn't deserve this.

Anna reached under her cape– yes, it was still there, nestled safely under the fabric. _Please be right, Grandpabbie. This is our last weapon. Our last hope. If it fails, I have nothing left to bring her back._

Anna pushed herself up.

_I gave everything up. Arendelle… Kristoff… everyone I ever loved. Now I must save Elsa, or there's no point returning at all._

She wedged her lips tight and trudged through the field of death, her cheeks running wet and cold. The path to the top lied bare before her.

There at the heart of the blizzard, her sister awaited her. Elsa's body. Freya's soul. The most powerful creature in the world.

Anna began her climb up the mountain.

_It ends here._


	37. The Reckoning (END)

* * *

 

Dawn broke as Anna reached the apex.

She felt as if she'd entered another realm. A giant blade must have cleaved the mountaintop off, leaving a disc of flat rock as wide as the castle ballroom. The ground under her feet was solid ice, gleaming blue, and her extremities had long went numb from the chill. This high up, all of Weselton should've been naked before her, yet the snow fell so heavy the world beyond was white upon white.

It was a lonely realm indeed.

All around, the blizzard raged like a voracious beast. Here at its heart however, there was neither wind nor hail, as if the world was holding its breath before the snow queen's judgement.

There she was.

Elsa stood by the edge, her cloak trailing her, overlooking the frozen landscape. She seemed not to notice the princess behind.

A deathly calm hung in the air. Several times Anna raised her hand only to lower it. She fought for words, but her tongue seized up.

_Say something, you damn coward. You've practiced this moment a thousand times the past few days. You know what must be done. Do it!_

The seconds ticked by. Still she stood there at a loss. At the waterfall, she'd naively thought herself ready to confront Elsa. And then everything went to hell. This time, neither Sven nor Kristoff would be bailing her out.

Elsa spun around, breaking into a smile. "You came."

"You don't look surprised," Anna said.

The older girl strolled towards her. "I am your sister. You would never abandon me no matter what."

Elsa had never looked as beautiful or dangerous as she did now. While their surrounding was bleak and cold, her sapphire gown shone radiantly. She'd loosened her braid, and silvery hair cascaded down her shoulder. Snow parted before her every step, and the air warped around her figure. Her eyes glowed with a harsh blue light, the barest hint of her true power. Even now, in the depths of an enemy kingdom, she needed no armour.

She was, for all intents and purposes, a _god_. But the soul which dictated her every action wasn't her own.

"Freya."

Elsa's smile wavered. "Let's not talk about her, please." She kneaded her fingers, suddenly looking unsure. "I miss you. I was so scared. After you fell, I wanted to help but Sven had already taken you. Still, I knew he would bring you to the trolls." She nodded in agreement to herself. "This is what? The third time Pabbie had to heal you from my magic? I need to send him a fruit basket one of these days. To all the trolls in fact. Wait a minute, do they even eat?"

Anna merely shrugged.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Elsa said.

"I want to talk to the real you."

The queen raised her eyebrows. "You _are_ talking to me right now." She glanced to the side. "Doesn't this just take us back? It's like when you climbed the North Mountain to find me. This time though, I made it a little easier. Did you notice? I cut steps into the slopes, and enchanted my ice not to be slippery. Kristoff isn't here to help, and I wasn't sure if you would bring the marines–"

" _Freya_ , please stop pretending to be Elsa."

Their eyes locked. Anna braced herself for the coming attack. Instead, the older girl strode to the edge and peered down. The world beyond was nothing but a swirling snowstorm, as thick as the ocean itself. When Elsa opened her palm, a hole tore in the blizzard, revealing the countryside.

"A village," Anna said. Through all the snow, she could barely make out the outlines of numerous houses clumped between a frozen jungle and a crystal mirror of a lake. She wondered if the people within were alive.

"Indeed. And I guess you know its name."

"Belking."

"It's funny. Belking always behaved like it was the greatest town in Weselton or something. From here though, doesn't it look downright pathetic? I didn't even realize it was that small." Elsa grinned wide. "But I admit it did have its charms.

"I remember once when some royalty was visiting, and Mayor Rasmus himself set everyone to prepare this great feast, sweep the roads and decorate their houses. Every boy was shaved and groomed, and every girl had pretty dresses to wear.

"Christina was putting ribbons on Freya's hair while their parents were out hunting boars. Then... Bam!" Elsa slapped her palms. "Their neighbours burst into their house with pitchforks. All the sisters wanted to do was to see the horses and the banners, to wave at soldiers and join the feast. If Christina wasn't there, they would've killed a fourteen-year-old girl in her bedroom. Ahhh… What fear does to perfectly rational people sometimes." Elsa chuckled, but her eyes were wet.

Anna nearly put a hand on her shoulder, but she locked her arm in place. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Elsa smiled, startling Anna. She aimed a fist at Belking. "It's going to be over soon." Even the slightest flick of her wrist would've been enough to end the village.

_She could've attacked anytime, but she wanted someone to witness it. Me._

"You don't need to do this. They've suffered enough," Anna said.

"You should rejoice for them then. Their suffering is about to end."

"Freya, please."

Elsa whipped around. "After Weselton has fallen, do you know where we are attacking next?"

The breath caught in Anna's throat _. No. No!_ _She wouldn't–!_

Elsa's eyes narrowed, and the white of her teeth showed. "The Southern Isles!" she said with the glee of a child who'd solved a puzzle.

Relief filled Anna's chest; she'd been convinced for a moment the snow queen would say 'Arendelle'. She was instantly appalled at herself next. How could she possibly be glad at the calamity headed for them?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you see?" Elsa spread her arms wide. "I am doing this for you! Did you forget how Hans tried to murder you? I haven't. I will make them pay. No one will bully us again." Her voice softened and she touched Anna's cheek. "No one will ever hurt you again."

Anna savoured the touch for just a moment, then she stepped back, letting Elsa's hand fall. The older girl reached out again, but Anna shook her head. Once, she would've accepted this. She was such a fool then, so blinded by her fear of losing Elsa again that she'd even shared her bed.

Pabbie's voice rose from the depths of her mind - the mantra Anna couldn't forget. ' _You know what you must do._ '

A violent sob rose from Anna's chest but she fought it down. "I won't let you do this. I won't let you destroy everything Elsa stood for."

"There's no need to go that far." The snow queen waved in a nonchalant gesture, but her lips were tight. "Fine, I will spare the Southern Isles then. Are you happy now?"

"You know the answer."

Elsa sighed. "Is this about Kristoff? Or what happened at the market? I know I hurt you, Anna. But I swear I never meant to do it. Give me a chance to make amends. I swear to the gods I will make it up to you." She held out her hand to Anna. "Just don't leave me again."

"Sorry, but I have to save Elsa."

"This again!" A gush of wind nearly toppled Anna over. "Why do you keep harping on this?"

"Because of a promise I made. Do you remember? This was where we first met."

"I don't remember." Elsa was trembling.

"That promise was to you."

"I… don't… care! Just stop."

Static prickled Anna's skin. Such was the snow queen's power that it seemed her glare alone could shatter her. The next words Anna had to will out of her mouth. "Freya, I promised I'd free you. But I betrayed your trust. I am sorry I left you here. I am sorry for everything."

Try as she might, Elsa couldn't mask the flash of recognition on her face. She gripped her tresses like they were a hated foe. "Too late. Your promise was to a dead woman. Is that what you want me to admit? Fine then, I have the demon's memories. But I am _not_ her." She pressed a hand on her chest. "I am, and I always will be – Elsa."

Anna shook her head. "It was jealousy, wasn't it? When we first met, you just wanted to escape. Then, when I told you of Elsa, your focus became her. You desired her powers, her relationship with me, and how Arendelle accepted her. She was everything you wished for.

"After I abandoned you, you were angry and desperate and hurt. You wanted, no– you needed a fresh start. So you became her. That's why you stopped using your soul magic. That's why you kept bringing up Elsa's past as if it was your own. You tried so hard to convince yourself you actually believed it.

"But you are not Elsa, and you can never be her."

Something akin to despair filled the snow queen's face. "Enough. Anna. Enough."

"No more lies, Freya. It's just the two of us here." _And only one is leaving this mountain alive._

Elsa exhaled. Once. Twice. And Anna realized she was treading on dangerous ground. Her mind was in turmoil, and there was no telling how she'd react if pushed any further.

"We can still stop this before it's too late," she said.

"Stop this?" The glint in Elsa's eyes told Anna she'd made a grave mistake. "And let those bastards get away? You always were too kind, silly. But I am your queen, and I am done with this childish bickering. I _will_ have my revenge now." She aimed her hand at the town.

Anna drew breath to talk, but Elsa cut her off with a glare. "We are done here."

Gone was the image of serenity; gone was the woman who could've passed for the gracious queen she called sister. Now, Elsa's expression was almost predatory; her lips curled up to reveal her teeth, and her fingers were clawed as though closing around the throat of every Weseltoner.

The shadow fell over the peak as a wicked chill dug into Anna's flesh. She gaped, her tongue turning dry. The air was thinning. A crinkle made her snap her gaze down. Frost was crawling up her boots. Yet, somehow she knew this was merely the leakage of Elsa's spell. Her true target was–

_Oh God, she's gonna freeze over the entire kingdom, the same way she did the merc army._

"Belking alone will not suffice." Elsa tilted her head up to the heavens as hail crashed down around them. "They must all pay! Oh Anna… when I'm done here, I swear to you – I will remake Arendelle. I will turn it into the greatest kingdom this world has ever seen! Won't Papa and Mama be proud?"

"They won't," Anna said. The snow queen could only stare at her in disbelief. "I may be a silly little girl. But I see through your lies. This invasion was never about revenge, or Arendelle or my parents. You are trying to erase your past! Weselton chains you to everything you once were, which is why you want to destroy it. You want to silent everyone who remembers Freya Solberg!"

Elsa stomped her heel. An icicle exploded from the ground in a spray of frost. The tip came to a rest on Anna's throat.

"So what if I am? She was a curse upon this world. This is the only way I can destroy her utterly." Elsa's face softened. "Please, Anna. I don't want to fight you. You must understand why I am doing this."

"Do you think you can erase Freya completely by destroying Weselton? She _is_ you!"

Elsa scowled. "I am disappointed in you, Anna. After everything, you still let your delusions run wild. What are you really here for? To talk? No, you can't trick me. Not this time. You are still trying to take away what I have. Kristoff tried to kill me at the waterfall, and I imprisoned him. Do you think you'd get away so lightly? You are my sister, and I will never forgive betrayal. Not from you."

"You know well enough that you can't replace Elsa, and I can't replace Christina. I'm here to save my sister." Anna did not flinch from the blade on her throat. "I will save her, or I will die trying!"

The icicle shattered. Anna screamed as she flew back, the air punched out of her lungs. Her world twisted as the wind held her aloof for a sickening second before slamming her into the ground.

 

* * *

 

The sky, blackened and wounded, seethed above her when Anna cracked her eyes open.

"You know, you should've brought the men with you after all," came Elsa's voice, colder than ice.

Anna pushed herself right up, brushing frost off her cape nonchalantly. She was winded, nothing more; the fall would've incapacitated her or worse, were it not for the fresh cushion of snow on her landing.

She matched stares with the queen. "Would the real Elsa do this? Answer me."

The snow queen strode forward, and an icy flower burst from her step. The crystalline pedals blossomed past Anna's feet, blazing across the ground and engulfing the mountain in a blue embrace.

"I _am_ the real Elsa, now and forever."

Anna only felt all the more pity for her. But the retort was robbed from her mouth when an invisible fist punched down, forcing her to her knees. Magic surged to life around her, entrapping her in a whirlwind of hail.

"I don't like to hurt you, Anna. But I will. Now, yield."

Anna wrapped her head in her arms, swallowing tiny gasps of air. Her body screamed at the strain and it was all she could do to stay upright. White crystals prickled over her clothes, the sheer cold burning her skin. But she wedged her lips tight. This pain was nothing.

"Yield, you stupid little girl!"

Still, Anna refused to scream. Just when she thought it'd never end, the hail dispersed with a flash. Her knees buckled, and she couldn't stop shivering. Elsa stood before her, proud and tall, her body shimmering with magic. "Had enough?"

Anna smiled. "You can't hurt me, can you?"

Elsa's eyes widened. Then she recovered, her mouth twisting into a sneer. "You are a bigger fool than I thought." She lifted a hand, slow and deliberate. Serpentine coils of snow sprang up behind her, towering over them both. Perhaps she expected a show of fear or submission, but Anna betrayed none as she stood her ground.

"Last chance," Elsa said.

"I'm not giving up."

"So be it." She slashed down, and the snow fell forward, flaring with blue fire. One second later, an avalanche of spikes plunged upon Anna, keening for her very blood.

She didn't flinch. She didn't even blink.

The icicles smashed down and the ground itself trembled. Snow sprayed up, peppering her with glistening frost. Wind lashed at her cheeks, and chunks of bedrock flew up before landing down in a pitter-patter of debris.

When the assault ceased, Anna stood within a circle of clearing, utterly untouched.

"Why…" Elsa's voice quivered. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"You think the old Elsa is in here, protecting you?"

"No. I think _you_ are protecting me, Freya."

Elsa's expression twisted from one of shock to rage. "Don't call me that!" Icy fingers darted forward, coiling over Anna's throat. But they did not squeeze. "If–if I were Freya, then you would be dead! You are nothing to me. Nothing to the sister murderer." She spoke softly, as if her words were for herself rather than Anna.

When Anna reached up to touch her, Elsa stumbled back, palms squared at her. "Am I really nothing?" She followed, denying her a retreat. "Attack me then. Elsa was my world. She was everything to me, and you've taken her from me. You might as well take my life now."

"I didn't! It's not what you think. On the ship, we fought and I–I thought–" The blizzard whipped into life around them. Elsa glanced about in surprise. She closed her fist but nothing happened. When she turned to Anna again, the look in her eyes was unmistakable.

Fear.

"Go away, Anna."

 _It's beyond her control._ Every instinct screamed at Anna to obey, but she dug her heels in. "I remember this," she breathed. "The same thing happened at the North Mountain. Elsa tried to warn me away. As you are doing now."

The wind tugged at their clothes as it intensified. Elsa shrunk from this new enemy but there was nowhere to run. Her hair beat at her face, and she clenched her fist several times to rein her magic in. Hail only rattled the ground beside them all the more harder.

"Go away, please! I can't– I can't control this curse."

"You're trying to protect me, aren't you?" Anna said. "You don't want to hurt me, because you love me as you loved Christina."

"If Freya did, she wouldn't have killed Christina. She wouldn't have stolen her body!"

"You didn't know any better," Anna said.

Elsa gritted her teeth. "Stop making excuses for me. Anna, go! You are not safe here!"

Anna stepped closer. "I won't leave you. I'm here for you as Christina was."

"SHE DIED!" Elsa screamed as ice exploded from her core.

This time, Anna dodged.

She wasn't fast enough. Even as she twisted her body aside, a shard sliced across her shoulder. She yelped, stumbling down as she thrust out both hands to stop her fall. Or at least, she tried; one good hand slammed down, but the other hung limp by her side, and Anna crashed onto the freezing ground.

"No–!" Elsa was by her side at once, propping her up. "Oh! Anna… Anna! I am so sorry!" Hot wetness soaked through Anna's cape. The look on her sister's face made clear just how bad it was.

"Ow… I think… getting struck in the heart would've been better…" Anna moaned, her head spinning from the pain.

"This is no time to joke! You stupid, stupid girl. Why didn't you run?"

"Told ya, I'm not leaving you."

"Damn you and your stubbornness. I am sorry, but this is going to sting."

"What are you–" Anna bit down a scream as Elsa cupped a hand over her wound. Green light pulsed from within, and she felt warmth pulsate from Elsa's palm, flowing into her wound, and swimming through her body. She inhaled rapidly as her fatigue, soreness, and even hunger vanished. Was this even possible?

At last, the fire subsided from her shoulder, replaced by the cooling sensation of Elsa's skin.

When Elsa removed her hand, there was no trace of any injury save the blood, and the queen's smile was one of genuine relief. Anna flexed her shoulder in wonder.

"Woah. That's… your soul magic?" she blurted. "It's amazing."

Elsa's smile curdled, and she glared down at her hands as if they were diseased. She stood up with great force. Anna tried to hold her but the older girl stepped back. It was as though they were strangers again. The blizzard was still closing in, and Anna raised a hand to shield her eyes against the cutting wind.

"Are you still going to deny it?" she said.

"I may have the demon's magic, but–"

"No," Anna cut in. "No more lies. I know you didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Didn't want to?" Elsa gave a bitter chuckle. "This power is a curse. Do you know how many lives it has taken?"

"Look at what you just did for me. You told us once that was all you ever hoped to do – to heal others with your soul magic. I know Weselton condemned you, but it's all in the past. You don't need to hurt anyone again!"

"In the past?" Elsa said. "Did you know... every second when Freya was in her cell, she wanted to kill herself? You don't know what I have been through. You can't even imagine my pain!" She smacked her chest. "The pain I still feel! When I look at the mirror and all I see is the soul of a demon! You know nothing!"

"Don't I?" Anna pushed herself up. She waved to indicate around them. "All these madness. This stupid war." She pointed at the snow queen. "You. Elsa. We are all here thanks to my stupidity. You think I haven't tried killing myself?" Now Anna stared, not at her sister, but into the eyes of Freya. "You don't have to keep making mistakes. You need to forgive yourself."

"How can you say that?" Elsa said. "Even knowing what Freya did?"

Anna couldn't answer.

Because it was true. How many lives had Freya destroyed in her mad quest? And how many more had yet to pay the ultimate price? Yet all these paled before her crime of stealing Elsa's body.

Anger wormed into Anna, and she welcomed it. Now, she could see past the guise of Elsa's face to behold the pitiless creature within. This pale, bony woman who'd been locked up for her own good. A demon that deserved every bit of–

' _You know what you must do_.'

Anna exhaled. Her fists were clenched. She'd come so close to letting rage take over. She had to be better than this. Because Freya had, once. For all of her flaws, she'd saved Anna at the waterfall. Pabbie may have been the one to heal her, but if Freya wanted her dead, no magic in the world could've changed that.

"I've seen your memories, child," the wise troll king had said to Anna in the valley. "Think back. Think of all the things you've learnt in Weselton. Think of the prison, and the things Freya said in both her sister's and your sister's form. Think of the promise you made once."

Pabbie squeezed her hands, his voice a whisper yet so forceful that she couldn't look away. "You know what you must do!"

Anna shook her head. Perhaps he was right, but she refused to acknowledge it. The gulf of silence only stretched all the wider between them, until she choked out, "I won't."

Tears welled in Pabbie's eyes. "Anna, you are the only one who can stop this madness."

"No, you can't tell me to do this. Not after everything Freya did."

"You must. You _must_."

"I can't!"

"Then you only prolong your sister's suffering." Pabbie let go. Before Anna could say another word, he curled up into a boulder and rolled away. He would partake in no vengeance. When she turned around, the trolls were gone too. She would receive no more help from them.

_Because I've always had the answer. What does Freya desire above all else?_

"You need to forgive yourself, Freya. Because I… forgive you," Anna said.

Snowflakes froze in mid-air.

All her life she'd been called a demon, damned for being born with magic, even though her only crime was to use it to save her sister's life. And if Anna condemned her now, what difference was she from the Warden, or the countless other Weseltoners calling for her blood?

For what felt like forever, the older girl simply stared at her. Then, she began to weep. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. Not for what I did to Elsa." Elsa– no, _Freya_ was shaking. "Don't you understand? She just wanted to help me on the _Eternity_ , but I attacked her. I killed her and took over her body. How could you possibly forgive me? How could anyone?"

"Because Elsa is still alive."

Hope flickered in Freya's eyes. Such wild, desperate hope. But there was ugly doubt in there too; all her guilt could be absolved if she simply took this princess's word. Could it truly be that easy?

"No." Freya's face hardened. "You couldn't possibly know that. It's too late. I know what you are trying to do, but Elsa died just as Christina did. It was over the moment I possessed her."

Anna could hear the sound of her own breathing. The world had gone still. Dread churned in her stomach. Freya was clinging on to her despair. One wrong move now could see the blizzard strike with a fury unlike any before.

"Please, Freya. It's not too late for you or Elsa."

"You always were too kind." Freya smiled a heartfelt smile. "Anna, thank you for everything. For forgiving me. I am sorry but this winter must _not_ stop."

"Why! Why are you still doing this?!"

"Because," Freya approached and clutched her hands. "I am trying to save you."

So stunned was Anna that she couldn't speak.

"The armies of Weselton are coming. They must be stopped. Killed, if need be. I started this war," the older girl said. "Now I must end it. You have to go. Arendelle needs you, their true queen. Let me stay here among the fiends that made me who I am. This is where I truly belong. I won't let you or anyone else pay for my mistakes again. Not the way Elsa or Christina did. This is the only way I can atone.

"Elsa's gone, but I can keep you safe at least."

"You still think you failed Christina," Anna said.

"I don't think. I _know_ I failed her."

"You never told me how she died," Anna said. Freya would've twisted away but Anna held her firm. "Tell me! What happened that night when the villagers attacked you?"

"They shot me with arrows. So many." Freya scrunched her eyes close from the horror of the memory. "I was about to die, so I… entered her. We were supposed to live as one. But when I came to, I was alone. I called but she never answered. Oh, Anna. I tried for so many days to search for Christina, but she–she was just _gone_."

Freya clutched her head. "I killed her. I am a demon!"

"You didn't kill her. I can prove it." Anna reached under her cape, fingers grasping the prize that she'd guarded for so long. _This is it_ , she told herself as she inhaled deeply. _I'm betting everything on this, Pabbie. Please be right._

She took it out. A million lives and more weighted on this.

Elsa's final gift – a pair of dolls sewed in the likeness of a younger Elsa and Anna holding hands.

Freya tilted her head. "I– Elsa made them for you. I don't understand."

"I think you do." Anna took Freya's hand and placed it on the dolls. "What do you feel?"

Suspicious, Freya's gaze shifted between Anna and the dolls several times. "It's just a pair of dolls, and–" She cried out and studied them as if seeing them in a new light. Then she pressed her forehead to it. The seconds trickled by as Anna's heart pounded. Freya snapped her head up. "Elsa's magic. It's still here! It's so… faint, but I can feel it deep within. She's alive!" Her eyebrows knotted up. "But how?"

"When you took over my sister's body, you gained her powers and memories. But her soul endured. She's clinging on within you even now. My sister is strong, you know?"

"Christina was strong too." Freya's fingers dug into the doll. "It's not fair. Why did she have to die? Why?!"

"I asked myself the same thing. Every minute when I was coming here. It was only when you healed me with your magic that I confirmed it–" Anna was surprised to find her voice so calm. Perhaps she had resigned herself to what was to come next. "–No matter how far I pushed you, you could never hurt me for real.

"Now I know. You would never hurt Christina. Pabbie told me so much about your soul magic. Your soul couldn't survive without a body. But the body cannot hold two souls either." Anna walked up to Freya and grasped her hands. "I believe you when you told me how much you love Christina. And I know she loves you too.

"You are right, Freya. She is strong. She would've stayed on just as Elsa would, but she wanted you to have her body."

Freya's eyes widened.

"You never killed your sister. Christina passed on so you could live!"

The snow queen stumbled back, losing her balance. She sunk to her knees and her shoulders began to quake. "Christie… Christie… Oh Christie, you silly girl. You silly, silly girl. You shouldn't have…" Her head dropped to the ground as she hugged herself, and her body convulsed with sobs.

Anna stood there, helpless. All these years, Freya had condemned herself to an abyss of despair, thinking herself beyond redemption for usurping her sister's body. But she hadn't known any better. And now, she was drowning in her tears and guilt. Absurd as it was, Anna haven't the faintest idea of how to comfort someone grieving. What could she do now? Squeeze her shoulders? Offer words of condolences? Even the wind was better company as it howled in resonance with Freya's screams.

When Anna's eyes began to burn, she knelt and embraced Freya.

To give up one's life for her sister – could there be any greater sacrifice? Words alone couldn't convey how fortunate Freya was to have Christina. And likely the older girl knew. Her body rocked back and forth as she wailed. She might just be wearing Elsa's body, but to Anna, it hurt all the same to watch this.

_The hardest part has yet to come._

Anna would've let Freya cry to her heart's content, but time was not on their side. So she merely said, "Elsa."

Freya jerked up, the sorrow on her face twisting into horror. She'd realized it at last. "Elsa–! Elsa's going to die!"

Anna nodded. "If you stay in her body any longer, yes."

Freya stared at her own palms, then back at Anna. The blue fire only burnt stronger in her eyes. "You want me to leave her body."

It was not a question but a statement. "To save her life, you must."

"All that was left of Christina's body when I left her was ash."

"Because she was dead for years. But Elsa's soul lingers within you. The only way she can regain her body is if you let her."

Freya's voice was childlike. "But I will die. Anna, please… I don't want to." She stumbled forward, clutching Anna's arms. Her face was desperate. So desperate. "Please don't ask me to do this."

"You are afraid to die."

Freya's lips pressed tight and she gave the slightest nod.

"Then Elsa will die. Do you want that?" Anna held her eyes with her own.

Freya lowered her head, utterly defeated. In another time, Anna would've berated her. But now, some part of her sympathized with Freya Solberg. Was it unreasonable to fear death? One look at this woman before her, with her eyes full of pleading, and Anna's anger fell away.

She still wore Elsa's face, and that made it so much harder to hate her.

"Anna." Freya's voice was soft. So soft she strained to hear her. "This body isn't mine. This power. This life… I'm not worthy. But I can't do it. Don't force me to."

The last of Anna's hesitation melted away. She'd pondered over this outcome more times than she'd count. She came prepared. Now, she would be brave the way Elsa had been brave.

"It's not too late," Anna said. "You can save Elsa still. _We_ can save her. With my body."

Confusion passed over Freya's face. "You don't mean–"

"You said you were afraid to die. Possess me then. We can return Elsa her life."

"No! No!" Freya seized Anna's hands. "I won't kill you."

"You aren't. I'm giving up my body willingly."

The snow queen only gripped tighter. "Don't be a fool! Pabbie already said that the body cannot hold two souls. If I do this, you would die! Aren't you afraid? You told me before – you died when Elsa froze your heart. Do you want that again?!"

Strange. Once, those words would've paralysed Anna. Ever since the Great Thaw, she'd avoided discussing that moment – both to spare herself the horror of remembering how ice had ate through her flesh while Hans slashed down – and to disavow Elsa of the fault of striking her with her magic.

But death wasn't something so easily forgotten, not even if it only lasted that scant few seconds.

Now, a deep calm filled Anna. And she remembered why she'd charged headlong to take Hans' blade instead of letting Kristoff save her. She'd have done it again a hundred times over.

"I said it before, remember? It's what sisters do. They sacrifice themselves for one another. And this time–" Anna touched the older girl's face. "I get to save both of mine. Freya, you are my sister just as much as Elsa is. I promised to help you. Now, I'm fulfilling it."

Freya's eyes went as wide as saucers. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this! Anna, please! We can think of something else. We can… we can go back to Pabbie. He can save Elsa, somehow!"

Anna did not allow herself even that glimmer of hope. "Elsa is fading. Anytime now we could be too late. Please, Freya, if you truly care for Arendelle and I, let Elsa go. Take me instead. You can live on as the princess of Arendelle. You will have my memories, my feelings, _you will become me_. And that's not so bad, isn't it?" Absurdly, Anna found it in herself to chuckle. "Best of all, you will have Elsa as your sister."

"No! No… no… I won't lose you. _I won't_!"

"I've been prepared for this. Ever since I set out from Arendelle." In spite of her words, Anna could feel tears freeze upon her cheek. Had she said her goodbyes?

Deep in her mind, she could see them holding each other, staring out at the sea, hopeful for their monarch's return. Kai. Gerda. Olaf. Sven. Markus. Louis. The ministers. The guards. The servants. All of them. Even Eirik. Most of all…

Kristoff. Would he understand?

_Of course not._

Anna shook her head, unable to even _imagine_ the sight of his grief. Freya surely would play her part expertly; she'd imitated Elsa well enough to fool everyone. No matter how much of her thoughts remained however, she would still be a distinctly different person from the Anna of old. Kristoff would tell at once. But Freya claimed to have feelings for him. Perhaps, just perhaps… they could have their happiness together in time.

Soft fingers pushed into hers, and Anna fluttered her eyes open to see Elsa– Freya looking at her. Yes, this was it. She was doing this for Elsa's sake. Everyone would curse Anna for walking this path. But she'd have to bear their hatred if she was to save her queen.

"Elsa," Anna whispered as she stroked her cheeks, hoping against all hope that her touch would stir her sister. "If you're in there, if you can hear me, please forgive me. I don't know how else to save you. I– I'm sorry I got you into this in the first place. Elsa…"

Anna studied Elsa's features; her almond-shaped eyes, the faint freckles on her cheeks, her hair, her lips. She wanted to commit all these to memory. Knowing that her sister would soon return, she'd face death with no regrets.

"…I love you."

_I wish we had more time together._

"Do it." She slapped her chest. "Freya, take my body now. Before there's nothing left of my sister."

"No. There must be some other–"

" **DO IT!** "

Freya nodded, her lips pressed tight. She strode forward till they nearly stood chest-to-chest.

"Promise me," Anna said with as much ferocity as she could muster. "That you will do right by my sister, by Kristoff, Kai, Gerda and everyone else. Keep them safe, no matter what."

She stared at Freya till she received a nod. Yes, that was all she ever wanted. Anna closed her eyes. Any time now, Freya's soul would enter her body. She wondered if it'd hurt. Did Elsa scream as she was possessed?

_Nah. She's too brave to do that. I won't scream either._

The storm was calming, and the winter air almost seemed pleasant, just the way Elsa would've liked.

What would happen once her sister was back? Was she even conscious now, watching from her prison of a body, screaming at her to stop? Or was she slumbering still?

 _Elsa would hate me either way_. Anna realized, feeling a dagger twist within her. _She'd never forgive me. And I won't even get to see her chew me out_. _Even so, I'm taking the easy way out. My death's gonna be quick, and everyone else will have to deal with the fallout. You most of all, Elsa. Only you can end this war and save everyone._

"What am I, Anna?" The snow queen breathed. "What am I really? A demon?"

Anna smiled. "No. You are my sister"

"But I'm not Elsa." Was there a tinge of disappointment in her voice, or was it resignation? "What makes Elsa… Elsa?"

Anna had resolved to die with her eyes closed as if in peaceful slumber. But this question forced her to stare again at the woman before her. "You may wear her body and wield her powers, but what makes Elsa the person she was is her kindness. Her selflessness. Her love."

"Her love," Freya repeated. "Anna, she loves you more than you can possibly imagine. You have no idea how lucky you are to have her."

Anna nodded. The older girl's face was a watery blur. "I only realized after I lost her."

"And if Elsa were in your situation, what would she do?" Freya said.

Anna didn't even have to think. "She would sacrifice herself for her sister."

"The way Christina did. I think I understand now." Freya smiled. She looked so peaceful she really could've passed for the real Elsa. "Thank you for everything, Anna." A pause. "I hope we can see each other again. Someday…" Lithe arms wrapped around Anna, and she felt a wet face press into her neck.

"We will." Anna sucked in a deep breath, her very last. "Goodbye, Freya."

Freya spread her arms wide and looked up as if prostrating herself before the heavens. She glowed as wisps of verdant energy rose from her. Her head tilted back and she gasped, and a green mist lifted off her body.

Anna steeled herself for Freya to take her. The mist swirled around her. All her fear and sorrow melted away with its touch, and she felt more _alive_ than ever. This was Freya's living force itself – her very soul. A trail from the vapour curled towards Anna. Instead of sinking into her body, it caressed her cheek.

A voice rang in her head. _Goodbye, silly_.

"Freya?"

The snow queen went limp suddenly, sinking into Anna's embrace. At the same time, the mist flared out, melding with the falling snow, chaining from snowflake to snowflake as it raced over the edge of the mountain and beyond.

Buoyed by the winter, there was no limit to Freya's touch. Her magic of healing and life danced across the land, melting the ice and snow, freeing them into the sky in a thousand streams of glittering snow flurry.

The entire kingdom glowed emerald. It was the most beautiful thing Anna had ever seen. Blessed warmth found her skin, and she trembled from pure joy. Then, she heard it. A faraway drone of cheer and laughter. The people who'd been frozen were freed, healed by Freya's magic.

In the town of Belking, a family once named their child after the goddess of sorcery, death, war and life. Now, the girl honoured her namesake. And the green mist that was Freya's soul ascended to the heavens where Christina awaited her.

The sisters were together again.

"Anna?"

Warm hands cupped her cheeks. Anna couldn't think. She didn't dare breathe lest she wake from this dream. Slowly, she lowered her gaze. The harsh light was gone from Elsa's eyes, and she was shivering. That was a first.

"Anna, are you okay? My body still feels a little weak, so I think you got to hold–"

Her arms squeezed around Elsa, earning a gasp from the older girl. Seconds later, Elsa's hands wrapped around her, and Anna knew they would never let go of each other again. Amidst their tears, Anna heard her sister's whisper.

" _I love you_."

Winter was finally over, and the world was bathed in sunlight.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** _Epilogue on its way!_


	38. Epilogue

* * *

 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Kristoff said as he tilted the urn outwards and swung it.

A cloud of ash bellowed free, and the wind caught them, scattering Christina's remains far to the sea.

The ice master glanced at the urn. He was tempted to let it fall from his fingers and tumble off the cliff edge. But somehow, that felt… wrong. An affront to the sisters' memories.

_Not that it matters now._

Kristoff sat down heavily on the grass. He was content to let his eyes drift, as the breeze ruffled his hair, as the aroma of salt filled his nose, and the waves churned their melody upon the tidal rocks.

He chuckled. Ocean-gazing felt good; he could see why Freya loved it so. If only he had a chance to tell her himself. For the umpteenth time, his mind plunged back to their first meeting in the Belly of the Beast, to their heated parting days later, and to the talk in Elsa's room. They'd come a hair's breadth from doing the unthinkable, and he thanked his maker that his willpower had averted that disaster.

And yet…

 _'_ _Can't you see? I love you, Kristoff. I've loved you since I first saw you! I was alone. No one would come for me, no one would help! But you– you came!'_

Did she love him for real, or was he nothing more than a tool to use against Anna? Likely, he'd take that question to his grave. More importantly, could he have done better? No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, Kristoff knew deep down his rejection was the final push in Freya declaring war.

Grass and gravel crunched in his fist. He had allowed the Warden to feed them his poison. He had betrayed Freya to die at the prison. And he'd failed to recognize that Elsa was possessed. Some brother-in-law he would've made.

Elsa trusted him. Anna trusted him. Even Freya trusted him.

_I was supposed to be the responsible one. And yet, I let all three down._

For an eternity, Kristoff simply stared dead ahead at everything and nothing. He stared so long and hard his eyes watered. Then, he let the urn fall from his fingers. He awaited the inevitable smash of ceramic on rock, but it never came. Perhaps the sea had saved it and was bearing it home to Weselton. He closed his eyes, feeling dark anger well up within. He should have had a chance to say goodbye… to apologize… Anything!

He cracked his eyes open at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Kristoff?"

He did not turn.

"Anna."

His voice was sharp. He heard her faint gasp. What a surprise. Didn't the princess so daringly ordered him around when they first met? Where was her spunk now?

"You brought her ashes, didn't you?" Anna said.

"I returned her to the sea." He couldn't tell if she meant Freya or Christina. He didn't care.

"She would've have liked that." Anna dropped down beside him, crunching grass under her dress.

He gave no reply.

"Kristoff, I– I just…" Anna started, but even as he waited, no other words came. Her fingers twitched, as if she was torn between touching him or leaving him be.

Once, he would've held her hand without a second thought. Now, he wasn't sure if either of them were worthy. So he simply set his gaze dead ahead. The sea was beautiful, and at this very moment, that was all he cared to focus on.

His hand shifted. Where was the urn– Oh damn, he tossed it. Grunting under his breath, Kristoff pushed himself up. Anna simply sat there, peering at him with eyes that were wide and wet. He spared her a quick glance. They were both breathing hard. When he held his hand out, she stared as if in disbelief, then she took it.

As soon as she was on her feet, he snapped his hand back and strode off.

Anna made her choice. Between him and Elsa, he'd always known she would take her sister over him. But to see it in action… Kristoff shook his head. Whatever was he thinking? Ice harvesters and princesses were not mean to be together. That was the stuff of fairy tales and songs. It was time this little boy woke up.

"Won't you say anything?" Anna's voice was soft, so soft she might've been crying.

"There's nothing to say." Kristoff meant every word, and not in a malicious way. He couldn't blame her for leaving him in Arendelle while she risked her life to save Elsa. But he couldn't deny the rage stirring within either.

"I am sorry," Anna said.

Kristoff paused. She trotted up beside, but still dared not touch him.

"I know why you did what you did," he said, taking deep breaths to steady himself. "But you should have had more faith in us."

"I wanted to protect you. I could have died, and Elsa too! You were all Arendelle had left!"

Arendelle. She did it not for him, but for Arendelle. Kristoff made to leave again.

"I couldn't bear to see you hurt again. Not for my sake! When Freya attacked you, I was– I was helpless. I couldn't do anything. I had to protect you, don't you see?!" Anna choked out a sob and huddled to herself.

She gasped when he threw his arms around her.

"Don't you ever do that to us again. If you were to die, then there would've been nothing for me worth living for." He held her face so their eyes met. "I would have _gladly_ died by your side."

She nodded and leaned into his embrace.

 

* * *

 

There was a hushed silence as Anna dashed into the market. There! A heavyset man was ushering his countrymen onto a Weselton ship.

"Thomas?" Anna said.

He cocked his head in greeting. From the look of his face, he'd evidently hoped to avoid her.

Anna glanced around. "Where's Li Hua?" Throughout their journey at sea, she didn't remember even a moment when the two were apart.

"She didn't want to come back."

"Oh." Her heart sank. She'd considered the feisty girl a good friend in the short time they spent together, but their parting was beyond unpleasant. "Are all the Weseltoners going right now? You could stay– I mean, I heard that Mayor Rasmus is still unwell. Maybe you could wait till he's a little better?"

"He's dying," Thomas said.

"Wait, what?"

"Of boredom." It might've been a joke, but his face was too severe. Thomas sighed. "Look, A– Your Highness, we appreciate your good will, and you have a damn fine doctor I tell you. But my boss needs to go home. That's where he can properly heal. I'm bringing them all back." Before Anna could protest, he thrust out his hand.

Anna gaped at him for a moment, then she grasped his meaty fingers. She suspected it would be the last. "I'm bad at goodbyes. So erm, see you?"

"I doubt we'll be seeing each other anytime soon, sorry. But thank you for saving my home. For what it's worth, Weselton shares the blame as well," Thomas said.

"How much do you know?"

"We know enough. My king, he–" Thomas gritted his teeth. "Well, he's too proud to apologize. But he's knows about the prison. Belking's big screw-up. Heck, he probably sent prisoners there himself. Damn fool."

Anna fought down her urge to grin. "What about Yindu? Or the Southern Isles? They both had ships at your harbour. And you know, with the freezing and the attacks and whatnot… you won't _believe_ the demands they are making of my sister."

Thomas let out an exasperated chuckle. "Goddamned bloodsuckers. My king's been sending gifts to every country, kingdom and tiny little island that had ships docked by our harbour. Those two got their fair share. How like them to turn around and haggle Arendelle for compensation still. Bah! Leave them be. Give them one ton of fish today and they will be robbing you for ten tonnes next week."

"Actually they were asking for gold and ships. Like, lots and lots of gold." She was afraid to press further, yet she yearned for help. Any form of help.

"And if Queen Elsa refused?"

"Then they'd hate us even more than they do already! Not that we were ever close with the Southern Isles or something." Anna rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, Arendelle can't afford more enemies right now. The last thing we want is for some angry prince slandering Elsa of sorcery or something."

"Hey to be fair, Queen Elsa does know some wicked magic. No offense."

"This attitude won't help Elsa one bit."

Thomas made a show of pinching between his eyebrows. "Point taken. I… will let my king know. Mayhap we shall send the Duke to handle this. He always did have a fondness for those two countries." He leaned in close. "This is off the records by the way. Not all my countrymen have forgiven Arendelle's actions in the war."

A retort stirred in Anna's lips, but she bit it down and forced herself to nod instead. This wasn't the time for blame games. While Freya did strong-arm the ministers and Admiral Vigard into her war, far too many Arendelle soldiers had been more than eager to spill Weselton blood. The Duke wasn't her ideal delegate, but some help was better than none.

The last of the Weseltoners were streaming into the ship. Men in crimson uniforms with crossbows escorted them while her guards watched with hands on the hilt of their blades. There was no lost love between them. The danger was over, yet neither group trusted each other yet. Maybe they never would.

Anna studied a pebble by her feet. Just a little grey thing minding its own business; it seemed infinitely more interesting than everything around her. She just wanted to escape from here. She was weary of politics. Of the storm that had nearly consumed Arendelle. Of assuming command. She yearned to be a little girl again without a care for the world beyond pleasing her sister.

Thomas cleared his throat, sensing the discomfort in the air. "Send my regards to Queen Elsa. I know this can't be easy for her."

That was an understatement. No one really could understand what she was going through. Even now, Anna dared not ask her sister of her experience. Throughout the voyage back, she could only hold Elsa as the older girl drifted into a deep sleep. And once they reached Arendelle, Elsa had immediately summoned the ministers, explained the situation, and dissolved all of Freya's orders.

Any illusions Anna had of everything returning to what it once was shattered in an instant. Elsa spent more time wandering the halls or the town by her lonesome. More than once Anna had caught her staring into the distance for minutes on end, as if close to tears. Yet, each time Anna asked, she simply smiled and said, 'I'm fine.'

As if. Anyone could tell Elsa was suffering from depression or something (Gerda suspected post-traumatic stress disorder). She was fragile and hurt. Even Sven had mellowed in her presence and nuzzled her with the care he might afford a kitten instead of his all-powerful queen.

"My sister will be… fine. Thank you for your concern." First the coronation, now this. The fates seemed determined to make a mockery of Elsa's life.

"Well, guess I gotta go now." Thomas took a longing glance at the market. "Shame though. I never got to try one of Arendelle's famous krumkakkes."

Anna whipped out her purse. "Give me five minutes."

 

* * *

 

"Elsa!"

The snow queen spun to see her sister running up to her. Anna grounded to a halt several paces away, looking nervous. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Elsa said. She turned back to Queen Idunn's grave, and placed a hand over the smooth mountain rock, tracing the etched crocus with a finger.

"They left an hour ago. The Weseltoners, I mean."

Elsa nodded. Truth be told, she was glad to have them gone.

"Kai said you'd be here." Anna said. "And– Whoops! You wanted to be alone, didn't you?"

 _Yes._ "I just wanted to visit Papa and Mama. I haven't been here for over a week. Join me?"

Anna dashed up to King Agdar's grave. For a moment she simply chewed her lips as if unsure. Then, she closed her eyes, raised her palms, and whispered to the rock. She looked so earnest that Elsa had to smile.

When the princess was done paying her respects, they switched places. Now, Elsa stood before her father's grave, and a familiar longing crept into her chest. They had always been close. She let her mind drift back to every talk they had, each so precious and fleeting from a lifetime ago.

_But you never left, did you Papa?_

Elsa fought down a shudder. Right after Freya's possession, she found herself trapped in the prison of her mind, with both the joyous and tragic moments of her life whipping by like a book she couldn't stop reading. Freya was taking over her, one memory at a time.

Elsa knew she would've been lost forever if not for _them_.

Papa and Mama. They were there for her, holding her hands, tethering her to her body, reminding Elsa of the love she had with Anna.

Elsa touched the gravestone with a trembling hand. "Papa…" _Thank you. Even in death, Mama and you saved me. Thank you._

As before, there was no reply. But she didn't need any this time; she knew that her parents were always looking over them both.

"I am sorry!" came a cry from behind. Elsa whipped around, peering at her sister.

"What are you apologizing for?"

The princess turned her eyes downwards and shuffled her feet. "For everything? For nearly getting you killed?"

"Anna, you saved me!"

"No, I didn't. Don't you get it? If I wasn't so stubborn and stupid, I wouldn't have caused all these, or made Freya steal your body and attack Weselton." The younger girl tugged at her ponytail. "Every bad thing happened because I left Arendelle!"

"It's not your fault," Elsa said, but Anna looked unconvinced. "Look. You came back for me even after everything. You never gave up."

"No, Elsa. You didn't give up on us. You held on."

"I had to. I wanted to see you again. To tell you how much I love you and miss you and–" A hundred days of queenly etiquette lessons fell away in an instant, and Elsa fell onto her sister in a crushing embrace. She drank in the scent of Anna's hair, of her warmth, of her quaking body. "You saved me," Elsa breathed. "I wouldn't be here if not for you."

No rebut came. Instead, Anna began to sob. Elsa let go of her and touched her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Are you really fine?" Anna held her hand. "Ever since we returned, you've shut yourself from everyone. I mean, even more than you usually are! And don't think I didn't notice your nightmares."

Elsa grimaced. She'd tried hiding them to no avail; Anna had taken to sleeping with her every night. More than once, Elsa had snapped up from bed drenched in cold sweat. It was a different scene each time. In one, she stood at the helm of Arendelle's invading fleet, bearing her wrath down upon a million innocent souls. In another, she was back at the pier, slapping Anna with a hand that no longer obeyed her. And yet in another, she strolled by rows after rows of Weselton soldiers, now little more than frozen statues with faces still contorted in horror. And she was _laughing_.

Without fail always, Anna would be awake and holding her, whispering comforting words till she fell asleep again. Any lasting rest Elsa could dredge up on those nights was owed to her sister's vigil.

"You keep telling me you're fine, but I don't know what to believe anymore," Anna said.

Elsa considered for a moment. Was she truly fine? No. She had been trapped within her own body, forced to watch as she hurt the people that she loved, as her magic was used to wage war. No, she was the furthest thing from 'fine'.

But then… She was back here with Anna, wasn't she? Back here in Arendelle, with Kristoff. Olaf. Sven. Kai. Gerda. With everyone else.

Elsa entwined her fingers with Anna's. "I am."

Anna nodded, but her lips were pressed thin. Elsa could guess what was bothering her.

"Is this about Freya?"

The younger girl glanced away, guilty again. It took a moment before she whispered, "Do you remember everything?"

Elsa's face must've given something away because Anna held her arm. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked–"

"It's… okay," Elsa said. She drew out her breath to compose herself before she continued. "I can remember things. I could feel Freya's thoughts while she was in my body, but it was like… looking through a foggy window. I could catch glimpses of your faces and hear echoes of your voices. I could even sense when she used my magic. But sometimes, I am not even sure which ones were dreams, and which had really happened. But I know I hurt everyone."

"That wasn't you!"

Elsa clamped her eyes shut. "I tried to stop Freya, so many times."

"I know you did." Anna took her in a hug again. For a long time they huddled into each other. Then, Anna whispered again, and the guilt in her voice was clear. "I… wish we'd never met her."

"Then she would still be trapped in that prison."

Anna broke off from the hug and stared at her. "Don't you hate her?"

Again, Elsa had to pause. This time the answer came faster. "No."

"But she stole your body."

"And I forgive her, as you did. She sought an escape. A way to make things better, to right the wrongs that were inflicted onto her. And I can't fault her for that. I just _can't_. I was in her mind, Anna. I saw her past, all of it… all the bad things they did to her. I won't bring myself to hate a person who could very well have been me.

"Freya didn't ask for this. None of us did. But we can be better. We can look towards tomorrow and rebuild."

Elsa grasped Anna's hands. "All this while I could only ask why did things turn out so badly for us for those thirteen years. But now I know I was lucky. Freya and I were both scared, but instead of the love and understanding of the people around her, she saw only fear and hate. No matter how lonely I got however, I always knew I had you three.

"Mama and Papa did everything they could for us, Anna. They died loving us, and we must honour and remember that."

The words were said as much for herself as they were for Anna. Elsa could manage this at least. Her wounds would heal eventually, but more importantly now, it was time to rebuild and be the queen Arendelle deserves.

Anna's face was still too solemn for her usual self, so Elsa leaned forward and kissed her. _And I will never stop loving you._

"Promise you won't shut yourself from us again?" Anna said.

"Promise." She meant it.

Anna giggled and intertwined their fingers together. "Let's go."

They took the long way back. They passed browning fields where farmers reaped the last of autumn's harvest. They weaved through cobblestone streets, waving to townspeople and tourist alike. They pat children on their heads, and nodded to every guard they met. Finally, the Arendelle castle stood proud before them.

Through it all, Anna never let go of her hand. She turned to Elsa, and in her eyes was a most playful look. "I just remembered... someone still owes me a snowman."

Elsa smiled. She was home.

 

* * *

" _Sometimes you have to go through darkness to get to the light._ "

**~ Elsa, A Frozen Tale ~**

* * *

 

What a journey this has been.

When I caught Frozen three years ago on Christmas, something in this movie resonated with me. It occupied a special spot in my heart, it filled my dreams, and it stirred a love for writing within my soul. (I became a published author two years ago, but that's a story for another day)

One day I was on a cruise ship, and this idea of a possessed Elsa wreaking havoc popped into my head. The rest of the story wrote itself. A walk through the narrow walkways of the ship became the basis for Weselton's prison. Watching the sea and sea made me build Freya as someone who loved the sea. Even a sumptuous buffet meal inspired the various meals the characters have. Re-watching the movie helped me envision how Anna's love would overcome all odds to bring her sister back.

Before I knew it, I was spending late nights churning out paragraphs after paragraphs while traveling through Arendelle in my dreams. I was eating up novels by the dozens, spending lunchbreaks proofreading and editing, and whipping out my smartphone every hour or so just to save a new plot idea. It was all worth it.

Thank you /r/Frozen for being the forum that solidified my love for this incredible movie. Thank you /frz/(you died too young) for your writing guides and endless encouragement.

Elsa, A Frozen Tale is indeed a love story between the sisters. Just like the spirit of the movie, I left it ambiguous as to whether it's platonic or romantic. I've always intended for this story to fit as a sequel to Frozen, yet not interfere with the canon established by Frozen Fever or any subsequent sequels.

I've made too many apologies for my tardiness in my last few chapters, and now I must apologize again for the late updates. I lost many readers due to my delays, so I am ever grateful to those of you who stayed, who reviewed, who gave me the motivation to soldier through the business of everyday life to deliver what I dare proclaim to be my proudest story ever. I only hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Goodbye my friends, and may we meet again in Frozen 2.

\- _Fieryeel_


End file.
